Naruto's Lemon Adventures
by PFC Rice Man
Summary: This fic isn't supposed to be serious, so don't get butthurt about it because it's literally a sexual comedy. WARNING: VERY EXPLICIT LANGUAGE AND OBSCENE HUMOR.
1. Can I Blow your flute?

**Hey guys it's the Rice Man here. Now I've always wanted to do my own Naruto harem fic and I know there are plenty lemon fics out there. I did read a great one called Naruto: Lemon Chronicles and that fic is fucking great! I am in no way copying the author since mine will be a mixed sappy romantic shit combined with straight up hardcore coitus between Naruto and whatever female character I pair him up with. Any suggestions on who to include in this fic? So anyway here we go. Let's get this sex marathon on the road!**

 **By the way, this will be taking place during Shippuden, some events from part one (Suna-Oto invasion, Hayate's death etc.) Have already happened. Let's hypothesized that Shikamaru and Temari fought Tayuya in Shippuden instead just to clear things up. Naruto is a Chunin now too.**

XXXXXX

 **Chapter one: Can I...blow your flute?**

It's a bright and sunny day on the forest a few miles away from Konohagakure. The camera shows the quiet, lush forest. The sun radiating a warm feeling (Literally.), Suddenly an orange blur is seen dashing through the treetops. This blur reveals itself to be the one and only Naruto Uzumaki. The loud-mouthed, good natured knuckle-headed ninja known throughout Konoha.

He has recently completed a mission given to him by Lady Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage which required him to head to Sunagakure to deliver a message to his friend Gaara who was the Kazekage of the village.

 _'Man, I can't believe that guy became the Kazekage! I have some serious catching up to do...'_ Naruto though in frustration, ''That sand bastard!''

Naruto continues hopping through the trees when suddenly he comes across a part of the forest that looked like it was destroyed by a powerful hurricane.

''Uh, what the fuck happened here?'' Naruto mumbled, his thoughts were interrupted when he hears someone moan in pain. ''Huh? Who is that?''

Naruto then hops in the direction where the moan seemed to come from and reaches the source, pinned on the ground below by several trees he spots a tuff of red hair squirming.

''Gah! That fucking Suna slut! I'll take that fan of hers and shove up her wrinkly pussy!'' The unknown person shouts in obvious frustration as they struggle more.

Naruto squints his eyes to take a better look at the person, making out her red hair, familiar brown eyes he goes wide-eyed when he realizes who it is. The person is none other than Tayuya from the Sound Four. Just a few days ago she got into a fight with Shikamaru and Temari and well, that didn't end well for her.

''Oh, it's her, that girl..she helped kill the old man.'' Naruto whispered to himself, despite the fact that he was in the presence of an enemy kunoichi he just couldn't bare to see her in pain or even leave her to die like this. It wasn't something Naruto would do. He had the most kindest heart in all of the elemental nations.

*Sigh*

''I can't leave her out here like this, she'll die.'' Naruto said before he hops down

Tayuya, growing more frustrated by the minute growls in sheer anger before shouting at the top of her lungs. ''WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT SHADOW PRICK AND FAN BITCH THEY'RE SO FUCKED.''

Just then she hears what sounds like someone landing a few feet in front of her, looking at the source of the noise she is greeted by a face she hoped she'd never have to see again after their first encounter a few years ago. Beside her was Naruto or 'Shithead' as she liked to call him. The guy with that god awful orange jumpsuit was now dawning a black and orange jumpsuit which she thought was even worse.

Oh Naruto definitely remembered their encounter a few years back. It was when Otogakure was reportedly sending their shinobi into fire country after their first failed attack on Konoha during the Chunin exams. He, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were sent to investigate these claims and they happened to come across the Sound four. Let's just say Tayuya decided to take Naruto on and that's how they met pretty much.

''Oh god, what the fuck are you doing here you pindick?!'' Tayuya shouted in a mix of annoyance and anger

Hearing the girl's language was enough to get a smirk out of Naruto, ''Well looky here, it's that Oto kunoichi from a few years back, how's it going?'' Naruto said with a mischievous grin

Tayuya only growled in response before spitting right in his face. ''What do you think dick bump? I'm fucking trapped under all these damn trees!'' Tayuya spat

''Oh well that's unfortunate, but listen...what's your name?'' Naruto said with a sweatdrop

''None of your fucking business you whisker marked bastard! What are you even doing here anyway? Come to rape a poor defenseless girl huh?'' Tayuya snarled

Naruto rubbed his head giving out small laugh, ''Well, no actually, I know you're an enemy and all, but just the sight of you helpless here is sickening, I came to help you get out.''

Tayuya was shocked to hear this, never in her 16 years of living has anyone ever offered to help her (Well besides Orochimaru when he found her but that bastard fucked her life up even more.) Confused as to why an enemy ninja like Naruto would help her she had to ask.

''Why the fuck would you want to help me? I was there when that snake pedo killed your precious Hokage dumbshit.'' She spat

''Enemy or not, I still can't leave anyone out here to die like this. Also, you're not at fault here, Orochimaru was directly responsible for his death so he's the enemy in my eyes. Not you.'' Naruto said as he produces several shadow clones to help.

''Hey! I didn't ask for you help! As a matter of fact you should kill me anyway, I'd rather be stabbed to death then be saved by anyone let alone a Konoha ninja!'' Tayuya said

Her words however did not get through the Naruto as he and his clones continue removing the trees from her. After a few minutes Tayuya was free although her legs were a bit mangled. Seeing this Naruto shook in head in disgust before grabbing a canteen from his sash and handing it to the Oto kunoichi.

''You're probably thirsty, here have some water.'' He said with a warm smile

''No way, don't think I'm grateful with all the help you're giving me, Orochimaru would've come for me eventually.'' Tayuya said with a growl

Naruto then gave her a stern look. Putting the canteen down he places both his hands on her shoulders and looks her in the eye. ''Alright you know what? You really think that pedophile really cares about you? What has he ever done for you beside make you a tool for battle? Hm? Answer that question. Also, how long were you trapped here? By the looks of it I wager a few days, maybe three at most. Has anyone come for you at all?'' Naruto said

Tayuya, despite the fact that she wanted to strangle the blonde was actually taking in his words. Yeah, sure Orochimaru found her when she was a young girl and took her in but he only took her in to make her a tool for war. How did she not realize this sooner?

Giving him her usual scowl she decided to accept the blonde's help. ''Urgh, fine, give me that fucking water, piece of shit.'' She growled

Naruto complies and hands her his canteen which she down vigorously. ''Oh damn, take it easy.'' Naruto said

She drinks the last of the water and gives out a huge burp that sees several spit shoot out of her mouth and land on Naruto's face.

''Hey! What the hell!" Naruto shouted in disgust as he wipes his face off

''Well you were in the way dumbass, now take your fucking canteen back before I shove it up your ass.'' Tayuya said with a chuckle

As he goes to put his canteen in his sash, Naruto was thinking about what he should do now that she was free from her ordeal. Noticing Tayuya wince in pain and clutching her legs he decided it would be best to take her back to Konohagakure with him.

''Hey.''

''What the fuck is it?''

''Since it seems that Orochimaru basically abandoned you, so how about I take you back to Konoha with me?'' Naruto said sporting his signature foxy grin

*Punch*

''Ow what the fuck!''

''Um you think they'll let me in after what happened? My fucking village and Sunagakure invaded your shitty village don't you remember?'' Tayuya sneered, ''Felt so nice to kill some of your people too.''

Naruto rubs his cheeks to ease the pain, sighing he just gives her another one of his sincere looks. ''Look, that's the past alright? You have nowhere to go so the best thing I can do for you is take you to Konoha, you need medical attention too and the Fifth Hokage will be willing to help if you explain your situation to her.'' Naruto said

Another thought crossed his mind and with a snap of his fingers he takes a kunai out from it's pouch much to the shock of Tayuya.

''What the fuck are you gonna do with that? You know what just fucking kill me!" The kunoichi shouted

She closes her eyes waiting for the pain but opens them as soon as she felt a slight pressure on her forehead.

''There.'' Naruto said nodding in satisfaction

''What did you do?'' Tayuya asked in confusion

''Well, since you've been abandoned by Orochimaru, I guess that means you can't go back to Otogakure, so I scratched out the symbol on your headband. I mean why not? You do know what that means right?'' Naruto said

''No shit, it means that you cut off ties and are no longer allied with whatever village you're from.'' She answered

''Yep, from now on you're no longer an Otogakure kunoichi. Anyway, let's get going!'' Naruto declared

Tayuya only looks at him in utter confusion, here before her was a ninja that she fought with a few years back and pretty much kicked his ass. Yeah sure he was offering help but she as still wary, then again no guy had ever shown great concern for her before. She saw it in the blonde's eyes too. Real, genuine concern for her well-being. Knowing that he would not leave she sighs in defeat.

''Fine, I accept your help shit-face. Now give me a piggy-back ride then.'' She ordered

Smirking, Naruto nods before gently scooping her up and putting her on his back.

''Watch where you put those ugly hands of yours, don't cop a feel.'' She growled

''I'm not a pervert.'' Naruto said before he takes off

 **-45 minutes later at the Konoha main gate-**

Izumo and Kotetsu were bored out of their minds, it was another boring, shitty day at gate guarding duty. Well they're always on this duty so by this point they really didn't give a flying shit. They were too busy staring off into space when suddenly they spot a hint of orange walking through the main gate.

''Hey is that Naruto? Guess he's back from Sunagakure.'' Izumo inquired

''Yeah, but who's he carrying?'' Kotetsu asked

Naruto sees them staring at him with suggestive smirks on their faces. ''Um, what the hell are you guys looking at?'' He said

''So, Naruto has finally found himself a girlfriend eh? I'm so proud of you!'' Izumo said crying anime style tears

A tic mark forms on Tayuya's head, ''WHAT? I'm not his girlfriend!" She screams before punching him away into the sky

Kotetsu becomes still in fear before running back to take his seat at the guarding station. Naruto then heads off to see Lady Tsunade.

When they arrived and met Lady Tsunade Naruto had explained Tayuya's predicament to her. Normally Tsunade would not help an enemy ninja especially after the attack on their village during the Chunin exams. When she heard that Tayuya was a pawn and tool of Orochimaru she decided to give the redhead a chance and heal her busted legs.

 **-Five month time skip-**

It's been over five months since Tayuya was founded by Naruto in the forest. Tsunade had made the former Oto kunoichi a brand new Chunin of Konoha and despite her harsh attitude and foul mouth the blonde had become very attracted and attached to her. After the meeting with Tsunade she began living with Naruto for her own protection. Ever since then they had been assigned on missions together. They had just arrived back to Konoha from an assassination mission in the Land of Iron.

Making their way through the village they then head into the Hokage tower to report their success and get the proper pay of A-rank mission. They then spent over an hour conversating with the Sannin and one topic made Naruto cringe. Hell, since Naruto already knew who his parents were Tsunade told Naruto about the Clan Restoration Act and asked him if he was interested in it. He was disgusted however at the thought of being Konoha's biggest man whore. Besides he already had his eyes set on Tayuya anyway so he had to say no. The two of them shunshin out of the Hokage tower.

''Hey, shithead, let's just head on home, I'm too tired to even do anymore shit.'' Tayuya said rubbing her legs

''Sure, that assassination took a lot out of us so, why not?'' Naruto said as they leap over houses back to their home

After they reported to lady Tsunade to two friends (God forbid you say that to Tayuya) make their way home. Arriving at the door Naruto unlocks it letting Tayuya in first.

''I'll go grab some food, want me to make anything you fast eating prick?'' Tayuya asked

''Nah, I'm good, so go ahead and make yourself something nice, I'll go put a movie on and we can relax for the evening.'' Naruto responded

''Well suit yourself dick.'' Tayuya laughed

Naruto walks over to the T.V. in the living room and looks through his movie pile. After finding the one he wanted to watch he puts it in the blu-ray player and takes a seat on the couch.

Meanwhile Tayuya is seen taking out some cooking material and setting it on the counter. She halts her activities and takes a peek at Naruto. Again, he's the only person, specifically a boy that ever treated her with kindness and the past five months with him was easily the best in her life. Yeah she acted like a total bitch to him but deep down she really appreciated him. At this point she felt butterflies in her stomach every time she looked at him, this feeling was completely new to her and when she asked Lady Tsunade about it she turned really red.

Learning from the Sannin that this feeling was infatuation, maybe even love she tried to deny it. She continues looking at Naruto and took in his appearance. She admits it, he was hot as fuck. At 5'11'' he was muscular, had a well defined six-pack, nice biceps and that unruly hair, blue eyes and that smile all but made her heart melt.

 _''Urgh! Alright, I fucking like that needle dicked asshole!"_ She screams frantically in her head, ''Hm, he probably doesn't have a needle dick at all, I wouldn't mind finding out right now..''

Walking over to join Naruto she took a seat next to him on the couch, looking out of the corner of her eye she swore she saw him give her a look.

Now for Naruto he was feeling something for the red-haired kunoichi. In spite of that atrocious mouth of hers he couldn't get over her appearance. She stood at 5'2'', had a lovely curved figure, brown eyes that made Naruto's heart skip a beat every time he had the chance to look at them. Her C-cup breasts were easily his favorite part, he really wanted to feel them but he dared not ask her. He admitted to himself that she was way better than Sakura. That pink banshee never returned his feelings so he gave up on her a while ago. Plus Tayuya's red hair was WAY better than pink. Her new look too made her look even sexier than most of the girls he knew, Her usual outfit now consists of the standard Konoha Chunin vest, black OTK socks with jean shorts and a Konoha bandana.

Fifteen minutes into the movie Tayuya hadn't noticed that her hand had found it's way atop of Naruto's. Even though he noticed it he didn't move it away at all and enjoyed the feeling. Naruto's hand would move as if it had a mind of it's own and in no time flat their hands were intertwined. This caused both of them to blush beyond the normal level and they both released their grip.

They both were frantically apologizing to one another for the awkwardness.

''Hey you perv! Don't do that again!'' Tayuya shouted

''You started it!" Naruto shot back

Sighing, Tayuya didn't really feel like arguing, she wanted to tell Naruto how she felt. Reaching for his hand with both of hers she gets a good grip on it and looks into his eyes.

''Shithead, there's something I want to say to you.'' She said with a blush forming on her face

''W-What is it Tayuya?'' Naruto said nervously

''I'm sorry for my attitude, the name calling and well, just my foul mouth in general. I've never even once thanked you for saving me from that mess in the forest and I'm going to say it now, thank you Naruto.'' She said with her blush getting even more noticeable

''Uh...yeah no problem!" Naruto chuckled, ''Wait..you called me by name!"

''Damn right I did! Anyway, there's something else I want to say to you Naruto, these past fives months hav been the best of my life. Here I, a former enemy of yours was in distress and you helped me despite my past actions. Every moment spent with you was great and as time went on I started to feel something for you.''

Naruto was listening intently, a look of shock mixed with happiness on his face. Here was the biggest bitch of a girl seemingly confessing...her love for him?

''I asked Lady Tsunade what this feeling was because I've never felt it before in my life, she told me it was love Naruto. I love you with all my heart. You're the only one who helped me in my hour of need and you've put up with my bitchy attitude without losing you're cool...''

Before she could finished Naruto had planted his lips onto hers with as much passion as he can muster. Taking by surprise Tayuya was blushing at overload, she regained her bearing and returned the kiss.

This one simple kiss quickly escalated into an intense make-out session as the two were now tongue wrestling for dominance. Tayuya would be the winner however much to Naruto's chagrin.

The two then pull apart gasping loudly for air.

''I love you too Tayuya-chan.'' Naruto whispered in her ear

 **[Let the lemon begin!]**

As they continued to breath for air the two of them hadn't noticed their arousal. Tayuya looked down and say a bulge slowly forming under Naruto's pants. Letting her instincts guide her she then placed her hand on Naruto's growing erection causing the blonde to jump at the feeling. Naruto smirks at his new lover's boldness.

''Oh, is Tayuya-chan eager to begin already?'' Naruto cooed

Without warning Naruto begins taking his shirt off, the sight was enough to quickly make Tayuya's pussy to become completely drenched. Seeing the redhead gawking over his muscles, he reaches downwards and takes both her hands into his and gently places them on his muscular body. What happened next only cause Tayuya's libido to go off the roof. He gently moves her hand down his body allowing her fingertips to feel his glorious abs.

''Oh god Naruto, just possess me already...'' Tayuya moaned

''If you're so eager.'' He chuckled before taking her pants and shirt off leaving her in only her bra and panties.

Naruto takes a look at her panties and notices the massive wet spot on it. Reaching down he forcibly removes it and places it on his nose. Taking a big whiff of it he sighs in content. The smell being the best thing he'd ever had the fortune of smelling and made his erection even harder. Fuck he even thought it was so much better smelling than ramen.

 _'Damn, her pussy smells great. I wonder how it tastes like.'_ He thought to himself before tossing it aside

He takes a moment to gaze at her moist pussy, it was really smooth, looked super tight and clean shaven.

He then lowers his head down and begins assaulting her wet folds with the utmost efficiency. Taking by the sudden attack on her moist slit Tayuya let out a loud moan letting her know that he was pleasing her. Naruto viciously licks away at his lover's pussy like a rabid animal. He stops for a moment much to the disappointment of Tayuya

''Why the fuck did you..Ah!'' She squealed as Naruto flicked her clit with his tongue

Noting her reaction he then inserts a finger into her vaginal opening and pumps it in and out roughly while placing his mouth on her clit and sucking on it.

''O-OH GOD NARUTO! THAT FEELS SO GOOD PLEASE DON'T STOP AH!'' She screamed in pure bliss as he increased the pace of his finger banging

Soon enough the pleasure would be too much for her as she felt something building up in her lower region. Placing her hands on his head she practically shoved him deeper into her pussy and that was enough to get what Naruto was waiting for.

''N-Naruto!'' She screamed at the top of her lungs as she experienced her very first and very powerful orgasm, her mouth now opened in a silent scream.

Her pussy sprayed out a large amount of her juices coating the blonde's face in it making him appear as if he just exited the shower. Opening his mouth wide he allowed the juices to spray into his mouth. After a few minutes Tayuya's orgasm had died down and she was left catching her breath and a blushing mess.

Looking up at Naruto she saw him licking his fingers slowly, each one covered in her pussy juice. Sucking on his pinky he then uses his pointer finger to lap up what remained of her juices off her folds and licks that up as well.

''Damn, your vagina and juices taste so good Tayuya. So, how did I do?'' He asked

''You...that was...amazing Naruto-kun..'' She got out between pants

''I aim to please.'' Naruto said giving her his trademark grin

Regaining her composure, she gets up and takes his hand before leading them to the room they shared. As soon as they entered she shoved him hard onto the back where he was laying on his back, taking off her bra she tosses it aside before getting on the bed, she then gets on all fours.

''Damn, that's fucking hot.'' Naruto said watching the redhead slowly crawl up to him and undoing his belt. With a very forceful pull she literally rips Naruto's pants off of him and the size of the bulge made her eyes bulge out of her sockets

 _'Oh my god...He's huge for a shithead!'_ She thought with a blush on her face

''You can get a better look at it if you'd like Tayu-chan.'' Naruto said in a husky voice

Tayuya then reached down for the hem of his boxers. They were printed in full of chibi toads and she thought it was really cute. Placing her fingers over the hem she then yanks it and was instantly pimp slapped from what had to be the greatest thing she ever laid her eyes on.

Totally caught off guard Tayuya managed to regain her bearing, the sight before her made her pussy gush out even more liquids moistening her even more. The sheer size and girth of Naruto's penis was unbelievable.

 _'Holy shit! That thing is like 17 inches long and 2 inches wide! Those fucking veins.. Hell his ballsack looks like it's fucking swollen! Damn shithead, you're...a fucking stud...I take it back you're not a needle dicked asshole.'_ Tayuya thought transfixed on the sight, her mouth watering and her blush only increasing

Naruto noticed that she was just staring at it. Was it turning her off?

''Tayu-chan, is something wrong?'' He asked nervously

Shaking her head, she licks her lips before looking at her lover, ''Sorry Naruto-kun, I was just surprised is all, I mean holy shit you have a dick that looks like it belongs on a fucking elephant for piss sake!''

Smirking at her comment, Naruto couldn't help but give out a light laugh.

''Well, I know you like playing the flute right? So how about you play with my flute like the expert you are since you're so good at blowing.'' Naruto said while squeezing her titties causing her to give off light moans

Gulping and licking her lips, she reaches for the ramming rod of a cock and swirls her tongue around the bulbous glans penis before giving a loving and passionate kiss earning a moan from her lover. Hearing her lover's moan only made her libido go up exponentially and then sticks her tongue out and puts it into his pee hole. She then places both her hands on the girthy man meat and proceeds to give him a hand job while moving her fingers as if she really was playing her flute.

The sudden warm intrusion of his urethra and hand-job made Naruto scrunch his face up in pleasure

''Oh damn, Tayu-chan...'' He moans

Hearing her lover being pleasure Tayuya then withdraws her tongue and gulping one more time, she opens her mouth as wide as she could and begins to engulf the massive cock. The warm feeling surrounding his cock made Naruto moan even louder. Tayuya then begins to bob her head at a furious pace, each time she bobbed her head down more of his massive ramrod of a cock. After a few minutes she managed to envelop over 14 inches of his meat scepter with 8 of that being deep throated.

''Oh damn! Tayuya you're throat feels fucking great! So warm and tight! Fuck just let me fuck the shit out of it!'' He moaned out loud as he places both his hands on her head

''Hmph? Whaaa aaa youu dooin?'' She muffled in surprise

''Tayuya, I'm gonna fuck the shit out of your throat, here let me take charge.'' Naruto said with his trademark grin

Surprised at his sudden outburst, she places her hands onto the bed to balance herself and Naruto lifts her head off his massive dick, it took awhile though as she as already deep-throating a large portion of it but soon she was left with only the head of his penis in between her lips. Holding his breath and summoning all the strength he could muster he slams her pretty little head down with so much force that all 17 inches of his meat scepter went straight down her gullet much to her pleasure though.

Tayuya then began humming, the sheer vibrations making him groan at the extreme pleasure.

''Oh fuck yeah! That feels fucking good!'' He shouted before he raised her head up again and slamming her head down, each movement spearing his massive dick down her throat and into her stomach.

After about 20 minutes of throat fucking his red-haired lover he was approaching his climax.

''Oh...shit...here It comes Tayu-chan!'' He got out between pants, his face scrunching up in pure bliss as he felt his cum making it's way from his ball-sack and through his shaft

With her lover's orgasm imminent she pulls the prick out of her throat and leaves only the head in her mouth. She proceeds to suck and lick it to get the cum she so desperately desired.

''Ugh! Ah god I'm cumming!" He shouted just as he shot a literal one gallon's worth of his spunk into her mouth making her cheeks puff out at the force of his ejaculate.

She swallows it all in one gulp but before she can open her mouth to breath another load erupts into her needy mouth filling it to capacity once more.

''Mmmmmm.'' Tayuya moaned as she swallows every drop of it before Naruto pulls out and rubs his penis prompting himself to ejaculate more and soon enough two more gallons of cum covers up her succulent c-cup sized boobies and her face.

''Ohhhhh fuck...'' Naruto moaned as his orgasm died down

Gasping at the sheer amount of cream all over her boobies and face she then uses both her hands to take literal handfuls of baby making material proceeds to hand feed her self until she was cleaned up completely.

''Wow Naruto...that tasted like fucking heaven.'' She said as she burps making her place both hands on her mouth blushing, ''Oops, excuse me.''She giggled

She gasps in surprise when she notices that Naruto's ramrod was still rock hard.

''What the fuck? You came and that beast is still hard?!'' She shrieked

''Oh yeah, what can I say? Since it's still hard want to relieve it Tayu-chan? I still have enough energy left to give you a really good pussy pounding.'' Naruto chuckled

''Okay then.'' Tayuya said as she goes to lay down on her back with her head resting on the pillows, ''Prove how much you love me by fucking my tight and needy little pussy with that huge cock of yours until you spray a lot of cum into my womb and get me pregnant.''

''Oh I plan to.'' Naruto smirked before going over to lay atop his lover, they engage in a passionate kiss before Naruto positions his veiny prick at the tip of her orifice.

''Naruto just a second..'' Tayuya spoke softly

''Hm? What's up Tayu-chan?'' Naruto asked

''Just...please be gentle...it's...my first time.'' She said in a shaky voice

Smiling, Naruto places a hand on her cheek and gives her a loving kiss, ''Don't worry, I'll be gentle.''

With that he then gently slides his enormous sex organ into her vagina, the sheer pleasure causes Tayuya to whimper in pain as she felt like his dick was splitting her in two. Eventually he felt her hymen. Looking at his beloved Tayu-chan she gives him a nod and he then pushes three more inches of his penis into her breaking her hymen.

Tayuya whimpered in pain and before Naruto could ask if she was okay she puts a finger on his mouth.

''Just keep going Naruto-kun.'' She ordered

Nodding Naruto pushes two more inches into her depths making her moan loud. The sheer pleasure that followed the pain was enough to drive her crazy, deciding that being slow and gentle wasn't going to happen because she needed that pussy pounding and she needed it now.

''Gah! Fuck being gentle I want you to just shove that dick in me and just pound me into oblivion shithead!" Tayuya shouted in desperation

Naruto chuckled before saying ''Alright then, don't complain to me later when you're bowlegged you naughty girl.''

Grasping his cock with both hands he takes a deep breath before he shoves his entire 17-incher straight into her depths, the sheer tightness making him groan in pleasure.

''H-Holy f-f-fuck!'' Tayuya screamed, the feeling of being so filled by the massive dick making her whimper a bit, ''Fuck it, just fuck me Naruto! Fuck my tight ass pussy you giant dick bastard!"

''Thought you'd never ask. Get ready because I'm going to reshaping your pussy and fuck you so hard I put you in a wheelchair.'' Naruto grinned before withdrawing his entire length from her pussy.

''Oh fuck...that's going to be addicting.'' Tayuya got out between moans

Before she could speak more Naruto shoves with all his might and spears his entire length into her penetrating her cervix and entering her womb

''Shit! It feels like you've speared my womb shithead! Ugh stop being slow and just fuck me really fast and hard dammit!'' Tayuya ordered

Naruto, smirking at his lover's desperation and begins slamming into her at such a fast pace that the whole fucking bed was shaking.

''Oh fuck!, oh fuck! That's right! Fucking pound that cunt until it breaks! Split me in two!'' She moaned out loud in pure bliss as an orgasm hits her

Feeling his lover's pussy spray a water hose of pussy juice this caused Naruto to pick up the pace fucking her at a speed that made Might Guy and Rock Lee look like snails.

''That's right! Fuck me like that you elephant dick bastard! OH GOD!' Tayuya screamed

She was taken by surprise when Naruto sheathed his cock from her pussy and suddenly flipped her over and forced her face into the pillow. Tayuya decided she liked the new position and reached backwards with her hands and proceeded to spread her ass cheeks giving Naruto a pleasurable view of both her puckered anus and her wet vaginal opening.

''Hurry up and fuck me shithead who said you could stop!'' She shouted in the pillow muffling her voice

Without a word Naruto just slams his dick into her pussy getting a loud high-pitched squeal from her. Thrusting his entire length into her at such a furious pace he was practically thrusting her head into the bed frame. Tayuya opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out as she was fucked into oblivion.

After about half an hour of slamming his lover senseless Naruto felt his ballsack readying another massive load of cum.

''Oh shit, here it comes Tayu-chan! Get ready because you're gonna be filled!'' The blonde, spiky haired bastard said through pants

''Fuck yes! Fill every nook and cranny of my pussy! Shoot that cum inside me and give me a baby!'' She said as she goes through an earth shattering orgasm that makes her whole body shake

''Ohhhhhhh shit!" Naruto shouted before he came to a halt.

Feeling Tayuya's pussy clamp down onto his dick and practically holding him in place Naruto moaned as he shot a massive load of baby making sperm into her spraying her womb white as snow.

''Oh my god yes!'' Tayuya shouted as she relished in pleasure of Naruto's sperm entering her cervix and getting into her uterus

Pulling out, Naruto watched in glee as he saw his massive load of spunk spill out of her pussy. Tayuya goes to sit on her back and sighs in disappointment seeing a puddle of sperm under her. She and Naruto then use their fingers to scoop up the goo and gently place it at the entrance of her pussy. They then insert their fingers together inside making sure the sperm that leaked out stayed in.

Naruto then collapses next to Tayuya, both a sweaty covered in sex juice mess. They then embrace each other and kiss passionately

''Kami...that was something else Naruto.'' Tayuya panted

''Yeah...it was, hope you liked it Tayu-chan.'' Naruto said placing a hand on his lover's cheek

''I didn't like it shithead...I fucking loved it.'' She said before she felt a minor tingling sensation in her belly. Smiling with a massive blush she then takes one of his hands and placing it on her belly, ''I can't wait.'' She said with a warm smile

''Me too Tayu-chan, me too heh heh.'' He chuckled

''You know Naruto, this is the first step in rebuilding your mother's clan, and quite frankly I don't mind you knocking up some other girls and making them your personal cum dumpsters.'' Tayuya said with a mischievous smirk

''You sure?'' Naruto asked confused

Receiving a nod, he smiles at her. ''Okay fine, but remember you're my number one.'' He said with a wink

''I'm happy my first time was with you Tayu-chan.''

''I'm happy my first time was with you Naru-kun.''

They both smile hearing the other say those words at the same time they then give each other one last passionate kiss on the lips before the two worn out lovers fall into a deep sleep.

Just then a shadow hides away from view by the window. The figure is revealed to be a female ANBU with a cat mask and long purple hair. Though we can't see it the person was blushing furiously. She was sent by Lady Tsunade to basically threaten the blonde into accepting the CRA but instead she stumbled upon a furious sex session. Jumping away from the apartment she then heads back to Tsunade to report that Naruto is unavailable at the moment and to leave a message.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, there goes my first attempt at something this erotic. I know it won't be perfect but hey? Everyone starts out rough then drastically improve as the story progresses. Negative reviews are welcome, just don't be a flamer. So who should Naruto slam next? Go ahead, review, fave, follow if you'd like and until next time. LIKE-A-SUMBOADEE!


	2. Fifty shades of purple

**A/N:** Shit, I didn't expect to have that many people follow and fave in the span of like 30 minutes. Thanks for that folks. Yeah I know it's far from perfect and all but hey, I try anyway and learn as we progress through this story/random smut fic together (Me and the followers.) So I've seen people suggest a fuckload of females from the anime and well...I don't really know who some are because I haven't watched Naruto since when he left to train with Jiraiya. So I'll need someone to fill me in on the female characters that show up in Shippuden. Oh and to everyone who has faved and followed...Ya'll a bunch of pervs. LOL and Lastly, anyone else find Tayuya to be quite attractive or am I the only one?

* * *

 **Chapter two: Fifty shades of purple**

It's been a week since Naruto and Tayuya had confessed their feelings for each other and since they took each other's virginity. Our two lovebirds couldn't be any happier and they were even more inseparable than before. Today was a sunny day in Konohagakure and we see Naruto and his beloved Tayuya walking into the village. We see them headed towards the Hokage's office to report in for another completed mission. This time it was a C-Ranked one to deliver several Iwagakure citizens safely back to the Land of Earth.

Upon entering the Konoha main gate what better way to celebrate another completed mission by eating at Ichiraku's together? Well, after they report to Lady Tsunade first and get that paycheck.

 **-Lady Tsunade's office-**

The two of them walk up to the door and knock on it together.

''Come on.'' Tsunade said from the other side and the two comply

''Hey Baa-chan, me and Tayu-chan came here to report that the mission was successful and there were no problems.'' Naruto said smiling

''Great, here's your payche..wait did you just call Tayuya what I think you called her?'' Tsunade questioned with raised eyebrows

The blonde and redhead blush furiously, knowing that there wouldn't any point in hiding the relationship they both sighed and explained everything to the Sannin. Tsunade couldn't help but smile at this.

''Ah, young love, I hope you two used...protection...'' She said with a wink earning more blushes from the couple

On the sidelines however Shizune was crazy jealous of Tayuya, despite being thirty-one years old she had a crush on Naruto. Shameful to say she admitted to herself that she was a cougar, but she wouldn't mind being Naruto's personal cougar.

''C-c-congrats you two!" She stuttered with eyes closed

''Thanks Shizune-nee chan!" Naruto shouted

''Yeah, thanks Shizune.'' Tayuya said

The four of them then conversate for a half hour. When Tsunade was about to dismiss them Naruto decided to tell Tsunade what he thought about the CRA. Despite that he'd be the biggest man whore in Konohagakure...fuck that in the whole world he gave it some thought and decided that having a big family wouldn't be too bad.

Tsunade was just staring at Naruto with an eyebrow raised. Normally it would take a lot to get Naruto to listen to her or even change his damn mind. She then decided it would be better to flat out ask him why he was suddenly so interest in CRA.

Naruto scratched his head before letting out a mischievous laugh before speaking. ''Well...after we had sex Tayuya told me she wouldn't mind sharing me with other women. So I guess we can have that CRA with me for my mother's clan's sake.''

Turning to look at the redhead Tsunade gave her an astonished look. ''Really now Tayuya? You want to share him with other women?'' She asked earning a nod from the Chunin, ''Alright then, I'll have Shizune get the paperwork ready and I'll send an ANBU to retrieve you to start the process okay Naruto?

''That sounds like a plan, how long would it take to have CRA in effect?'' Naruto asked

''Not long, if we rush through it we'll have it all done by the end of the day. Oh and that reminds me Naruto I forgot to tell you that your father has an estate if you're interested in owning it.''

''My dad had an estate?!''

''His dad has an estate?!''

''Of course you blonde brat! It's the Namikaze estate located in between the Nara and Akimichi clan compounds. Perfect place to raise a huge family you know?'' Tsunade laughed, ''So are you or not?''

''Well, I don't think I'll take it right now baa-chan.'' Naruto said getting a disappointed look from his girlfriend

''Alright then, just let me know okay?'' Tsunade said before shooing them away, ''Now I'll guess I'll be seeing you two later, however I do have one thing to talk to Tayuya about so Naruto can you please wait outside?''

''Oh fine then.'' Naruto said before making his exit

Half an hour later the door to the office opens and Tayuya walks out with a seductive grin on her face. Seeing that grin Naruto couldn't help but ask what Tsunade had talked to her about.

''Uh, why that grin Tayu-chan?''

''Oh nothing! Just some dirty stories from Lady Tsunade's sex life is all!'' She said waving him off

''Oooookayyyy...let's go get some ramen!'' The blonde declared

 **-Ichiraku Ramen stand-**

''Oh man Naruto-kun, this is some good shit!'' Tayuya exclaimed as she ravages her fifth bowl of ramen

Naruto was staring at his girlfriend in shock, they both got their orders at the same time but before Naruto could even pick up chopsticks Tayuya had already devoured hers. 'Damn, I thought I was a fast eater.' Naruto thought sweatdropping

''Mmmm! More old man!" Tayuya said to Teuchi

''You got it!''

From the doorway leading to the backroom of the shop Ayame was staring at Naruto and Tayuya in pure jealously. Ever since she met Naruto when they were just kids she always liked him. Probably even more so than that Hinata girl he brought that one time. Hell she noticed the Hyuga's shyness and stuttering from just being next to Naruto.

 _'Fuck! Naruto has someone else! Why didn't I make my move sooner?'_ She thought, _'I wondered how our child would look like too..and all that time masturbating to his pictures too..well at least I can still do that...'_

''Damn slow down Tayu-chan!'' Naruto shouted to no avail

So after about an hour of trying to best each other to see who could eat more ramen and who could eat it faster our couple paid for the meal (Mostly Naruto since Tayuya makes him) They decided to head on home for the rest of the evening.

The two of them then walk holding hands in silence. Tayuya turned to her boyfriend and whispered into his ear ''You know Naruto, eating all that ramen got me so hot and bothered. So what do you say to a night of us just playing with each other?''

Naruto's meat scepter slowly started to become erect when suddenly a figure jumps in front of them. It was an ANBU with a cat mask and long purple hair.

''Sorry to interrupt, but Lady Tsunade had ordered me to retrieve Naruto this instance.'' She said in a stoic voice

''Aw man, baa-chan is always sending ANBU to retrieve me at the worst moments.'' Naruto said annoyed

''Don't worry sweetie, I'll be waiting at home.'' Tayuya said winking at the ANBU

Turning to face the ANBU the two of them then begin walking towards the Hokage's office until they enter through a dark alley.

''Huh? What's up ANBU-san? Why are we going this way?'' Naruto questioned

''Oh, it's a shortcut.'' The ANBU replied

''Oh I see.'' Naruto said before walking ahead of the ANBU

 ***Bonk***

''Oof!''

Just then Naruto's world goes black as something hit him hard in the back of the head...

 **-In a room, unknown person's house-**

We see the unconscious form of Naruto slowly open his eyes. ''Ugh, damn that hurt!'' The blonde shouted before trying to sit up, he is suddenly pulled down and is once again laying on his back. ''What the fuck?!'' He shouted before looking up to where his hands were. What he saw made him shiver. His hands were bounded to the bed frame via chakra handcuffs. ''Okay who's sick game is this?''

Looking down he also noticed something...he was completely naked. ''Woah! What is going on here?! Am I in some jail or what?''

''No Naruto, you're not in jail, just my room.'' A voice said

Recognizing that voice as the purple haired ANBU he couldn't help but get really annoyed. ''Okay ANBU-san what the heck are you planning here?'' He asked looking around the dimly lit room

Just then the same ANBU emerges from the shadows. She walks over to the wall to turn on her light and what Naruto saw next baffled him. The room was filled with a fuckload of BDSM material from whips, chains sticking out of the wall. And some form of rack where it looks like a person would be tied and chained to.

''Oh shit...'' Naruto said before turning to face the ANBU, ''Just what are you doing? Why did you knock me out jerk?''

The ANBU walks up to the bounded blonde and places a finger on her lips. ''Shhhhhh, everything will make sense in due time Naruto.''

 **[Let the lemon begin!]**

Before he could protest the ANBU removes her cat mask and what Naruto saw gave his ramrod an almost instantaneous hard on. The ANBU's face was very attractive, she had brown eyes that seemed to have a look of sadness and longing in them.

Seeing her tied victim's hard on she couldn't help but blush at the size of the beast with her pussy moistening instantly. Quickly regaining her composure she clears her throat before speaking.

''Naruto there's no need to call me ANBU-san, my name is Yugao Uzuki, and I was ordered to do this by Lady Tsunade.'' She explained

''Oh that baa-chan! Wait, do what with me ANBU-sa..I mean Yugao-san?'' Naruto asked

* * *

 **Quick flashback, at the Hokage's office**

 _Naruto had just exited the office leaving only Tsunade, Shizune and Tayuya. A fourth person suddenly shunshins into the room and it is revealed to be the cat mask wearing ANBU._

 _''You called for me Lady Tsunade?'' The ANBU asked_

 _''Ah Neko, you've arrived. Very well then let's talk about that...CRA and Naruto..''_

 _Tsunade had explained in the next half hour her evil master plan where she had notified Tayuya and Neko that Naruto wishes to have the CRA enacted upon him._

 _''So in conclusion I want Neko-chan here to fuck Naruto and after that notify every female he knows across all the elemental nations. We're gonna make that brat the biggest man whore in all the land.'' Tsunade said with the most evil smile she ever had_

 _''The thought of having so many nieces and nephews is...kind of sexy.'' Tayuya said_

 _''It has been awhile for me since Hayate's death...I'll go to him then Lady Tsunade.'' Neko spoke softly_

 _''Very well then, Tayuya go and head to the ramen bar with Naruto an Neko will take him after you've finished okay?'' Tsunade said, ''And Neko, once you're through with that brat I want you again, to notify every female he knows and they'll come running to him in no time flat.''_

 _Shizune remained silent throughout the conversation, since she was a virgin and never even kissed a man before she thought that she should have a crack at Naruto as well. ''What about me Lady Tsunade?''_

 _Tsunade raised her eyebrow at the medic. ''Oh is innocent little Shizune eager to get some of Naruto too? Isn't that sweet.'' The Sannin said getting a blush from the medic_

 _Tayuya couldn't contain her laughter. ''Pft, as if Shizune can handle my man!''_

 _''W-w-w-what do you mean Tayuya?'' The blushing Shizune asked_

 _''Naruto...well he's...blessed...'' Tayuya answered blushing herself while twiddling her fingers_

 _''Oh? Do tell us.'' Tsunade said curiously_

 **Flashback end**

* * *

''I'll simplify it for you so even you're knuckle-headed brain can understand. For the CRA you are to pretty much bear children with many women to restore a clan, so I'm going to get knocked up by you. Got it?'' Yugao said sternly

Seeing the blonde stare at her with a deadpan expression she elaborated. ''Lady Tsunade wants you to fuck a lot of women and have lots of children.''

Naruto grimaced slightly at that...''What about Tayuya? We could've at least let her know first!"

''Shhhshhh, it's okay Naruto she is in on this too.'' Yugao reassured, ''She did say that having lots of nieces and nephews wouldn't be bad.''

Naruto's dick got even more hard hearing that. ''Well, baa-chan wants Naruto to fuck as much women as I please and Tayuya actually wants to go through with this as well? Then what are you waiting for Yugao? Come get this dick.'' Naruto said huskily

Yugao then proceeds to take off her vest and her pants leaving her in her purple lingerie that matched her elegant hair. Naruto was amazed, her figure was really curvy, she had a toned stomach, D-cup sized breasts.

''Hot damn.'' He whistled

Yugao then walks over to the bed and takes Naruto's headband off her drawer. Straddling him she then wraps it around his eyes blindfolding them.

''Hey what the heck!'' Naruto exclaimed squirming around

''Settle down Naruto, you'll like what I'll let you do next.'' Yugao said in a lust-filled voice

''Oh yeah, what would that be?''

She then lowers her body where her mouth was right next to his ear. ''Take off my bra and panties with your teeth.'' She whispered in a tone that sent shivers down his spine

She then places her bra covered breasts in front of Naruto's mouth, feeling the soft mounts pressing against his face he then opens his mouth, sticking out his tongue he then using it to pull in the laces and after a few minutes of struggling he finally was able to get a nibble on them. Shaking his head side to side he unlaces the bra and tosses it aside.

''Good boy Naruto, now on to my soaked up panties.'' Yugao said before getting up and basically positioning her wet panties on Naruto's face.

Naruto took a moment to take a nice whiff of the wet panties. ''Damn Yugao, you smell great.'' He said before inching his head upwards to search for the lacing.

''Found it.'' He said before taking the lace into his mouth and undoing the knot causing the wet panties to fall onto his face.

''Good boy, now let me take charge from now on.'' The Jonin said as she gets off of Naruto and moves over in between his legs.

The massive meat scepter all hard for her. 'That's the most delicious looking thing I've ever seen.'' She thought in amazement

''Um, what are you going to do to me Yugao?'' The blindfolded cuffed up blonde asked

''Just be quiet and let me play with you.'' The Jonin said before reaching towards the ramrod of a dick and gently tracing the shaft with it from bottom to top

The tingling sensation caused Naruto to shiver at the ANBU's gentle touch. ''Shit Yugao...stop torturing me..'' He spoke softly

''I'll do what I feel like Naruto.'' Yugao said before wrapping her fingers around his girth. ''My my Naruto, I never expected the knuckle-headed ninja to be swinging around a log in his pants. Hope you don't mind me tasting it and remember I'm in charge here so call me mistress Neko now instead of by name do you understand?''

''Y-yes mistress Neko!'' Naruto shouted in distress

Yugao then opens her mouth and slowly inserts the meat scepter inside her warm mouth. The sheer wetness and tightness of it making Naruto groan loud. The groan only made Yugao more eager and she wraps her other hand around the dick and furiously blows him while giving him a rough hand-job. The sound of his pre-cum sloshing in Yugao's hand.

''Oh shit, mistress Neko you're amazing!'' Naruto got out between pants

Yugao was pleased to know that she was pleasuring the blonde, withdrawing the penis form her mouth she then smothers it in between her boobs and just as she did with her hands and mouth and bobs up and down at such a fast pace that the Chunin was practically moaning out loud.

It would be about 10 minutes before Naruto felt the sensation of his testicles readying up a gallon's worth of cum.

*Pant* ''Oh shit..mistress...Neko... I'm about to...'' Naruto breather out heavily

''That's right Naruto, mistress Neko wants you to cum.'' Yugao said picking up the pace and in no time flat the blonde screamed out her name as he thrusted upwards.

It took Yugao by surprise when the dick was shoved into her mouth and she got what she wanted. The second Naruto's prick went into her mouth a huge load of spermatozoa shot into her mouth striking the back of her throat. The sheer force of the ejaculate filling her needy mouth to the rim making her cheeks puffy. Naruto's cock then halted it's launch and Yugao was left to relish in pleasure.

'So...tasty...' She thought as she swirled the cum in her mouth before swallowing it all, ''That was easily the best cum I've ever tasted Naruto. Now I think you've suffered long enough.''

Yugao then lays on her back beside Naruto. She then reaches for his shoulder and flips him over where it would have him lay on her frontside

''M-mistress Neko?..What's going on?'' He asked confused

''What do you think? You're going to fuck my brains out until you cum in my needy cunt and inseminate me. Understand? Or do you not want to?'' She said in a bossy manner, ''Also the missionary position makes it easier for the man to impregnate the female.''

Before the blonde could speak up Yugao had reached downwards and grasped his penis to guide it into her wet beyond belief orifice. The head just touching the opening.

Grabbing her bed frame with both hands to brace herself for the upcoming cock onslaught Yugao gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek. ''You may begin pounding me slave.'' She whispered into his ear

Without warning Naruto reared his hip back and thrusted his entire 17-incher so deep into Yugao's pussy that he pierced her cervix and poked her uterus.

''H-h-h-h-holy...sh-sh-shit!'' Yugao squealed as Naruto began thrusting in and out of her

''Oh god...so tight Yugao..'' Naruto groaned

''Damn right it's tight! I haven't had sex since Hayate!'' Yugao screamed in pleasure

''Well get ready Yugao because I'm going to reshape your pussy and fuck you so hard that you'll be limping for weeks.'' Naruto said before he began an all out assault on the purple Jonin's tight needy pussy with enough force that the bed creaked so much it might end up breaking.

'Oh Kami I've never been filled like this before Naruto! So much bigger and better than Hayate! Yes yes yes ah!'' Yugao got out between screams

Naruto continued to pound into the ANBU kunoichi at an even faster pace that it looked like he was going to break through the floor of the room. The sound of their pelvises slamming against each other being the only noise besides Yugao's screams.

''Oh god Naruto please don't fucking stop!''

''Urghh...Oh man your pussy is so fucking tight!'' Naruto shouted as he began grinding his meat scepter in her

''Awwwwggggghhhh! That feels so good! OH KAMI I'M C-C-C-CUMMING!'' Yugao shouted at the top of her lungs as her pussy began spraying juices at a high velocity. A literal torrent of liquid spraying all over Naruto's battering ram.

Yugao's high-powered orgasm did it for Naruto and soon enough he felt the semen within his testicles preparing to launch into his new lover's desperate womb. ''Ugh, here comes my baby making cum Yugao! Fucking take it! Suck that cum with your pussy until I can cum no more!'' Naruto screamed as he increased his pace.

''YES, GET ME PREGANT, MAKE ME A MOTHER!" Yugao managed to get out before she came again all over his cock

That did it for Naruto. With one final and really powerful thrust he managed to get his penis straight through her cervix and the glans penis rubbed against her uterus.

''Agh! It's here! Fucking take all my cum mistress Neko!'' Naruto screamed as he dick spurted out a massive load, at least five gallons worth of sperm that flooded the Jonin's needy uterus.

The sheer force of his ejaculate making Yugao groans and moan in sheer pleasure. ''Oh Kami yes I can feel it! So fucking warm!''

After a few more spurts Yugao's vagina couldn't take in anymore and the excess sperm began to seep out. His orgasm dying down Naruto collapsed onto Yugao and both were breathing heavy from the intense sex.

''Yu-yugao can you undo these cuffs now?'' Naruto panted

''Alright, but only because you were amazing.'' Yugao said before the cuffs vanished

Naruto then sat on his knees and goes to remove his headband, blinking several times he looks downwards and sees the excess sperm puddle in front of Yugao. ''You want to take care of that?''

Looking over her belly she spots the puddle and scoops up the extra sperm and inserts it back into her vagina and places a palm in front of the opening as if to prevent more from escaping. ''Naruto, come cuddle me you stud.'' Yugao ordered

Naruto smiles and nods and goes to embrace his new lover and soon exhaustion takes over and he falls asleep.

Yugao places her head on his chest when she suddenly feels a tingly sensation in her belly, smiling she kisses Naruto gently on the cheeks before falling asleep herself.

* * *

 **General afterward:** Well, how was it folks? Go ahead and review, fave and follow if you want. That concludes another chapter my fellow smut lovers and there's more to come in the following days! Also don't forget to check out my other Naruto story and my Deadliest Warrior story if you're interested in that. Anyone think Naruto can handle being the father of multiple children? I've also never really seen any Naruto and Tayuya lemons or any with Yugao so...HURRAY FOR TAYUYA AND YUGAO. This is PFC Rice Man and all I have to say in conclusion is...LIKE-A-SUMBOADEE!


	3. Shizune's 'physical'

**Chapter three: Shizune's ''physical''**

Life couldn't get any better for Naruto now could it? We see the blonde teenager walking towards the hospital as if he had become Hokage. A couple days ago he had the CRA in place for him so he was now free to pretty much get any girl he wants to bear a child with if they were willing of course. Naruto didn't really mind one bit since it's for the sake of the Uzumaki clan. He did however have several crushes before Tayuya had come into his life like Shizune, that psychotic snake lady Anko and Lady Tsunade herself.

''Oh ho man, the past few days have been the best in my fucking life!" Naruto said to himself as he walks up to the front desk

An ANBU had notified him that his yearly physical would occur in a few hours and to head to the hospital as soon as he could. Naruto was confused however since his physical was already a few months ago. He didn't complain however since Tsunade was most likely the one ordering this and would be the one to check him and he had no qualms of arguing with the Sannin unless he wanted to be punched through a city block. He enters the hospital and checks in with the front desk clerk.

''Excuse me, Naruto Uzumaki coming to get my physical on orders from Lady Tsunade?'' Naruto said to the woman

''Uzumaki...hmm. Ah yes, you have a physical scheduled at approximately 1:30 PM, go ahead and take a seat there please.'' The clerk said with a smile pointing to something on a sheet of paper Naruto believes lists all upcoming appointments

Naruto then walks over to take a seat. If there was one thing he didn't want to get it was an STD. He began to think about his decision to accept the CRA. Yeah sure he was in love with Tayuya and in a relationship with her but since the redhead said she didn't mind sharing her man with other women he just shrugged it off. Besides what can go wrong?

* * *

 **Mini Flashback, Naruto and Tayuya's apartment**

 _''Tayu-chan are you really sure about this? You really don't mind sharing me with other women? Doesn't it feel like I'm cheating on you?'' Naruto asked his girlfriend_

 _After he had his snoo snoo with Yugao the purple haired ANBU beauty he went home and had a long talk with his girlfriend. Yeah sure he told Tsunade that him and Tayuya had decided to have the CRA inacted but he just wanted to make sure that Tayuya was 100% okay with it. Despite his lover telling him repeatedly that it was okay he still thought it felt wrong somehow.._

 _''Honey, don't worry about it.'' Tayuya said giving him a kiss on his cheek, ''I really don't mind! Shit having a lot of nieces and nephews to spoil would be pretty fun!''_

 _''Now are you one-hundred percent positive? You're really sure about this?''_

 _''Of course you shithead! As long as I'm your number one that is!'' She pouted cutely_

 _''You'll always be!'' Naruto said before grabbing her into a kiss and proceeding to toss her on the bed. The two of them then go at it like a bunch of horny rabbits. Neither of them slept at all that night._

 **Flashback end**

* * *

''Yep, I totally don't mind at all!'' Naruto said to himself in glee

He had been sitting for about 20 minutes before he started getting bored. Grabbing some magazines from the shelf he goes to read them to pass the time. I mean it's typical of doctors to take a hell of a long time so fuck it.

Another hour would pass and Naruto is seen sleeping on the chair, the magazine on his face with his body leaning back into the chair.

'Mmm Shizune-nee chan you have such a tight pussy hehe.' Naruto giggled in his sleep when suddenly someone taps on his shoulder almost instantly waking up

''Huh!? It wasn't me!'' Naruto shouted in surprise holding his hands into the air as if being caught

''Naruto it's me!'' A voice said behind him

Turning his head around he spots his favorite medic in all the land. Standing before was Shizune-Nee chan. Instead of her usual kimono she was now wearing a nice nurse's outfit with the top partially unbuttoned revealing a small bit of her double d breasts. A white skirt the stopped at her upper thigh revealing her nice and smooth legs with white OTK socks. To top it off she sported a nurse cap on her head.

''Holy..'' Naruto whispered to himself, ''Damn Shizune-Nee chan you look sexy..''

''Hm? What did you say Naruto-kun?'' Shizune asked pretending not to hear his compliment

''Oh! Nothing! I didn't say anything!'' Naruto said shaking his head to clear it of any perverted thoughts, ''So um..what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be with baa-chan?''

''No, she told me to come and do the physical in her place since she wanted to blow through all that paperwork as quickly as she could. So here I am!" The medic answered with a cheery tone

''Oh okay, well I've been waiting forever so could we get this started?'' Naruto asked

Giggling, Shizune then instructs him to follow her to a room where she can conduct his physical. However Naruto would be unaware of what Shizune was really there for...besides the physical that is.

After walking down the hallway Shizune stops in front of a door and opens it allowing Naruto to enter first. With his back turned to her she performs a series of hand seals and creates a genjutsu around the area so she can...conduct that physical without anyone barging in or interrupt her.

Entering the room Shizune picks up the clipboard on the desk and proceeds to look over Naruto's medical record. Nodding she then looks over to the blonde seeing him sit on the examination table. ''Alright Naruto, for me to begin the physical could you take your jacket and shirt off please?'' Shizune asked getting a nod from the teen

Doing just that Naruto swiftly takes his black and orange jacket before removing his white t-shirt. What Shizune saw made her pussy moisten a bit.

 _'Oh...wow...Naruto-kun is...so toned...'_ She thought with a blush

Her blush wouldn't go unnoticed when Naruto looks her way, ''Shizune-Nee chan? Why are you blushing? Aren't we going to do the physical?'' Naruto asked confused

Hearing the blonde's voice snapped her out of her daze and she goes to shake her head to regain her composure. ''Oh sorry Naruto! Just a heat flash!''

''Heat flash? It's not that hot in here Shizune.'' Naruto said

''Urm..Never mind let's start the physical!'' Shizune giggled

After about 20 minutes of examining Naruto's physical make-up, conducting various tests such as the duck walk and other exercises she walks over to the clipboard and writes stuff down.

''Alright Naruto, you have only gained one pound and aside from that you seem very healthy as you were last time.'' The medic-nin said with a smile

''Great! So I take it I can go now Shizune-Nee chan?'' Naruto asked sheepishly

Shizune then walks over to the blonde and shoves him back first onto the examination table and proceeds to straddle him.

''Woah um..Shizune-Nee chan what are you doing?!'' Naruto shouted with a massive blush on his face, ''Shizune then leans forward to where her face was inches away from Naruto's

''Naruto, I know you have Tayuya and all but you want to know something? I have a crush on you cutie.'' She whispered into his hear seductively before giving him a kiss on the lips

'Whaa? Shizune-Nee chan likes me? Well I'll be!' Naruto thought before returning the kiss.

Their small kiss would escalate into a very heated and intense battle saliva and soon enough their tongues invade each other's mouths and get into a wrestling match for dominance.

 _'Damn...She's good at this..'_ Naruto thought as he increases his efforts to try and defeat Shizune's warm tongue.

 _'Oh he thinks he can win huh? Well not on my watch!'_ Shizune then increases her effort as well and after another few minutes of slurping and wrapping their tongues around each other Shizune came out on top.

 _'Aw man why do I always lose in tongue wrestling!'_

The two then separate for air and look into each other's eyes. Both their faces sporting huge blushes. ''Wow Shizune-nee chan...that was...''

''Awesome right?'' Shizune finished, ''So how did I do for my first kiss Naru-kun?''

Naruto gasped when she said that, ''Wait! I was your first kiss!?'' He shouted

''Y-yes...'' Shizune said shyly

Naruto smiled at her before planting a chaste kiss on each of her cheeks. ''You did amazing then for your first. So I take it you want to be part of my harem too nee-chan?''

''Why do you think I'm doing this you blonde cutie?'' She answered before taking off her top off and Naruto's eyes were transfixed at the glorious sight before him. He had never expected Shizune to have such big boobies! He watches her take her bra off exposing the massive mounds in front of our blonde protagonist.

Noticing the teenager staring at her bust she gives him a nod showing that it was okay for him to touch her breasts if he pleases. Reaching up he grabs them both and proceeds to squeeze them with so much force Shizune began moaning out loud at the sensation.

''Oh Naruto...that feels so damn good..'' Shizune said as Naruto then begins to suck on them, ''Ah! Naruto you're sucking like you want to drink the milk out of them!'' She squealed

Naruto continues to suck the life out of her breasts before he proceeds to nibble on them earning more moans from the medic-nin. Then out of nowhere Naruto flips them over where he ends up on top. He then lowers his face downward and both there faces were mere centimeters from each other. Both of their faces sporting blushes that grew bigger by the second.

''Naruto-kun...'' Shizune whispered as she gives him a loving kiss on the lips

''Hm? What's up Shizune?''

''I..You know I really like you right? Not as a brother though...'' She said shyly

''I can say the same thing Shizune.'' Naruto said with his signature grin

Shizune sighed before looking away, she already knew he was truly in love with Tayuya and she knows that he probably truly only likes her as a fuck buddy at best. Noticing her disappointed look Naruto places a finger on her chin and turned her head so that they were looking into each other's eyes.

''If you're worried about 'stealing' me from Tayuya you don't have to Shizune, you aren't at all and I do like you a lot, not as much as Tayuya but I really do like you. If you don't want to do this it's okay with me. We can always be friends.'' Naruto reassured

Shizune felt tears forming in her eyes, she always liked Naruto. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off. ''Besides Shizune, Tayuya has absolutely no problem sharing me with other women. You know this is for my mother's clan too and in the end me, you, her and whoever is part of this harem we'll live together in the Namikaze estate as one big happy family.'' Naruto spoke softly into her ear

''Naruto, I'd like..no...I'd love that.'' She said with a smile

The two then kiss on the lips once more. Naruto, being the bold blonde bastard that he is then reaches downwards and proceeds to unzip her white skirt, he pulls it off with Shizune moving her legs to help her blonde crush. With the skirt completely free from her legs the blonde then tosses it across the room. With that pesky skirt out of the way he then sets his sights on Shizune's soaking wet black see through panties.

''You mind nee-chan?'' Naruto asked

''G-go ahead Naru-kun.'' Shizune said nervously

With her permission he then reaches for her panties and literally rips them off. Just as he did with his Tayu-chan he places the moist undergarments on his face and gives it a really big sniff.

''So um...How do I smell?'' Shizune asked with a blush

''You smell great nee-chan.'' The blonde answered with a husky voice that made Shizune shutter, ''So um...I wouldn't mind if we skip the foreplay, I'm just too wet right now and I don't think I can hold back any longer Naruto.'' The medic said

Naruto raised his eyebrow at this, who knew Shizune would be so bold to get straight to the pussy pounding?

''But Shizune, it wouldn't feel right unless one of us gives the other oral sex since it adds to the pleasure you know?''

''Well...oh fine then, let me get rid of those pants of yours.'' Shizune said before getting off of the examination table

She pushes Naruto onto the table seating him on it and gets on her knees. Reaching for his zipper with shakey fingers. As quickly as she could she brings the zipper down and the teen's pants fall downward as if they were waiting to be freed. Looking at Naruto's bulge through his chibi toads boxers she blushed at the sight.

 _'Oh my...Tayuya wasn't kidding.'_ She thought as she proceeds to take the boxers off. _'Woah! That's...hot.'_

Now Shizune was totally impressed, the sight of his meat scepter freed form the confines of the boxers made her almost cream herself as a gush of pussy juices leaked out instantly. Naruto saw Shizune eye's nearly pop out of her sockets. Shizune was just staring at his super rod.

''How do you like my cock Shizune?'' Naruto said shyly scratching the back of his head

Shizune licked her lips before answering her favorite blonde teen. ''It's so hot Naruto-kun~'' She said before wrapping her hand around it getting a his from the blonde.

''Urg, your hand feels good around it Shizune...'' Naruto moaned as Shizune picked up the pace of her hand-job

''Oh? You like when your nee-chan does this to you Naru-kun?'' Shizune teased as she then envelops the massive spear into her mouth. Despite being a virgin and never touching, seeing or even sucking a dick before she managed to get a good 6 inches in her mouth before she almost gagged, the magnificent penis was too much for her little needy mouth so she pulled it out with a trail of saliva.

''Oh...I feel really ashamed of myself Naruto...It's too big for me to get in my throat..'' Shizune said sadly

''Aw, oh well it's no problem nee-chan, I'm not forcing you to suck me off. You can stop if you'd like.'' Naruto said placing his hand on her cheeks

Shizune however wasn't about to let that setback get to her. For some reason her libido just sky-rocketed and she wrapped both her hands around his massive cock and with her tongue began giving Naruto a furious hand/tongue-job making the boy squeal in pleasure.

''W-woah...Don't stop nee-chan.'' Naruto moaned placing both hands atop her head

Shizune picked up the pace making the blonde lean back against the wall moaning his fucking heart out. Hell he didn't even care if anyone even heard him because his favorite medic was just stroking and licking his big ass cock with such efficiency.

Shizune's onslaught continued for about ten minutes before Naruto's cock starting twitching in her hands. It won't be long now until Shizune got to taste his cum which was the tastiest thing in the world according to Tayuya.

''Oh...oh god I'm ready to launch! Gahhhhhhh!'' Naruto cried out in pure bliss

Shizune relinquished her grip on his cock and allowed her precious Naruto to stroke his cock on his own. She wanted to be the submissive one in this and looking upwards she opens her mouth wide as Naruto was stroking his dick. After a few seconds the massive penis began spurting ten cups worth of cum onto Shizune's mouth and breasts.

''Naruto you'd better get that cum in my mouth!'' Shizune shouted

''A-alright!...Oh god here comes another one! I'm gonna...blast!'' The blonde cried out in peer pleasure

Shizune got what she wanted as Naruto gently inserted his glory meat into her mouth. Shizune was met with such a powerful spurt the cum struck the back of her mouth that it hit her uvula almost causing her to throw-up. She resisted the urge to vomit and continued to bask in bliss.

Soon enough Naruto had filled her mouth to the rim with his cum and she then swirled it around in her mouth like a cum shake and swallowed it all in one big ass gulp that you could see the mass pass through her neck.

''That was delicious Naruto! Best thing I've ever tasted~'' Shizune inquired with a smile

''I'm glad you liked it nee-chan, are you ready for me to slam you?'' Naruto said picking her up bridal style and placing her onto the table

''Oh please just give it to me...and Naruto, I'm a virgin...'' Shizune said shyly as a blush formed on her face

''Whaaa? Really? You're like thirty-one and a virgin!?'' Naruto shouted in surprise

''Y-yeah...and I have one request Naru-kun..''

''You want me to be gentle?''

''Fuck no! Slam me please! I'm gushing wet from sucking that lovely cock of yours! So please just obliterate my tight virgin pussy!'' She shouted in desperation

Without warning Naruto just shoved his 17-inch spear of a dick and all of it was instantly buried inside his nee-chan breaking her hymen in one move

''Eeeep!'' Shizune cried out in pain. Wrapping her hands around Naruto she began panting frantically, the pain of her hymen breaking was almost too much for her, ''Keep going! No gentle! Hard!''

Complying Naruto withdrew his cock so smoothly the pleasure from it caused Shizune to have her very first orgasm. Her pussy firing out jets of female ejaculate coating Naruto's dick.

''Oh my Kami you're filling me up! Come on Naruto don't hold back!'' Shizune yelled out

''You're leg's funeral nee-chan~'' Naruto said as he began to mercilessly slam Shizune amazingly tight pussy. _'Oh fuck she's tight...maybe even tighter than Tayu-chan!'_ Naruto thought as he slams the medic into obliteration.

''Oh fuck! Oh fuck! You're cock is the best! Don't fucking stop until you cum inside my little pussy!'' Shizune shouted in pleasure

Hearing that Naruto picked up the pace and he was slamming her with so much force the table actually fucking broke! The two of them land on the floor but that didn't stop Naruto as the force of them falling sent his dick deeper into her body. His cock managed to pierce through her cervix getting Shizune into a mind blowing orgasm that made her literally scream in bliss.

''Ohhhhhhhhhhhh! Yes!'' She screamed as she squirted again

After roughly a two hour pussy slamming Naruto felt the cum dwelling within his ball-sack boiling, ready to exit his body and spill into his lover's pussy.

''Oh shit...Shizune I'm about to cum!'' Naruto panted picking up the pace

''God yes! Fuck me faster! Go faster until you cum!'' Shizune screamed

Naruto continued to onslaught. With his orgasm approaching he picked Shizune up and placed her back against the wall. ''Oh shit! Special delivery for Shizune!'' Naruto groaned out

With one last powerful thrust he finally delivered his long awaited cum into Shizune's virgin hole. The force of which the cum shot out of him shot through her cervix and made it's way into her uterus. Over four gallons of cum had flooded her interior.

''Oh fuck! That feels so fucking warm!'' Shizune shouted before slumping in Naruto's arms. Her head resting on his shoulders

The two of them panting while in each other's embrace.

''So nee-chan...How was your first time with me?'' Naruto questioned

''Amazing...you blonde stud...'' Shizune got out between breaths, ''Looks like you've totally improved from your last physical sweetie.''

''Damn right I did!" Naruto declared before setting Shizune down gently in the floor.

''Alright Naruto, Kakashi is coming and I have to take his height and weight measurement so this is where we end our alone time.'' Shizune said with a hint of disappointment

''Aw man! That silver-haired perverted cyclops!'' Naruto grunted

 **-Hospital lobby about 30 minutes later-**

Naruto is seen walking into the lobby and heading out the front door. The doors open and in walks our silver-haired Jonin Kakashi Hatake.

''Oh, what's up Naruto?'' Kakashi greeted with his usual stoic voice

''Erm...Up is a direction!'' Naruto said before taking off at light speed leaving the Jonin sweatdropping

''He smells a bit weird...'' Kakashi said as he hears someone walking towards him. Turning he sees Shizune limping towards him. One thing he noticed was one hand was placed over her belly

''Oh hey Shizu...''

''Sorry Kakashi I have other things to take care of so we'll take your height measurements next time!'' Shizune said before limping faster to the washroom

Kakashi's face sported a deadpan look. ''She...smells weird too...''

 **-Naruto and Tayuya's apartment-**

After Naruto had concluded his brutal but oh so pleasureable sex time with Shizune he went food shopping for his Tayu-chan since they were low so he thought why not? Carrying several bags home he makes his way to his apartment door and before he could reach for his key to unlock it the door opens and an arm reaches out and drags him inside.

Slamming the door shut Tayuya took the grocery bags from her boyfriend and tossed them into the kitchen. She then locked lips with her Naruto and both instantly got into a very heated make-out session. They engage in another tongue battle and Tayuya quickly defeated him by pinning his tongue to the roof of his mouth.

The two separate and before Naruto could complain about his loss Tayuya gets on her knees and unzips his pants before pulling it along with her boxers downward freeing his growing erection.

''God it's been only a few days since we've fucked but I got a new idea baby.'' She said in a lust filled voice

Placing a loving kiss onto the bulbous head of the massive penis she then gets up and walks over to the couch. Reaching down she takes her booty shorts and her pink panties off. Getting onto the couch on her knees she then leans forward and shakes her ass teasingly at her boyfriend.

''Oh damn, that's hot as fuck.'' Naruto whispered to himself

''Come one baby, take that glorious dick of yours and fuck my ass cheeks.'' Tayuya said in a voice Naruto had not heard from her before as she spreads her cheeks apart with her hands

Without hesitation Naruto sprints over and grabs his penis. Taking a good look at his girlfriend's ass he couldn't help but smirk. Her anus was so cute. Pink and puckered up as if it was waiting for him to ravage that asshole.

''Don't think about shoving that dick up my asshole yet babe, we'll do that later.'' Tayuya said looking back at Naruto

''Oh I will fuck the living shit out of your ass cheeks love.'' He said huskily before placing his cock in between the ass cheeks.

'Damn so warm!' Naruto thought as he began thrusting his dick upwards. The cock rubbing against her ass valley at such a pace it was also rubbing Tayuya's anus adding more pleasure.

''Hell yes! Keep going baby! Fuck my ass cheeks with that big dick!'' Tayuya shouted in pleasure

The pleasure the two of them felt from the mutual masturbation was way too much for Naruto to handle and soon enough he wasn't able to get a word out that he was cumming. Reaching for Tayuya's shirt he lifts it up and soon enough he began to cum all over his girlfriend's back.

''Can't hold it! Gotta blast!'' Naruto shouted as he released a blanket of cum onto the redhead's back

''Oh god I didn't expect bare-backing to feel this fucking good!'' Tayuya cried out as she froze in place enjoying the feeling of the cum that covered her back

''Oh...damn...'' Naruto groaned as his orgasm died down, ''Sorry I didn't warn you babe.''

Tayuya turned around and planted a kiss on his lips, ''No problem my shithead, just make sure you let me know next time or else I'll cut your cock off and use it as a dildo!''

''Hey!'' Naruto pouted angrily

''I'm serious!'' Tayuya said with a playful grin

With that the couple then went into the shower and began cooking dinner together.

Outside at the door we see Tsunade peeking through the window enough where we can only see the top of her forehead and eyes.

 _'Damn, the brat sure knows how to pleasure a woman! Huge dick too! Three girls knocked up and plenty more to come! Hm..there was that Karin girl who just moved here from Kusagakure...Maybe he'd like to try her next? She is really pretty and nice.'_ Tsunade thought as she went to walk back to the Hokage's office. _'Then I can't wait for my turn! Haven't been fucked in decades since Dan so...why not? Masturbating feels great but I really want a good pussy pounding... Damn, I can't wait for my turn to be ravaged by you Naruto..'_

* * *

 **A/N:** Well that concludes another session of our beloved Naruto's efforts to rebuild the Uzumaki clan! There isn't much for me to say except...LIKE-A-SUMBOADEEE


	4. The Kusa Angel & Konoha's Ice Queen

**A/N:** Here's another edition of Naruto's awesome and wild sex marathon. Today will be a double lemon for all my lovely followers! Thanks for all your support and positive reviews! Also, the next chapter following this will see a very special guess from another anime series. Should I divulge the information on who it is? You'll have to either wait until that update or you can ask me yourself! I'll give you a hint...she's a red head...Well that's all I'll say so onwards with smut!

* * *

 **Chapter four: The Kusa angel & Konoha's Ice Queen**

 ***Knock Knock***

The sound of the knocking immediately awoke Naruto and Tayuya. Grunting in pure annoyance the couple charge out of bed and head straight for the door. They both open the door to be greeted by both Kakashi and Kurenai. What the two Jonin saw made them blush furiously. Kakashi was looking at Tayuya's boobs while Kurenai was staring down Naruto's partially erected meat scepter with her mouth drooling.

 _'Holy...that's...bigger than Asuma's and it's not even in full attention!'_ Kurenai thought in awe

 _'Uh, why am I checking out a 16 year old?'_ The masked Jonin thought in embarrassment

''WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT.'' The couple screamed out in unison

They were met only with silence...

''WELL?''

Kakashi, unable to say anything at such a sight shunshins out of there leaving a blushing Kurenai behind to deal with the two...naked teenagers.

''Umm...you two...are naked...'' Kurenai managed to say

The two of them then slowly look downwards and went wide-eyed when they saw their genitalia exposed.

''Ummmm excuse us Kurenai-sensei!" The two Chunin said in embarrassment running into the house and putting some clothes on.

''Damn...Who knew that Naruto has a big dick...'' Kurenai whispered to herself blushing like crazy, ''I hope I get a chance for him to slide that up my pussy..''

30 minutes later our two lovers went back to the door after they showered and welcomed Kurenai into their apartment. They treat her to breakfast and after eating Kurenai explained why she was there at 6 in the morning.

''So..Naruto, Tayuya, the reason I'm here is that I have something to tell you on orders from Lady Tsunade.'' Kurenai said

''What..is it Kurenai-sensei?'' Tayuya asked nervously with her grip on Naruto's hands getting tighter

Kurenai let out a drawn out breath before clearing her throat. ''Ahem. Now listen you two because I won't repeat myself got it?'' She said earning a nod from the Chunin, ''Alright...This is all Lady Tsunade wanted to say to you two...Kakashi, me, and that Kusa Chunin Karin Akaryu are going on a vacation!''

The lovers face vault at that. ''Wait...We're going on a vacation?! And so much for making it seem suspensful Kurenai!'' Naruto shouted through gritted teeth

Kurenai nodded with a smile before getting up to leave. ''Pack up for a week's worth you two, we leave in an hour!''

With that the red-eyed Jonin ran out the door much to the annoyance of our couple.

Man, since we're going on a vacation we might as well make the most of it right Tayu-chan?'' Naruto said sweetly to his girlfriend

''Mmm, I guess you're right, let's hurry up and get packing then.'' Tayuya said with a smile

 **-One hour later at the Konoha main gate-**

Naruto and Tayuya make their way towards the main gate where they will meet Kakashi, Kurenai and this Karin girl they'll be vacationing with.

''Hey look, they're already here waiting for us.'' Naruto said as they make their way towards the three

Kakashi didn't even have to look over his book to notice the couple coming their way. ''Ah, made it on time Naruto, Tayuya.'' He started speak, ''How are things between you two?'' He asked with his trademark eye smile

''Great Kakashi!'' Naruto answered before giving his girlfriend a peck on the cheeks

Behind Kakashi emerges some girl with red hair similar to Tayuya's. After the two lovers finished kissing Naruto looked forward and his eyes nearly popped out of his sockets. What he saw was fucking beauty!

'Wait...I can't think that Tayuya is the only redhead for me!' Naruto thought shaking his head

''Oh, I don't believe you two have met before.'' Kurenai said walking over, ''Naruto, Karin, Tayuya, Karin, Karin, Naruto, Tayuya, Karin.''

''Hi Naruto!'' Karin greeted in a cute voice. She then looks at Tayuya to greet her but the second the two redheads locked eyes, static formed between then and the two of them then moved closer where their faces were mere inches away from each other in a heated stare down.

''Uh...Tayuya?'' Naruto asked

''Umm...Karin?'' Kurenai and Kakashi said at the same time

''Grrrrrrr.'' The two redheads said as the static between their eyes becomes more noticeable, it's as if it'll shoot out and shock the other three around them.

''Well who knew that redheads do this when they look at each other! Icha Icha Blood red the first lesbian edition!'' Kakashi giggled, hearing this the two redheads look at him and falcon punch the masked Jonin into space like a rocket launching.

''That fucking masked bastard!'' The two redheads shouted in unison before they pout looking away from each other.

''Dang...who knew that was physically possible...'' Kurenai said in fear

''You...you got that right Kurenai...'' Naruto added

After a good five minutes our characters finally hear what sounds like someone falling from the sky. ''Ahhhhhhh!'' Kakashi screamed as he fell down from his launching landing with his head hitting the ground causing a small earthquake

A sleeping Izumo and Kotetsu were suddenly awoken by the magnitude two earthquake Kakashi caused. Jumping out from their seats they then hysterically run around in circles screaming ''AHHHHH IWAGAKURE IS ATTACKING.''

Our heroes just stare at them sweatdropping and after a few minutes the two Chunin guards crash into each other face first knocking each other out cold.

''Well that was entertaining!'' Tayuya laughed before taking out a camera and taking pictures of the two unconscious forms.

Kakashi pulls himself out of the dirt and shakes his head to regain his composure. ''Ugh, what happened?" He asked looking around

''Nothing, you just had another Kakashi moment.'' Kurenai said pushing him out of the main gate with the three teenagers following suit.

''Aaaaaallllllriiiiight! Land of Hot Springs here we come!" Naruto declared at the top of his lungs before taking off into the distance at such a speed that would've made Sonic jealous.

 **-Four hours, Hot Spring country-**

After four hours of fucking walking our five characters finally venture into hot spring country. They then make their way towards the Hano Hot Spring Resort where they will be staying at and check in to their rooms. Naruto and Tayuya obviously shared a room, Kakashi got his own while Kurenai and Karin got theirs.

Before they all departed for their room however Tayuya pulled Kurenai to the side and began whispering into her ear.

Naruto, Kakashi and Karin took notice of this and when Tayuya and Kurenai turned back they gave Naruto seductive winks before continuing discussing whatever it was they were discussing the other three sweatdropped.

''Naruto, what do you think they're talking about?'' Kakashi asked as he whips out his book to read.

Naruto just shrugged, ''Honestly I wouldn't know Kakashi but by the looks and giggles they're giving each other it's obviously perverted..''

Karin just ignored them all and just went to sit down to wait for Kurenai so they can go into their room.

Kurenai walks into her room with Karin right behind her. Setting their things on the bed they then sit on their beds to discuss the real reason why Lady Tsunade had them vacate in hot spring country.

''So Karin, what do you think of Naruto? Handsome guy huh?'' Kurenai asked the younger woman

Karin blushed and scratched her cheeks looking the other way. ''He sure is Kurenai but isn't he with that Tayuya girl?''

''Yes he is but you know that he has his own harem now since he's restoring his mother's clan right? Why not make a move on him? He is the most desired man in our village.''

''But what about Tayuya? Does she know about this? I mean, if I had a boyfriend no way I'm sharing him with other women.'' Karin pouted cutely, ''And you saw what happened to moment we looked at each other.''

''Yeah I saw, but listen Karin, I heard from Lady Tsunade that Tayuya does not mind at all sharing the boy. As a matter of fact they are both okay with it and want to have many children. Tayuya even said it herself to me earlier that having a crap load of nieces and nephews to spoil doesn't sound bad either.''

Karin blushed at what was being said to her. _'Holy shit, Naruto wants to...get with..a lot of women?! And his girlfriend is okay with sharing?! Kya!'_

So anyway Karin, Tayuya wanted where we can end up alone with Naruto and she told me for us to decide who gets him first.'' Kurenai explained further, ''So first or second Karin?''

Karin was too busy going through several perverted thoughts in her head. Damn what should she do to that blonde hunk?

Kurenai noticed the redhead spacing out. Reaching her hand over she waves it in front of her effectively snapping her out of that little lala land she was in.

''Huh? What?''

''Karin! I said we should choose who gets Naruto first! You or me hm?''

''Oh uh...well...I guess I'll take him first.''

''Alright then, I'll guess I'll wait for my turn then.'' Kurenai said getting up, ''Make sure to not tire him out alright?''

''I'm not sure about that.'' Karin said with a wink

- **1 hour later at the male hotspring-**

Naruto is seen walking into the changing room with a towel in hand, setting the towel down onto a table he then proceeds to strip out of his clothes. Placing his clothes inside a locker and locking it he wraps the towel around his private region.

''Oh man, this is gonna feel so damn good!'' He exclaimed in excitement

Moving the flap out of the way he enters the open area where the hot spring is. Sighing in happiness he places a toe into the water to check it's temperature, nodding in content he then walks into the water until he is in knee deep water. Satisfied he then proceeds to sit in the water to where only his his head is visible at the surface.

 _'Ah! This is so good! I should thank baa-chan when we get back because I've needed this for a long time!'_ Naruto thought as a smile forms on his face

In the locker room we see the door open and in walks Karin in only a towel. ''Hehe! With my natural good looks and sexy curves this'll sure get Naruto!'' She snickered before dashing towards the entryway to the male hot spring. Moving the curtain out of the way she drops her towel.

''Well this will do it!'' She shouted getting Naruto's attention

Looking up Naruto's eye's nearly rocketed out of his sockets at the sight before him. Standing at the doorway was Karin in a red bikini. ''Huh? What will do...Oh damn uh, you look well Karin.'' Naruto said nervously, ''What are you doing here though? This isn't a co-ed hot spring.''

Taking of her glasses, Karin places the tip of the arms on her lips with a large blush visible on her face. ''I was, well I was thinking that maybe we can sit around and talk?'' She said shyly

''Uh, sure I don't mind.'' Naruto said as she takes a seat next to him

After 30 minutes of making small talk Karin thought it was time to be blunt with the blonde. ''Alright Naruto I'm gonna be blunt with you, I'm really fucking horny and I want a taste of that so called glorious dick of yours that I heard about from your girlfriend and Kurenai, Kurenai she told me she caught a glimpse of you naked while Tayuya explained to me how your normal sex sessions go. I want to see for myself.'' She said crawling up to said blonde to where their faces are mere inches from each other.

 **[Let the lemon begin!]**

''Wow, who knew girls are this eager, how about you answer some questions for me first Karin?'' Naruto asked as an arm reaches for Karin's legs and begins rubbing it

''Sure, ask me anything you sexy beast.'' Karin whispered into his ear, the sexiness within her voice immediately making his schlong stand at full attention

And by that I mean Naruto's flaccid dick literally shot straight upwards like a musket firing it's lead ball hitting Karin in the chin and knocking her glasses off into the water. Oh yeah it also knocked the towel off of Naruto exposing his glorious penis to her as well. Squealing in surprise Karin reached into the water where her glasses had landed. Wiping them off she proceeds to put them on and was gasping in shock.

 _'Holy shit...Tayuya wasn't fucking around..look at the size of that thing!'_ Karin thought with a massive blush her pussy near instantaneously moistened as her juices leaked out like a spigot, ''Goddamn Naruto, why is your dick so huge?''She asked in awe

Naruto chuckled at the question before walking over to Karin, bending over he places a hand on her cheek and gives her a peck on the lips. ''Because I'm fucking God's gift Karin.'' He replied

''Well care to give me some of that monster?'' Karin teased as she pushes Naruto onto the steps on the pool, ''Show me what you can do Karin-chan.''

Giving him a wink, she performs a hand seal and out of her hands two chakra chain links that wraps around his arms and basically hand cuffs him.

''Woah what the fuck are you doing Karin-chan?!'' Naruto cried out

''Oh yeah, forgot to say that I like to be in charge of things Naruto. So be quiet and let me have my way with you.'' Karin said seductively

''Oh..okay then..Let's see what you got.'' Naruto said as he began sweating bullets

Licking her lips, she reaches downwards and grasps his dick with both hands barely wrapping around his incredible girth, looking at Naruto she winks and proceeds to lick her lips. Bending her head downwards she licks his urethra earning a moan from the blond before giving the throbbing glans penis a slow and long lick. The pleasurable feeling of the redhead's licking caused Naruto to whimper in pleasure and squirm.

Smirking at his suffering Karin then opens her mouth as wide as she could and places the head into her mouth. Closing her lips she then inches her way down the shaft while sucking it making the blonde bastard whimper much louder in sheer pleasure.

''Oh damn Karin...that feels so good please don't stop!" Naruto cried out as he continued squirming

Hearing his words she continues to inch her way down the shaft and in due time her nose was pressing against his belly. The entire 17-incher finally in her mouth with at least 9 of it poking down her throat. She then begins humming as hard as she can sending vibrations emanating throughout Naruto's gigantic cock making our blonde gaki literally scream his heart out.

''Holy shit! Oh Karin keep doing that!'' Naruto cried out in pure bliss, the sheer vibrations driving him insane

Deciding that vibrating his cock via hums were enough she then pulls the whole damn prick out of her gullet with an audible pop and a quarter gallon's worth of her saliva to spill out and coat his wiener in the process.

''Did you like that Naruto?'' She asked while gently stroking the prick

''Damn right I did, but can you undo the chains Karin?'' He asked

Shaking her head, she then increases the speed of her hand-job making the blonde gasp at the pleasure it was giving him.

''H-holy shit!'' Naruto screamed as Karin engulfed the cock into her mouth

''Mmm!'' Karin muffled as she bobbed her head at such incredible speeds that Naruto was panting like crazy

After about 5 minutes of furious blow/handjobs Naruto felt the recognizable feeling of the semen in his testicle get all riled up. Gritting his teeth he groans as the cum slowly makes it's way up from his sack, his shaft and then...

''I'M GONNA BLOW!"

Karin got what she wanted but wasn't expecting Naruto's ejaculations to be this powerful. She was totally unprepared as the cum shot out like a musket ball and she was actually pushed back several feet. Gasping in surprise she watches Naruto's cock spurt out cum at such velocity that it was practically hitting her face and breasts. After about three more spurts his orgasm dies down and Karin is left a mess of cum.

''Holy damn that's some orgasm.'' She said as she uses a finger to scoop up the cum mass on her face and boobies, putting the delicate sperm into her mouth she sighed in content as she cleaned herself completely. ''Delicious, I've never tasted cum before but I can easily say that will be the best I will ever have Naruto.'' She said with a smile

Naruto had finally recovered from his orgasm. ''Well I'm glad you like it Karin, you'll get more in the coming days if you wish you know.''

''Oh I plan to have your cum for breakfast, lunch and dinner for the rest of my life.''

Getting up she walks over to Naruto and goes to straddle him. Reaching downwards with one hand she positions the still erected cock and places it at her lovely wet orifice.

''You like virgins Naruto?'' She asked

''Fuck yeah I do! Tighter pussies only make me want to fuck you harder to loosen that vagina of yours up Karin.'' He said with his trademark grin

''Then you better fuck me so fucking hard that when you cum in my virgin pussy the force of your ejaculations better send me launching upwards.''

Leaning over to give Naruto a kiss on the lips she then sits on the cock literally impaling all 17 inches into herself breaking her hymen. Gasping in pain her faces scrunches up at the feeling of her hymen being broken.

''Karin you okay!?'' Naruto asked obviously very worried about her

''Ye-yeah I just need a second.'' She reassured as she begins to lift her self and sit down repeatedly

After a few thrusts from Naruto combined with her manually lifting herself the feelings of her hymen being broken was soon replaced by intense pleasure as she began to moan very loudly.

''K-Karin you're so...fucking tight!'' Naruto shouted through pants, ''B-but can you please undo these restraints please?"

''S-sure Naruto..'' Karin panted as he performs her hand seal making the restraints vanish and the second they did Naruto pulled her off his cock and and basically forced her against the wall of the hot spring.

''Oh, dominating are we?''

''You can't dominate Naruto Uzumaki just like that Karin, I'm going to have to really show you the error of your ways.'' He said in a whisper

Grabbing her hips he just literally shoved all 17 inches of his spear and impaled Karin with so much force she screamed her lungs out feeling her cervix and uterus get poked in one move.

''H-holy motherfucking shit!'' Karin cried out as Naruto began to pump into with such powerful force he threatened to break down the wall that separated the male and female hot springs from view of one another. ''Don't fucking stop you whale dicked bastard! Show me what Uzumaki's are capable of!''

''Your funeral!" Naruto said as he picked up the pace of his thrusts literally shaking the wall with each pump.

''Oh god!...OH GOD!...I'm...I'm... gonna c-c-c-c-CUM! KYAAAA!'' Karin screamed out as she experienced her very first orgasm that saw her pussy juices fire out of her body like a literal waterfall coating Naruto's dick

The combined feeling of her pussy juices and her vaginal walls clamping down onto his dick that it felt like the circulation was being cut off did it for him.

''K-K-K-K-KARIN-CHAN!'' Naruto screamed as he felt his cock fire torrent after torrent of spermatozoa into her needy pussy

''KYA! FUCK YEAH!'' Karin cried out as she felt her uterus become flooded with cum.

''Awwwwwwghhhhh!'' Naruto groaned as his orgasm began to die down. However just as he though his orgasm had subsided... ''Wait...here comes another wave!" Naruto shouted as he fired off a rocket blast of cum that pushed Karin off his cock sending her crashing through the wooden wall.

Naruto was so busy having orgasmic spasms that it would take a few minutes for him to notice what happened. Looking at the hole in the wall he walks through it and spots a tired out and barely conscious Karin floating in the water. Her eyes staring into space as her hands were placed on her belly.

''Hehe, sorry about that Karin-chan!'' He laughed scratching the back of his head

''T-that was...amazing...'' She said in a quiet voice as her body was experience mini orgasms that made her twitch, ''T-take me back to...my room Naru-kun...''

''Heh heh, I hope your first time was worth it!" Naruto said as he picked her up and proceeds to walk out of the hot springs.

 **-Hotel bar two hours later at around 8 P.M.-**

Naruto is seen at the hotel's bar with Kakashi and Captain Yamato who happened to be sent by Tsunade to join them on their vacation. Since he had a few days off he accepted and the three of them were having a great time drinking shots. Tayuya and Karin were in town while Kurenai was back in her room doing her own thing.

*Gulp*

''Ah! That hit the spot!'' Naruto said as he burps

''Damn right!'' Yamato agreed

''Uh-huh.'' Kakashi said not taking his eyes of his orange book

Naruto looked at his watch, seeing the time he decided to see Kurenai to see if she was alright since she was holed up in her room all damn day.

''Hey Yamato, Kakashi I'm going to check on Kurenai, she hasn't left her room at all today.''

Yamato took another shot before looking at Naruto, ''Alright then, don't take too long!"

Getting up from his chair Naruto exits the bar and heads into the area where all the rooms are. Walking through several hallways he finds Kurenai and Karin's room and knocks on it.

''Kurenai you in there? Is everything alright?'' Naruto asked

''Come in Naruto.'' Kurenai said from the other side

Reaching for the doorknob he turns it and opens the door. Stepping into the room he sees that it is dimly lit with candles everywhere.

''Woah, what's going on here?''

He walks further into the room and looks at the bed to see Kurenai's clothes scattered all over it. He sees her panties and well, the blonde bastard couldn't resist and picks it up to give it a lick where the vagina would've been.

 _'Oh damn! That tastes fucking great!'_ He thought before he felt someone wrap their arms around him and reach into his pants grabbing his flaccid dick in one move.

 **[Let the second lemon begin!]**

''My my Naruto, I should've known you'd be a pervert like Jiraiya-sama.'' A voice spoke into his ear

''K-Kurenai..'' Naruto moaned as she begins stroking his penis making it harder by the second, ''How does my pussy residue taste honey?''

''It...ugh.'' Was all Naruto managed to say before he was lost in pleasure from the handjob

''Answer me now Naruto.'' Kurenai ordered as she stopped her handjob making Naruto groan in annoyance

''Ugh! It...it...tastes lovely Kurenai!'' Naruto cried out

''That's a good boy, remember to answer me or else I'll let you suffer with blue balls. Tonight I'm having you slam my pussy into submission got it?''

Kurenai then spun Naruto around and shoved him onto the bed. Yanking his pants off she got a good look at the massive dick.

 _'Wow...Asuma..sorry about this. I've never seen so much penis on one man before!'_ Kurenai thought as she felt her pussy get wet

Reaching for the wiener schnitzel she wastes no time in engulfing the massive organ and managed to easily get the whole fucking prick into her mouth and down her throat all the way to her stomach.

 _'Tastes so much better than Asuma.'_ Kurenai thought as she furiously sucked Naruto off with so much skill that a drool puddle was forming in between Naruto's legs.

''Oh my god...Kure-chan you're wonderful at this..'' Naruto moaned

Hearing that made Kurenai all the more horny and she used both her hands to grasp the fucking huge dick and picked up her pace that made Naruto lose his fucking mind.

''Oh yes!'' Naruto cried out as he grabbed the sheets

'I wonder how much you cum sweetie.' Kurenai thought as she began to suck and bob her head at the same time

''I'm...I'm gonna...'' Naruto whimpered

After about another minute of Kurenai's special hand/suck/handjob Naruto could barely contain the sheer amount of cum that had built up in his scrotum.

''I'M GONNA FUCKING CUM A LOT! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto screamed as he grabbed Kurenai's head with both hands and practically shoved his dick into her mouth as he came

Kurenai's mouth was filled to the brim with a whole gallon's worth. Reacting quickly Kurenai reached down to squeeze Naruto's oversized green beans which promted more cum to spurt out of his dick.

''Hell yeah!'' Naruto shouted feeling his balls being played with

Naruto's orgasm began to die down and before Kurenai could swallow the delicious fucking cum in her mouth Naruto had already leaped out of her grasp and basically grabbed her and threw her onto the bed on all fours. Running towards the other side of the room Naruto then sprinted full speed towards Kurenai.

Before she could protest Naruto had thrusted his hips forward with enough force to send him launching through the air. His penis speared into Kurenai with so much power that her head banged against the wall leaving an imprint of her forehead in it.

''Naruto! Be gent...AUWWWWGHHHH!'' Kurenai moaned out sounding like a goat being castrated with some of the cum that was in her mouth spilling out

Naruto took no time being gentle and instead found himself just flat out fucking Kurenai that each time his hips met her lovely ass cheeks she was jerked forward with her forehead colliding with the wall. She finally managed to swallow and began moaning her ass off.

''D-dear fucking Kami I've...never been this full before! Fuck me harder!''

''You know it Kurenai!'' Naruto said as he picked up his pace. The sight of Kurenai's ass cheeks jiggling with each shove made him smirk

''S-s-s-so much bigger and better than Asuma! I don't want any other man now!"

After thirty minutes of super pussy slamming Naruto felt another orgasm approaching. He picked up his thrust causing Kurenai to squeal so loud it sounded like a Japanese school girl.

''Urg...Here it comes Kurenai! Take it! Take Uzumaki cum deep into your puss!''

With one final thrust Naruto growled literally and flooded Kurenai to the max.

''Oh fucking yes!'' Kurenai shouted as she felt the warm semen flood her vagina, pierce her cervix and enter her womb

''Agh!'' Naruto groaned out as he continued to cum about...say 4 gallons of cum into Jonin

''N-Naruto I got something for the both of us..'' Kurenai said before performing a hand seal

''W-what is it Kuren...FUCK YEAH!''

Kurenai had performed a genjutsu that prolonged their orgasms for what felt like days.

''Holy fuck! I'm cumming in overload!'' Naruto screamed out

''Fucking get me pregnant! Give me the baby Asuma couldn't give me!''

 **-10 minutes later in real time-**

After what seemed like an eternity Kurenai was too weak and barely conscious from her orgasm to maintain the genjutsu and eventually it was broken. We see Naruto and her iterally asleep on the bed snoring like pigs. Luckily they weren't able to see the door to their room close.

On the other side of it we see Tayuya and Karin laughing like crazy.

''Oh man! He definitely showed her!'' Tayuya said between laughs, ''I was hoping to get babe to fuck her since she broke up with Asuma a while back and now she is stress free!''

''Damn right!'' Karin agreed, ''When I met her at the Hokage's office when I first got here she wouldn't stop complaining about having a good man in her life!''

''Shit you're telling me!'' Tayuya said before they walk down the hallway to sleep in Naruto's room since Karin won't be sleeping in hers. One thing we notice is that Karin is limping pretty hard...

* * *

 **So how was it? Did you enjoy the double lemon? If not well...too bad. Did anyone figure out who is our guest from another anime series? I watched it a few days ago and I must say she is best girl and top waifu material! Again if you don't know who our guess star is you can either take your best guess or ask me personally. Until next time my fellow perverts! LIKE-A-SUM-BOADEE!**


	5. Night of the fucking dead

**A/N:** For those who are actually wondering who our guest star is...It's...You'll have to read and find out! Since she's a guest I'll have her chapter be nice and long because she is easily my favorite female anime character of all time! Since this is a special chapter for her and we won't start with a lemon as early as we do with the previous four chapters. This chapter will focus primarily on building up the relationship between Naruto and our guest but the lemon will be at the end. So be patient and enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter five: Night of the fucking dead**

 **-Uzushiogakure at around 2 A.M.** -

After a week at the Hano Hot Spring Resort Kakashi, Kurenai, Naruto, Tayuya and Karin joined by Yamato had returned from their vacation. However the second they stepped back into Konoha several ANBU took Naruto to Lady Tsunade for an urgent mission. It's a dark and quiet night and Naruto is seen hopping through the trees in Uzushiogakure. The kind of mission Tsunade summoned him to perform a search and rescue mission.

A girl was kidnapped from her house in the Takigakure by that pedophilic fuck snake Orochimaru. The leader Shibuki sent a message to Lady Tsunade asking for her to send someone to rescue the girl. Since most other Chunin and Jonin were busy doing their own missions she looked to Naruto the moment he came back and well. Here he is in the Uzushio!

Landing at a small beach near the ocean Naruto pulls out a scroll from his backpack and unrolls it, it contains the clients' request, how the kidnapped girl looks like. Apparently he had been sighted in Uzushio and well, here he is on the look for our missing girl!

''Tch, that snake pedo is forever kidnapping little girls! He needs to cut that shit out!'' Naruto growled before putting the scroll away, ''Alright, I just have to find this girl, red hair that's about shoulder length with two strands framing her face and her teeth fangs. Has heterochromia with her right eye gold and her left is green. Got it.'' Naruto said before jumping away

After about thirty minutes of searching the beaches and nearby forest Naruto spots what looks like light coming from a cove a few meters off shore. ''Huh, that snake bastard must be in there. Hope the girl is okay..'' Naruto said to himself as he proceeds to dive into the water and swims towards the cove.

He eventually swims his way into the cove and gets on dry land. Emerging from the water Naruto gets on all fours and shakes himself dry like a dog would.

''Ah man I hate swimming!'' Naruto groaned before making his way deeper into the cove's interior.

After about ten minutes of venturing through the dark and moist interior he stops and leans against the wall when he swore he heard someone laughing. Perking his ears up he listens intently to see if there is anyone nearby.

Roughly a few seconds later he hears someone speaking.

''Kukuku, with this girl's body I shall finally have the jiongu technique! No one will be able to stop me once I have it!'' The voice said maniacally

'Yep, that's definitely Orochimaru. Time to show him how much of a dick bump he is!' Naruto thought as he summons a shadow clone to confront Orochimaru head on

Naruto low crawls into the room out of Orochimaru's sight, since snake fuck was on his knees caressing the girl's body the blonde could easily sneak around the bastard without being noticed if he was quiet enough. Turning to face the clone he gives him a nod and the clone draws several kunai and hurls it at the snake mofo.

''Hm?'' Orochimaru said as he looks up, seeing the kunai coming right at him he effortlessly catches them all in between his fingers. Taking a good look at the figure that attacked him he couldn't help but feel utter joy.

''Kukukukuku, well well if it isn't Naruto Uzumaki. I presume you're here to rescue this girl?'' The Sannin snickered as he tosses the kunai back at the clone

Orochimaru then extends his tongue out and the slimy pink appendage lashes out towards the clone, the clone tries to move out the way but he is too slow and the tongue coils around his body trapping him.

''Urg! What the fuck!'' The clone yelled in frustration, Orochimaru reels in tongue in like a fishing pole bringing the clone closer to him. The fingers on his right hand begin sporting purple flames on them and with one swift move he slams his fingers into the clone's stomach

''Now you have no help from the Kyuubi you little brat.'' Orochimaru sneered when suddenly the clone dispels, ''What?! A shadow clone?''

Seeing a shadow loom over him he looks above and spots the real Naruto coming down on him with the rasengan in hand. ''You snake pedo fuckity fuck bastard! Isn't kidnapping helpless girls getting a little bit old!?''

''Rasengan!"' Naruto shouted as he connects with the Sannin's head making the snake man scream in pain. The ground inside the cavern began cracking from the force of the impact and when the rasengan subsides Orochimaru's body is seen laying there. Jumping back Naruto lands besides the unconscious girl and checks her for vitals.

''Hm, she doesn't appear to be injured at all, just knocked out and tired. I'd better get her outta here.'' He said before picking up the girl bridal style

He then performs a shunshin and disappears in a swirling vortex of Kyuubi chakra.

 **-On the beach from the beginning of chapter-**

The quiet scenery of the beach was interrupted when Naruto and the unconscious girl appear via shunshin. Naruto gently sets the girl down beside a tree and takes out his scroll containing the description of said person...He found her...gorgeous.

''Hm, shoulder length red hair, Two strands framing the sides of her face, stitch markings across her face at the bridge of the nose. Long single bang coming down in the middle her head in between her eyes. Single strand pointed upwards. Yep! This is the person!" Naruto whispered to himself

As he goes to put the scroll away he hears the girl stir in her sleep. After a moment of that she slowly opens her eyes and what Naruto saw was easily the most beautiful pair of eyes he'd ever laid eyes on. The girl's right eye was golden while her left was green. This was due to her having heterochromia and damn could Naruto get lost in those eyes.

''Urm, where am I? Who are you?'' The girl asked rubbing her eyes, ''Wait! That pedophile, where is he why I'll...'' The girl said as she attempts to get up only to be stopped by the blonde

''Hey relax! I knocked him unconscious with my rasengan.'' Naruto said with his trademark smirk

''Y-you beat him?'' The girl asked in surprise

''Heh heh, well just knocked him unconscious is all! We really should get out of here you know. Come on I'll take you back to Konoha with me.''

''Konoha? I've never been there before...how are the people? Are they assholes?''

''They're very nice, well, except to me I'm the most hated son of a dick in the entire village but there are a few people who do treat me like a human being.'' Naruto said through gritted teeth

The girl's eyes went wide at what he just said, ''You..you're hated by a majority of your village too?''

''Huh? What do you mean too? Why are you hated?'' Naruto asked

''Um...well...let's just say I'm not exactly...human...People make fun of my mismatched eye color and my stitched up body...''

Naruto couldn't help but give the girl the most sympathetic look he ever had the fortune of having on his face. Here before him was a person who was also hated by most of her village. He was definitely going to take her back to Konoha with him.

''Hey..what's your name?'' Naruto asked with a smile

The girl looked up and their eyes met each other, ''I'm...my name is Zombina, and yours?''

''I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And you have a lovely name Zombina, and also I really like your eyes! They're very unique.''

Zombina looked at Naruto with a blush slowly forming on her face, never in her life did any guy ever compliment her on her eyes let alone her in general. Here right in front of her was young man who had rescued her form the most wanted pedophile in the shinobi world. Hell she thought Naruto was pretty handsome too. That smile though..

''Oh, thank you. No one has ever complimented me before so you're the first.'' She said shyly while twiddling her fingers, ''Well? Aren't you going to take me back to my new home Naruto?''

''Oh! Right I guess we got sidetracked, let's get going now!''

Picking Zombina up bridal style Naruto then hops through the trees back to Konohagakure.

 **-Several days later, Streets of Konoha-**

It's been several days since Naruto had brought Zombina back to the village with him. The first thing that happened was Naruto bringing Zombina to see Lady Tsunade. As what she did with Tayuya she made the girl an official Chunin of Konoha and had her move into the apartment next to Naruto and Tayuya's. Now Naruto was a bit nervous about the two redheads meeting each other for the first time and to his surprise the two of them got along rather well and weren't staring each other down like with Karin. However unknown to Naruto the moment that they had met they talked about...the CRA and his...meat scepter behind his back...Zombina was already dying to have a piece of that man meat of his.

Now back to what the two of them were doing Naruto is seen walking around town with Zombina to show her around, today they were going clothes and food shopping for Zombina since well, she pretty much left everything at her old house in Taki so fuck it right? Though Naruto did learn about what Zombina truly was which was...a zombie he still saw her as any other girl unlike the guys at Takigakure who abused her and called her names due to her various stitch marks on her body.

Now Naruto absolutely hated shopping with girls, though he would never admit it he really did despise it. It was to the point where he'd rather die then go shopping with even Tayuya. They were in a Victoria's secret shop where Zombina was trying on several lingerie. After several nosebleeds from Naruto the two of them then paid for the lingerie that Zombina had chosen and headed out of the shop. Naruto was glad she was dressed again in her usual red combat jacket, black tank-top that left her sexy toned belly exposed, her black ANBU combat boots that almost went up to her knees and her dog-tags hung freely from her neck ending in between her enormous boobs. Lastly she wore her headband around her neck like a scarf. Seriously he was so going to lose it when he watched her change in lingerie for over an hour straight.

After that they then head to the 'Konoha Food Max' to buy meat since she was well...a zombie all she ever ate was meat. They spent half an hour buying the entire meat section and left the store.

''Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto shouted summoning at least four clones, ''I want you guys to take these shopping bags back to the apartment got it?'' He ordered the clones who nodded in response

Watching the clones take the bags from him Naruto sighed in relief as the weight of said bags were lifted off him giving his arms time to breath. Looking at his watch he noticed that it was only one in the afternoon, looking at Zombina he decided to see what she wanted to do next. ''We still have a lot of time, what would you like to do next Bina-chan?''

Placing a finger on her chin she went into thought for a few minutes. ''Hm, wasn't there suppose to be a new Princess Gale movie coming out today? If it's out let's go see it!'' She said cheerfully

''Yeah I think it's suppose to be in theaters today! I've been dying to go see it! Naruto declared

''Well then let's go see it!''

 **-Konoha Cinema Showcase-**

Naruto and Zombina walk out of the Konoha Cinema with big smiles on their faces. They laugh as they share their opinions on 'Princess Gale in Zombie Utopia.'

''Wow! Zombie films are the perfect hybrid between pleasure and panic!'' Zombina said cheerfully, ''Though I'm not too big a fan of the fast zombies because they are a bit too lively for my tastes.''

''Not as lively as you Zombina-chan.'' Naruto said with a smile getting a blush out of the zombie girl

''Awww, that's sweet of you Naruto-kun~, but I'm not that lively.'' She said raising her arm to deliver a playful punch to him

''...!''

Hearing the girl go from talkative to silent Naruto turned around ask what was wrong. ''Hey is somethi...Gah!''

Several bystanders around the duo take off running in terror. On the ground was Zombina's hand laying there motionless.

''Oopsies!'' Zombina giggled

 **-Ichiraku Ramen-**

After scooping up Zombina's hand Naruto dragged her to Ichiraku ramen for lunch and to sew her hand without anyone seeing thanks to the flaps hanging from the entryway of the little shop. Currently he was sewing her hand back into place much to the amazement of the dead girl.

''Wow Naruto, you are good at sewing you know?'' Zombina said as she continued to watch our blonde sew her hand

''Well, I did grow up without parents so I taught myself how to do everyday tasks.'' The blonde replied

After a few more minutes Naruto had finished sewing the hand back into place. Taking her hand Zombina flexed it a few times to make sure it was completely reattached to her body. ''You know Naruto, back in Takigakure a lot of guys would be repulsed by me yet...you're not. Why? You know I'm a literal zombie right? The scary flesh eating monsters that haunt your worst nightmares! THE LIVELIEST CORPSE ZOMBINA-CHAN MWAHAHAHAHAHA.'' She cackled out loud as a lightning genjutsu appeared behind her scaring Teuchi away

Naruto just chuckled lightly at her attempt to scare him.

''To be honest, everything you or others consider abnormal about you I don't really see as bad at all. Truthfully I think it makes you really unique. You know what I see Zombina? I don't see a zombie, I see you, an ordinary girl in my eyes.'' He answered giving her a sincere smile

Zombina gasped quietly at the words that he was saying as a large blush formed on her face. _'He really does see me for who I am, I think I found the man of my dreams, the one who will see Zombina and not some freak...But first I should mess with you Naruto-kun hehehe.'_ She thought mischievously as she reaches through the armhole of her tank-top

As Naruto was putting his sewing kit away he swore he saw something fall to the ground out of the corner of his eye. Looking at the ground he spots a lump of something just laying there.

''Oh I think you dropped something.'' He said as he bends down to pick it up, Looking at it took him only a split second to notice what it is...

''HOLY MOTHER OF KAMI." He shouted in embarrassment

''Huh? What's all the ruckus Naru...Eeeeeeee!"' Ayame squealed before running back into the back room of the shop

''Oopsies! I think the stitches for my breast busted, could you be a dear and put it back for me Naruto?'' She teased as she proceeds to lift her shirt up much to Naruto's embarrassment

 _Five minutes later..._

After picking up the fallen E-cup sized tit Naruto was now sewing the massive mound back onto Zombina's chest in sheer embarrassment much to Zombina's delight

 _'Hehe, he look's so cute when he's embarrassed like that!'_ Zombina thought with a devilish smirk

 _'H-holy...she has much bigger boobies than Tayu-chan..'_

Taking his mind of the dirty thoughts Naruto then sewed the titty completely back onto the Zombie girl's chest. ''Doesn't it hurt at all Zombina-chan?'' He asked

''Naruto I'm a zombie! I don't feel pain at all! So long as you aren't..rough with me of course.'' She answered

''Alright then, just let me squeeze you a few times here to make sure...''

Before he could finish his sentence Zombina moaned out loud in pleasure making Naruto release his grip from her titty.

''Oh SORRY SORRY SORRY!'' Naruto cried out while waving his hands around hysterically

''Ahaha! I'm just messing with you Naruto-kun!''

The pair then spent another thirty minutes eating and relaxing at the ramen shop. After about...fifty bowls for them both they paid and left. The two were now walking down a street. Naruto noticed that it was evening and looking at his watch he saw that it was about 7 o' clock.

''Hey Bina-chan we have a few more hours left to hang out. Is there anything you want to do next before we call it a day?'' Naruto asked

''Erm, let me think...'' She goes into thought when a poster suddenly catches her eye. Gasping in happiness she drags Naruto over and points to it

''There's a singing contest at the academy! The prize is 100,000,000 Ryo! It starts in twenty minutes can we go Naruto!?'' She pleaded like a child

Naruto gave her a surprised look, ''Wow you can sing Bina-chan?"

''Well, actually never tried it...I'm hoping you'd take me there right now so I can try my luck since I wrote a song.''

'Really? What are we waiting for? Let's go!'' Naruto shouted before they both run in the direction of the academy

 **-Ninja Academy Hallways-**

After signing up for the contest at the Academy's office the two of them made their way towards the cafeteria where the karaoke contest would be held. Zombina couldn't help but feel (Do zombies even feel anything?) very nervous since this would be the first time she'd ever performed in front of so many people let alone a guy she really likes.

Naruto, noticing the redhead look down at the floor shyly stopped her and proceeded to give her a hug. ''Bina-chan you don't have to be nervous.'' He reassured

Zombina was blushing at how warm and welcoming his embrace felt. She started had this strange feeling in her stomach like..shit what was she feeling?!

''Th-thanks Naruto-kun.'' She said returning the hug earning some curious looks from people walking by

The two then enter the cafeteria and wow was there a lot of people!

There were various Chunin and Jonin that Naruto knew. Chairs were neatly arranged along the middle of the cafeteria with various snack stands on the sidelines. In the center of the mass of chairs was a long table containing three seats for what Zombina assumed to be the judges.

''Dang, that's a lot of humans.'' Zombina said earning a chuckle from the blonde

''Don't worry!.'' He chuckled patting her shoulder

The curtains lift from the stage that was set up and Iruka Umino came forth with a microphone in hand. Tapping it a few times to make sure it worked he spoke into it.

''Ahem! Hello? Hello? Is this thing working? Can you all hear me?'' He asked getting everyone's attention in the cafeteria. With all eyes on him he nods in satisfaction. ''Great! Welcome everyone to our karaoke contest! I'm Iruka Umino and I'll be the host tonight!''

The people within the cafeteria began clapping.

''Settle down everyone! I'd like to thank the shinobi council for setting this up just for pure entertainment and for us all to have a good time. I've received the list of participants and we will begin shortly! I'd like to welcome our three judges for tonight. On the first seat is our lovely Hokage Tsunade Senju!''

''Let's get this show on the road!'' The busty Sannin said

''Next all the way from Sunagakure is the fifth Kazekage Gaara-sama!''

''As long as it makes my fellow shinobi in Konoha happy I am happy..Hopefully Naruto sings so I can be entertained..'' The Suna redhead said in his usual quiet voice

''And last but not least our third judge is Mei Terumi the Fifth Mizukage!''

''Hm, I look forward to all the splendid performances!'' Mei exclaimed

Zombina, seeing several contestants walk over towards the back of the cafeteria leading to the stage gave Naruto a hug before running over to join them.

''You can do it Bina-chan.'' Naruto said to himself as he walks over to the snack stands.

The audiences cheers out loud, after a few minutes the cheering settles and Iruka called upon the first contestant who was Killer B from Kumogakure.

''Alright Killer B let's see what you got!"' Tsunade said

Killer B takes the microphone from Iruka, clearing his throat he then points to the D.J. which was Konohamaru.

''Kick it kid!"'

*Beat starts playing*

''Ahem!''

 _ **Yo! Say! Ho!**_  
 _ **You know my name, you know my fame, don't be lame!**_  
 _ **Eight Tails, thats me, da rappin, Killer Bee**_  
 _ **A Tailed Beast resides, inside my hide!**_  
 _ **Makin' beats and rhymes and I'm makin' 'em live**_  
 _ **Its what a Jinchuriki needs to survive**_  
 _ **Battle and battle up here in the Bee Hive!**_  
 _ **Four fights comin' up, and it could get rocky!**_  
 _ **First a talky jockey. Naruto Uzumaki!**_

(Everyone turns around and laughs at Naruto much to his embarrassment)

''Urg! Don't rap about me octopops!'' Naruto pouted cutely

Even Zombina was giggling because of this. He looked so cute pouting

 _ **His Nine-Tail is a major component**_  
 _ **Right from the top, he's a worthy opponent**_  
 _ **But the notion of a victory is not contradictory!**_  
 _ **Win after win is the way that its done**_  
 _ **When I'm through you wish we'd never met son**_  
 _ **Awwwwww yeeaaaaaah!**_

Killer B raises both his hands into the air, another karaoke contest done!

''Thank you thank you!'' He shouted out

Iruka stepped up from the side and took the mic from the Kumo ninja. ''Alright judges! What do you think of Killer B's performance?''

''I'd say, remarkable!'' Tsunade exclaimed

''Hm, as I expected from the one and only Killer B.'' Gaara whispered

''You sounded like two toad summons having sex with decapitated snake summons while blowing a slug summon.'' Mei teased earning a chuckle from the Kumo ninja

''Thank you for your honest opinions! Yo say ho!'' B said before exiting the stage

Nodding, Iruka then calls out for the next contestant to come out which was Might Guy, Kakashi, Yamato and Asuma singing and dancing to 'Boy in luv' by BTS.

After about two hours of going through the contestants, to list some there were Sakura Haruno singing 'Love me like you do' by Ellie Goulding, Sai singing 'Apology' by Alesana, Zabuza sang 'Psychosocial' from Slipknot, and finally Temari sang 'Behind these hazel eyes' from Kelly Clarkson. After those contestants it was time for the last entry which was Zombina-chan!

After Temari sang her song Iruka stepped out with the list of contenders, checking Temari off he took the mic. ''Alright everyone! We've got one more person left..''

Iruka was interrupted when Naruto shunshined beside him and whispered into his ear.

Smiling, Iruka nods and Naruto exits the stage.

''It seems there as been a bit of a change, Zombina will not be entering on her own it seems!''

Behind the curtain we see Zombina with a guitar in hand and a wireless mic in her ear. Behind her we see four shadow clones of her, two on electric guitar with one of them on the keyboard as well, one on bass guitar and a drummer.

''I hope Naruto-kun likes me singing..'' She sighed nervously

''Give it up for Zombina and the Skeletones!" Iruka shouted into the mic as the curtains rise blinding our favorite zombie girl.

After her eyes adjust to the lights Zombina saw how many people were clapping. She was about to run off the stage from stage fright when she saw Naruto by the snack stands waving at her.

''You can do it Zombina-chan!'' The blonde shouted

Blushing, Zombina smiles at him and nods before turning to face her clones, giving them a nod as well they begin.

''Come on!''

* * *

 ***Music begins playing***

['Stand up' by Zombina herself in the Monster Musume Best album]

 ** _Charged the enemy position, shooting by two hands_**

 ** _The most energetic zombie in the world_**

 ** _There is no mercy_**

 ** _No matter arm or other, it doesn't matter if this body loses any part_**

 ** _This is the Living Dead!_**

 ** _No matter being shot or being cut_**

 ** _I won't be defeated. I won't let you succeed_**

 ** _Instinct makes me stand up_**

 ** _Exceed the immortal spirit_**

 ** _Until the day when I catch the victory_**

 ** _Crawl up, crawl down, the hammer of justice_**

 ** _Stand up right now!_**

 ** _Feel no pain when being shot_**

 ** _Justice dancin' forever Penetrate_**

 ** _Justice dancing forever_**

 ** _3, 2, 1 Let's Rock！_**

 ** _Even if you say I'm already rotted_**

 ** _It doesn't matter at all_**

 ** _I am the Living Dead_**

 ** _The heart already stopped beating, doesn't move_**

 ** _After one throbbing, my heart seems to begin to move_**

 ** _Fly high again. This excitement is so strong_**

 ** _Hey, let's go, grovel_**

 ** _Rise more! Knock down t_** ** _o the extent that my heartbeat is heard_**

 ** _This heart flies high again_**

 ** _Living Dead!_**

 ** _No matter being shot or being cut_**

 ** _I won't be defeated. I won't let you succeed_**

 ** _Instinct makes me stand up_**

 ** _Exceed the immortal spirit_**

 ** _Until the day when I catch the victory_**

 ** _Crawl up, crawl down, the hammer of justice_**

 ** _Stand up right now!_**

 ** _Yeaahhh!_**

 ** _Stand up!, Stand up!, Stand up!_**

 ** _Stand up right now!_**

* * *

Zombina and her clones finish their song with the clones dispelling right away, the real Zombina was very nervous. She had never performed in front of people before let alone sing and she was looking at the audience shaky and swallowing her spit. The audience was just staring at her like she has a dick growing out of her forehead. Did they like it? Did they think she was garbage? Did they think she was a freak? She was about to run off stage until...

''WOW! THAT WAS JUST GREAT!'' Tsunade screamed out loud as she stands up and claps

''THAT WAS PURELY AMAZING! WHAT A VOICE!'' Gaara said as he jumps onto the table and throws up the devil horns while headbanging

''That was truly amazing Zombina and the Skeletones! Really amazing!'' Mei declared

The audience erupted into a thunderous applause.

''Go Zombina!" Naruto called out from the back

Zombina was blushing immensely at this, they all really liked it! Hell Naruto's cheers were easily the loudest!

''ZOMBINA, ZOMBINA, ZOMBINA'' The entire audience called out

Tsunade, Gaara and Mei huddled together to discuss who the obvious winner of the karaoke contest will be. Separating they walk up stage to stand by Zombina's side. Taking the mic Tsunade announced ''And there you have it folks! The winner of this karaoke contest is Zombina!''

The crowd's cheering and clapping became even louder hearing this. Kakashi and the other contestants were clapping as well for the zombie girl. Well except Sakura who was fuming inside.

 _'How the fuck can I lose to a fucking zombie whore like her!'_ The pink Uchiha dick swizzler thought in sheer anger before running out the building

''As the winner of this contest Zombina wins a grand total of 100,000,000 Ryo! Congratulations young lady!'' Tsunade said as Gaara handed her the prize money in cash in a big ass bag.

''Th-th-thank you Tsunade-sama!'' Zombina said as she began to cry tears of joy

Naruto ran up to the stage and embraced Zombina in a hug.

''See? I knew you could do it Bina-chan!''

Zombina was blushing like crazy, his embrace felt..so good. ''Th-thank you Naru-kun...''

 **-One hour later at the apartment complex-**

After leaving the academy our duo were on there way home after a long day of eating ramen, buying lingerie, going to the bank to deposit the prize money into Zombina's checkings account and of course, the karaoke contest at the academy. It was about 9 almost 10 now.

Naruto and Zombina come up towards the door to her apartment which was next to Naruto and Tayuya's.

''Naruto, I had a lot of fun today. Thank you.'' Zombina said smiling

Scratching his head Naruto let out a hearty chuckle. ''No problem Bina-chan! I'm just glad you had fun!"

The two of them stare at each other before their gazes were set onto each other's eyes.

 _'Wow, her heterochromia makes her even more beautiful, it really bring out her eyes.'_

 _'His eyes are like the ocean, I swear I get lost every time I look at them.'_

The two start blushing after they realize what they were doing.

''So, Naru-kun, would you like to come in?''

''Sure, Tayuya is on a three day long mission so I could use have some company.''

Zombina then unlocks her door and the two proceeds to walk into her place.

Naruto was awed at how nice her place looked. The front door lead straight into the living room where there were three couches arranged neatly with the 80 inch flat screen, there was the newest blu-ray player with two shelves worth of movies on either side of the T.V., He turned to look at the kitchen and it was also nice. Large table with four chairs with a flower in a vase on the table. The fridge's door was had the few pictures Zombina had taken with Naruto and Tayuya.

''Wow Bina-chan, I like your place! It's much nicer than me and Tayuya's!'' Naruto complimented

''Aw, thanks Naruto! Since I don't want you to be home alone tonight would you like to have a movie night with me?'' Zombina asked with a blush

''I'd love to!''

 _One hour later.._

The two of them were sitting on the couch relaxing while watching one of the many Princess Gale movies. The two of them were really enjoying themselves.

With the movie soon ending and the credits rolling the two of them turned to face each other.

''That was fucking good!'' Naruto exclaimed

''The ultimate hybrid between action and despair!'' Zombina commented

Then a brief silence befalls our two characters. Yet again, they stare into each other's eyes lost in them. Without thought the two unknowingly move their faces closer to one another. Closer...closer...closer and then...

They kissed.

 **[Let the lemon begin!]**

The feelings happiness that were radiating throughout Zombina's body.

 _'Strange...what is this weird feeling in my not functioning stomach..? I.. I feel like my stopped heart will start beating..'_ Zombina thought, for the first time in her life she felt such happiness and pleasure throughout her body it was almost electrifying.

 _'Wow, I feel the same happiness every time I kiss Tayuya..'_ Naruto thought as the two then escalate the simple kissing into a rather heated and intense make-out session with them cupping the other's face with both their hands.

They began literally biting into each other's lips and well, it looked like they were actually eating each other's mouths. Naruto managed to get a hard nibble onto Bina's lips.

 _'Oh he likes nibbling huh? Well I'll show him who's boss!'_

Zombina's grip on Naruto's face became even tighter catching the blonde by surprise. She then places her teeth and nibbles hard on his lips. However she bit down on him a little too hard and cut into his lower lip making him grunt in pain and jumping back. This was due to all her teeth being really sharp.

''Ow!'' Naruto yelled in pain

''I'm so sorry Naruto! I didn't mean to! Please don't be angry with me!'' Zombina pleaded as she began crying

Naruto put a finger on his lip and wiped off some of the blood. Hearing Zombina cry Naruto didn't waste anytime and just flung his body forward and planted a kiss on her lips quieting her.

Taken by surprise Zombina returned the kiss and the two of them were back to their heated make-out session. The two then separate for air, they both then give small kisses on the lips before resting their foreheads against each other's.

''Don't worry about that Bina-chan, it was kind of sexy actually.'' Naruto whispered into her ear

Before she could speak Naruto picked her up bridal style and carried her in set her gently down onto the bed. The two then engage in another heated make-out session and began tongue wrestling. After a few minutes Naruto fucking lost again when Zombina literally wrapped her tongue around his rendering it immobile.

''Damn! I always lose at that!'' Naruto pouted cutely

''And that was my first kiss too.'' Zombina giggled

''Goddammit!"

Zombina then reached down and unzipped his pants so quickly that Naruto didn't have time to register what had happened. What Zombina saw made practically made her eyes rocket of her sockets.

 _'Wow! Tayuya told me he was hung but I didn't expect...that!'_ Zombina thought as she felt her pussy gush out an insane amount of vaginal fluids.

Naruto proceeded to lay on his back on the bed and motioned for Zombina to come to him. Taking off her combat jacket and her black tank-top leaving her only in her shorts. She then crawls seductively towards him and gives him a kiss on the lips. Moving over towards his crotch she grabs the blonde's boxers with both hands and forcefully yanks it off actually ripping it to shreds.

 _'Holy fuck! He's huge!'_

Zombina was blushing like crazy when the she was greeted by the massive dick. It was so hard and swollen, she swore she saw it twitch in sync with Naruto's heartbeat. God she was totally anticipating what that fucking dick would do to her undead body.

''Wow Naruto, it's so hot! I want to eat it!'' Zombina exclaimed before she lunges forward and engulfs the schlong inside her mouth

''Eyyyyyeeeaaaahhh!'' Naruto squealed out taken by surprise at the sudden feeling of Bina-chan's mouth sucking on his prized man meat

Zombina was not holding back, she was savagely bobbing her head up and down while both her hands were massaging Naruto's balls.

''O-oh god! Bina-chan!'' Naruto cried out as he was panting loudly

''Mmmm! soooofwackinggood! Iwuvyourmanmeat!'' Zombina muffled out as she continued to blow him. She decided to bring her sharp teeth into play and with each bob she did they gently raked across the skin of Naruto's shaft.

''Holy...holy shit!'' Naruto cried out at the sudden pain which only added to the pleasure she as giving him.

After a few minutes of Zombina's incredible dick sucking Naruto was losing his mind, hell he even thought she was a better dick sucker than Tayuya! Taking the dick out of her mouth Zombina then took her E-cup sized breasts and smothered the blonde's enormously huge cock in between them and began giving him the best titty fuck he thinks he's ever had. The sounds of Naruto's pre-cum and saliva covered dick sloshing in between the massive boobies with every stroke drove him insane.

''Bina-chan I...I'm gonna...I'M CUMMING'' Naruto moaned out

It was there Zombina got what she wanted, a powerful spurt of cum shot out of Naruto's cock and she opened her mouth. The sperm landing perfectly within her mouth and soon enough Naruto's almost endless orgasm shot out four gallons worth of cum, all of it getting into Zombina's mouth.

Zombina released Naruto's meat scepter from the clutches of her boobies and she then sloshed the super loads of cum in her mouth. Hell, it sounded like she was using mouth wash! She then proceeds to gulp the insane amount of cum all down in one go. Licking her lips she sighs in content. Boy did that cum taste better than any meat she's ever eaten!

Naruto was still recovering from easily the most powerful and greatest orgasm he ever experienced.

''That..was fucking incredible Bina-chan.'' Naruto panted out, ''Where did you learn to do that?''

''Well, I actually just did it all by instincts Naru-kun, you're my first everything.'' Zombina giggled

Naruto mentally slapped himself for forgetting. _'Of course! I'm a dumb dick!'_ He thought annoyed with himself

''Don't think I've forgotten about you Bina-chan.'' He said grabbing her and putting her on her back resting against the pillows

''Oh Kami eat my fucking pussy Naruto.'' The zombie girl moaned

Naruto then undid her belt on the short shorts she was wearing and yanked the clothing down revealing her blood red panties all soaked and ready to be eaten by him. Naruto wasted no time in ripping her panties off. With her pussy exposed Naruto took a good long look at it. Out of all the girls he fucked up to now Bina-chan's pussy was easily the best looking (Actually it was second best next to Tayuya's.) Before he went to eat her he had to ask one thing though. ''Zombina how are you able to get wet? You're dead!''

''I only don't feel pain and I don't die, for some reason I can still feel sexual pleasure, get wet and well, you don't want to know how I discovered that do you?'' She explained with a wink

Naruto just shrugged, ''Fuck it.'' He said before he lowered his head and began kissing her on the neck earning a moan from the zombie girl.

''Oh, Naruto~'' She moaned

Seeing her dogtags Naruto reached for them to read what was on it.

 **Zombina**

 **Konohagakure**

 **Chunin**

 **Resurrected 16 Years Ago (Exact date unknown)**

 **Blood Type: Unknown**

Smiling, he began kissing lower and every stitch mark she had on her body he kissed and licked them passionately showing how much he liked them. Who cares that she was a zombie? These stitch marking all over her body made her even more beautiful than she normally was so the blonde bastard didn't care. Before he continued on he grab her face with both hands and licked the stitch markings on her face long and hard making the zombie girl moan at the feeling. He then continued kissing down her body and eventually reached her moist pussy. He then shot his face forward landing on the moist slit with a splash and slap from how wet she had gotten.

''Oh my god! YES!" Bina-chan moaned out loud as Naruto ravaged her vagina, each suck he made practically drawing out more pussy juices out of his new lover, ''Like that Naru-kun! Eat my fucking pussy you fucking stud!''

Naruto then inserted a finger into her orifice and began to ferociously finger bang her earning even louder moans from the girl. ''Ah! Oh my fucking god!''

The combined sucking and finger banging of her needy pussy was way too much for her to handle and with one last euphoric moan and squeal Zombina unleashed an enormously powerful waterfall's worth of female juices and sprayed Naruto's face with it with so much force it pushed him back a bit but he didn't mind one bit.

Zombina's orgasm died down and she was left a silly twitching mess. Wow has she never experienced anything like that in her 16 years of being dead!

Naruto was wiping the female cum off his face and after gathering it all he inserts his fingers into his mouth to take it all in, he wasn't going to let a single drop of Bina-chan's juice go to waste. ''You taste so good Bina-chan, you really do.'' He said with his trademark grin

''Th-thank you Naru-kun.'' She panted

Guided by her instincts Zombina grabs Naruto and pulls him downward into the missionary position. Grabbing his fucking huge dick she places it at the vaginal opening and gives him a kiss on the lips. ''Fuck me.'' She demanded

''I thought you'd never ask.'' Naruto said

He then inserted three inches into his newest girlfriend and heard her whimpering in not pain like most girls, it was pleasure. For a second he thought he was hurting her and...well since she couldn't feel pain he just thrusted with so much power he impaled her with all 17-inches of his prick. The sudden feeling of being filled to the brim made Zombina moan really loud.

 _'Bina-chan's pussy is the tightest out of all of them!'_

''Yes! Fuck me like a madman now!'' She ordered

Without a word Naruto began thrusting into her at such a furious pace that the bed was violently shaking, the sounds of the frame and springs being among those noise while he loosened that pussy of hers up making it no longer as tight as it was.

''Holy shit holy shit holy shit!" Zombina squealed out loud as she was fucked into total oblivion as she was practically thrashing in under Naruto. ''Go faster Naru-kun! Please!'' She begged as she tightened her embrace preparing for the onslaught to come.

''O-okay Bina-chan! Since you can't feel pain I guess I'll use a little something.'' He got out between pants

Performing a hand seal the Kyuubi's chakra began to flare around his body and as he expected the power and speed of his thrusts were powered up by at least fifty percent and Zombina was ravaged even harder than she thought was physically possible for a living person. The sound of flesh smacking against flesh becoming even louder.

She opened her mouth to scream but she just couldn't make a sound. It felt so fucking good she thought he fucked her so hard he broke her vocal cords! She then came so hard the force of her sprays almost pushed Naruto's cock out of her pussy!

The savage and erratic sex went on for about three hours and the two of them were approaching their final orgasms.

''Urg! I'm close!'' Naruto cried out

''M-me too! Cum in my pussy because of you don't I'll fucking make you regret it!" Zombina moaned

Naruto sped up his thrusts and in no time at all he felt that feeling in his sack. ''Shit! Here it comes!''

Naruto finished with one powerful thrust that the force of it slammed Zombina's body against the bed frame. An audible popping noise was heard.

''Ugh! So much cum coming out of me!'' Naruto groaned as he fired a jet of four gallons of cum into her pussy.

After a few more minutes his orgasm had completely subsided he soon collapsed atop Zombina's body.

''Naruto?''

''Hm?''

''Look.''

Naruto did what he was told, looking up he bursted out laughing. Zombina's head was missing!

''Hey don't laugh! Reattach me Naru-kun!'' Zombina cried out

Naruto looked to his left and saw her head just laying there with a pout look on her face. ''Ahahahaha! That's funny Bina-chan!"

''Grrr, reattach me NOW!'' Zombina ordered

''Fine fine!''

 _10 minutes later..._

''Sorry about that Bina-chan, I didn't mean to thrust so hard that you'd be decapitated.'' Naruto said as he finished sewing the head back on

''It's fine Naruto, don't worry.'' She reassured with a smile as she cracks her neck, ''That...that was amazing. Let's do this again sometime.'' She said looking at Naruto with a massive blush on her face.

''Heh, I'm glad you liked it Bina-chan. I'd love to make love to you again.'' He said giving her a kiss on the lips.

The two of them yawn and fall back onto the bed. Reaching out for each other they spoon. ''What do you say to a foursome with Tayuya and Karin? I wouldn't mind having three of the hottest redheads in all the land to fuck at the same time.''

Zombina placed a finger on her chin to think. ''Hm...Sure! That sounds pretty fun! Considering that I can...pleasure you three at the same time if you know what I mean..' She said with a wink

''Alright then. I'll ask them!.'' Naruto said with glee

''Goodnight Naru-kun~''

''Goodnight Bina-chan~''

Sharing one last kiss on the lips they soon drift off into sleep.

* * *

 **How as it? Was the chapter good? Sorry I had a long chapter without a lemon but again, I wanted to build their relationship up a bit. I hope you all enjoyed NaruBina! This won't be the last time I feature girls from other anime! This won't be the last time we see Zombina either so stay tuned for more! Who shall be next in the harem? Also I highly recommend the song Zombina sang at the karaoke contest. Search up 'Stand up' Zombina and give it a listen because it's really good! This is PFC Rice Man and all I can say is...LIKE-A-SUM-BOADEE!**


	6. Princess Gale & The Yellow Flash

**Chapter 6: Princess Gale & The Yellow Flash**

 **A/N** **:** Hey guys it's Rice Man here with another smut chapter for you. As a heads up I apologize since this one won't be as good as the others but I still hope you find it enjoyable as the previous ones. I have a few personal things to take care of so I rushed this one because I wanted to get it out to you guys. Well that's all I pretty much have to say so again I apologize if this one isn't exactly great. I've also been reading a few fics involving Naruto and Kurotsuchi and I must say Kurotsuchi has grown on me. Since I haven't watched Naruto in a little over a decade I don't really know a lot about Kurotsuchi so it would mean a lot if someone could fill me in on her character. So this episode is jumping straight into a lemon and will conclude with a sneak peek of Kurotsuchi's impending appearance.

* * *

 **Chapter six:** **Princess Gale & The Yellow Flash**

Naruto and Tayuya are seen in the Hokage's office. They have been called forth by Lady Tsunade for a very important mission. It involved heading to Yuki no Kuni to help the famous actress Koyuki Kazahana since she had asked the busty Sannin to ask which one of her male shinobi would like to star in her newest film which has yet to be named.

''Wow! That's actually pretty cool baa-chan! I get to be in it with her?!'' Naruto exclaimed in excitement.

Mmhm! That's why I'm sending you over to see the actress in Yuki no Kuni, Tayuya, Karin, Zombina, Kakashi and Might Guy will accompany you to make sure no one tries to you know, attack you since not everyone in Yuki no Kuni likes us.'' The Sannin explained.

The couple couldn't help but jump in excitement. Naruto was going to be even more famous than he already was! ''So when do we leave Lady Tsunade?

''In a few hours. So go ahead and get ready because this will take several days. She'll shoot the first half of the movie in Snow country and the rest will be here in Konoha.''

''Then let's get going Tayuya!.'' Naruto shouted before he and his girlfriend shunshin away.

With the two teenagers gone Tsunade and Shizune are seen giggling their hearts out with perverted grins. ''Oh man I can't to see that movie when it comes out!" Tsunade laughed.

''Tell me about it! I wonder how the sex scene will go hehehehehe.'' The medic grinned evilly.

 **-On the road to Yuki no Kuni-**

Naruto, Tayuya, Karin, Zombina, Kakashi and Might Guy are seen casually walking along the forest path heading out of fire country. Might Guy had heard about the reason they were going to snow country and he couldn't help contain his excitement.

''YOSH NARUTO! STARRING IN A MOVIE WITH SOMEONE AS YOUTHFUL AS KOYUKI-CHAN IS MOST YOUTHFUL INDEED!''

The rest of the group sweatdropped at his over excitement.

''Um, what did he just say?'' Zombina asked Tayuya, ''Just ignore him and he will go away. Trust me on that one.'' Tayuya answered.

''Well, alright..'' Zombina said shrugging her shoulder.

''YOSH! ZOMBINA YOU ARE INDEED A VERY YOUTHFUL YOUNG LADY, I SHOULD GET YOU TO MARRY MY STUDENT LEE AND...''

Zombina delivered a mach speed punch straight to Guy's jaw sending him flying into the forest at a very high velocity. ''Never in a millions years would I get with that bowl-headed freak! I already love someone else.'' She growled before returning to her calm self, she then turned to face Naruto and gave him a warm smile.

Naruto and the others sweatdropped at how vicious Zombina had become. She was normally a very sweet and caring girl but shit...who knew Guy would be the one to push her buttons with just one sentence...

Kakashi however took note of what she just said. ''Oh? Who are you in love with Zombina?'' He questioned.

Zombina turned to face Naruto, nodding at Tayuya and Karin they all walk up to Naruto and embrace our loveable blonde bastard. Tayuya hugs him from behind while Karin and Zombina wrap their arms around each of his respectively. They all then kiss him in unison making the blonde blush.

Kakashi went slack-jawed from this. ''Wait a minute, Naruto has three girlfriends?!''

The four Chunin all giggled at Kakashi's question. ''Yes, we are all Naruto's girlfriends Kakashi. Jealous?'' Karin teased.

''We are all going to bear his child soon, well except me since I'm a zombie sadly.'' Zombina added.

''I'm already three weeks in.'' Tayuya giggled rubbing her belly.

''It's not just these three here Kakashi, there's two more in my little harem!'' Naruto laughed.

''Huh!?" Kakashi cried out, ''You have a harem!?''

''Oh yeah Kakashi, it's on orders from Lady Tsunade. She wants me to knock up all the pretty girls around the world and how can I refuse such a thing?''

''Is...who else is part of this harem if there's any?'' The masked Jonin asked.

''Well there's Shizune, Kurenai and Yugao from the ANBU. They're already impregnated and I can't wait to be the father of their children as well as Karin's and Tayuya's!''

Kakashi couldn't believe what he was hearing. Out of all people Naruto would be the one to have multiple girlfriends! Without saying another word our favorite silver-haired Jonin falls over unconscious. Laughing at his predicament the four Chunins then walk off.

A few minutes later Might Guy emerges from the forest all battered and bruised from Zombina's monstrous punch. ''Holy flames of youth Kakashi that Zombina hits harder than me! Hm? Kakashi? Kakashi!?''

Seeing his rival knocked out Might Guy only knew of one thing to do...

 _Five minutes later..._

We see the four teens casually walking in the forest road straight for Yuki no Kuni. They were talking when suddenly they heard some loud rumbling coming from behind them. Turning around they spot a huge dust cloud being kicked up.

''What the fucking shit is that?'' Tayuya said

Naruto squints his eyes to see the unknown clearly. Before he could answer a voice shouted out...

''GANG WAY! HAHAHAHAHAHA'' The creator of the dust cloud is revealed to be Guy carrying Kakashi on his back piggyback style. He zooms by the teenagers at super sonic speed covering them in dirt as he passed by them. ''WHAT'S THE MATTER SLOWPOKES? CAN'T KEEP UP WITH ME? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. LET'S GO!''

The four teens just stared at the speeding form of Guy and Kakashi. Each with a deadpan expressions on their faces.

Tayuya: _'Grown men playing piggy back...It's almost disturbing...'_

Naruto: _'That's...just..so wrong...'_

Karin: ' _Seriously?'_

Zombina: _'Two grown men doing that makes Orochimaru look like a care bear king...'_

 **-One day later, Yuki no Kuni-**

It's been a day since our characters have left Konoha to head to Yuki no Kuni. They disembark on the boat that took them there and after several minutes of walking they eventually make their way to the Tojo Films studio where the actress Koyuki usually was.

Walking up to the door Naruto opens it. Walking in they all gasped at how beautiful the indoor set for the film was.

''Wow! That's so cool!'' Naruto exclaimed as he jumped around the whole set.

''Pretty badass I must say, I've never been to a movie studio before.'' Tayuya said as she plays around with the cameras.

Oh Naruto you've finally arrived!'' A voice called out making everyone jump in surprise.

The voice was none other than Koyuki Kazahana, the famous actress who was world renowned for her Princess Gale films. Ever since Naruto and his team helped her a few years back she has secretly been in love with the blonde and when she laid eyes on him she was amazed at how handsome and mature he looked!

''Hey Koyu-chan! It's been awhile! How have you been?'' Naruto asked in his happy demeanor.

In a split second Koyuki envelops Naruto in a tight embrace. His face smothered by her enormous double E-size breasts. Naruto was unable to breath dammit!

''Oh I've missed you so much Naruto~'' Koyuki said as she tightens her hug.

Tayuya, Karin and Zombina were giggling. Little did Koyuki know why Tsunade had sent Naruto specifically and it wasn't really a movie they were going to shoot together...well at least a normal movie...

''Umf! I...can't...breath!'' Naruto muffled as he began to turn purple from lack of oxygen due to the actress's massive boobs cutting off his oxygen.

Hearing the blonde's cries the actress let him go and laughed nervously, ''Oh sorry about that sweetie I was just excited to see you is all.''

''Don't worry about it heh heh, I'm glad to see you too Princess.'' The blonde chuckled.

''Yo, how's it going Koyuki?'' Kakashi greeted while reading his book.

''Hello Kakashi, it's nice to see you again!'' The actress said while hugging the Jonin.

Before she could greet the three girls however Guy appeared in front of her with an autograph book. ''YOSH! PRINCESS GALE IT WOULD BE A MOST YOUTHFUL DECISION IF YOU SIGN THIS AUTOGRAPH BOOK FOR ME!''

''Uh...sure I guess. It's always nice to meet a fan of my movies.'' Koyuki said with a sweatdrop.

After signing Guy's autograph book and conversating Koyuki then left with Naruto to her 'private' studio where they will film a specific scene in her unnamed movie. Naruto noticed that the redheads were all chuckling as Koyuki left with their boyfriend. Naruto didn't questioned due to his excitement at making his debut on the big screen! They make their way to the front door of the studio and when they entered there was one thing Naruto noticed, for a scene it sure was a small set with a large circular bed in the middle and there was only the sound guy and the director waiting for them.

Naruto thought it was strange since he did visit sets from Koyuki's previous movies and there was a whole crew filming. He decided to remain quiet about it however and just played along.

Koyuki walks up to the director and whispers something into his ear. Turning around his eyes turn into stars when he spotted Naruto.

 _'Oh yeah! The kid is definitely going to help bring in more money for our studio! This will be fucking great to film!'_ The director thought with a mischievous grin on his face

As the camera man and the sound guy were readying their gear Koyuki beckons Naruto to come to her before she proceeds to lay on the bed in a seductive pose that gave Naruto an instant hard on. The director called Naruto over and handed him the script for this specific scene. Naruto was laughing. It turned out Koyuki wanted to be in a porno with the blonde bastard and end it all with a creampie shot bearing his child for real!

'Aha! So she heard about CRA eh? Well then I can show her a good time.' The blonde thought with a grin.

''Alright you guys, speed, marker...and...ACTION!'' The director called out.

 **[Imagine this lemon through the camera's viewfinder]**

''Come to me, you handsome man so we can have a scene of passionate love.'' Koyuki purred.

''Ohho! I see your game! If that's what you want to play then I won't hold back Koyuki-chan.'' Naruto said before tossing the script aside and running straight at the Princess and tackling her onto the bed. They begin a heated makeout session that had them practically sucking each other's tongues and slurping and exchanging spit.

''Oh yeah! Got me some prime footage here!'' The director cheered as he continues to peer into the viewfinder.

''Damn right boss!'' The sound guy said as he moves the mic closer to the kissing pair getting a good signal of the slurping that was occurring.

Eventually the two of them separated for air and gave each other loving looks. ''My Naruto you sure know how to kiss a woman. I'm wondering if you'd let me show you my skills in the bed.'' The actress said.

''Psh, I'd like to see you try Princess.'' Naruto said seductively.

 **[Let the lemon begin!]**

Before she could say anything Naruto had drawn a kunai and cut all of her clothes apart leaving the woman in her bra and panties. Naruto sure liked what he was seeing. Her body was marvelous, curvaceous and that toned stomach! She sported boobs almost as big as Zombina's and they looked like they were threatening to tear through the fabric of the bra. Naruto wasted no time in cutting the bra straps freeing the massive mounds.

''Wha? Hey that wasn't in the script kid! Ya gotta follow it!" The director shouted.

''Hey! I'm the one making love here! So how about you see if you can keep up with me.'' Naruto shot back before diving into the massive boobs.

He began sucking on them with the utmost efficiency and making Koyuki moan so loud that it was echoing throughout the studio. The director and sound man were amazed at Naruto's skill at titty sucking.

''Yeah ha! This is some great footage! Screw the script keep doing that kid!" The director ordered.

''Oh kami Naruto you're..so good at this.'' Koyuki moaned.

'You think my boob sucking is good? How about I eat this wet pussy right here?'' Naruto said pointing at her pussy.

''Fucking do it then you naughty boy~'' Koyuki beckoned.

Naruto did what he was good at. Eating pussy! Without hesitation Naruto dove straight into the actress's needy pussy and began eating her quite literally. He was biting at the labia majora and pulling back making the actress scream out at the sudden pain from that.

''Oh god! Naruto you're so good honey!''

Naruto continued his onslaught and proceeded to do one thing he hadn't tried with his other girlfriends. He channeled some chakra into his hand and made it into a fist.

''Naruto? Why did you stop?''

''Hey kid why'd ya stop?''

Without a word Naruto reared his fist back and proceeded to ram the entire thing into Koyuki's anus making the Princess scream at the top of her lungs. ''OH GOD YES!''

''OH HELL YEAH! THIS WILL WIN US AN ACADEMY AWARD!'' The director cried out.

Naruto then used his free hand to take his shirt and pants off along with his undergarments. ''I hope you're ready Koyuki because I'm going to fuck you so good you'll be ruined for all other men.'' The blonde declared before taking his enormous dick and proceeded to shove it straight into the needy wet pussy of the world famous actress.

''H-holy God fuck yes!" Koyuki cried out as Naruto began thrusting into her at such a furious pace while fisting the holy fucking shit out of her puckered anus with such force that the entire bed was shaking violently.

The director ran over with the camera to get a better view of Naruto's dick since this kid was so fucking hung that uploading it to the internet or airing it in adult theaters would make any other woman who watches this scene want to get a piece of the blonde.

''Damn kid! That's some fucking impressive meat you're packing! The director said.

''H-hey! Focus on filming this onslaught! D-dear god she's so t-t-tight!'' Naruto cried out as he continued to pump into the Princess who was now reduced to a fucked stupid mess much to Naruto's delight. He suddenly then flipped her over so they could be in the doggy style position and I must say they both moaned out loud at the new feelings this position was giving them. Naruto continued to plow his endowment into her for a good twenty minutes before...

''Dear god...I'M GONNA CUM NARUTO!'' Koyuki screamed as she lifts her head up to scream in pleasure preparing herself to shower him full of her puss juices.

''Grrrrr! FUCKING SPRAY THAT SHIT ALL OVER MY FUCKING COCK PRINCESS!''

''AHHHHH!''

Koyuki practically screamed like a banshee as she came for the first time in nearly nine years. Never in her life has she experienced an orgasm this powerful and it was decided right there that she wanted Naruto's meat scepter every day for the rest of her life. She came for a good five minutes before she stopped. The result was the studio floor looked like it was just flooded. Right there Naruto had decided to pump his fist to such a pace that he almost got his forearm through the tight pink anus with a gush.

''I hope you're ready for another round of double penetration Princess!'' Naruto declared.

Koyuki didn't even register what he said due to being in heaven from her orgasm but before she knew it she felt Naruto's fist pumping through her tight little ass making her moan her ass off to the blonde's delight. He was fucking ramming his fucking big ass dick and his fucking fist in her ass even harder than before!

''Uuuuuuuuuuuuugggggggghhhhhhhh...'' Koyuki groaned as she was unable to moan properly from being double stuffed.

Naruto felt the familiar feeling of his orgasm approaching and picked up his pace of the pussy and asshole banging to such level that the director and sound guy were feeling the vibrations from how powerful his thrusts were.

''Hot damn! I can't wait for this to be in theaters!" The director shouted in glee as he focused the camera on Koyuki's vagina getting a good view of the furious fuck session that was occurring before them.

After a good nine hours of endless vaginal and fisting Naruto felt the familiar feeling of his orgasm approaching and was picking up the pace to a speed that he was literally a blur. The sound of him slapping against her luscious ass echoing throughout the studio.

''Urg! Gotta go fast!'' Naruto cried out as he simultaneously gave his final dick and fist thrust into Koyuki's pussy and ass respectively making the seemingly unconscious woman scream at the absolute top of her lungs that it couldn't be measured in decibels due to the frequency.

''Agh! Uuuuuuurrrrrggggg! Take my cum Princess Gale!'' Naruto growled as his potent cum began flowing into the Princess's orifice. The sheer volume flooding her pussy within a matter of seconds and spilling out of her pussy onto the flood with an audible splash.

''So...goooooood...'' Koyuki mumbled as she felt the cum showers subside.

''Urg...I guess that's it for this particular scene.'' Naruto said as he withdrew both his dick and fist out of each orifice. Turning to the director gave him his trademark grin before asking, ''So how did I do for my first time on camera?''

''That was fucking good shit kid, really you did good! Out of all the porn I've shot nothing can compare to that magnificent display of manliness!''

''Damn right! I got it all on audio too! Can't wait for this to hit theaters and IMAX everywhere!'' The sound man said with his eyes turning to Ryo signs.

''I'm glad you two were here, I mean I wouldn't mind advertising my glorious dick size. You know what's up with me back home right?'' Naruto asked getting a questioning look from the crew. ''I'm rebuilding my mom's clan! So having this shown in theaters will have women from all over the world come and get some of this cock! Oh yeah and that means Koyuki has just been impregnated by the one and only Naruto Uzumaki on camera! Believe it!" The blonde declared before putting on his clothes and leaving.

''Guh...ugh...'' Koyuki gurgled out.

Turning to face the battered actress the crew smiled at each other satisfied with the scene they had just shot.

''Aaaaaaaaaand that's a wrap!" The director said before shutting the camera off, ''Oh man! Let's edit this shit now and get it to every theater!

''Hey boss?'' The sound guy asked.

''What's up?''

''I was wondering, what should his name be for this film?''

The director placed a finger on his chin before thinking long and hard.

''Hmmm. How about nine hour Naruto!''

''That sounds great! But how does Superman Stamina feel? Or the Yellow Flash! Yeah that's it! The Yellow Flash!'' The sound guy exclaimed excitedly.

''Kento you're a fucking genius!'' The director shouted before they head to edit the video.

However they forget to check if the Princess was okay. She was left a fucked stupid mess as our crewman ran off to the editing room.

''S-s-so...good Naruto...'' She moaned before passing out.

 **-Iwagakure Red Light District, two days later-**

It was another day of walking through Iwa. We see a kunoichi who was about 5'3'' around 17 years old, had short black hair with pink-eyes. She was wearing the standard Iwa ninja outfit. It was none other than Iwa Jonin Kurotsuchi who had just finished a mission. She was getting tired of doing those chores they labeled as missions and she was dying to try her luck with an S-ranked one.

''Man! These D-rank missions can go jump of a cliff for all I care!'' The Iwa kunoichi growled in frustration

Now Kurotsuchi was easily the best kunoichi within Iwa and her skills combined with her beauty made her the most desirable female in the entire village. She could honestly care less since she wasn't interested in dating anyone as she was castrate any man who dared to ask her out...except a certain blonde Chunin she met one-on-one a few months ago. Instead of dating she actually much preferred to...masturbate herself to an orgasm since she was well...apprehensive about having a dick ravage her virgin pussy and she was saving it for the man she marries. Besides she was addicted to fingering herself so no dick would be good enough for her! Or so she thought...

She comes up to an adult theater and before entering she looked left and right to make sure anyone she knew wasn't nearby. Seeing the coast is clear she entered the building. _'Maybe they have a new movie with some doggy-style scenes. Gets tiring when you masturbate to the same old missionary stuff.'_ She thought

Kurotsuchi would never tell anyone but, she was a very perverted girl quite the horny kind too. She never, EVER would let anyone know because despite her tomboyish and tough demeanor she was very shy too and that would ruin her tough image. She continued to walk inside the lobby until a certain poster caught her eye. She walks over to look at it and was shocked at what it was. It was a promotional poster for an adult film that was on air now and the person on it made her go wide-eyed.

 _'Princess Gale and the Yellow Flash'_

The image was of a Koyuki Kazahana getting plowed by a spiky blonde haired guy with a trademark foxy grin.

''No fucking way! Is that Naruto?!'' She was snapped out of her shock believing she was imagining the image but when she saw the names of the actors in the film and saw Naruto Uzumaki written next to Koyuki Kazahana's. Let's just say she was even more shock was an understatement. _'Naruto is in a porno?! And with THE Koyuki?!'_

Kurotsuchi had indeed meet the blonde before. A few days after he returned from his training trip with Jiraiya he was sent immediately to meet with someone from Iwagakure at the Kannabi bridge. The two villages have set aside their hatred for one another and decided to send one person each to bring gifts that were meant to go to the Kage of each their village as a sign of friendship. Onoki gave Tsunade a crate full of the best sake in the world while Tsunade had Naruto give the short bastard a Pure wave massager for all his back pain. Needless to say when the two teenagers met Kurotsuchi was already flirting with the blonde much to his embarrassment and both became sidetrack as they conversated for hours. The two did part on good terms however but not before Kurotsuchi pinched Naruto's flaccid cock. Naruto was shocked and decided to pay her back by spanking her ass leading her to tease him by calling him a bad boy.

Back to the present Kurotsuchi had purchased a ticket for 'Princess Gale and the Yellow Flash'. Entering the theater where it will air she takes a seat in the front row and leans back against her chair to enjoy the movie.

After a few trailers the movie appeared on screen and Kurotsuchi was immediately greeted to Naruto plowing the famous actress with not only his dick, but he was also fisting her with extreme efficiency. Damn did he look like he was damn good between the sheets...

There was only one thing that caught her eye. She saw how...equipped Naruto was.

 _'Wow...who would've thought that Naruto would have a huge fucking cock!'_ The Jonin thought with a massive blush on her face as remembered when she pinched it from their meeting.

She was so into the movie that she failed to notice that she had slipped a hand into her shorts and was rubbing her pussy through her already wet panties.

The film lasted for about nine hours before it ended and Kurotsuchi was left a flustered mess. Sure she wasn't interested in dating anyone except Naruto but after seeing the film Kurotsuchi had only one thing going through her head. She wanted Naruto's dick, only his and she wanted it now!

Taking her hand out of her pants she got up and left.

 _'Hm, I wonder if gramps will let me visit Konoha.'_ She thought with a perverted grin on her face.


	7. Naruto bones the stone kunoichi

**A/N:** Now before we begin I just want to say that with Zombina I built up their relationship and concluded it with a lemon and I will do the same with Kurotsuchi when she meets Naruto though not to an extent as Zombina. I also think they make a really cute couple. So be patient and enjoy the bond.

* * *

 **Chapter seven: Naruto bones the stone kunoichi**

 **-In the forest several miles away from Konoha-**

It's a sunny day in the Land of Fire and what better way to spend it then for her and her two companions to go on a leisurely walk to meet with the leader Lady Tsunade? The camera pans over to a dirt path and we see three figures walking down the road heading for Konoha. One figure is a big ass motherfucker by the name of Akatsuchi and on his shoulders he carries a short bastard named Onoki who was the third Tsuchikage.

Walking beside Akatsuchi was his best friend and Onoki's granddaughter Kurotsuchi. Ever since Kurotsuchi saw Naruto's amazing sex skills on the big screen he has been on her mind ever since and she couldn't get him out. She really wanted to go see him after watching the film and lucky for her Iwa and Konoha were scheduled to have a meeting today and here they are heading straight to the village. Despite that it only seemed that she just wanted him for his fucking huge cock she genuinely had a crush on the blonde and she was excited to see him after a few months and maybe they can start something between them.

Akatsuchi and Onoki were conversating about the upcoming meeting with the Hokage and they were very excited since if this talk went well relations between Iwagakure and Konohagakure would improve even more. However, Kurotsuchi wasn't taking part in the conversation since she was lost in thought as she was staring dreamily into space thinking about her blonde crush.

 _'Hehe! Now I can have my way with Naruto, tell him I like him and he's all mine!'_ Kurotsuchi thought with hearts for eyes.

Her trance like state wouldn't go unnoticed by Onoki as he turned to check on his granddaughter and was about to ask why she wasn't talking much only to see her eyes replaced by said hearts. ''Kurotsuchi who are you thinking about?'' The short old geezer asked in a teasing tone.

Snapping out of her daze Kurotsuchi looked away with a massive blush on her face .''It's nothing gramps! I was just daydreaming is all!''

Onoki chuckled at his granddaughter's lame excuse. ''Hm, could it be you have a suitor in Konoha? If so you may go see him if you so please. You are an adult after all dear.'' The old man said with a hearty laugh.

Kurotsuchi was blushing even more now, turning to face her grandpa with her face visibly red she said, ''I-I don't have any suitor in Konoha! I'm not the dating type!'' The kunoichi pouted cutely.

''Heh heh, you don't need to by shy about it Kurotsuchi. It's fine if you care, like or are even in love with someone because that's your life and it's none of my business. It's a natural part of everyone's life. What makes you happy it makes me happy.'' Akatsuchi said patting the kunoichi on the shoulder.

''I don't know what you're talking about big guy!'' Kurotsuchi shot back.

 **-Streets of Konoha-**

After an hour and a half from the previous scene the three Iwa shinobi had finally arrived and after checking in with Izumo and Kotetsu they began to make their way towards the Hokage's office to meet with Lady Tsunade. Onoki however decided to head off on his own and have the two youngsters go into town and enjoy the food and experience the culture since it is their first time here.

Kurotsuchi however stayed behind for a minute to ask the two Chunin if Naruto was here. She was disappointed however when she learned that he was on a mission but then her disappointment turned to happiness when they told her he should be back in an hour or so and that they'll let him know when he returns. Thanking the two Kurotsuchi then walked back to where Akatsuchi and Onoki were.

''Alright you two I will be heading to see Lady Tsunade so go ahead and enjoy yourselves.'' Onoki said as he picks up his pack and slips it onto his back.

He was about to walk off when...

 ***CLICK CRACK SNAP***

''Ahoooooooooo! My back! My neck and my back!'' Onoki cried out in anguish as he toppled over twitching in pain.

Kurotsuchi was doing her best to restrain her laughter. ''Aww listen gramps, want to send somebody else instead?''

''Uh, Lord Tsuchikage? I can go with you if you want.'' Akatsuchi said picking up the broken old man.

''Urg! No! I got this Akatsuchi so leave me be!'' Onoki protested as he slowly gets up in obvious pain.

''Meh, young whipper snappers..'' He muttered under his breath as he tries to put his pack on when...

 ***CRACK SNAP CRUNCH***

'Yeeeeeeeeeeee Ahooooooooo! The Tsuchikage screamed as he falls on his ass.

 ***Crunch***

''Ahoooooo! My ass!''

Kurotsuchi just scoffed at the old man's futile attempts to prove that he didn't need help when quite frankly he obviously did. ''Tch, you're such a stubborn old geezer you know that?" She said rubbing her temple with her gloved hand.

''Watch your mouth young lady! I am Tsuchikage Onoki!'' The old man growled before being picked up by Akatsuchi who gives him a ride on his bigger pack.

''Lord Tsuchikage let me take you there because you can't make it on your own.'' Akatsuchi said as he walks off leaving Kurotsuchi by herself.

Onoki just pouted, ''Hmph! Fine then, I don't care.''

Watching the two disappear into the crowd Kurotsuchi then set off wait for her blonde crush and spend as much time with him as possible before she had to go back to Iwa.

 **-Konoha main gate, 2 hours later-**

Izumo and Kotetsu were just as bored as ever since this was shift one hundred in a row. The two were so bored out of their mind that they were about to fall into a year long hibernation until they heard a thunderous sound coming from outside the gate. The two of them peek out of their lookout station and spot a large dust cloud coming their way.

''YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH! NEARLY THERE! THE FINISH LINE IS IN SIGHT!'' A voice screamed out as a figure comes to a screeching halt right in front of them striking the crane pose ''VICTORY!''

The two Chunin just stared at the figure which was revealed to be Guy in utter disbelief.

''Uh, what the fuck is he doing?'' Izumo questioned with an open mouth expression.

''I...don't know.'' Kotetsu answered with a deadpan expression.

Guy was celebrating his victory when the others showed up and were out of breath from trying to catch up to the green clad Jonin. Except Kakashi of course who was busy reading his book.

 _''This guy..''_ Naruto thought with an annoyed look.

 _''Does this guy ever chill?''_ Tayuya thought.

 _''Seriously..''_ Karin thought sweatdropping.

 _''I'm punching him into space this time.''_ Zombina thought as she cracked her knuckles.

 _''Hehe, Katsumi you naughty girl.''_ Kakashi thought with a blush as he continued to read his porn.

Guy turned to face his colleagues after basking his victory in the race none of them agreed to be a part of. ''Aaaaaaaaalright then! Everyone accounted for?''

''Urm...yeah...'' The four Chunin murmured.

''Alright then, you guys go ahead and head on home while Kakashi and I report into Lady Tsunade for a mission well done!'' Guy exclaimed before grabbing the silver-haired Jonin and taking off with him at mach speed.

Before the teenagers walked off to go home Izumo and Kotetsu told Naruto to wait a minute and that they had a message for him from a certain Iwa kunoichi Heading over to them they just said that this girl really wanted to see him and to go find her.

''Go ahead and head home girls, I'll be back.'' He said to the three redheads.

Sensing what this might be about the girls bid Naruto farewell before walking off with giggles and perverted grins on their faces. Watching the girls walk off Naruto then decides to go get some ramen before finding the Iwa kunoichi.

 **-Ichiraku Ramen shop-**

Kurotsuchi was busy giving herself a tour of the foreign village. Since she was shy to ask a local whether it be a civilian or a Konoha shinobi she decided to give herself her own tour despite not knowing her way around the village. She spotted a ramen stand up ahead and checked her watch and saw that it was three in the afternoon.

 _'Hm, ramen isn't my favorite but I haven't eaten since breakfast so why not?'_ She thought before making her way towards the stand.

She was in front of the stand when she spotted a customer dressed in an orange and black jumpsuit. There was only one person who would wear that! Her heart beated faster while butterflies threatened to explode out of her poor little stomach. Walking over she lifts the curtain and and there he was! Our favorite blonde bastard devouring his 76th bowl of ramen!

 _'Holy shit! He eats a lot!'_ Kurotsuchi thought with a sweatdrop but soon she had a perverted grin on her face, _'Hm...maybe I'm glad he eats a lot...hehehe.'_ Teuchi and Ayame spot the Iwa kunoichi sneaking up on the blonde and decided not to say anything. Now that she was right behind Naruto she placed her hands over his eyes making him stop eating.

''Hey! Who's that?'' Naruto asked.

''Guess who cutie?'' She giggled.

''Hmm...Your voice isn't recognizable..'' Naruto said.

''Well then, I guess I'll let you look at my face then since I feel nice today Naruto.'' The kunoichi said moving her gloved hands away.

Naruto closes his eyes and spins around 180 degrees. Seeing his eyes close Kurotsuchi tells him to open them and Naruto gasped in surprise. In front of him was someone he has been wanting to see again. It was the Iwa kunoichi from Kannabi bridge!

''Hey it's you! Erm..Kurotsuchi right?'' Naruto said as he gets up from his seat and hugs the girl.

Blushing at the sudden embrace Kurotsuchi returned the hug with shaky hands. ''You remember my name! I've missed you Naruto.'' She said.

''I sure missed you too!" Naruto exclaimed as they break the hug, ''So what brings you to Konoha?''

''Well I came here with Akatsuchi and my grandfather as you know is the Tsuchikage and today is the first day our villages have the two day long meeting to discuss ways to improve our growing relationship.'' Kurotsuchi explained.

''Oh yeah I forgot! To be honest I was hoping you'd show up actually.'' He said nervously scratching the back of his head.

 _'Naruto wanted me to come! Oh yeah!'_ The kunoichi thought with stars for eyes.

An awkward silence befalls the two and they stared at each other for a moment lost in each other's eyes.

''Um, so would you like have some ramen with me?'' Naruto said breaking the silence.

''S-sure.'' Kurotsuchi replied with a blush.

The two then take a seat and spend over two hours chatting about their recent events. After they finished their meals they paid and left to go for a walk. Since it was about 5 in the evening now Kurotsuchi had an idea.

''Hey Naruto?''

''Yeah?''

''What do you say to a spar with me?'' The Jonin asked.

Naruto thought about it, he hadn't had a spar with anyone for weeks so this might be a good idea to test his skills against a Jonin who is about the same age as him so why the fuck not?

''That honestly sounds really fun Kurotsuchi! Come on I'll take you to where I trained when I was a Genin.'' Grabbing her hand he shunshins.

 **-Third Training Field-**

The quiet scene of the third training field is interrupted when Naruto appears in a swirling vortex of Kyuubi chakra with his arm on Kurotsuchi's shoulder. Kurotsuchi was taken by how tranquil and beautiful the training ground looked! The ones in Iwa are nice since they were on top of the mountains that surround the village but not as beautiful as this! This particular training ground was beside a lake and there was a lush forest opposite that giving the place a lovely and friendly vibe.

''Alright, here's the place!'' Naruto said as he went to stretch for the oncoming battle with the Iwa Jonin.

''It's really nice Naruto. Really.'' She said while she begins stretching herself.

''So what kind of spar are we talking about here?'' The blonde asked.

''Let me think...How does taijutsu sound?'' The kunoichi answered.

''Aw but I'm on that great at taijutsu! Let's do something else!" The Naruto protested.

''Uh uh, I outrank you silly so you are doing a taijutsu spar with me or I shall have you reported for disrespecting a superior!'' Kurotsuchi said sternly.

''Man! Oh fine then you win!'' Naruto pouted cutely looking the other way.

 _'Oh god! That pouting makes him look cuter than normal!'_

''Before we begin however, let's make a wager hm?'' Kurotsuchi giggled.

''Oh? What are you wagering then?'' Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow.

''If you win, you can tell me what to do like I'm one of the Genin and I'll buy you one-thousand bowls of ramen. If I win you...take me on a date!'' Kurotsuchi said with a small blush grazing her cheeks.

Naruto blushed at what she said. _'Oh hell yeah! I've always wanted to go on a date with her since we met! But then...I want to show her how good I am though and get all the free ramen I can have!'_

''How does that sound? Are you gonna fight me or are you going to chicken out blondie?'' Kurotsuchi teased.

''No way in hell Kurotsuchi! Naruto Uzumaki never backs down from a challenge!'' The blonde declared.

Kurotsuchi giggled at his determination. It amplified his cuteness to a higher degree but sadly she was feeling like kicking his ass to get that date with him.

''Ready?'' Kurotsuchi asked getting into her stance.

''Ready!'' Naruto shouted getting to his own stance which was a Taekwondo fighting stance.

 _'Huh? I've never seen that before.'_ Kurotsuchi thought.

There was a brief silence between the two before...

''Go!" They both shouted in unison.

Kurotsuchi rushes forward to deliver a mach speed punch aimed straight at Naruto's jaw only for the blonde to raise his leg and intercepts the blow. The force of the kick was enough to send her fist going upward leaving her open to attack. ''Wow..so strong.'' She said under her breath just as Naruto attempts to perform a roundhouse kick on her.

Kurotsuchi recovers from the interception and catches the leg by the shin with one hand while going to bring her elbow down onto it. Before her elbow could connect Naruto throws his fist forward and lands a punch on the kunoichi's cheek. Stumbling backwards in pain Naruto's leg is freed from her grip. Kurotsuchi spat out blood and when Naruto saw this he freaked out.

''Ow! That hurt Naruto..'' She said pretending to cry.

''Oh no! Are you okay Kurotsuchi I didn't mean to hit you that hard!'' Naruto said as he ran over to her.

''Yeah yeah, I'm fine Naruto don't worry about me.'' She snorted but deep down she was actually happy to see that he was worried for her well being.

''So um, do you still want to spar or...''

Before he could finish Kurotsuchi dashed forward and delivered a very powerful kick that sent the blonde flying into a tree. Groaning in pain Naruto attempted to get up only to feel a hand shove him back onto his ass. Looking up at Kurotsuchi he was about to say something when she took out a sword and held it against his throat.

''You wanna keep going?'' She asked with a smirk.

Naruto, seeing is that he was beaten in one move held is arms up in surrender, ''Huh?! You tricked me!'' He moaned.

Kurotsuchi helped him up and dusted him off. '' I never said we couldn't use tricks silly. You know what you have to do now right?'' She questioned with a seductive smirk.

''Huh? Oh...aw man!'' He complained.

''Let's make it nice and simple Naruto, just take me to a good spot where we can sit and look at watch the sun set together. Alone. Just the two of us okay?'' She giggled.

''Well at least we're not going shopping because I hate shopping!" The blonde said.

''Tell me about it, shopping is so nine years ago.'' The kunoichi added with a wave of her arm.

Naruto then took her hand with his and held her close. Blushing at this Kurotsuchi thought she was going to faint from how warm his touch was. ''You said you wanted to go to a good place to watch the sun set right?'' He asked getting a nod from kunoichi, ''Well you're in luck because I know the greatest spot in the world!''

He then performs a hand seal and they both shunshin out of the training ground.

 **-Fourth Hokage's head on the Hokage monument-**

Naruto and Kurotsuchi appear atop of the Fourth's head, the amount of energy it took to shunshin two people a great distance left Naruto really dizzy. Shaking his head he saw as Kurotsuchi walked over to the edge and took a seat near the edge. Smiling, Naruto then walks over and takes a seat next to her. For over half an hour the two didn't say anything as they relished in how beautiful the sunset was.

Kurotsuchi then looked at Naruto from the corner of her eye and slowly leaned her head and rested it on his shoulder. Feeling the sudden warmth from Kurotsuchi's head Naruto looked to see her leaning on him. Smiling he wraps an arm around her waist.

The two of them were really enjoying each other's company. Sure Naruto had like six girlfriends already but he was starting to love Kurotsuchi like he did the others.

''You know, the Fourth Hokage is easily the greatest hero we've ever had in Konoha's history. When I sit here on his head I can't help but feel so peaceful and happy.'' Naruto spoke.

Kurotsuchi went wide-eyed as she realized who's head they were sitting on. She however tried not to shove Naruto away. ''I found out something too Kurotsuchi.'' Naruto continued unaware of what was going on with his date.

''I found out that...the Fourth is...my father.'' Naruto said with a sad tone.

The feelings of happiness Kurotsuchi was feeling instantly vanished and was quickly replaced with anger and disdain. Without a word she shoves Naruto away and got up to leave. Naruto was caught off guard by her shove and looked up to see her storming off.

''Kurotsuchi wait!'' He shouted running to her and grabbing her arm only to be shoved away.

''Your father is a fucking murderer do you know that?!'' She shouted in anger.

To say Naruto was confused was an understatement. His dad? A murderer? The fourth was a murderer?! He was not!

''What do you mean Kurotsuchi? He's a hero! He saved Konoha 16 years ago when...he sealed the nine-tailed fox in my..body..'' Naruto said sadly, ''I never even knew my mom and dad. I was hated by the entire village and on my birthday of every year the villagers hunt me down..'' He explained.

Kurotsuchi gasped, Naruto was a jinchuriki? She honestly never knew. Turning to face the blonde she then wrapped her arms about him. Her anger subsiding and was replaced with sorrow and she began crying. Naruto, hearing this then patted her on her back.

''I'm sorry for not telling you when we met the first time. If you don't want to be around me anymore for what I am I understand..'' He said.

''N-no Naruto it's not t-that. It's just...your dad...k-k-killed my mother during the third shinobi war..'' She sobbed.

Naruto gasped. So that's why she was acting the way she was. He then pushed the girl away and turned around feeling ashamed. How can he face her now that he now understood why she hated the fourth so much?

''I...I think I'll go Kurotsuchi..since my father is responsible for killing your mother..I get it...you hate me now..'' He said sadly as he began to walk away.

 _'Oh no! I made him feel guilty for something he didn't do! I have to stop him!'_ She thought.

Running over to the blonde she hugged him from behind catching him by surprise. Turning him around she puts a hand on his cheek. ''Naruto, it's not your fault! Yes, I hate your father for killing my mother but that doesn't mean I hate you Naruto-kun! Please don't think like that! You aren't a murderer! You're a really good guy and I mean it!'' She reassured with a kiss on the cheek.

To hear such words from a kunoichi from a former enemy nation meant a lot to him. Putting a hand on her cheek he began to cry. ''It..it really means a lot to hear you say that Kuro-chan, it really does..'' He said before he began to sob uncontrollably.

Kurotsuchi wiped away every tear that left his eyes. She then tightened her hug.

''I'm glad to have met you Naruto. You mean a lot to me and nothing is gonna change that. Not even with what your father did you're Naruto, not the fourth Hokage.'' She whispered into his ear.

She proceeded to hug him and lean her head onto his chest. Naruto has never been comforted in such a way before and the kunoichi's warmth and embrace was making him feel all fuzzy inside. The two of them stayed like that for ten minutes before separating giving each other a warm smile. Seeing a tear flow down Naruto's cheek Kurotsuchi used a finger to wipe it away.

''Naruto, I lost my mother because of your father during the last war but I could never hate you for something you weren't responsible for. I like you for you not because of what the fourth did.'' Kurotsuchi whispered.

''I..I really appreciate what you're saying..I'm sorry for your loss Kuro-chan. If I could bring your mother back I would..'' Naruto said with a sad tone as he looks away in shame.

Kurotsuchi then placed a hand on his cheek prompting the blonde to look at her, ''You shouldn't feel sorry because you did not do it. I know he killed my mother and all but...I'm sorry you lost your dad Naruto-kun.'' She said holding back tears.

Naruto gives her a warm smile to which Kurotsuchi returns. Then their faces began moving closer towards one another, closer until their lips connected. It was a kiss filled with passion. They both moaned into it as the feeling of their lips touching sent electricity flowing through their bodies.

''Wow.'' The two of them said in unison.

 _''He tastes so good.''_

 _''She tastes amazing.''_

They stayed like that for a couple minutes before separating. After a moment of silence Naruto was about to say something when Kurotsuchi put a finger on his mouth. ''Take me to your house Naruto.'' She ordered in a seductive voice.

With a perverted grin Naruto then performs a shunshin taking them away from the area. Not a couple meters away we see three redheads giggling to themselves in the bushes.

''Oh man I hope that girl knows what she's gotten herself into!'' Tayuya exclaimed.

''Damn right! Seriously I can't wait to see her tomorrow after a good pussy pounding.'' Karin laughed.

''Too bad she isn't like me where Naruto can go at his absolutely hardest.'' Zombina said with a wink.

The three redheads then begin to walk to Karin's house since Kurotsuchi and Naruto were going to be...well you know.

 **-Naruto & Tayuya's apartment-**

The teens appear via shunshin in front of the apartment door and Naruto goes to unlock it. The moment he unlocked it Kurotsuchi who tackles him through the door and the two land the couch with the front door somehow shutting on it's own.

''Aren't you a bold one Kuro-chan? I like bold girls.'' Naruto said with a wink.

''That's because I like being in charge of things Naru-kun. So get ready because tonight you're not gonna to own my pussy, my pussy is gonna to own your dick.'' She said with an evil grin.

 **[Let the lemon begin!]**

The two then engage is a kiss. Eventually the kiss would turn into a furious make out session that saw the two licking the insides of each other's mouths and the pleasurable feeling was causing the two teens to moan into each other's mouths. Kurotsuchi then gathers up some spit and spits the globs of saliva into Naruto's mouth.

 _''Damn, she tastes so fucking great.''_ Naruto thought as he goes to return the favor.

 _''Wow, he tastes so manly..and with a hint of ramen in the mix.''_ Kurotsuchi thought.

The two escalate the makeout session to where both their hands were grabbing each other's faces. One of Naruto's hand reaches downward and slithers it's way into Kurotsuchi's pants and gets past her panties. His hand then squeezes her plump ass cheeks earning a moan from the kunoichi.

''Mmm, Naruto~'' She moaned as she reaches downwards and proceeds to unbutton his pants to pull them off leaving our blonde in only his boxers. Naruto reached for her red outfit and ripped every piece of it off as fast as he could leaving his lover gloriously naked in front of him and he loved how her body looked. So curvy and very slender, toned stomach and delicate c-cup sized breasts, soft skin and her smooth legs.

Kurotsuchi was blushing since Naruto was just staring at her body and she was starting to feel self-conscious. Did he like it? Was he repulsed by it?

Naruto noticed that she was really red from his staring and rectified his mistake by saying ''Your body is gorgeous Kurotsuchi.'' He said giving her a warm smile

Kurotsuchi smiled at him before she looked down and took a good look at the ever growing bulge threatening to rip through the boxers. _'Well damn, I didn't expect it to be that huge even if I did see it on screen!'_ She thought licking her lips

Naruto noticed that his new girlfriend was just staring at his bulge in an almost trance like state. ''How about you get a better look at it Kuro-chan?'' He said in a very husky voice

''That's what I plan to do Naru-kun~'' She said as she goes to rip the fabric prison away and just like the girl before her she was greeted to the very thing she had wanted to see ever since that film

 _''It's...it's... even more beautiful in the flesh..''_ Kurotsuchi thought as her entire face went blood red from how massive her boyfriend's dick is while her pussy juices splattered out of her opening.

Naruto grinned at seeing his Kuro-chan's reaction. Out of all the girls her face was easily the reddest of them all and he swore he saw her mouth producing more saliva with the excess spit pouring out of her mouth. ''Kuro-chan, play with it or I'll just stuff it into your mouth.'' He chuckled.

Snapping out her daze Kurotsutchi shot her hand downward grabbing the massive schlong earning a hiss from Naruto due to how tight of a grip she had on it.

''Damn Kuro-chan you're cutting off the circulation!'' Naruto groaned in pleasure.

''Good, now get ready because I'm going to suck you off like no other girl has or will and I got a few things I plan on doing that'll make your wildest dreams look like nursery rhymes.'' The Jonin purred as she brings her head down all the way to his ball sack and gently licks it earning a moan from the blonde and she followed up by planting a gentle kiss on it before sucking on it like a pacifier.

The new feeling of having his balls sucked made Naruto's eyes roll into the back of his head as he groaned and moan out lout at the sensation and pleasure. ''Oh damn Kuro-chan...keep going please...'' Naruto got out between pants.

More of Kurotsuchi's juices spilled out more of her like a literal spigot at hearing that and she then stuck her tongue out and began licking his man meat starting from the shaft and slowly, VERY slowly making her way up until she got to the foreskin and then reached the glans penis.

''Ugh don't stop!'' Naruto beckoned.

''Who said I wanted to stop?'' She replied before swirling her tongue around the top of his dick.

''God yes!'' He moaned.

She continued to swirl her tongue around her lover's tip before slowly sinking her head at an agonizingly slow pace as she inches the dick into her mouth. Naruto was moaning like a madman because Kurotsuchi's mouth felt the best out of all of the others! Kurotsuchi eventually managed to deep throat his entire 17-incher with literally half of it buried into her throat causing her to make a few gagging noises as she tried to hold down the glorious meat.

After controlling her gag reflex she began bobbing her head up and down while using both her hands to squeeze and fondle his balls.

''Kuro-chan...'' Naruto gasped as she increased the speed of her blowjob.

Kurotsuchi got even more wet hearing him say that and she used her tongue to massage the underside of his prick while she sucked adding more pleasure to her efforts. Her blowjob would continue for thirty minutes until Naruto couldn't bare to hold back in ejaculation.

''K-Kuro-chan! I'm..Unnnnggg!'' Naruto cried out as he was gripping the couch cushions he came sending over thirteen gallons of cum into the Iwa kunoichi's wonderful mouth filling it so much that her cheeks puffed out near instantaneously and the excess cum spilled out between her delicate lips. Swallowing a little bit of cum at a time Kurotsuchi was able to gulp it all down. Licking her lips she was about to speak before she burped really loud. Covering her mouth she giggled as a blush formed on her face. ''Oh hehe, excuse me.''

She went to look at her boyfriend only to see him rubbing his dick. ''Fuck! Here comes another load!''

''I want it on my face.'' Kurotsuchi said seductively.

''Get ready!" He moaned as he opened his mouth to groan pleasure but nothing came out except his dick spurted out more five cups's worth of cum covering her beautiful face making it look like her face was drenched with shaving cream mixed with vaseline.

''Damn...'' Naruto said taking a seat on the couch, turning to Kurotsuchi was watched her use all her digits to scoop up the dick cream covering her face and after getting cum on each digit she proceeded to place each digit individually in her mouth and sucked the cum off of them slowly while maintaining eye contact with the blonde teen.

''That's really fucking hot Kuro-chan.''

After a few minutes Kurotsuchi had cleaned her face making it cum free. Placing her index finger which contained the last bit of cum she sucked on hit and smiled in pure satisfaction. ''Delicious Naru-kun, that was easily best thing I've ever tasted and I don't think I'll ever get enough of your baby making cum ~'' She inquired with a blush and warm smile.

''And you get to eat my cum all day every day Kuro-chan. Now how about I have a taste of that pretty pussy of yours?'' Naruto said as his gaze was dead set on that shaved, wet and very, VERY tight looking pussy of Kuro-chan's.

Kurotsuchi blushed at his statement, ''You think my pussy is pretty?'' She asked.

''Of course, now sit back and relax Kuro-chan and let your man pleasure you.'' Naruto said huskily.

Complying with her boyfriend's words she laid back resting her head on one of the couch pillows and opened up her legs. Reaching downwards with her hands she uses two fingers to spread her pink pussy lips exposing her vaginal opening to Naruto.

''Your pussy is seriously the prettiest looking one I've seen Kuro-chan.''

''Come and get it then. ~''

Naruto then proceeded to dive down on Kurotsuchi and began eating, slurping and licking the living shit out of her pussy with the utmost aggression.

''Oh god! Eat that pussy and don't fucking stop!" Kurotsuchi moaned out which only got Naruto to increase his efforts to the point where the kunoichi was left thrashing pure ecstasy.

Naruto then brought his index and middle finger into play and inserted them into the kunoichi's pussy and began finger banging her at a speed that was so fast that when she opened her mouth wide to moan she was unable to make a sound. Continuing his finger banging he then moves his mouth upwards and began sucking and licking her clit adding more pleasure to the foreplay he was giving her. Several minutes later her tight virgin pussy couldn't take Naruto's foreplay any longer and it wasn't long until she felt a pressure build up in her belly.

''O-oh fuck Naru-kun I'm...I'm gonna...Ahhhh!" Kurotsuchi screamed, almost squealed in extreme pleasure arching her back as her climax hit her like a dynamic entry greeting Naruto with her juices firing out of her body and into his mouth like a hydro pump. Naruto picked up a toad mug from off the floor and placed at the tip of her vagina and the continued squirting filled the mug up in no time.

 _'Damn! None of the girls have squirted like this before!'_ Naruto thought as he basked in silence from the spraying juices from the kunoichi filling up his cup

The spraying went on for over five minutes before it died down and our favorite Iwa kunoichi was left laying there breathing heavily and blushing like crazy. ''That...that was the...best thing in the whole world...'' She got out between pants.

Looking up she saw Naruto drinking her pussy juices from the mug her blushing intensified as Naruto gulped the whole thing down and burped. ''Um, how do I taste Naruto?'' She asked shyly.

''You taste so much better than the other girls and ramen combined! So unique that it's difficult to put into words!" He said with his trademark grin.

''I'm glad you enjoyed my pussy juice.'' She said before looking at Naruto's still hard battering ram, ''Naruto?''

''Yes?''

''I...I want you..inside me..'' Kurotsuchi said biting and licking her lips.

''How badly do you want it?'' Naruto teased as he positions himself over her in a missionary position.

''So bad..I really need it please..'' The kunoichi pleaded.

Complying Naruto takes his dick and places the head against her clitoris and gently rubs it with the tip of his dick making the girl moan loud. ''Please...Naruto I can't wait anymore!'' She begged.

''Fine fine, I believed you have suffered enough.'' Naruto chuckled.

''Naruto...please be gentle with me okay? I want us to make love and it's my first time.'' She whispered into his ear.

''As you wish Kuro-chan.'' Naruto said before giving her a quick peck on the lips and goes to slowly insert his 17-inch prick into her as gently as he could.

Kurotsuchi began moaning as the head slowly entered her before coming into contact with her hymen. ''Oh god yes...~'' Kurotsuchi moaned.

Naruto inched in more of his cock into get and soon enough her hymen was broken allowing at least four inches of cock to get into her. The feeling of her hymen breaking caused Kurotsuchi to squeal in pleasure. ''Naruto, a little faster please~'' She purred.

''Your wish is my command Kuro-chan.'' He said before picking up his pace a little getting a few more moans from the Iwa Jonin.

Naruto added more force into his thrust. Each thrust ramming two inches of his prick into her tight virgin vagina every time and after a few minutes of thrusting he had gotten the entire ramrod into her body.

''Mmm, make rough and passionate love to me please..'' Kurotsuchi pleaded, her body aching in need and before she knew it Naruto just fucking picked up the pace to the point where the sound of his swollen ballsack was smacking against her shapely ass sending the sounds of skin slapping skin echoing around the living room.

The only obstacle in Naruto's cock's way was how tight Kurotsuchi's vagina was. _''Damn! She is easily the tightest out of all the others!''_ Naruto thought as he picked up the pace and began pounding into her at a merciless pace. Kurotsuchi screamed in pure pleasure as Naruto's long and thick cock stretched her to her absolute limit. ''Oh god keep going like that!'' She moaned in a high pitched voice, ''Mmm, I...I'm cumming!"

To Naruto's pleasure Kurotsuchi squirted a massive amount of vaginal fluids coating his dick and that alone is what did it and after hour of rough pussy pounding Naruto was reaching his limit. That familiar feeling in his sack becoming stronger with each thrust. ''Urg! Here it comes Kuro-chan! Take it! Take my cum inside your pussy!'' Naruto cried out as Kurotsuchi's pussy clamped down onto his thrusting member wish such pressure it felt like his dick was going to be crushed and began to yank his cock and to Naruto it felt like it was desperately milking him dry of all his sperm.

''Oh yes, please cum in my pussy Naru-kun. ~" Kurotsuchi moaned out as she squirted in tiny spurts.

''Here it comes!'' Naruto shouted as he halted his thrusting, in due time Kurotsuchi's vagina was flooded with ten gallons worth of semen. Most of it actually piercing through her cervix and getting into her uterus successfully impregnating her. Soon enough the amount of semen became too much for the Iwa Jonin's pussy and a fair amount spilled out. Seeing this Naruto withdrew himself from her vagina and scooped up all the cum that leaked out and inserted it all back into her pussy.

''So...warm..'' Kurotsuchi said as the two kiss on the lips with extreme passion.

The two then separate for air and before Naruto could say anything Kurotsuchi puts a finger on his lips. ''Now that you've destroyed my pussy I want that huge dick to destroy my ass.'' She cooed into his ear.

''Oh? You want it gentle or me to savagely fuck you into oblivion?'' The blonde asked with a grin.

''Just fuck my tight puckered ass as hard and fast as you can then empty a huge load of that cum inside my tight virgin ass.'' Kurotsuchi purred as she proceeds to get on all fours and shaking her ass at him, ''Come and get it~''

''Damn, you have the best ass Kuro-chan.'' Naruto complimented as he rubbed his glans penis against her anus making her moan and pant in need.

Naruto then thrusted his schlong into her pink and puckered asshole jamming his entire length into her. The moans she was giving from this made Naruto's boner get even more hard then it usually was.

''Fuck...Getting my ass stuffed feels so good...Mm..'' She grunted through gritted teeth, ''Now don't you hold anything back Naru-kun! Fuck me hard now!"

''Your ass's funeral.'' He said before picking up the pace to near inhumane levels. The sounds of his hips smacking against her filled the living room and the force of his thrusts made her rest her head on the armrest moaning her ass off.

Her head lowered onto the armrest where she could see under herself and she was enjoying the sight before her. She was able to see Naruto ferociously slam into her and she tried to moan but she couldn't find the energy to do so. It was like every thrust was knocking the air out of her lungs! Finding herself out of breath from the thrusting she raised her head up and let out a silent scream as she unleashed another torrent of girl cum coating Naruto's dick.

''Shit! I'm cumming! Take it all in your ass Kuro-chan!" Naruto growled as he stopped thrusting leaving his cock literally balls deep in her ass

Kurotsuchi opened her mouth again to try and moan and this time she was able to finally say something, ''F-f-fuck..g-give me all..of your..cum..'' she grunted out as she grabbed one of the pillows on the couch and bit into it.

Naruto went full throttle into her ass and finally he came and let out a loud growl as his member expelled Kurotsuchi's desired white cream into her asshole. Withdrawing his penis Naruto watched as the excess cum began seeping out of Kurotsuchi's now loosened asshole before scooping up what came out and inserting it back in with his finger. Kurotsuchi then turns to lay on her back and pulls Naruto down to give him a kiss on the lips.

''That was wonderful Naru-kun, let's do this everyday.'' The kunoichi cooed.

''I'd love to, I don't think I'm going to get sick of your tight pussy and ass Kuro-chan. You moan the best too'' He said with a grin.

''Oh really? Then you get to hear me moan for you everyday.'' Kurotsuchi giggled.

The two share a passionate kiss on the lips, resting their foreheads against each other. Blue eyes staring into pink ones.

''I love you Naruto.''

''I love you Kurotsuchi.''

The two then knock out on the couch cuddling each other.

 **-Two days later at Konoha's main gate-**

Onoki, Akatsuchi are seen packed up and ready to head back to Iwagakure. However we see Naruto and Kurotsuchi holding hands standing in front of the two Iwa males. Kurotsuchi wasn't packed up since she decided to remain here in Konoha to be with the blonde boy.

''I...see.'' Onoki said with a saddened look in his eyes, ''So you'll reside here from now on hm?''

''Are you sure about this Kurotsuchi?'' Akatsuchi asked.

''Yes gramps, Akatsuchi, I want to be with Naruto for the rest of my life. I love him and the thought of seeing him once in a blue moon would kill me on the inside.'' Kurotsuchi explained.

Sighing, Onoki just gave his granddaughter a smile as Kurotsuchi hands him her Iwa headband and her Iwa vest. ''If it makes you happy then me and Akatsuchi will be happy.'' He then turned to face the blonde, ''And you Yellow Flash's son you'd better take care of my little Kurotsuchi got it? Little whipper snapper..'' He grumbled.

''Don't worry Lord Tsuchikage! You can count on me believe it!'' Naruto declared with his signature grin.

''Gramps, with me here I can act as the Iwa ambassador to Konoha you know.'' Kurotsuchi added earning a nod from the elderly man.

With that Akatsuchi and Onoki were off. Kurotsuchi and Naruto turn to face each other a smile before engaging in a kiss. However their moment was interrupted when Izumo and Kotetsu are heard cheering in the background.

''Whoo! Go get em' Naruto! Fuck yeah!'' Izumo shouted crying anime tears.

''Bom-chicka-wow-wow!'' Kotetsu wolf whistled.

The two lovers then turn to face the Chunin with tic marks on their heads.

''Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique!''

''Rasengan!''

''Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!''

 **-Takigakure shopping district-**

It's a warm day in Takigakure, the people are seen going about their business and the scene is calm and serene until a commotion is heard from a small noodle shop. We see a girl with mint colored hair being chased out of the restaurant by the owner carrying a large butcher knife.

''Get out you bug bitch or I'll fucking squish you!'' The owner shouted holding a butcher knife to her neck.

''Whatever you ass! Fuck you!'' The mint haired girl spat back punching the man before running away.


	8. Nine plus seven equals heaven

**Chapter eight: 9 + 7 = Heaven**

 **-Somewhere in the Land of Fire-**

On a quiet afternoon in the forests in fire country near the border with Takigakure we see a girl running as fast as she can as if being chased by someone or something. After several minutes of running the girl stops to catch her breath while leaning against a tree. Her treatment in Takigakure came to a point where the villagers had chased her out of the village.

''I hope I lost those bastard villagers.'' The girl said out of breath.

The camera pans up and it is revealed to us who the girl is. She was petite, had tan skin, had mint colored hair that was layered and had an orange clip in it, wore a white mid-riff with a mesh armor shirt underneath it. Her eyes were a distinctive orange color and she wore a apron like skirt over fishnet shorts. This girl was none other then Fu, the container of the 7-tailed beast Chomei.

''Stupid villagers! I haven't done shit to them and they treat me that way all because of this tailed beast within me.'' She said as she goes to lay down beside the tree, ''I...I just want to be accepted. Isn't that too hard to ask for?''

She was about to cry when she heard what sounded like people moving through the brushes in front of her. Jumping up at the noise she draws a kunai and gets into a defensive stance.

''Who the hell is there? Show yourselves or I will attack you!'' Fū ordered

The unknown visitors complied and from the bushes emerge two figures wearing a cloak that had red clouds on it. One of them was carrying what looked like a big ass scythe while the other had a mask and a hat thing on.

''Wh-who are you?'' Fu asked.

''You're the jinchuuriki of the 7-tailed beast girly, so you can come with us peacefully or I'm gonna have to use force.'' The scythe guy said with a smirk.

''Yeah, what my idiot partner said.'' The mask guy said crossing his arms

At that moment Fu didn't even try to fight back and instead she just took off running getting an annoyed groan from the scythe wielding guy.

''Every time!'' He growled before he and his partner take off after the girl

 _20 minutes later..._

Fu was hopping through the forest for a good twenty minutes now and had she not run away from the villagers chasing her a moment ago she would've had enough energy to keep going and quite possibly lose those weirdos with the cloaks. She continued on for about a mile before she finally decided to rest her tired body. Landing beside a tree stump she falls down on her knees completely out of breath.

''Man, I can keep making a break for it and get to Konoha but I don't think I'd be welcomed since I'm from another village...then again I can't go back to Taki since that pathetic excuse of a village hates my guts.'' She whispered to herself when suddenly two figures land in front of her.

The two figures were the cloaked guys from earlier. The one with the scythe stepped up. ''Haha, looks like we've caught up to you girl, now why don't you just surrender and let us take you without having to fight huh? Fighting is already tiresome as it is.''

''Hidan, will you shut the fuck up and just knock her out already? Masochist bastard.'' The masked guy snorted.

''How about you put a dick in your mouth Kakuzu and shut the fuck up for once you greedy whore!'' Hidan snarled back.

''Greedy whore? Says the guy who gets horny off stabbing himself in the heart! I'd much rather be a greedy whore than get off on that shit.'' Kakuzu retorted.

''Grr, you better watch your mouth you rag doll bastard or I'll use my technique and get four times horny stabbing all your hearts!''

''See? You just admitted to me and the girl that you get horny off that disgusting shit. Jashin can suck my balls.''

''I'LL TIE A NEW KNOT WITH YOUR JIONGU WITH YOUR WRINKLY BALLS AND ALL YOUR HEARTS!''

Fu was just staring at the two men arguing with a sweatdrop. Taking advantage of the situation Fu lunges forward delivering a hard punch straight at Hidan's jaw with enough force to break it while also sending the man staggering backwards in pain.

''Yeah you just got beat by a teenage girl Hidan.'' Kakuzu said before his fists extend out ready to deliver punches at Fu.

Seeing Kakuzu's fists come within reach Fu draws out a kunai and leaps into the air to dodge. However one of Kakuzu's extended fists went rushing upwards and before the mint haired girl could react the fist connected with her cheek and struck her with enough force to knock the girl out. Her unconscious body falling to the ground to be caught by Kakuzu holding her bridal style.

Smirking in satisfaction at catching a jinchuriki Kakuzu turned to face his partner to see the scythe wielding weirdo rubbing his jaw. ''Tch, you got lucky Kazuku. I could've taken her out easily but I was being careless is all.''

''Uh, sure, whatever you say you masochist bastard. Now hurry up and finish rubbing that jaw of yours and let's get the fuck out of here before anyone spots us. We're not exactly unknown in fire country you know.'' Kazuku said as he begins walking off.

''Whatever you fucking stringy bitch. Next time you take the punch and I'll take the jinchuriki. Asshole.'' Hidan groaned before walking off to join his partner.

 **-Hokage's office the next day-**

Naruto, Zombina, Kurotsuchi, and Kakashi are seen waiting outside of Lady Tsunade's office. They were told it was an emergency and despite being busy doing their own personal things when the ANBU agents Komachi and Towa had gathered them here.

The four of them have been waiting for several hours before Naruto's impatience got the best of him. ''Man! Every time baa-chan does this we always wait like a billion hours before tells us to come in!'' He shouted in obvious annoyance.

''Naruto, settle down will you? We're not the only ones she does this too so you should be used to it by now. Remember when I was always late when you were a Genin? Yeah things haven't change kiddo.'' Kakashi said not taking his eyes off his porn book.

Kurotsuchi and Zombina were seen talking to each other when Naruto's outburst alerted them to their boyfriend's distress. Kurotsuchi turned to face him and asked ''What's wrong Naru-kun?''

''Yeah, it's not like you to make an outburst that loud and sudden.'' Zombina added.

Grumbling, Naruto just crossed his arms before he turned to answer his two girlfriends. ''It's just that baa-chan is always so slow with this kind of shit! I could've become Hokage twenty times over before she calls us in.'' He explained.

Though they didn't show it the two girls were also annoyed at how Lady Tsunade was taking so long. For a Kage she was slow as fuck! Then a light-bulb appeared above the two girls' heads. If they're going to be waiting this long then maybe they can try doing some dirty things to pass the time? It's not like Lady Tsunade would be calling them in soon anyway.

The two girls then walk to position themselves in front of Naruto and both get on their knees. It was good that Naruto didn't notice since he had his eyes closed and before he knew it he felt his pants being pulled off along with his boxers. Next thing he knew was two slimy things slowly licking their way up his shaft making him groan.

''Naruto? What's wrong? Are you in pain?'' Kakashi asked lowering his book to check his student only to be greeted by a sight he thought he would never see in a trillion years. Naruto was getting a double blowjob from Zombina and Kurotsuchi!

''Icha Icha...double trouble..'' Kakashi murmured before an incredibly powerful nosebleed rocketed him through a wall.

Hearing the commotion Shizune opened the door to see what was going on and she was greeted to the sight of the double blowjob. ''Hey! I want to join too!'' The medic said.

Turning to face the medic Kurotsuchi took her tongue off of Naruto's shaft. ''Too late Shizune, no more room.'' The former Iwa Jonin teased before going back to licking the glorious shaft.

Pouting in annoyance Shizune told them that Lady Tsunade is ready to see them now much to the dismay of the three teens since Naruto swore he was close to cumming. Pulling up his pants he and the girls walk into the office to see Tsunade facing the windows.

''Well you four are probably wondering why I called you here hm?'' She asked without turning to face the teens.

''Pretty much Lady Tsunade.'' Zombina answered

Turning to face the teens Tsunade noticed that Kakashi wasn't there. ''Where's Kakashi? I swore I heard him a few minutes ago.'' She said with raised eyebrows.

''Oh, he got a nosebleed seeing Zombina and Kurotsuchi here licking my dick.'' Naruto said with his trademark smirk while putting his arms around the two kunoichi.

This caused Tsunade and Shizune to blush hard. Just then Kakashi walks into the office clutching his head. ''Ugh, what happened? I have a migraine headache now.''

''Nothing Kakashi, glad you were able to make it.'' Kurotsuchi said in a sweetly innocent voice.

Shrugging his shoulders Kakashi walked over to stand beside the three teenagers.

Shaking her head to regain her composure Tsunade cleared her throat out before explaining what she had called them for. ''Ahem, now you four are probably wondering why I called you on such short notice right?'' She asked earning a nod from the four, ''Well then allow me to explain. I've received another rescue mission request from Takigakure.''

Zombina's eyes went wide at hearing this. Was the person that needed to be rescued who she thought it was?

''It appears that their jinchuuriki has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki. The very same organization that vows to collect all the containers of the tailed-beasts to use for their own gain.''

Zombina: _'Ah! I knew it! It's Fu!'_

Naruto: _'Woah! A fellow jinchuriki? I'm definitely taking this mission then!'_

We've received a report from the our border patrol that the Akatsuki and the missing girl have been sighted heading into the Land of Rivers. This report was an hour ago so there's no denying that's where they are right now.'' Tsunade continued

''I presume you want us to leave right now Lady Tsunade?'' Kakashi asked

''Yes, that's all I wanted to say to you guy. But before you go..Naruto.''

''Yes baa-chan?''

''As of now you are a Jonin. Don't argue with me brat just fucking accept it!'' Tsunade shouted.

''Oh yeah! I'm a fucking Jonin! Whoooo! One step closer to Hokage!'' Naruto shouted in pure glee.

Shizune then walked over and handed him his Jonin vest. Putting it on Naruto was striking poses in front of everyone for his new vest.

Zombina and Kurotsuchi was giggling at their boyfriend's antics.

''Wow Naruto, you look really hot in that vest it makes me...wet.'' Kurotsuchi purred

''Mm, tell me about it I'd like to know what a strong Jonin like you is capable of in bed.'' Zombina added before the two girls walk over and grab his crotch and ass respectively.

Tsunade and Kakashi were staring at the hormonal teens with slack-jawed expressions. Who knew they were bold enough to act like that in a public space? Shizune though was staring at them jealously. Sure she was part of the harem but it's been about roughly two weeks since she was last pounded by Naruto. God did she miss that fucking huge dick of his..

Kakashi wasn't doing any better than Shizune. For a twenty-eight year old he was still a fucking virgin and had absolutely no game whatsoever. ' _Wahaha! Naruto is twelves years younger and gets more pussy than me! As if I ever got any pussy before!'_

''Uh...um...dismissed!'' Tsunade said and with that the four shinobi leave the room to begin their mission.

Sighing in relief Tsunade then turned to face her assistant. ''So, how was Naruto?'' She questioned

Shizune went bloody red from this and began stuttering incoherent sentences. ''Um. well...well um... He's the best fuck any girl could ask for...'' She said, ''Maybe you can have some of that glorious meat too Lady Tsunade? It's been over 30 years since you've gotten a good pussy pounding right?''

Sighing, Tsunade was ashamed but she was like 50 years old! The thought of fucking a boy Naruto's age felt wrong to her! Wait...Shizune is 31 so it shouldn't be that bad..right?

''Maybe Shizune, maybe but I don't think Naruto would want to fuck my wrinkly pussy.'' Tsunade said.

''Nonsense! Naruto would enjoy stuffing you Lady Tsunade! Trust me on that one.'' Shizune reassured patting the Kage on the back.

''Alright then, we'll see Shizune.''

 **-Land of Rivers-**

It's been about three hours since our heroes have left Konoha. Here they are now in river country where the two Akatsuki members were reported to be heading for. In front of the four shinobi was Pakkun, a ninken Kakashi had summoned to track any suspicious scent.

''The scent is getting stronger. It won't be long now guys.'' Pakkun said.

''Alright, let's pick up the pace you guys.'' Kakashi ordered.

''Right.'' The three teens answered.

After about thirty minutes of hopping through fucking trees the group finally come across a large cave opening. Pakkun sniffed the air before he nods in confirmation.

''There's definitely someone in there and they don't smell friendly at all.'' The dog inquired.

''Alright, thank you Pakkun, we'll take it from here.'' Kakashi said.

''Don't mention it, call me if you need me again.'' The dog said before vanishing.

The four of them then huddle to discuss how they'll handle the rescue.

''Alright, anyone have a plan we can execute with perfection?'' Kakashi asked.

''Well, we don't really know what these Akatsuki guys are packing like their abilities or if they have any kekkei genkei so just let me waltz in there and have them attack me. That way I can observe their attacks and figure out how to deal with them.'' Zombina explained.

''Honestly Zombina, I know that there is legitimately no way for you to be killed you still need to be careful against them.'' Kurotsuchi said earning nods from Kakashi and Naruto.

Zombina face-vaulted at the other kunoichi's comment. ''Hey! I literally cannot be killed! No matter what you throw at me I will absolutely not die! Just let me get in there and distract mess with those pricks!

''Oh fine then Bina-chan, you're so hardheaded sometimes you know that?'' Naruto said.

''Alright then, it's settled. Watch me go to work!'' Zombina declared cracking her fingers.

''Wait, before we execute the plan here, I have these mics we can use just in case something happens to you Zombina.'' Kakashi said handing everyone their mics

''Good thinking Kakashi.'' Kurotsuchi snorted.

The team then hop in front of the cave and Zombina entered it alone. The zombie girl walked for a few minutes in the cave before getting to a dead end. The room was lit with torches and squinting her eyes she spotted two figures wearing robes with red clouds on them and in between the two figures laid Fu unconscious.

''Hey you Akatsuki bastards!'' Zombina shouted getting the attention of Hidan and Kakuzu.

''What the? Who's this red head bitch?'' Hidan snarled.

''Hm, judging by that headband and vest she's a Konoha Chunin to say the least. Oh well, I'll take her on.'' Kakazu said.

''Nah, let me take this bitch Kakuzu. You just watch and learn from a real pro.'' Hidan said stepping in front of his masked partner.

''Tch, well alright then try not to get your ass kicked again.'' Kazuku snorted.

''Grrr, fuck you Kakuzu!'' Hidan said before flinging his overly large scythe straight at Zombina.

Zombina side jumps the attack and flings several kunai straight at Hidan's. The knives embed in his face making him groan in pain.

''Gah! You ruined my sexy ass face bitch!'' Hidan growled in anger before lunging forward, ''You're gonna learn not to mess with me and my Jashin!''

He then takes one of his retractable spears and hurls it at Zombina and before the undead girl could react the spear impales her through the shoulder drawing a large amount of blood. ' _'Just like I planned.''_ She thought as she lands on the ground clutching her shoulder pretending to be in severe pain while pulling the spear and tossing it.

Pressing the button on her mic she whispers into it before turning her attention back to the weird masochist.

Hidan saw the small trickle of blood forming on Zombina's face and rushes over to pick up his spear. ''Hahahaha! I got you right where I want you girly. Now you will pay for your sins against Jashin!''

Zombina tried to move in to attack the man but she stopped in her tracks unable to move. ''What the? What's going on?!''

Hidan then licks Zombina's blood off from the spear and places a foot on the ground to draw the symbol for Jashin on it. His body then changes it's outer appearance and in a few seconds he looks like skeletor from Masters of the Universe.

''Hmhm, hahahahahahaha! I hope you're ready for a world of pain girl because I'm gonna have some fun with you! Say hello to my Curse Technique: Dead Controlling Possessed Blood!''

''Hidan shut the fuck up and just fucking finish this!'' Kakuzu yelled from the sidelines.

''You shut the fuck up!'' Hidan shot back giving his partner the death stare.

While those two were busy arguing we see Kurotsuchi and Naruto sneaking behind Kakuzu. Naruto picks up Fu's unconscious body while Kurotsuchi applies a transformation jutsu turning into the mint-haired girl.

''Gah! Fine! I'll just fucking end this girl right here, right now!'' Hidan shouted before raising his spear and repeatedly stabs himself multiple times in the gut. The repeated blows making the zombie girl scream in sheer agony much to Hidan's pleasure.

''Haha! I hope you enjoyed the pain because here comes the coup de grace!''

Hidan then points his spear at his heart. Seeing this Zombina feigns fear. Without warning Hidan then raises the spear and proceeds to impale himself. As the spear goes through his heart he moans loudly in pain while Zombina tries to scream but couldn't find the energy to do so. Hidan's jutsu then dispels and Zombina collapse backwards on the ground. The zombie girl spewing out blood from her mouth.

As he relishes in pleasure from the blow to his heart Hidan regains his composure and takes a look at the seemingly dead zombie girl. Seeing her lifeless corpse he laughs maniacally. ''Feel the pain girly?! Hahaha!''

''So how do you like that Kakuzu? Pretty awesome isn't it?'' The Jashinist said turning to his partner

''Eat a dick.'' Kakuzu said before turning to look at Fu's body only for the girl to wake up and launch a punch directed at Kazuku's nose breaking it with enough power to send the man staggering back.

''Urg! What the fuck!'' The masked Akatsucki growled holding his aching nose, ''What the fuck was that for girl?''

''Go suck on one you masked cunt!'' 'Fu' snarled.

Kakuzu then launches his expendable arms and snares 'Fu' binding the girl rendering her immobile. He then reels the hand in where she is pinned against his body where she looks like she is being held hostage. ''I'll show you to disrespect your elders kid.'' Kakuzu whispered into her ear.

Hidan walks over obviously wanting to draw more blood. ''Hey let me do my technique on this kid, who cares about her anyway? No one cares about the jinchuriki's so fuck them.''

''You want to piss off Pain-sama? Then go ahead and piss him off I'll relish in your death at his hands.'' Kakuzu spat.

''What are you talking about? We are Pain-sama's favorite so he wouldn't give a shit! Oh and I can't even die thank you very much!" Hidan said

''Oh yeah? Fucking try him!"

The two of them then get into another argument much to 'Fu's' annoyance.

The camera then pans to the 'dead' Zombina and closes in on her face. Her frown then turns into a smile.

''You guys want to borrow my sai?''

The two Akatsuki then turn around to face the direction from where the voice came and spot Zombina rising up. She then tosses five sai straight at the two men and performs a hand seal. ''Sai Shadow Clone Jutsu!''

''What the?'' Hidan gasped in shock.

The five sai then turn into several hundred of them and they all riddle the men's bodies. Kakuzu was quick and quickly spun around to avoid 'Fu' getting hurt.

''Ow ow ow ow ow!" Hidan cried out as he is riddled to the bone with sai while Kakuzu just shrugs off the pain

Zombina laughs at their pain only for Hidan to somehow recover from the onslaught and appear behind her by God knows how catching her off guard. He then applies a chokehold and gets Zombina's neck in a really strong grip choking her.

''You bitch! How did you survive the ritual? Bah! No matter, I'll just squeeze you so hard I'll break your spine...Or stab you! Again!'' The Jashinist declared before applying more pressure on her neck.

Hearing the girl groaning in pain Hidan then takes his spear and then repeatedly stabs though Zombina while also getting the spear into his body as well. Zombina feigns pain while Hidan moans in the pleasure of the spear stabbing him through Zombina. This continued on for five minutes before Zombina shoots her head backwards and headbutts him straight mouth knocking out several teeth.

Stumbling back in pain Hidan spits out blood and some more teeth before Zombina faces him and takes a sai and goes to lunge forward. Hidan couldn't react in time and the next thing he knew the zombie girl thrusted the sai into his head and gave a strong yank with enough force to rip the head off the body. Zombina then opens her mouth wide and munches on the decapitated head much to Hidan's displeasure.

''Oh god not the face!'' Hidan screamed as Zombina took three bites out of his face.

After the third bite Zombina discards the head before holding her severely wounded torso. ''Okay, that was the most disgusting and foul meat I've ever had the misfortune of tasting. That tasted like burnt asshole! She said spitting out the chewed flesh, ''Oh man, Naruto's going to be working hard to stitch these wounds shut... my poor baby.''

Hidan's munched up head went wide-eyed. ''How...how are you still alive?! And what in Jashin's name are you?!'' The decapitated Jashinist asked in what sounded like fear.

''Because...'' Zombina said as she turns to face Hidan's head. Unzipping her Chunin vest and undershirt she reveals her wounded torso to the man only for him to gasp in shock. ''I'm the liveliest corpse on this planet. Zombina-chan! Fear me you Akatsuki scum!''

Kazuku was watching the entire exchange with a deadpan expression. _'Ugh, of course that masochist bastard would underestimate a girl. Serves him right.'_ He mentally sighed closing his eyes.

Kakuzu was so annoyed that he didn't have time to react to Fu's upwards kick that struck him dead on the chin with enough force to smash it while also sending him flying away a few feet.

''Urg! What the fuck?!''

Landing on the ground with a thud Kakuzu holds his sore chin and looks up at the jinchuriki. ''You're fucking fast girl!''

Fu just sighed before she turned into Kurotsuchi. ''Ugh, I can't believe how smelly you bastards are! Smells like two avocados hate fucking!'' The Jonin declared before another figure appears beside her being Naruto.

''Ah Naru-kun, how's our jinchuuriki?''

''She's in a safe place!'' Naruto said before they and Zombina surround Kakuzu.

''Now it's just you masked guy! You've got nowhere to go.'' Kurotsuchi spoke.

''That's right! You can surrender and come with us peacefully or...what were we going to do again?'' Zombina asked with a sweatdrop.

''Urm...I don't think we've established that..'' Naruto said

Kakashi then walked into the cave allowing the four to surround Kakuzu completely.

''Grrr.. Who are you people?'' The Akatsuki questioned with an angry tone

''I'm glad you asked! We are...'' Kakashi started as he began spinning like a ballerina.

''THE KONOHA FOUR!'' He declared as he stopped with his arm somehow extending with a thumbs up.

 ***Cricket chirp***

''That name blows Bakashi.'' Naruto snorted.

''Yeah...that name is just...um...what?'' Kakuzu added with a sweatdrop.

''Hey, it was the best I got!'' Kakashi said.

''Can it you guys! Let's just fucking kill these two dick wads and head home!'' Kurotsuchi shouted.

''Fine, Naruto do you mind taking care of our masked friend over there?''

''Sure thing Kakashi.'' Naruto said as he walks over to the still injured Kakuzu.

''Urg, what are you going to to do me you demon brat?'' The Akatsuki asked.

''Oh, just this...Rasenshuriken!'' Naruto shouted out before flinging a rasenshuriken at the man.

The attack collides with Kakuzu's body and the masked man screams in pure agony as he is literally ripped to shreds by the attack. Kakashi, Zombina and Kurotsuchi were all staring at the display of awesomeness in awe.

Kakashi: ' _'No way! When did he learn to do that?!''_

Zombina & Kurotsuchi: ' _'Naru-kun makes me so wet.''_

After a few minutes Kakuzu's cries of agony were ceased as the attack subsided and what was left were just a few shredded pieces of the man. Nodding in satisfaction Kakashi then turns to face Hidan's head which was busy cursing them out.

''So, what shall we do about that one?'' The masked Jonin asked his colleagues.

''I got this.'' Kurotsuchi said walking up to the head

''You twatsticks aren't getting away with this! By the name of Jashin I..'' Was all the head said before Kurotsuchi stomped on it smashing the entire head into pieces of skull, brain matter and blood.

''Damn that guy was annoying, what was his name again? Skeletor?'' Kurotsuchi asked getting shrugs from the others.

The other three just shrugged before exiting the cave. They walk over to the unconscious Fu who was left beside a cluster of trees and grab her before heading off back to Konoha.

 **-Konoha General Hospital, that evening-**

Naruto, Kurotsuchi, Zombina, Kakashi and Tsunade are seen standing beside a resting Fu. The moment they got back with her they immediately headed towards the hospital and got Fu admitted into a spare room. They've been watching her ever since and she hasn't woken up yet.

''Man she's out cold huh?'' Naruto asked breaking the silence.

''I wager she'd wake up soon. It's just a minor concussion she took from whoever you rescued her from so it's no big deal.'' Tsunade yawned, ''We should be heading home guys, let's leave her to rest and we'll check up on her first thing in the morning.''

''Wait!'' Naruto said making everyone stop to look at him.

''Hm? What is it Naruto?'' Tsunade questioned

''She's..well she's a fellow jinchuuriki isn't she?'' He asked earning a nod from the Sannin, ''Would it be okay if I stay here to watch her?''

Tsunade smiled before walking over to the blonde teen and placing a hand on his shoulder. ''Sure Naruto. If that's what you really want I'll grant your request.''

Kurotsuchi and Zombina were giggling in the background.

''Looks like Naruto's got a soft spot for her!''

''Oh yeah he does! Imagine two jinchuriki having some psychotic rough demon sex!''

 _''Oh man...there goes another girl for his harem...you lucky son of an awesome ninja!''_ Kakashi thought in frustration.

Everyone but Naruto left the room. Grabbing a chair Naruto places it beside the bed and takes a seat. He looks at the girl and damn! She was fine as hell!

''Wow, that mint hair color is so much better than Sakura's hair! That pink is nasty and I'd pay a guy to claw out my eyes if I ever have to look at it again!'' Naruto mumbled to himself

About half an hour would go by before Naruto felt sleep starting to take over. He tried to fight the urge but soon enough he lays his head on the bed beside the girl and snores his ass off.

 _Next morning..._

The sun shines through the window and the light reaches the Fu's face causing her to wake up. The girl groans in pain and rubs her head in pain before she opens her eyes and was surprised at where she was.

 _'Huh? Where am I? Am I dead?'_ She thought before turning her attention to the sleeping form that was beside her, _''Who's this guy? Wait...judging by the headband and Jonin vest I guess I'm in a hospital in Konoha then...wait! So this guy must've rescued me from those robed douches!''_

Turning to face the other direction she spots a table with some bottles of water on it that were left for her the previous night. _''I am pretty thirsty too so why not?''_

She reaches for a bottle and loosens the cap and goes to drink through the water bottle faster than Might Guy runs one-thousand laps around the village. 'So good! I feel refreshed!'

Her thoughts were interrupted when the blonde guy beside her woke up with a very long and drawn out yawn. Rubbing his eyes he was greeted to the sight of the mint-haired girl all awake and seemingly okay.

''Well good morning!'' Naruto bellowed.

''Erm, good morning!'' Fu greeted back trying to hide her nervousness.

Naruto moves his head closer to Fu's to where their faces are mere inches away and observes her with wide-eyes.

''Hey what are you doing?'' Fu said trying to hide her blush.

''Just checking you for any signs on fatigue face wise and by the looks of it you're A-ok!'' Naruto declared with a thumbs up.

''I'm sure I'm fine!'' Fu said, ''...So where am I?''

''You're in Konoha General Hospital. Me and my team went after you after we've received a request from that leader in Takigakure that you were kidnapped by the Akatsuki. When I found out why you were kidnapped I wanted to risk everything I have to get you.'' The blonde explained.

''Y..you came after me even if I'm just a complete stranger?'' Fu asked with a blush.

''Yes, you're a fellow ninja and in my book any ninja no matter what village you're from we all share the same goal which is to protect our villages. Shinobi help others no matter where they come from!''

''I-is there any other reason beside that?''

''You're a jinchuuriki and I couldn't let a fellow jinchuuriki be kidnapped like that, or worse killed.'' Naruto said as he places hi hand on Fu's.

Fu was flustered by what Naruto was saying to her, then she realized what he said. ''Wait? You're a jinchuuriki too!?''

''Yeah, as a result I was hated by most of the village for my whole life, Villagers would chase me, beat me within an inch of my life and leave me for dead. The only person who truly cared about me was old man Hokage.''

Looking at the boy with teary eyes Fu couldn't help but embrace the blonde in a tight hug. ''I'm the same way!'' She began sobbing, ''I'm sorry that happened to you...I-I dealt with the same thing back in Taki and the only person who truly cared was Shibuki our village l-leader.''

All Naruto did was smile before returning the embrace. Reaching his hand up he rubs the back of her head and spoke words of encouragement. ''Don't let those pricks who gave you shit put you down. Use it to make yourself a better person and when you become a better person who them you're not what they perceive you to be. Show them that you're you and not some demon!"

Fu then jumped out of the bed and tackled Naruto to the ground and begins sobbing into his chest. Smiling, Naruto made no attempt to push the girl off gently rubbed her back. The two of them laying there on the floor hugging.

The moment was interrupted however when the door to the room opened and in walked Tsunade and Shizune. Seeing the two teenagers laying there Tsunade had a perverted grin on her face while Shizune was jealous because she hadn't had sex with Naruto for a few weeks!

 _''Dammit! She's probably next!''_ Shizune thought with a sweatdrop.

''Are you two youngsters going to lay there all day? We can leave you alone for a few hours if you'd like.'' Tsunade said.

Hearing the Sannin's words the two of them separate rubbing the back of their heads while laughing nervously.

''Oh hey baa-chan! Didn't know you and Shizune-nee chan were here!'' Naruto said trying to kill the awkward situation he and Fu were in.

''Just coming here to check on Fu's condition and judging by the looks of it she seems good.'' Tsunade inquired.

''Y-yes ma'am.'' Fu said.

''Alright then, if you believe you are 100% better then you can go. Oh, and call me Lady Tsunade because I'm this village's Hokage.''

''Oh crap! Thank you Lady Tsunade!'' Fu said bowing to show respect.

''Now now young lady, no need for that. So you're from Takigakure?'' Tsunade asked getting a nod from the jinchuuriki. ''Alright, I know that you're the container of Chomei, and well I'm assuming you get treated like crap from the villagers back home am I right?''

''Yes.'' Fu answered shyly.

''Then I hereby make you a Chunin of Konohagakure. I've already completed your papers this morning so I'll send you you're Chunin vest later.''

Fu ran up to the Sannin and enveloped her in a hug. ''Thank you Tsunade-sama!"

Smiling at the girl's happiness she returns the hug. ''It's alright Fu, I'm sure you will love it here.''

''Hey baa-chan, can I show Fu around the village?'' Naruto asked.

''Why of course Naruto, that's if Fu is okay with it that is.'' She said giving the girl a knowing look. ''By the way you can live in the apartment two doors from his.''

Looking at Tsunade and then Naruto she gives the blonde jinchuuriki a warm smile. ''Of course, come on Naruto show me around! Thank's Tsunade-sama!" Fu said grabbing the blonde by his hand and her red bag and practically drags him out of the room and out the hospital.

Tsunade just giggled at their antics. ''Oh boy, I can't wait to be the grandmother of the baby of two jinchuuriki.''

''I haven't had his glorious dick in a few weeks...I need it before I'm farther along!' Shizune sighed before they walk out of the room.

 **-Streets of Konoha-**

After spending the whole day walking around the village and showing her all the good eateries Naruto decided to take her to Ichiraku ramen's to have dinner before taking her to her apartment which was two doors down from Naruto's.

Fu had really started to like the blonde teenager throughout the entire day they've spent and hell, she was definitely falling for the bastard. Now here they are just having a ramen eating contest and have already gone through almost one-hundred bowls and to Naruto's surprise Fu was leaving him in the dust.

''Wow! This ramen is so good! Way better than the ones in Takigakure!'' Fu declared as she finishes a bowl.

''Tell me about it! Old man here makes easily the best ramen in the entire world!" Naruto said as he starts another bowl.

''I know I make the best!" Teuchi chuckled before placing over three more bowls in front of them. ''Eat up!''

For another half hour the two of them continue to gobble so much ramen that Teuchi was literally going to be even more richer than Naruto!

''Thanks old man! See you next time!"

''Thank you very much for the food!''

''See you later kiddos! What a cute couple hehehehe.'' Teuchi giggled to himself with a very perverted grin.

However, from the shadows in the back room we see Ayame watching the two teens walk away. ''No! He has another girl?! I..I need to tell him..'' She thought before walking away.

 **-Fu's apartment-**

After eating ramen Naruto decided to take Fu out to buy some clothes since she left everything back in Takigakure. Sadly for Naruto he was holding over ten bags but he didn't complain. Walking up to Fu's door she spots a letter taped to the wall. Reading it she smiles before taking the key which was included with the letter and unlocks the door.

''Come in Naruto.'' Fu ordered.

''Urg, okay!'' Naruto said trying to balance the bags in his arms.

''You can set the bags down on the table Naruto.''

Walking over to the table Naruto proceeds to place all the bags neatly on the table. Turning to face the mint-haired girl he sees her placing her red bag on the couch. His eyes however made their way down to her butt, despite wearing that white apron skirt Naruto could make out her small but incredibly round ass. He continued staring when he felt his cock slowly harden at the lovely sight and...what felt like eyes glaring at him..

Looking up Naruto saw that Fu was just staring at him with an emotionless expression plastering her face.

 _''Oh crap!''_

The two of them stay that way for about a minute before Fu winked at him and stuck her tongue out as if teasing him. Then what she did next was reaching for her skirt and she flicked it upward giving Naruto a pleasurable glimpse of her panties. Mint colored just like her hair.

''So what do you want to do Fu?''

''Mm, my bed...want to...go to sleep?'' Fu said as she slowly walks up to Naruto. She presses her body against his chest and plants a gentle kiss on his lips.

''I suppose...it is pretty late now..'' Naruto inquired.

''Okay then, come with me.''

 **[Let the lemon begin!]**

* * *

 **-Naruto and Fu's mindscape-**

Kurama was seen sitting in a chair with a bag of popcorn and some Pepsi, ever since Naruto began jackhammering all these girls into pregnancy he has been enjoying the show his container was putting on for him.

 **''Hehe, this is fucking great!''**

Just then the door to opens and in walks Chomei the seven-tailed beetle. Turning to face the beetle Kurama waves at him.

 **''Yo! How's it going Chomei?**

 **''What's up Kurama old buddy old pal?''**

 **''I've been doing good, have you come to enjoy the show?''**

 **''Oh yeah, I can't wait to see your blonde screw my mint-haired girl into submission.''**

 **''Well, have a seat, take some popcorn and let's enjoy this lovely dinner and movie!''**

 **''You know Kurama, I wonder how the child of two jinchuuriki will turn out.''**

 **''I'd say sexy as fuck! Let's watch this beautiful coitus.''**

Chomei then flies over and takes a seat next to Kurama and the two of them watch the show.

* * *

Fu then takes his hand and walks him to her bedroom. As soon as they walked in Fu had turned around and planted another kiss on his lips except this one was full of love and lust. Naruto returns her kiss and eventually they are swapping spit and the taste of the other's amazing saliva was sending waves of pleasure throughout their bodies and arousal was sweeping through their bodies.

Naruto could feel his cock slowly getting harder while Fu's pussy was getting wetter the more they were making out and swapping spit. Deciding to take charge Naruto reaches under Fu's shirt and proceeds to unhook her bra. Tossing it aside he then gropes her breasts and gives them a tight squeeze.

''Mm, Naruto..'' Fu moaned.

Naruto then takes her shirt off and sits up and begins to suck on her B-cup sized breasts. ''Wait, Naruto..''

''Yes?'' Naruto looked up and saw that she was blushing.

''I-I know I'm not big and all...sorry..'' Fu said ashamed of her small size.

''Fu. You look beautiful.'' Naruto said with a smile.

The happiness that she felt from his compliment was too much for her to bare and she just planted another kiss on his lips and forces her tongue into his mouth. Allowing entrance Naruto could feel her warm tongue lick almost every nook and cranny of his mouth.

The two jinchuuriki moan at the feeling and by now their arousal was off the roof. Soon enough it became too much for them to handle and Fu would make the first move and began ripping Naruto's clothes off with such speed that he didn't know what happen.

''Woah, that was quick.'' He said.

''Well I'm horny Naruto so you can't blame me hm?''

Her boldness was shattered when she glanced down and saw what she would assume was the biggest dick ever on a human being.

 _''Wooooooow! That looks so hot! So nice and hard.''_ Fu thought wide-eyed.

Naruto noticed that Fu was just staring at his cock. Chuckling he reaches for his prick and gently pumps it. ''What's the matter Fu-chan? Never seen a dick before?''

''Uh, well your dick is the first...I wasn't expecting...that.'' She brushes Naruto's pumping hand away and gently pumps his massive spear and the feeling of her soft hands made him hiss in pleasure.

 _''Oh shit...feels like Kurotsuchi pumping me..''_ He thought.

Fu saw her lover's face scrunch up in pleasure and was pleased that he is enjoying her handjob. Feeling confident she then opens her mouth and takes the head into her warm mouth.

''Ugh.'' Naruto groaned out. Fu's blowjob was out of this fucking world! Out of all the girls he thought Kurotsuchi's was the best but Fu came in a close second!

''Mmmm.'' Fu hummed sending strong vibrations that made added to the pleasure and it was driving Naruto insane.

''Ugh, Fu.'' Naruto moaned out.

Fu then decided to try and take in more of his cock, already having at least four inches in she then inched her way down the shaft managing to get another five inches in. The shaft accidentally brushed against her uvula almost making her throw up but she managed to hold it down. She then brings her tongue into play and gently works the underside of Naruto's massive dick making her new boyfriend moan out loud in bliss.

''Oh god, Fu-chan that feels so good please don't stop..''

Fu got even more wet hearing that and she sped up her blowjob to such a fast pace that Naruto's orgasm was drawing near.

''F-Fu I'm going to..'' Naruto was silenced when Fu placed a hand over his mouth so she could focus on pleasuring him and getting her desired drink of Naruto's sperm.

''Ah...'' Naruto gasped out when he shot a gallon's worth of cum into Fu's mouth.

The sheer volume of it caught Fu by surprise and she moaned in pleasure tasting the lovely cum in her mouth. Feeling his orgasm die down she took the cock out of her mouth and was left with a sheer mouth full of thick cum. It tasted...very unique.

''S-so...Fu? How does it taste?'' Naruto asked between pants.

Fu just gave him a smile despite having a mouth full cum. She then swallows it all in one loud gulp. ''That tasted so good Naruto-kun~'' She said licking her lips.

''Well, you were so good Fu, Let me return the favor.'' Naruto said as he picks Fu up and places her gently on the bed laying on her back.

''Oh..love me Naruto..'' Fu moaned.

''Of course I will.''

Naruto reaches for her skirt and removes it and enjoyed the sight before him. Her mint-colored panties were so wet. He then removes the fishnet leggings she had on and without hesitations took her panties off revealing her pretty pussy. Yep, Naruto did make a mental list of who's pussy was the best and now Fu had the second best looking pussy only topped by Kurotsuchi.

''Cute little pussy, hope you don't mind me eating it.''

''G-go ahead..'' Fu said.

Naruto slowly moved his head into her pussy and instead of gently licking her he dove straight in and began motor-boating the girl. The sudden pleasure caught Fu completely off guard.

''Ah! N-Naruto!'' Fu screamed out.

Naruto's motor-boating was sending feelings throughout Fu's body that she had never felt before. She continued moaning out loud as Naruto licked and motor-boating her tight virgin pussy.

Naruto then brought his finger into the fray and inserted it into her orifice while using his tongue to flick her clit.

''N-Naruto-kun!'' Fu cried out as the sudden feeling of his intrusive finger made her yelp a little.

Naruto's pussy eating abilities was just way too much for the inexperienced Fu to handle, feeling a very powerful pressure build up within her lower regions she then came.

''N-NARUTO!'' She screamed out and her pussy fired out a water hose of female ejaculate into Naruto's mouth filling it up with delicious pussy juices.

She squirted for a good minute until the torrent died down. Sitting up Naruto and began gurgling her liquids in his mouth before gulping it down like Gatorade.

He then looked at Fu who was breathing heavily with her eyes closed. She then opened her eyes and looked at Naruto, a massive blush on her face.

''That...was amazing Naruto-kun..'' She panted out, voice sounding very quiet.

''I'm glad you liked it Fu, are you ready for the main course?'' He asked earning a nod from the girl.

He positioned himself over her and proceeded to guide his prick near her entrance before she stopped him.

''Naruto wait...''

''Yes?''

''I'm...I'm just a bit nervous is all..I mean, look at the size of that cock compared to me! I'm pretty sure my vagina is smaller proportionally and...well I'm a pretty petite girl in general..''

Naruto then kissed her gently on the lips. ''I wouldn't fuck you into a quivering mess, It feels wrong. I promise I'll make true love to you.'' He reassured.

Smiling, Fu then nodding letting him it was okay for him to enter her. Naruto then guides his massive spear into her entrance and was immediately met by resistance from her hymen.

''Don't stop please..'' Fu pleaded.

Naruto then gave a gentle but sharp thrust and bypassed her hymen. The feeling of losing her virginity made Fu gasp in pleasure as the head made it's way into her vagina. The sheer girth making her moan quietly into Naruto's ear.

Naruto had a bit of a struggle getting the cock into her pussy because of how tight she was! Thanks to her smaller stature compared to the other girls Naruto gritted his teeth and tried his hardest to fit five inches of his cock into her but the tightness was just out of this world.

''N-Naruto...k-keep going..'' Fu begged in sheer bliss.

''As you wish.'' Naruto said and gave a sharp thrust managing to spear almost his entire length into her making the girl moan at the feeling.

''Ugh...that's my new addiction right there.'' Fu moaned.

Naruto then began the cycle of thrusting into her, then pulling out and then thrusting into her again gently, he didn't want to accidentally hurt her with how big he was combined with her petite stature. The two of them bit into each other's ear and moaned for the other at the immense pleasure they were receiving from each other.

Each thrust Naruto gave her was so gentle but perfect it was driving her literally insane. She opened her mouth to moan for him but she was feeling so damn good that she just couldn't moan. Would Shibuki be shocked at seeing his 'sister' like this? Would he be happy she found love? All that didn't matter now as Naruto continued to thrust into her.

''Oh god...Naruto..'' She panted out. ''Don't stop..''

Naruto then went a tad bit faster in his thrusts while still maintaining the gentleness he put into it.

'Mmmmm...Oh god...'' Fu moaned out. She then got an idea. ''Naruto..stop for a second..''

''Hm? What's wrong?''

''I got a good idea which I'm sure you'll love.'' She said with a wink.

''Do show.'' Naruto chuckled as he pulls out of Fu and gets off her.

Getting up Fu then goes on all fours, with a hand seal she...FUCKING MADE WINGS SPROUT OUT OF HER LOWER BACK!

''Woah! You have Chomei the beetle? That's fucking awesome, I think I get where you're going with this.'' Naruto said in surprise.

''If you know what I want then come and give it to me~'' She teased shaking her small but perfectly plump ass at him.

''If that's your game then let me show you mine.'' Naruto said performing a hand seal and to Fu's pleasure the Kyuubi's chakra began flaring around him, oh boy he couldn't wait to show Fu a..good time.

''If you're done come and show me a good time.'' Fu teased shaking her ass at him before noticing that his freaking huge ass dick was more veiny than it already was and was pulsating. God did she want that in her now.

''Prepare yourself Fu-chan.'' Naruto smirked smugly.

Crawling up to Fu's rear he positions his penis into her wet vaginal opening and slowly inserts it in, inch by agonizing inch making Fu cry out in pleasure.

'Mmm, go good!'' Fu moaned.

Naruto then decided to grab both her wings and pulled her back with enough force to get his dick all the way into her making her howl in pleasure.

''Oh my god!'' Fu screamed as she was filled with all 17-inches of his meat scepter that her ass was touching his belly.

Naruto then pulled half his dick out and pulled her by her wings again spearing her once more. The sheer pleasure of his thrusts making her howl. Naruto then began withdrawing and then pulled her wings with such force and rhythm that Fu was soon fucked into trance like state. The sounds of his sharp thrusts which caused his pelvis to impact her lovely ass echoing in the room.

Fu then leaned back to where she was able to lean against Naruto's chest and they engaged in a passionate kiss, not once did Naruto cease his perfect thrusts as he continued to pound into her, not too hard, not too soft, but perfect just for Fu.

Their passionate lovemaking and intense making out was easily the best thing they've ever experienced. Fu easily came second place in terms of lovemaking.

They then separate lips and Fu sucked on his neck giving him a noticeable hickey as Naruto continued to thrust into her.

After about a minute of their lovemaking Fu noticed something that she didn't even see before, his cock is so fucking huge that she could see the bulge in her flat stomach! She watched it withdraw and thrust back into her and the sight was so pleasing she didn't notice that her second orgasm was approaching.

''N-Naruto!'' She cried out as she came all over his cock. The feeling of the juices spraying his dick made him quiver. ''Urrrrghh.'' Naruto grunted out as Fu went back on all fours.

'Keep going..'' Fu begged.

Naruto wasted no time in grabbing her wings and pulling her back onto his cock impaling her once more.

''God...that seriously is going to be my new addiction...''

Naruto then repeated the cycle of pulling his cock out and pulling her back onto it via her wings and continued to do so for a good thirty minutes at a steady pace before...

''F-Fu...I-I can't hold it!'' He cried out.

''P-Please...cum inside my pussy Naruto..'' She said.

''Ugh...oh..GOD!''

Naruto pulled out once more, with his grip on her wings tightening he pulls her back onto his cock so powerfully that he impaled not only his dick, but also got his large ballsack into her pussy as well. The glans penis breaking through her cervix and pushes into her uterus and soon enough the seven-tail jinchuuriki felt his cum flooding her uterus to the max and she was left moaning at the feeling.

Fu's head drooped down and she saw her belly swell up from the sheer amount of cum that had flooded her. She was appalled by how sexy that looked.

Naruto leaned forward breathing heavily and kissed her ear before nibbling it. The two of them then revert back to their normal forms.

''That was...amazing..truly amazing Naruto.'' Fu got out between pants.

''I'm glad you liked it.'' Naruto kissed her cheek before he pulled his huge dick out.

Fu then felt something and looking underneath herself she saw her cum inflated belly deflate as a lot of the cum spilled out of her. ''That's hot.''

The two exhausted lovers then collapse onto the bed but Naruto didn't lay next to her. He had one thing to take care of and that was scooping up the spilled cum from the sheets with his hands and carefully puts it back into Fu's pussy.

''So desperate for me to be inseminated?'' She teased.

''I want you to bear my child.'' He said with a wink.

''Well I can't wait then~''

Naruto then goes to lay next to her and spoons her.

''Goodnight Fu.''

''Goodnight Naruto.''

They both rub her belly before falling asleep with big smiles on their faces. Fu then dreamed of her new, happy life with Naruto.


	9. Seducing God's Angel

**A/N:** Hey guys it's the Rice Man here! Sorry this chapter took so long but as most of you know I was in the army before I was discharge for reasons I will not speak. Recently I have been talking with a recruiter to try and get back in and well, if I get that waiver approved I'll be getting back in. For those wondering if I will have Hanabi in here the answer is yes. I'll simply make her Naruto's age. Again, sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoy this latest slamfest!

 **Chapter nine: Seducing God's Angel**

 **-Somewhere in the Land of Fire-**

Kurotsuchi, Zombina, Naruto and Kakashi were seen hopping along through the trees in fire country. Recently there have been numerous reports from the border patrol of an Akatsuki member roaming the area. Catching wind of this Tsunade sent the four to locate and capture this member and bring them back for interrogation.

''Hopping through trees for hours on end gets really boring.'' Naruto complained.

''Stop complaining honey, we do this all the time so you should be used to it by now.'' Kurotsuchi scolded her boyfriend.

''Keep complaining sweetie and I'll turn you into a zombie!" Zombina said trying to be intimidating. Recently the zombie girl had been promoted to Jonin and to celebrate that Naruto made love to her for almost 27 hours straight. Kurotsuchi was jealous because she was on a mission with Anko, Hana and Tenten and was unable to join the incredible and very hard sex marathon.

''They're right Naruto, gotta get used to it kiddo.'' Kakashi spoke.

''Fine, whatever you three say.'' The blonde groaned.

For the next half hour the four Jonin continued to hop through the trees before stopping in a small clearing. Right now it was around 10 at night and they decided to set up camp for the night. Kakashi had already set up the two tents while the other three went out to get firewood. Looking at the direction where they went he sweatdropped.

''They've...been gone a while..'' Kakashi whispered to himself. Deciding not to look for them he proceeds to go into his tent when he heard a noise.

''Ah!''

Jumping, Kakashi readies his lightning blade. ''What the fuck was that?!''

''...''

''Ah!''

''Yes!"

''That sounds like...Kurotsuchi and Zombina moaning...'' Realizing what the three teens might be doing Kakashi suffered a nose bleed that launches him into Earth's orbit.

 **-Somewhere in the woods, a half mile out-**

''Mmm...Naru-kun...fuck me harder..'' Kurotsuchi moaned.

''Ah, keep doing that Naru-kun..'' Zombina got out between pants.

''You two moan so good it makes me want to drive myself even deeper into both of you.'' Naruto grunted picking up the pace. Kurotsuchi was leaning forward against the tree with her hands on the trunk supporting her. Her pants and panties laid a few feet away with her ass sticking out. Next to her was Zombina in the same position and instead of being rammed with cock she instead was getting her undead vagina furiously fisted. Naruto was right behind them pleasuring them with extreme efficiency.

''Ah! Naruto! Yes! Kami yes!''

''Oh dear god!''

The two girls cried out as Naruto picked up the force and speed of his thrusts and fisting into the two girls that the tree was shaking so much that leaves were falling off. It looked like the wind was blowing through the branches when in reality Naruto's thrusts were the cause of it.

''Ugh, I'm close..'' Naruto got out between pants.

''Oh god! Kami yes!'' Kurotsuchi and Zombina continued to cry out in pure bliss as Naruto's more powerful thrusts drove his cock so deep into Kurotsuchi's pussy that it was poking at her uterus while Naruto shoved his fist up to the wrist up Zombina's pussy with an audible squish. The sounds of his hips slapping against Kurotsuchi's plump ass echoing throughout the woods.

''I'm..I'm cumming!'' The blonde declared.

''Cum on our faces...and..on our mouths..'' Kurotsuchi managed to say before she and Zombina squirted in unison. ''Ah!'' The two girls cried out.

''H-hurry..get on your knees..'' Naruto said as he pulled out his dick and fist out of the girls.

Turning around, the two girls then reach for his cock and begin pumping it furiously.

''Ah...'' Naruto gasped as he came. His cock jetted out a massive load of semen that first splattered all over his girlfriends' faces covering them completely.

Halting their handjobs the two girls bask in the feeling of being covered in Naruto's cum, they didn't get to for long however when Naruto began rubbing his cock.

''Ugh, o-open your mouths!" Naruto panted as he felt another wave of semen coming. Complying with their boyfriend's orders the two girls open their mouths and were rewarded with another gush of semen. Kurotsuchi got her mouth filled before Naruto moved his cock to Zombina's.

''So good...I love you Naruto..'' Kurotsuchi said in an ecstasy-induced haze as she begin using her fingers to take some off the cum and licking it.

''Me too Naruto..I love you so much..'' Zombina moaned at she scooped up handfuls of cum doing the same thing as the Iwa woman.

''I'm glad you liked it girls, remember there's plenty more to come at home.'' Naruto said with a wink.

''We can't wait Naru-kun. We should get back now it's getting really late.'' Kurotsuchi said.

The three teenagers then get dressed and clean up before walking back to their camp.

''You know Kurotsuchi, I would've preferred to cum inside your pussy. I love when I see my cum leaking out of it, you're also the tightest and best feeling one.'' Naruto said turning to face his Iwa girlfriend giving her a chaste kiss while Zombina pouts cutely.

Looking at her blonde boyfriend she smirks before lightly slapping the back of his head. ''Silly, as much as I would love that I'm already pregnant.'' She said while looking down at her belly rubbing it with a blush. ''I can't wait.''

Hearing the Iwa woman's words Zombina only pouted again before playfully punching Naruto in the arm. ''Lucky, I wish I can have a baby with you. Too bad that I'm a zombie.''

Well that sucks for you Zombina!'' Kurotsuchi stuck her tongue out at the zombie girl.

''Don't you stick your tongue out at me Kurotsuchi!'' Zombina growled.

''Hey you two! We'll settle that later, right now we're almost at the camp so let's get a good night's rest.''

''Fine fine.'' The girls said.

 _10 minutes later._

The three teens had finally made it back to the camp and spot Kakashi roasting several rabbits over the fire. Hearing the three teens approach he looks up and smiles. ''Oh, there you three are. I thought you got lost or something heh heh.'' The masked Jonin laughed.

''Urg, well...yeah we did actually.'' Naruto said scratching the back of his head nervously while the girls just smirk.

''Well I'm glad you found your way back, care for some fresh rabbits?'' Kakashi took off one of the rabbits and held it out for Naruto.

''Sure!'' Naruto reached for the rabbit when suddenly a large shadow looms over them. Taken by surprise the four Konoha Jonin look up and spot what looked like a person. Covered by the darkness they could only make out a what appeared to be a cloak and...angel wings?

''What the fuck? Who are you?'' Kakashi shouted.

The figure then slowly descended onto the ground, with the lighting from the fire they were able to make out said person's features. She was a woman, a very stunningly, beautiful woman that the mere sight of her made Naruto blush. The woman had short, straight blue hair with a blue origami flower. Her eyes were a lovely amber color with lavender eye shadow. The most distinctive thing about her was what she was wearing. The Akatsuki cloak.

''You...you're a member of the Akatsuki!'' Naruto shouted out.

''And if I'm not mistaken, you're the son of the Yellow Flash are you? Naruto Uzumaki. My name is Konan.'' The woman said.

''What the? How do you know who I am?'' Naruto demanded.

''Everyone in Akatsuki knows who you are. The container of Kyuubi and son of the Fourth Hokage. Enough talk, you're coming with me Naruto.''

''Ha! As if! You're gonna have to take me dead then!"

''Hard headed young man.'' Konan then performed a hand seal and several chains made of paper shot out from her hand. The paper chains fly towards Naruto who only jumps out of the way. Taking advantage of the situation, Kurotsuchi unsheathes her mother's katana and swings at the chains slicing clean through them. At the same time Kakashi and Zombina took out several kunai and toss them at the blue-haired woman while Kurotsuchi charges her with her katana drawn.

Konan just watches as the kunai fly towards her. The knives hit her dead center in the face while Kurotsuchi performs a horizontal swing and seemingly decapitates the woman.

''I've got her!" Kurotsuchi declared. However, their victory would be short lived when the seemingly decapitated body turns into paper which scatters all over the place. ''Huh? What the fuck?''

''What kind of jutsu is that?'' Zombina exclaimed.

The pieces of paper then slowly gather amongst each other and after a few minutes of floating they come together forming into Konan much to the shock of the Konoha Jonin.

''What in the motherfucking Kami's name jutsu was that?'' Kurotsuchi asked visibly shocked.

''Great, judging by the looks of it she is like me only a paper version.'' Zombina quipped.

Konan just looked at all of them with a stoic expression on her face. ''I guess it can't be helped then...I will...just have to take you by force.'' The paper Akatsuki declared.

''Well if that's the case then go ahead and try paper weirdo!" Naruto declared before forming a rasenshuriken in his hand and flinging it at the Akatsuki.

The attack is useless however when it strikes Konan breaking her into sheets of paper again.

''Okay, seriously this is annoying so I have no choice to use my jiongu.'' Zombina said before performing a hand seal and to everyone's shock several weird, dark tendril like things emerged from the stitches on Zombina's belly and flew straight at the female Akatsuki member.

Konan had no time to react and was eventually caught in the weird technique and reacting quickly Naruto ran over and binded her hands together with chakra cuffs and pinning her arms against the small of her back preventing the use of hand seals.

''Ugh, I wasn't counting on one of you to have the jiongu.'' A frustrated Konan said.

''You can try to escape all you want whether you cut through the material or burn it it's just gonna keep coming.'' Zombina explained.

''Well, that went faster than I expected.'' Kurotsuchi said as Kakashi walked over.

''Here, someone gagged her.'' Kakashi held out a ball-gag to Naruto and the blonde complied by placing said gag into the Akatsuki female's mouth.

''Uh, why do you have a ball-gag?'' The Kurotsuchi and Zombina questioned with raised eyebrows.

''Uh...none of your business!'' Kakashi shouted.

''Urm! ain-swama wil kill you!" Konan tried to speak but to no avail as the gag made her speech slurred.

''Huh? What did she say?'' Kurotsuchi asked confused.

''Bah who cares! We just caught an Akatsuki member!" Naruto declared cheerfully.

''Well, what should we do Kakashi? Should we dispose of her right here and now?'' Zombina questioned.

''Hm, no let's take her back to Konoha with us. That was the order and I'm sure Ibiki and Anko would enjoy messing with her to get some useful info.'' The masked Jonin said.

''Sounds fine by me.'' Kurotsuchi shrugged before Kakashi picks up Konan while the other three pack up their tents and head back to Konoha. The trip back was relatively quiet however since Konan wasn't throwing a tantrum except giving Naruto some curious but death glares every now and then.

 **-Konoha ANBU HQ-**

After arriving at the gates of Konoha the four Jonin and the still gagged and bound Konan were greeted by Izumo and Kotetsu who were had freaked out since the four of them had captured an Akatsuki member. So after several ANBU had collected the Akatsuki kunoichi they went straight to Lady Tsunade to report the mission as a success and after receiving their pay they all parted ways.

Naruto, Zombina and Kurotsuchi decided to head back home and rest since they spent the previous night and most of the day walking back to the village.

''So Naru-kun, up for some...fun?'' Kurotsuchi said leaning her chest onto Naruto's arm.

''Yes Naru-kun, me and Kurotsuchi just can't get enough of the glorious cock of yours. The other girls are home waiting too.'' Zombina said licking Naruto on the ear making the blonde shiver.

''Alright then, if you two are so horny that you want me to fuck you into unconsciousness I'll be happy to oblige.'' Naruto said with a perverted grin as he grabs his two girlfriend's by the waist and shunshins back home.

 **-ANBU Interrogation room-**

''Alright, don't make us ask again, what the fuck are you planning to do if you collect all the tailed-beasts?'' An irritated Ibiki Morino asked the paper Kunoichi. For over five hours straight he and Anko had asked the same question nonstop but the Akatsuki woman wasn't going to answer anytime soon.

''I'm not telling you anything. I promised my leader that in the event that I am captured I shall not divulge any information regarding the Akatsuki whether it's members, our strength of what we plan to do with the tailed-beasts.'' The tied Konan said calmly.

''Grrrr! Fuck this shit I'm going home!" The irritated Ibiki said before storming out of the room.

Anko just gave Konan a look before a light bulb appeared above her head. ''Aha! I know what can get you to talk! ANBU!'' An ANBU agent shunshined into the room next to Anko. ''Hey, go and get a Naruto Uzumaki please? Tell him Anko Mitarashi needs his help with something.''

Nodding the ANBU then shunshins away leaving the two kunoichi alone in the room.

''And what is Naruto going to do?'' Konan asked annoyed.

''Oh, just you wait and see.'' Anko replied with a sadistic grin.

 **-Naruto's apartment-**

The camera now shifts to the door to Naruto's room and despite the rest of the house being silent we can hear loud moans and groans plus violent bed creaking being heard from Naruto's room.

''Ah! Naru-kun just like that!'' Kurotsuchi moaned out in pleasure as Naruto pummeled her pussy with extreme force in the doggy style position. Next to Kurotsuchi was Zombina passed out from her sex with Naruto and laying all over the floor of his room were Karin, Kurenai, Koyuki who had moved to Konoha, Fu, Shizune, Yugao and Tayuya all passed out from their furious sex marathon with Naruto. All their vaginas and anuses both leaking out a huge amount of cum from when Naruto slammed them a few hours ago. Kurotsuchi however was able to last the longest in bed with Naruto as she and the blonde have been going at it for three hours straight.

''Urgh, Kuro-chan I don't think I'll ever get enough of your tight pussy!" Naruto grunted as he picked up the power of his thrusts making Kurotsuchi's rest her head on the pillow as she began moaning loudly.

''Oh god NARU-KUN YES!'' Kurotsuchi cried out in sheer bliss as she couldn't contain the utter joy her blonde boyfriend was giving her.

''Ugh, here it comes! Take it! Take my cum in that tight cunt!" Naruto picked up the pace to near superhuman levels until he blasted a gallon's worth of cum up Kurotsuchi's vagina filling every centimeter of it with his white seed.

''Oh yes!'' Kurotsuchi closed her eyes and relished in the pleasure of feeling his sperm flood her innards. After their orgasms Naruto pulls out of the Iwa woman and he collapses in between Zombina and Kurotsuchi hooking his arms around both their waists.

''Oh Naru-kun, that was so good as always.'' Kurotsuchi purred.

''And you'll get that every day my lovely stone woman.'' Naruto cooed giving her a kiss before planting his lips on the passed out Zombina's forehead.

The two of them (And the passed out Zombina) cuddle for a few minutes before a knock was heard at the door.

''Man, now who could that be?'' Naruto groaned in annoyance.

Pouting in disappointment Kurotsuchi let her blonde lover go. Naruto however forgot to put on some pants and just answered the door in his birthday suit. The person at the door, the ANBU agent Anko had sent to retrieve him almost threw up at the sight of the nude Naruto.

''What the..um...I'll come back in a bit.'' The ANBU said.

''Man it's not like the ANBU have open showers so you should be used to seeing other guys's dicks Coyote.'' Naruto chuckled.

''Well, you do have a point.'' Coyote said.

No it wasn't Naruto being naked that almost made him throw up, it was the sheer size of his cock that caught him by surprise.

''Now, what is it that you want? Me and my girlfriends were about to fall asleep until you came knocking.'' Naruto said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

''Anko Mitarashi has called for your help in the ANBU interrogation chambers. So please get dressed and come with me.'' Coyote said before walking over to the railing and leaning on it.

''Huh, I wonder what she needs me for.'' Naruto thought before walking back into his room and putting on his clothes.

''Who was it Naru-kun?'' Kurotsuchi asked from under the sheets.

''It was an ANBU agent, Anko apparently needs my help and I'm assuming it involves that Konan lady.''

''Ah, well don't worry about me, Zombina and the other girls, go ahead and do what you need to do.'' Kurotsuchi said as Naruto proceeds to exit the room but not before she blows him a kiss which Naruto catches before he closes the door. Kurotsuchi then places her hands on her belly and giggled as she felt the mass of Naruto's cum moving inside of her uterus. Rubbing her belly she sighs in satisfaction before falling asleep, her breaths were slow and heavy while she had a sex-crazed smile on her face.

Exiting his apartment he locks the door before turning to face Coyote.

''Let's go.'' Naruto said and the two of them hopped through the roofs.

 **-ANBU interrogation room-**

''Grrrr, don't make me ask again you Akatsuki ass monkey! What do you want with the Jinchuuriki?!'' An angry Anko shouted but like Ibiki the Akatsuki Kunoichi was not answering.

''Shut up you snake smelling girl.'' Konan said coldly.

''What did you just call me?!'' Anko grabbed a kunai knife and placed it at Konan's throat just as the door opened. Turning she spots Coyote and her favorite blonde gaki Naruto Uzumaki. ''About time foxy.'' Anko said putting the kunai away.

''Well, I was just done plowing Zombina, Kurotsuchi and the rest of my harem and tried to fall asleep when Coyote over here came knocking on my door.'' Naruto said giving Anko an annoyed look.

''Would you rather have me or an ANBU come and retrieve you?'' Anko snorted making several snakes appear from under the sleeve of her trench coat. The mere sight of said snakes making Naruto and Coyote shutter in fear.

''On second thought...thanks for getting me Coyote.'' Naruto said patting the ANBU on the back.

''Sure...don't mention it kid.'' Coyote said before he shunshins.

Turning back to Anko Naruto then gives her and Konan a questioning look. ''So, what did you call me for Anko?''

''It's real simple foxy, I want you to try and interrogate this Akatsuki slut and see what you can get out of her. And I hope you know what I mean.'' Anko winked at Naruto pointing at his crotch.

When it hit Naruto the most perverted and evil grin plastered his face. ''Ohhhhh, so you want me to...use my secret weapon huh?'' Naruto said getting a nod from the purple-haired Jonin.

''That's right foxy, do anything to get her to talk will ya please?'' Anko then walked out of the room and locked the door shut.

 **[Let the lemon begin!]**

Konan, who was watching the whole exchange was wondering what in the world the two Konoha Jonin were talking about. She then watches Naruto slowly walk up to her and leans his face just inches from hers. ''What..what are you doing?'' A now nervous Konan asked.

''You'll see soon enough..Konan was it?'' Naruto then picked the tied up Konan bridal style and sets her down on her knees. Reaching for the zipper of his cargo pants he then pulls it off along with his boxers in one go and tosses it to the other side of the room.

What Konan saw practically made her eyes fly out of her sockets. Before her was the Kyuubi container who had the biggest cock she had ever seen! Sure before he died she had sex with Yahiko but the orange-haired man wasn't very impressive at all when it came to size or stamina. The blue-haired woman felt herself getting instantly wet at the sight.

Naruto chuckled noticing that Konan was staring at his cock in an almost dream-like daze and he swear he saw her drooling a little. ''You seem entranced by my cock Konan, why don't you taste it?'' Naruto said with his signature grin.

''N-no! Get away from me!'' Konan moved her head to face the other direction but the blonde grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back to where she was once again face-to-face with his cock.

''Uh huh Konan, Anko wanted me to get some information out of you. Get ready because I'm gonna have my way with you.'' Naruto then grabbed her mouth and prodded it open much to the dismay of the kunoichi. Before she could protest Naruto inserted his cock into her mouth getting a good six-inches in effortlessly.

 _''Damn, she's no virgin to dick sucking.''_ Naruto thought as he forced more of his cock into her mouth.

''Urm! Nwo!'' Konan groaned as Naruto kept on forcing more of his cock into her mouth. After several minutes Naruto had managed to get his entire cock into her mouth with seven inches of it being deepthroated by the kunoichi and now he was aggressively thrusting into her mouth.

Konan however was not enjoying this as she was visibly struggling with eyes closed and face scrunched up in displeasure. Each of Naruto's thrusts rubbed against her uvula but her experience in controlling her gag reflex prevented her from puking.

Then Konan's eyes opened wide. What she thought was the unpleasant taste of Naruto's cock soon evolved into a pleasant one.

 _''His cock tastes much better than Yahiko's... I wonder what his cum tastes like..''_ Konan thought with a blush. Soon enough she began moaning in pleasure making the blonde grin. Now she was falling in love with his cock and wanted more of it.

After about twenty minutes of violent thrusting Naruto's cock began twitching in her mouth. Feeling this Konan used all her strength to break free from her bindings and reached up to grab the shaft of his cock with both her hands and began to pump him desperate to taste his cum.

Naruto grinned in amusement when he looked down and saw Konan pumping and sucking him off. Right there he decided that she was finally cooperative and he let go of her hair.

''Ugh..Konan...'' Naruto then reared his head back with his mouth wide open in a silent moan as his cock finally rocketed over three gallons of sperm into Konan's mouth.

''Mmmm.'' Konan moaned in bliss as she felt the young man's cum flood her mouth filling it to the brim that the excess white cream spilled out of her mouth.

Pulling his cock out Naruto looked down at Konan and watched her swirl the cum around in her mouth.

Smiling, Konan nods her head and swallows every last drop of the white cream and sighs in satisfaction. She then looks up at Naruto. ''Wow..that was the best cum ever...better than Yahiko's.'' Konan said.

''Who the fuck is Yahiko?'' Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow.

''Oh um...well he was my first love but now he's dead. You might know him as Pain of the Akatsuki.'' Konan answered.

''Good girl, looks like my cock is capable of getting information out of enemy kunoichi.'' Naruto said pulling his pants up only to be stopped by Konan.

''Wait!" The kunoichi said.

''Huh? What is it?'' Naruto said.

''Um...Naruto? I..I'll tell you everything I know..if you...please..I want more..'' The woman begged making the blonde smirk.

''So you're saying if I pleasure you more you'll tell me everything about the Akatsuki?'' Naruto asked.

Konan nodded.

''You'll tell me how many more members you have, where all your bases are, what you plan to do if you collect all the tailed-beasts and how to defeat your leader?''

''Yes...please...fuck me.'' Konan was practically begging at this point. She then goes to lay on her back and lifts up her cloak. Reaching for leggings of her outfit she pulls them off along with her panties revealing her very wet pussy.

Naruto then positions himself over the woman and guides his cock into her vaginal opening pushing the sheer girth into her surprisingly tight vagina. It was so tight that he was having a hard time getting it in!

''Ugh...it's been way too long since I've had sex.'' Konan said through gritted teeth as more cock was forced into her pussy making her feel like she was being split vertically in two.

''Damn, so fucking tight!'' Naruto grunted. Eventually he wasn't able to get his entire cock into so he decided to give a powerful thrust and he manages to force all 17-inches of his ramrod of a cock into the Akatsuki kunoichi's pussy.

''OH FUCK YES!'' Konan cried out as she was stuffed to the max.

''Get ready Konan because right now I'm gonna fuck you unlike this Yahiko ever has.'' Naruto said before thrusting in and out of her at a merciless pace.

''YES! KAMI YES!'' Konan screamed in sheer bliss as Naruto's cock was reaching deep into her in places that Yahiko was unable to reach. The force he was using felt a bit excessive but felt so perfect.

''THIS IS WHAT A REAL MAN FEELS LIKE! SO MUCH BETTER THAN YAHIKO!

''Damn you're tight!" Naruto said.

The sound of flesh colliding with flesh echoed throughout the room as Naruto continued to mercilessly pound the Akatsuki kunoichi. The pleasure that she was receiving was making Konan moan like an insane person and soon enough she felt her orgasm approaching.

''Ah! I'm..I'm cumming!" She cried out as her juices sprayed violently onto Naruto's cock and so much that it left a huge puddle underneath them.

''Urgh..I'm..I'm cumming too!" Naruto then unleashed a massive load of semen into Konan's vagina that her it collected at her cervix. Feeling the warm sperm at her cervix Naruto gave a sharp thrust that the head of his meat scepter pierced through her cervix allowing the cum to gather in her uterus successfully fertilizing her egg cell.

''Oh god yes! Yes Naruto!''

After feeling their orgasms die down Naruto collapsed on top of Konan and the two of them were panting heavily after such a wonderful sex session. Despite this Naruto had an evil grin on his face and performed a hand seal. Hearing a poof Konan looked up and saw two more Naruto's standing beside them both.

''Um..Naruto..don't tell me you're going to triple stuff me.'' Konan asked slightly nervous of what was to come.

''Damn right, now tell me what you know or else me and the clones won't fuck you.'' Naruto said sternly.

''Oh please...fuck me Naruto.'' Konan begged.

Grinning, Naruto then nods at his now naked clones and the two of them position themselves accordingly. The real Naruto laid on his back and positioned Konan on top of him while one clone was behind her doggy style and the third was positioned in front of Konan's mouth.

''You going to tell me everything you know?'' Naruto asked.

''Yes! Just fuck me already I beg you!" Konan yelled.

Smirking, the three Naruto then insert their massive cocks into Konan's mouth, anus and vagina respectively and did not hold back as the three of them thrusted with such force that Konan's screams of pleasure were muffled from the clone's cock in her mouth.

''Damn boss, her asshole is so fucking tight.'' The clone giving Konan anal said.

''Urgh..her mouth is tight too!'' The other clone muttered through gritted teeth.

''Then shove with more force!'' Naruto commanded and with that the three of them picked up the pace of their thrusting.

''Mmmm! Ah!'' Konan's muffled voice cried out as she was fucked into pure oblivion. _''This stamina..no doubt this is from the Kyuubi sealed within him. Yahiko can only last a minute but this young man can go on for hours!''_

The sounds of three pelvises colliding with one kunoichi's body echoed across the room as the three Naruto's continued the brutal onslaught on the kunoichi who was moaning her heart out at having all her orifices pummeled. The three Naruto's then found the perfect rhythm. The real Naruto would thrust in while his two clones would pull out of the holes they were fucking. He would then thrust back in and...well you get the idea.

After roughly five hours of being triple slammed Konan felt another orgasm approaching and with the savage thrusts the three blondes were delivering to her she couldn't hold it in as she closed her eyes.

''Ahh!'' Her screamed were muffled as she sprayed another torrent of vaginal juices spilling on the real Naruto's cock and forming a puddle on the floor beneath the four of them.

The three sex machines soon felt their climax building up and they picked up the pace to a God-like pace that they were literally blurs with how fast and hard they were slamming the kunoichi. You could call Naruto the next 'Yellow Flash' with that speed.

''Ugh...I can't hold it anymore boss!'' One clone said.

''Me..too...shit.'' The other said.

''Ugh...fuck..'' Naruto grunted.

''Cum...cum!" Konan screamed despite having her mouth stuffed.

''I'm cumming!" The three blondes screamed out as they picked up the pace even faster than before as they all come to a halt.

''Holy fuck...'' The blondes all said in unison as they each shot massive loads of cum into Konan's ass, mouth and vagina respectively filling each orifice down to the last inch with their white cream. Konan screamed in pleasure before her head droops. With their orgasms subsiding the two clones dispel leaving a tired Naruto with Konan. Looking up he saw that Konan had passed out from the onslaught with a blush on her face and was now resting her head on his chest.

''Naruto..'' The unconscious Konan whispered with the cum spilling out of her mouth.

''Heh heh, looks like I'm having a baby with an Akatsuki member.'' Naruto chuckled as he got up and dressed himself. Picking up Konan bridal-style he then exits the interrogation room and heads home. However he failed to notice Anko dispelling her henge disguising herself as a chair.

''Damn, that sounded so fucking hot.. that was some amazing sounding sex of epic proportions. I really want to fuck him!'' Anko said before looking down she then lifted her skirt up and saw a huge moist spot on her purple panties. ''I guess I need to take care of that.'' Anko then shunshins home.

 **-Roof of the Hokage tower-**

In the calm, night of Konoha we see our favorite busty blonde Hokage Tsunade looking through a pair of binoculars. In the distance she spots Naruto hopping through the rooftops with that female Akatsuki member in his arms.

Tsunade then puts her binoculars away and takes out a clipboard. The paper clipped to it containing a massive list with the names of various woman. ''Let's see, Shiho, Hana, Hanabi, Mabui, Karui, Samui, Yugito, Mei-sama, Ameyuri Ringo, Temari, Matsuri, Maki, Tsunami, Ayame, Isaribi, Shizuka, Ryuzetsu, Tenten, Anko and Pakura. Time to call every single village for another summit.'' Tsunade giggled evilly before walking away.

Just then all the women listed above sneezed simultaneously.

* * *

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed that awesome slamfest! So out of all the women listed on Tsunade's clipboard who shall be next to bear Naruto's child? Let me know!**


	10. Blondes have all the fun

**My response to some reviews following chapter nine and this one.**

 **Vishesh:** Yeah, the story is good but not perfect. I'd give it a 7 out of 10 at best and you want to know something? I find Zombina pleasant and if I was Naruto I would screw Zombina as hard as I can everyday. Her personality is perfect. Also, she is very well-preserved and it's my fic so I can include whoever I want.

 **Alex2909:** I know right? If I was in Naruto's position she'd be my favorite MILF. ;), Wanna talk about ideas for this fic or my other Naruto ones?

 **naes151:** Yes, Ayame nee-chan will be in eventually. I just need the perfect plot and ramen jokes to go with the sex.

 **Chapter ten: Blondes have all the fun**

 **-In the forest in fire country, near the border of Kumo-**

It's been a little over a week since Naruto, Kurotsuchi, Zombina and Kakashi had captured Konan of the Akatsuki. After performing his little interrogation of the paper kunoichi she had revealed all the locations of their bases that were scattered across all the elemental nations, how many members were left after she was captured, who the leader was and how to defeat him.

For being cooperative after her moment with Naruto Konan was granted an apartment three doors down from Naruto's and became a new Konoha Jonin . Ever since that night the two of them have grown quite close to each other and now here we are.

After Konan had divulge all the information Tsunade had called upon another summit between all the elemental nations for two reasons. One was to devise a battle plan to combat the Akatsuki and the second reason she kept to herself. She wanted Naruto to bag a few more women for his harem and the Kage summit was the perfect way to do it.

Right now the camera shifts to a dirt path where we see a small group of Konoha shinobi escorting Tsunade to the summit which will be held in Kumo. Among the escorts are Naruto of course, Kurotsuchi, Zombina, Kakashi, Might Guy, and Genma Shiranui.

''Baa-chan how much farther to Kumo?'' Naruto complained slouching over.

''Honey what did I say? You got to get used to walking or hopping long distances because that what the shinobi life is about.'' Kurotsuchi scolded the blonde.

''She's right kiddo, you really gotta get used to it.'' Kakashi said not looking up from his orange book.

''Complain one more time Naruto and I'll use my infamous finger flick on you brat.'' Tsunade said raising the ''Finger''

''Or I'll seriously turn you into a Zombie!" Zombina said.

''Oh crap..ummm I mean walking is fun yeah!"

''That's a good boy.'' Tsunade patted him on his back before heading out to the front of the group alongside Zombina and Kurotsuchi.

Naruto decided to hang back a bit and be the last one in the group but Genma decided to strike a conversation with his favorite blonde buddy who he befriended during the Chunin exam a few years ago. ''Psssst, yo Naruto.''

''Huh? What is it Genma?'' Naruto asked.

''Is it true?''

''Is what true?''

''Is it true that you have a harem for the sole purpose of rebuilding your mother's clan?'' Genma asked with a perverted giggle.

''Yeah, how'd you know?'' Naruto was wondering where Genma was going with this.

''Kakashi told me that you told him when you were headed to Yuki no Kuni to shoot that film with Koyuki.'' Genma answered.

''I told that guy not to tell anyone.'' Naruto groaned annoyed.

''Well it's not really a secret when CRA is put into effect you know, everyone is pretty much alerted to it. So c'mon, tell me.''

''Tell you what?''

''How many fine ladies and who is in it?" Genma said rubbing his palms together while giggling pervertedly.

''I'm afraid I can't tell you that.'' Naruto crossed his arms looking the other way avoiding Genma's grinning face.

''Oh come on kiddo! Tell me!" Genma pleaded giving Naruto the puppy dog look.

Naruto gave in, no matter who does the puppy dog look the blonde will always surrender before whoever does it to him. ''Fine, Kurotsuchi and Zombina who are up front with baa-chan over there.'' Naruto said pointing to the woman in question.

''Fuck yeah! You got the Tsuchikage's granddaughter and that zombie girl? Smooooooth, who else?" Genma complimented.

Naruto cleared his throat before continuing. ''Well, there's Karin, Kurenai, Koyuki, that Fu girl who's also a Jinchuuriki. Shizune and Yugao-san and most recently Konan who I helped capture from the Akatsuki.''

''What?! You got, Koyuki, Kurenai, Shizune and Yugao?! And an Akatsuki kunoichi?!'' Genma almost screamed in shock that the senbon he usually chews on was sucked into his throat making him choke. After several punches to his chest the senbon dislodged from his throat landing on the ground.

Kurotsuchi and Zombina, having noticed Genma's audible outburst turned around and looked at the two Jonin. Genma and Naruto looked back at them with scared faces. The two kunoichi had expressions that looked like they were ready to murder both of them. That was until the two woman in question stuck their tongues out while winking at Naruto before Kurotsuchi blew him a kiss and Zombina squeezed her asscheeks teasing their blonde boyfriend.

''Hey ladies.'' Naruto said with a wave.

''So..you said Shizune right?'' Genma said getting Naruto's attention back.

''Huh? Oh yeah. I have Shizune in the harem too. Why do you ask?''

''Well, did you know me and her had a thing going a few years ago? We broke up the day you came back from your training with master Jiraiya. We've been together for a while but she never put out because she was never ready to have sex with me let alone even kiss me.'' Genma explained.

''Oooooh, well that sucks. Don't worry she's in good hands and is about a month and a half in.'' Naruto winked.

''Man, fuck you kiddo. So..how is she?'' Genma was very curiously about how his ex-girlfriend was in the sack.

''She's amazing, we do it all. If I had to rank who had the best feeling and tightest pussy it goes like this. Number one is Kurotsuchi, God I can't get enough of her and how good and tight hers feels, totally my number one girl. Number two is a tie between Zombina and Fu, since Fu is smaller in general it makes her pussy a lot tighter while Zombina, damn Genma her pussy is amazing. Number three would be a two-way tie between Shizune who I understand why she was a virgin since you just told me and Yugao-san. The rest varies.'' Naruto said.

''Lucky son of an awesome ninja.'' Genma muttered under his breath. ''So..is the harem just for sex or..?''

''There's strings attached. I do love them all equally and they love me too. I want to live together with them all like a big, happy family.'' Naruto said looking at the Kurotsuchi and Zombina with a loving smile.

''We're almost in lightning country!'' Tsunade shouted out.

''Well about time, this sex scene wasn't all that great anyway.'' Kakashi said putting his orange book away.

''YOSH, THAT WAS A MOST YOUTHFUL WALK INDEED. WALKING AND RUNNING LONG DISTANCES INCREASES CARDIAL ENDURANCE THEREFORE MAKING US ALL MORE YOUTHFUL BY THE HOUR! BY THE WAY ZOMBINA, LEE IS INTERESTED!'' Guy shouted in his usual loud voice.

Zombina wasn't having it however as she then threw a mach speed uppercut at Guy sending him into the milky way galaxy at such a velocity that he looked like a flare blitz from Pokemon. ''I swear the next time he opens his mouth I'll punch his head off!" Zombina declared in obvious annoyance.

 _''Damn.''_ Kurotsuchi thought with a sweatdrop.

' _'Well, at least he's sent flying up the path of life.''_ Kakashi thought with his signature eye smile.

 _''Well I'll be. That zombie girl sure has some superhuman strength.''_ Genma thought using his senbon as a toothpick.

 _''That's my Bina-chan.''_ Naruto thought with a smile.

 _''Holy shit, looks like she beat my record by a million with Guy.''_ Tsunade thought with an amused smirk.

 **-Raikage's meeting room-**

''And that's how we will deal with the Akatsuki.'' Tsunade concluded.

The other four Kage. Onoki of Iwa, A of Kumo, Mei Terumi of Kiri and Gaara Sabaku of Suna all nodded in understanding. Each Kage was surrounded by two bodyguards with Naruto and Kurotsuchi guarding Tsunade, Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi's cousin Suzumebachi watching Onoki. Samui and Yugito with A. Chojuro and Ameyuri Ringo watching Mei and for Gaara he had Temari and Matsuri watching him.

''So they have at least two bases in each of our nations huh, well then.'' Gaara said showing no emotion.

''I have a feeling where their bases in my country would be.'' A spoke.

''We'll act as soon as possible. GAH!'' Onoki spoke just as his back snapped. ''I'm okay!''

Naruto and Kurotsuchi tried their best to contain their laughter.

''So, I guess we'll begin as soon as Onoki's back is better.'' Mei inquired.

As the Kage discussed the battle plans they wanted to use against the Akatuski Naruto wasn't really playing attention and instead was staring into space.

''Psst, Naru-kun honey.'' Kurotsuchi whispered trying to get the blonde's attention.

''Huh? What is it Kuro-chan?''

''Look.'' Kurotsuchi motioned her head in the direction of the Raikage A and saw his two bodyguards Samui and Yugito eyeing him with interest. The look they were giving him felt like they were mentally saying ''Hello handsome.''

Kurotsuchi just winked at Naruto before she paid attention to what the Kages were saying. Looking back at the two blonde women he just smiles and waves at them. The two women return his greeting by winking and blowing kisses at him. Blushing, he then inches towards Kurotsuchi and grabs a hold of her hand.

The Iwa woman just giggled at her boyfriend's antics. Naruto, after looking away from the two Kumo kunoichi's inadvertently looks at Mei Terumi the Mizukage and her bodyguard Ameyuri Ringo and saw that they was eyeing him with interest as well.

 _''They're hot.''_ Naruto thought with a smile as Mei blows him a kiss while Ameyuri licks her lips.

Thirty minutes later the meeting would be adjourned and the entire group disperses. Naruto and Kurotsuchi, being the horny couple they are managed to sneak into a janitor's closet and now the Iwa woman was pinned against the wall while sitting down while Naruto placed his hands on the wall and was fucking her lovely little mouth at ferocious speeds.

''Gah! Here it comes!" Naruto panted and blew a massive load of semen into his stone girlfriend's mouth.

''Mmm.'' Kurotsuchi moaned out before Naruto withdraws.

''Damn, that was fun. What do you say we continue at the hotel Kuro-chan?'' Naruto inquired.

*Gulp*

''Delicious as always. There's nothing like eating my Naru-kun's cum to satisfy my hunger. I love you.'' Kurotsuchi said with a smile.

''I love you too. So, want to head to the hotel?'' Naruto asked putting his arm around Kurotsuchi.

''Sorry sweetie, as much as I enjoy making love with you I think those two blonde Kumo ladies would like to ''know'' you.'' Kurotsuchi said teasingly.

''Well, they really did seem interested in me. Are you sure Kuro-chan?'' Naruto asked.

''Mmhm, I'm sure. Besides I can just touch myself to the picture of you in my wallet anyway.'' Kurotsuchi said winking at him.

''But I'd rather have my cock stuffing you.'' Naruto whined.

''Too bad, go find those two ladies.'' Kurotsuchi then took off before Naruto could even say anything. Sighing he then set off to find those two blonde Kumo kunoichis.

 **-Kumogakure Red Light District-**

Out of boredom Naruto had ventured into the red light district of Kumo at around ten at night since usually the so-called ''Hot'' women would be found here Naruto decided to try finding those two Kumo ladies here. Finding a bar called the ''Thunder cloud'' he walked in and the moment he did he saw two patches of blonde hair relaxing at the bar.

 _''Hey, is that them?''_ Naruto thought to himself as he goes to walk over to the bar.

Taking a seat next to the two blondes he orders a drink before tapping on the shoulder of one of the blonde kunoichis.

''Um, hey?'' Naruto said getting the attention of the short haired blonde woman.

Turning the woman, revealed to be Samui smirks when she is greeted by the blonde teen's face. ''Why hello handsome, what brings you here?'' Samui asked.

''Um, well I saw you and the other blonde lady giving me looks of interest at the summit I decided to come and find you guys.'' Naruto explained as his drink arrives.

''Aw, so you came all the way here just to find me and Yugito here? Hey Yugito-san.'' Samui said tapping the other blonde woman on the shoulders.

''What's up Samui?'' Yugito said turning around. Samui points over her shoulder, spotting Naruto Yugito smirks pervertedly and gets up from her seat and sits next to Naruto to where the Kyuubi container was sitting in between the two blondes.

''Hey there handsome, how's the Kyuubi container doing?'' Yugito asked seductively while caressing Naruto's whisker marks.

''Just looking for you two pretty ladies since you gave me looks earlier.'' Naruto said taking a drink from his glass.

''Oh? So tell me blondie, what's your name?'' Yugito asked.

''Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.'' He answered.

''Naruto, the blonde, unpredictable ninja of Konoha. We've heard things about you and aren't you quite the looker.'' Samui said leaning her chest against Naruto's arm.

''Firstly, let's have a few drinks Naruto. Think you can keep up with two Kumo kunoichi?'' Yugito asked.

''Bring it on.'' Naruto challenged.

XXXXXX

After an hour of drinking small shots the three of them were feeling a bit tipsy and despite the alcohol polluting their systems they were still very focused and alert.

Samui, who felt even more flirtatious than before leaned her chest against Naruto's arm. Feeling her massive cleavage Naruto blushed before speaking. ''How about we...get some rest ladies? It's pretty late now and I don't want you to pass out at the bar or on a street corner.''

*Hic*

''Sure Naruto-kun, please take us to our house.'' Yugito said with her voice slightly slurred.

''Then let's go.'' Naruto said wrapping his arms around both their wastes and they walk out of the Thunder cloud.

 **-Samui and Yugito's apartment-**

 **[Let the lemon begin!]**

The door to Samui and Yugito's apartment swings open and in walks the tipsy Naruto, Samui and Yugito and the sight before us would make even the biggest of perverts blush. The two ladies were embracing Naruto and the three of them were engaged in a heated makeout session.

''Oh Naruto, you're such a good kisser.'' Samui moaned as she and Yugito shove Naruto through the door to Yugito's room and basically tackle him to the bed.

''That's what having a harem does to you Samui-chan.'' Naruto said as Yugito takes her turn to make out with the blonde boy.

As Naruto and Yugito battled with their tongues Samui would lean her massive cleavage from behind Naruto pressing her breasts against Naruto's back and reached downwards to massive his flaccid cock wanting it to become hard for her and her colleague.

Yugito, wanting to tell Naruto something about her leans her head close to his ear and in a seductive voice whispers; ''Have you ever had sex with another Jinchuuriki?"

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise hearing this. ''I have, would you like to be my second one?'' He said in a sultry tone.

''Oh? I take it you already have that cute little Fu girl claimed?'' Yugito asked.

''Fuck yeah I do, get ready because we're gonna have some insane Jinchuuriki sex.''

''This will be fun, Yugito you can go first.'' Samui giggled as she gets off the bed and sits in the chair beside it.

''You sure? I would like for us to double team him Samui.'' Yugito asked.

''I'm sure, go ahead and tire the boy out, I'd like to see if he can keep up with me after.'' Samui winked at her colleague.

* * *

 **-Naruto & Yugito's mindscape-**

Once again, Kurama was seen watching the sexual exchange between the two blondes with a bag of popcorn, some chicken wings and some Mountain Dew Voltage when suddenly the door opens.

Turning to see who it was he spotted Matatabi, the two-tailed cat.

 **''Yo! Matatabi! How's it going!?''** Kurama greeted but was caught off guard when the cat leaped onto him and began ferociously licking him on the lips.

Kurama was unable to say anything and returned the affection nuzzling his nose against Matatabi's

 **''What's gotten into you Matatabi?''** The fox asked.

 **''I love you Kurama.''** Matatabi admitted before licking him again.

 **''Heh, I always knew you did you damn pussy.''** Kurama growled before flipping the cat over and positioning himself behind her. **''Hope you're ready to get plowed like a bitch in heat.''** Kurama said before the camera cuts back to the real world.

* * *

The two blonde Jinchuuriki continue to exchange their saliva and rubbing their tongues against each other when suddenly Yugito had an idea. ''Say Naruto, let's bring our beasts' chakra into play.'' Yugito said as unties her hair from it's signature ponytail.

Yugito and Naruto then resume their kissing and begin a battle of tongues that seemed very animalistic as they were legitimately spitting into each other's mouths and swapping it back and forth. Naruto would up the ante when he grabbed both sides of Yugito's face and proceeded to violently shove his tongue into her mouth licking every single nook and cranny of her mouth before letting nibble on his tongue with her canines.

''Hey, Naruto let's take this to the next level.'' Yugito said as she performs a handseal and to Naruto's pleasure Matatabi's chakra began flaring all around her. Opening her eyes they turned into a yellow color with cat slits for pupils as her hair grew wilder.

''This is going to be fun.'' Naruto said huskily as he flares Kurama's chakra making his hair grow spikier and his eyes turned crimson red with slits for pupils. ''Take your clothes off Yugito-chan.''

Complying with his command they both rip their clothes off.

 _''Oh boy, two_ _Jinchuuriki going at it, this will be fun to watch.''_ Samui thought as she takes her clothes off and goes to pleasure herself.

With his newest lover butt naked in front of him Naruto goes to lay on his back and began rubbing his enormous cock which, thanks to Kurama's chakra made it appear much larger and more veiny than it usually did. Noticing Yugito licking her lips with some drool spilling out of her mouth Naruto wiggled his finger beckoning the woman to come for him. ''Scared of being wrecked Yugito?'' Naruto asked teasingly as he rubbed his cock faster.

''Oh, I'm just about ready to wreck you Naruto-kun.'' Yugito said before crawling over in a feline fashion and grabs it with both her hands. Opening her mouth she engulfs over half of the cock in one go partially deepthroating it.

 _''Oh shit. This lady's an experienced cocksucker.''_ Naruto thought with gritted teeth.

 _''Mmm, so tasty.''_ Yugito thought as she began sucking him off very aggressively.

 _''She thinks she can suck cock better than me? I'll show her.''_ Samui thought as she continued to finger herself.

Yugito increased the force of her sucking and the speed of her pumping and headbobbing she basically made Naruto a moaning mess.

 _''Holy shit, Yugito is so good!"_ Naruto thought with his eyes closed.

''Mmm.'' Yugito moaned as she felt Naruto's cock twitching in her mouth.

 _''Shit, her blowjobs are so good I'm already ready to cum!''_

Grabbing her by the head Naruto forces it all the way down onto his cock putting all 17-inches of that massive spear into her mouth with over ten inches of it getting down her throat partially into her stomach.

''Take this Kyuubi container cum!" Naruto cried out and thanks to having the Kyuubi's chakra flaring around him his eruption loads were much bigger than when he fucked the other ladies and shot a little over eight gallons of cum into her mouth with such power that her cheeks puffed out near instantaneously and over half of the cum spilling out of her mouth while at the same time Samui had managed to finger herself to an orgasm and squirted a huge amount of juices that some of it sprayed on the other blondes.

''Mmm, swo...tastwee.'' Yugito moaned despite having her mouth stuffed.

A minute later his ejaculation ceases and he is left a panting mess. _''Damn, that was the quickest orgasm I've ever had, still, I prefer Kurotsuchi.''_

Looking up he watches Yugito scoop up the cum that had spilled onto the bed and puts it back into her mouth and swallows it all down in one big gulp.

''That was the best cum I've ever tasted Naruto.'' Yugito said smiling.

''Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Ready to get to the main course?''

''Please.'' Yugito then positions herself atop of Naruto's massive cock and sits down as quickly as she could literally impaling all 17-inches of it into her making her scream in pleasure.

Wasting no time, Naruto sits up and embraces her in a hug and viciously thrusts into her at a merciless pace and Yugito began moaning her heart out as the young blonde teen continued to ram into her.

Samui saw the speed of which Naruto was thrusting into her colleague that she sped up fingering her clitoris making herself moan loudly at the sexy scene. Resting her head on Naruto's shoulders Yugito could do absolutely nothing as she was continuously fucked into oblivion. The eerie purr in her voice thanks to Matatabi making Naruto hornier by the second.

 _''Damn, so tight. Gonna have to fix that.''_ Naruto thought as he halted his thrusting and placed Yugito onto the floor much to her confusion.

''Huh? Why did you stop Naruto.'' Yugito questioned and she got her answer when Naruto straddled her left thigh and placed her left leg on his shoulder before jamming his dick back into Yugito's moistened pussy making her moan in sheer bliss.

''Dear fucking God! Oh God!'' That feels so fucking good!" Yugito thought to herself as her moans were replaced with rapid pants showing Naruto how much she was enjoying his plowing.

''You like being fucked like this Yugito? Would you like me to fuck you like a bitch in heat all day?'' Naruto grunted feeling Yugito's vaginal walls contract every now and then.

''God yes! You're so fucking good! Fuck my needy little pussy! I don't care I don't want to walk anymore!'' Yugito screamed out before panting again.

Naruto continued plowing his massive dick into Yugito's pussy when he felt his orgasm approaching. ''Here it comes! Take it! Take my cum and have my babies!"

''Yes! Shoot it all up my cunt!" Yugito said before Naruto picked up the pace at such a speed that Yugito was now squealing in pleasure.

''Shit! Here it comes! Take it!" Naruto growled as he blew his load straight up Yugito's cunt getting it all in her uterus.

''Damn, that was amazing.'' Naruto pulled out and saw that he had literally fucked Yugito in unconsciousness as he then reverts back to original form. ''Heh, guess she couldn't handle the Kyuubi container.'' He boasted before turning to face Samui who had just finished fingering herself to another orgasm.

Seeing Naruto smirking at her she blushes. ''Um..is it my turn yet?'' She questioned.

''Come here then Samui-chan.'' Naruto motioned for her to come to him and she does just that. ''So what do you plan on doing with this cock of mine?''

''This.'' Samui said taking her clothes off. She then grabs Naruto's cock and places it in the valley of her breasts and the sheer size of them.

 _''Damn, she's as big as Bina-chan.''_ Naruto thought before he was sent to pleasure land at the feeling of his veiny cock being given a titty fuck from the busty blonde kunoichi.

The soft and warm feeling of her boobs left Naruto in an ecstasy-filled daze as Samui bobbed up and down at a faster pace making Naruto groan out loud.

''Fuuuuuuuck.'' Naruto whispered to himself before he started thrusting upwards adding more pleasure for himself.

''Your cock feels so good in between my breasts Naruto.'' Samui said as she lowers her head so that every time Naruto would thrust the head of his cock would enter her mouth.

Each thrust of his hips inside Samui's lovely cleavage sent new waves of pleasure coursing through Naruto's body and soon enough the soft mounds combined with her mouth taking in the head of his cock proved too much even for his iron will.

''Here...it comes...agh!" Naruto groaned, almost growled as he gave a powerful thrust up shooting a powerful burst of sperm landing on Samui's face.

''Oh, so much and it's really thick.'' Samui said.

Releasing the blonde from her breast and used her finger to scoop up every single drop of cum while Naruto watched her. ''How's it taste?'' He asked with his grin plastering his face.

''Best cum ever, I feel like I just ate a whole meal!'' The cloud woman said with a smile.

''Well, that's only part one of me fucking you until you pass out. Let's get started.'' Naruto said as he pushes Samui onto her back and gets into a missionary position.

''Don't get all soft and gentle on me Naruto, I haven't had a good, hard pussy pounding in a few years so go all out.'' Samui commanded as she reaches down and grabs his swollen cock.

''Alright, not my fault if you get put in a wheelchair.'' Naruto grinned before shoving his entire cock into her with incredible force that the bed almost broke.

''Ugh...so fucking long...so thick!'' Samui squealed as Naruto began pounding with everything he had.

''Fuck! Oh fuck! I've never been stuffed like this before!"

''Urgh, so fucking tight! I'll have to fix that!" Naruto said before flaring his Kyuubi chakra again which amplified the power and speed of his thrusts by over fifty-percent.

''Yes! Fuck me like a madman Naruto! Jam that cock up my cunt until it breaks!" Samui squealed at the top of her lungs as she was surely getting fucked into oblivion as each thrust of sent his entire cock into her depths and she felt it punch through her cervix and striking her womb that she yelped a bit in between her squealing.

''Oh Kami I've never been so full in my life! Ah! I love you Naruto!"

As Naruto continued thrusting Yugito, finally awake heard the commotion and smiled seeing her colleague get utterly obliterated by Naruto. Sitting up she taps Naruto on the shoulder making the blonde halt his attack on Yugito. Turning, Naruto was greeted by Yugito smothering her ample breasts all over his face.

''Oh god!'' Naruto's muffled voice screamed out as Yugito continued to smother her boobies all over his face.

However, under those awesome boobs of Yugito's Naruto smirked and quickly produced a shadow clone. ''Oh you're going to regret surprise attacking me like that.'' Naruto said as the clone grabbed Yugito and pulled her off of Naruto and the bed pinning her against the wall with her ass pointed outward.

''What the?'' A surprised Yugito said before looking over her shoulder and spotted the clone grinning. ''Oh Kami, just fuck me you damned shadow clone.'' The Jinchuuriki begged.

''As you wish.'' The clone said before pounding her with everything he had.

''Oh fuck!" Yugito and Samui screamed in unison as the two blondes mercilessly pounded into them with every fiber of their being that like with the previous girls the Narutos were literal blurs. The sounds of flesh colliding filled the room and soon enough the two Narutos felt their orgasms coming.

*Pant*

''Boss I can't hold out any longer!" The clone got out as he continued to pummel Yugito.

''Just..fuck man just let it all..go...Gah!" Naruto grunted, actually scratch that he growled as he delivered one final and very powerful thrust into Samui that he slammed her against the headboard with so much force it broke and soon enough he delivered his load into her. Enough that her belly slightly bloated from how much there was.

The clone did the same exact thing with Yugito and finished her off with a thrust so powerful that he partially shoved her into the wall with an imprint of her body before delivering his own load into the other Jinchuuriki. With his load properly and surely delivered the clone gave the real Naruto a thumbs up before dispelling.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead Naruto got up to stretch and looked at the hole in the wall. _''Damn, the clone sure made her his bitch.''_ Naruto thought before walking into it to pick up Yugito. Walking back to the bed he places the unconscious Jinchuuriki and goes to lay in between her and Samui. One thing he noticed was like Yugito, Samui was also unconscious. ''Did she pass out during our furious sex or when her head hit the headboard? Eh, doesn't matter I fucked them both into a coma and I'm having a baby with another Jinchuuriki! GOAL!, but first I'm gonna need a bigger house.'' Naruto then wrapped his arms around both their waists before falling asleep himself.

However, he failed to notice a figure moving away from the window. The camera shifts outside and we spot Temari, Mabui, Karui, Mei and Kurotsuchi who were all watching the entire fuck session. Kurotsuchi had a huge smile on her face while the other girls were blushing furiously at such a sight.

''You girls there? Yoohoo!'' Kurotsuchi said trying her hardest to contain her laugh.

Each of the girls had different thoughts going through their heads.

 _''Holy shit, who knew the squirt would be such a sex God. I mean, I've tried having sex with Shikamaru but he always complains. Guess Naruto's gonna be the one claiming my virginity.''_ Temari thought blushing but with a smile.

 _''Damn, I think I should apologize to him for beating him senseless. I hope he can forgive me.''_ Karui thought to herself.

 _''Seriously, who fucking knew that kid Tsunade brags about would be so hung! Time to have some crazy, wild sex again!''_ Mei thought.

 _''Men here in Kumo have virtually no sex drive and have micro-dicks. Looks like I'll have my first Konoha male! And Minato's son at that!''_ Mabui thought with a perverted grin.

Seeing the lustful expressions on their faces Kurotsuchi just couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing. ''I hope they know what they're getting into.''

* * *

 **Well, I sure hope you guys enjoyed the blonde threesome (four if you count the clone.) Anyone here play Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Blazing? If so PM me!**


	11. Taming two Kage

**Response to reviews**

 **kurovox2:** If you think it's bad then don't read. It's easy.

 **Astroman100:** I know that. Reasons for her name change is for the purpose of not condoning incest. We all know how the babies made by cousins and siblings turn out.

 **GrandAssassin:** As you wish young reader!

* * *

 **Chapter eleven: Taming two Kages**

 **-Kage summit-**

Once again the five Kage are seen discussing various battle plans inside the meeting room of the Raikage building in Kumogakure. It is the second day of said meaning which means five more to go.

 _''Man, they've been going at it for over four hours! Why can't we just hurry up and get those Akatsuki assholes? I want to fuck Kurotsuchi and Zombina right now.''_ Naruto thought in frustration.

Turning to look at the blonde Kurotsuchi noticed the look her lover had on his face. ''I know what you're thinking about.'' The Iwa woman whispered.

''No you don't.'' Naruto said.

''I'm sure I do, you want the summit to end already don't you so you can fuck me and Bina once again into a coma.'' Kurotsuchi said winking.

''How did you know?!''

''I'm one of your girlfriends so I know everything.'' Kurotsuchi stuck her tongue out at him before paying attention to the Kage once more.

''Pfft, Iwa women.'' Naruto grumbled before giving the Kage his attention once more. Looking over at the Raikage A he saw that Yugito and Samui were smiling lovingly at him. He waves at them before looking at Mei, the Mizukage's direction and saw that she wasn't paying attention to Tsunade speaking at all but rather him. _''Damn, I never, never would have expected the Mizukage to be so beautiful.''_ Naruto thought.

 _''He really looks just like his father, Minato was the most desired man when we were kids, now here's his son who's even more handsome then he ever was!''_ Mei thought licking her lips, _''I'm sure Minato and Kushina wouldn't mind me bearing their son's child.''_

As Tsunade concludes her segment it was Onoki's turn to speak. Looking over at Mei the Sannin noticed the lustful look in her eyes and couldn't help but grin in amusement. _''Looks like Mei has an interest in the brat. I've been dying for my turn so maybe we can take turns with him and see if he can satisfy two Kage.''_ Tsunade thought rubbing her hands together.

Mei, noticing Tsunade looking at her smirks while nodding. Tsunade was motioning her eyes towards Naruto's direction and taking note of this Mei just nods with a perverted grin on her face.

Their little non-verbal exchange would not go noticed by Kurotsuchi however who saw the whole thing. Shaking her head she gave a light chuckle at the two female Kage's antics. _''Lady Tsunade and Mei-sama have no idea what's going to hit them.''_

 _Two hours later._

After two hours of discussing more battle strategies and creating plans to infiltrate the Akatsuki bases the Kage and their bodyguards take a break and head out. Naruto and Kurotsuchi walk down the hallway before they heard someone call out to the couple.

''Hey! Naruto is it?''

Turning around they spot the Mizukage Mei Terumi walking towards then minus her bodyguards. ''You're Naruto Uzumaki right? Son of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and the Crimson wind Kushina Uzumaki?'' The Mizukage asked.

''Uh, yes I am Mei-sama, what can I do for you?'' Naruto said bowing to show his respect.

''I need your help with something, you don't mind if I borrow him for a couple minutes Kurotsuchi?'' The auburn-haired woman asked.

''Not at all Lady Mizukage, he'll gladly help with whatever you need him for.'' The Iwa woman said with a wink.

''Great, come on Naruto.'' Mei lead Naruto away and turning back to face Kurotsuchi she gives her a wink.

Kurotsuchi couldn't help but give a light chuckle and as the two of them got out of hearing range she said to herself, ''Seriously, I hope Lady Mizukage realizes what she's gotten herself into.''

XXXXXX

Meanwhile Tsunade was seen in the lounge relaxing all by herself reading a magazine when she felt someone tap on her shoulder. Looking over her shoulder she is greeted by a grinning Kurotsuchi.

''Yes, what is it Kurotsuchi?'' The busty blonde Kage asked.

''It's Mei-sama, she's...got Naruto right where the hell you two want him.'' The Iwa woman giggled.

''Great, now let's see if he can handle two Kage. nyahahahaha.'' Tsunade giggled evilly before leaving the room.

 **-Mei Terumi's room-**

With the door to Mei's hotel room unlocking it opens and here we see Naruto and Mei walking into it. Poor Naruto went shopping with the Mizukage and was carrying her bags.

''Now Naruto, you can set the bags down on that chair over there hun.'' Said Mei pointing at the chair.

''Okay Mei-sama.'' Naruto said as he walks over to the chair and sets down all the groceries and turns to face Mei. ''Well Mei-sama, I hope you have everything on your food shopping list. Is there anything else I can help you with?'' Naruto asked.

''Hold on Naruto, let me go change real quick so go ahead and wait for a minute okay?'' Mei said heading into the bathroom.

''Alright.'' Said Naruto as he goes to sit on the bed.

 **[Let the lemon begin!]**

After waiting for ten minutes Naruto hears the door to the bathroom opens looks to see something that gives him an near instantaneous boner which literally shot up forming a massive bulge in his pants. Standing at the door way was Mei clad in only a blue bra and lingerie panties. Her figure was very curvaceous and her breasts were simply enormous. An almost double-d cup size.

Seeing the blonde teenager practically drooling over her choice of wear Mei couldn't help but giggle as she saw his boner. ''So Naruto, how do I look hm?'' She asked while seductively walking over to the blonde.

''Uh, uh you look great Mei-sama!" Naruto answered.

''Such a flatterer.'' Mei then pushed Naruto so that his back was on the bed and straddled him. ''Naruto I'll be straightforward with you. I've heard about your little harem from Tsunade and I was wondering if you have room for two more fine ladies.'' The Mizukage whispered into his ear.

''Holy shit! The Mizukage wants to be part of my harem? Fuck yeah!" Naruto thought. ''There's plenty of room in my harem Mei-sama. So who's the second one?'' Naruto said before reaching downwards and grabbing her lovely ass as the two of them begin locking lips.

''You'll find out after fucking me unconscious.'' Mei said.

Their kissing quickly turned slobbery and the two horny shinobi then exchange spit and begin tongue warfare as their slimy pink appendages battled for dominance. Eventually Mei's much more experienced tongue would dominate the fight against Naruto's energetic one leaving the blonde to pout in annoyance at being defeated once again.

''So like, what made you come around Mei-sama?'' Naruto questioned.

''Oh just that you remind me so much of your father and the fact that you make me really wet by your good looks. I swear you're so much more handsome than Minato.'' Mei answered with a smile.

''Oh really? How do you know my dad?''

''I met him during the last war. Fought against him and he easily was the strongest shinobi of the last generation no doubt about that.''

''So who won the fight between you two?''

''Neither of us, we were neck and neck the entire confrontation.''

''Well then.'' Naruto then reached behind her and unhooked her bra while she removed her panties leaving her gloriously naked before the blonde teen. ''Damn Mei-sama, you have such a nice figure. Look at those meaty thighs.'' Naruto wolf-whistled while eyeing her moistened pussy.

''Shut up and let me take your clothes off boy.'' Mei said, voice hoarse as she began to strip Naruto down to his birthday suit. ''Oh wow, so manly.'' Mei marveled at how flawless Naruto's body looked and as usual with girls before her she couldn't help but drool at the sight of his massive cock. ''Holy fuck, that's easily the biggest cock I've ever seen! I bet you hear that every time huh?'' Mei exclaimed as she felt her pussy juices spill out.

''Hell yeah I do.'' Boasted the blonde.

''And your mother told me that Minato's cock was at least a whole foot long and I was dying to have a piece of him but damn, look at you Naruto packing a 17-incher.'' Mei said before wrapping her hand around the massive scepter. The soft feeling of her hands making Naruto groan in pleasure.

''W-well I'm glad I beat my dad in that department.'' Naruto managed to say as Mei began speeding up her handjob.

''Do you like this Naruto? You like when a sexy MILF like Lady Mizukage plays with your cock?'' Mei asked in a teasing manner as she slowed down.

''Ugh, yes.'' Naruto said quietly.

''I'm sorry what? I couldn't hear you young man.'' Mei placed her other hand near her ear pretending not to hear him while halting her handjob altogether.

''Ugh! Yes!" Naruto cried out in frustration.

''Good boy. Now you're going to like what I'm about to do with you honey.'' Mei then released the cock from her grasps and took her enormous boobs and smothered Naruto's cock in the valley of the breasts. The warm, supple feeling of tit-fucking the Mizukage sent waves of pleasure throughout Naruto's body.

''Goddamn, this feels so fucking good!''

Mei, seeing the pleasure on Naruto's face brought her mouth into play and took over half of his cock into his mouth partially deepthroating him.

''Goddamn!"

Naruto then began moaning in bliss as Mei increased her efforts.

''Tastiest cock I've ever had the fortune of putting in my mouth.'' Mei thought before using her tongue to fondle the underside of his shaft making the blonde teen groan loudly.

Having had enough of Mei sucking, pumping him and titty fucking him Naruto quickly flung her over to where she was now on her back and he was laying on his stomach. What happened next took even the Mizukage by surprise.

''Naruto what are you doing?''

''Get ready Mei-sama because I'm going to fuck the ever living daylights out of your lovely mouth.'' The blonde bastard said with a smug grin plastering his face. Gripping the bed sheets Naruto began mouth fucking Mei at such speeds that the Mizukage nearly gagged every time his cock was forced into her mouth.

The speed at which he was thrusting was so powerful that the sound of his pelvis striking her face was pretty damn loud. Each thrust Naruto did got an additional two-inches until his cock was fully impaled into her mouth all the way down to the base of it so that his balls were smacking against Mei's chin.

 _''God...so good...I love young men cock..''_ Mei thought as she was mouth fucked. Soon enough she felt his cock twitch sporadically in her throat and she knew that it was time.

''Here it comes Lady Mizukage! Take my cum! Eat it all!" Naruto growled as he gave one final thrust and fired off eight gallon's worth of semen that rocketed straight down Mei's throat. The amount was so great that her stomach was overflowing with cum that some of it shot back out in between the cock and her lips making her close her eyes to relish in the pleasure that she felt from it.

 _''Holy shit! So much!''_ Mei thought in pleasure.

A few minutes would pass until Naruto's spurting came to a halt. Pulling his cock out of the Mizukage's stomach, throat and mouth Naruto laid on his back sighing in satisfaction. Looking up he sees Mei scoop up all the cum that had spilled out of her mouth and onto the bed and proceeds to lick it all off of her finger. Hell, there was so much that she put her hands together to scoop some up and drank it like it was some melted vanilla ice cream.

''Wow Naruto, out of all the cum I've ever tasted yours is the best. Tastes so manly.'' The Mizukage inquired.

''I've been told.'' Naruto said before grabbing Mei and makes her straddle him. ''How about you have some wild sex with me Lady Mizukage and I'll show you how I fuck MILFs who desire younger dicks.'' Naruto said.

''Do it then, I'd honestly like to see you try and keep up with a Kage.'' Mei snorted sporting a cocky grin but that grin would disappear as Naruto pulled her down immediately impaling all 17-inches of his massive spear into her body.

''Oh god my pussy!'' Mei screamed out as Naruto began thrusting into her at a merciless pace.

Mei couldn't believe it. She was told by Tsunade that Naruto was such a hung stud but she never expected him to be this hung! The time she witnessed Naruto fuck Samui and Yugito into oblivion made her giddy but this...she wasn't prepared for...this!

 _''H-holy fuck..each thrust is fucking poking my womb...so good..so powerful.''_ Mei thought as she began screaming in pleasure.

''You like that? You like young cock Mizukage-sama?'' Naruto grunted as he picked up the pace before pulling out and setting Mei on all fours.

''Who said you could stop Naruto? Just fuck me!'' Mei ordered.

Positioning himself behind Mei Naruto couldn't help but smile at the Mizukage's eagerness. ''Before I do, how long has it been since you were last fucked?"

''Twelve years ago, now fucking fuck my needy MILF pussy you energetic boy!'' Mei pleaded.

''Heh, looks like I turned a Kage into a whore.'' Naruto then placed his head in her entrance and forcefully shoved it all the way in that the initial thrust saw his pelvis smack loudly against the Mizukage's ass cheeks.

''Ahhhhhhh! Oh God! The dicks of young men are so powerful!" Mei screamed out as she was filled once again before Naruto resumed pounding into her mercilessly.

Mei tried to moan but from the more powerful thrusts he was applying she couldn't. Resting her head on the pillow she looked under her and saw that every time Naruto thrusted in a cock-shaped bulge would form.

 _''Oh god...he's so fucking big I swear he's pushing my organs aside!"_ Mei thought to herself as she finally felt her orgasm approaching.

''Oh god Naruto...I'm about to cum...'' Mei managed to say between pants.

''Ugh, you're really fucking tight! I don't think I can hold off any longer.'' Naruto groaned as he picked up the pace.

''Oh please...Naruto... please cum inside my pussy.'' Mei begged and soon enough she felt his cock begin twitching violently inside of her.

''Agh, here it comes! Take my cum Lady Mizukage!" Naruto gave one powerful thrust that the spear broke through Mei's cervix with the head resting inside the uterus. Soon enough the his cock spurted out a gallon's worth of cum that gathers in the womb.

''Oh my god ah! The young semen is bursting!" Mei moaned in pleasure as she felt herself be filled up with the young man's baby-making sperm.

With his cumming coming to a halt Naruto withdrew his entire cock from inside Mei's body and went to lay beside her only to find the Mizukage passed out.

 _''Looks like even the Mizukage couldn't handle me.''_ He thought to himself before he heard clapping.

Lifting his head up he saw his favorite baa-chan Tsunade standing by the door, naked.

''Well well Naruto, you ready for round two? Let's see you keep up with another Kage and a Sannin at that. If you can satisfy me I'll give the Namikaze estate to you.'' Tsunade said seductively as she walks over.

 **[Let the second lemon begin!]**

Naruto's cock got an instant hard again as he marveled the Sannin's body. Her breasts were enormous, even bigger than Zombina's. Her body was well-proportioned with that flat stomach, those wide thighs and those long legs.

''Hey baa-chan, what are you doing here?'' The blonde asked.

''I'm here Naruto for two things. One is to get you two more women to bear your children and two is to see if you can handle fucking two Kage. By the looks of it Mei is passed out.'' Tsunade said giving a hearty chuckle as she saw the passed out Mei.

''Oh yeah, I think I may have overdone it hehe.'' Naruto giggled before being pushed back onto his back.

''Now Naruto you do know how old I am right?'' Asked the Sannin.

''Yeah, you're like what? fifty-one?'' Naruto answered.

''Correct, now at my age I can't bear children but right now I will perform a jutsu that will make me fertile again so I'm going to have you fuck me long, hard and fast with this lovely cock of yours and inseminate me you understand brat?'' Tsunade then performed said jutsu forming a green aura around her. ''There, fertile once more. By the way you know me and Mei planned for this.''

''Oh really?'' Naruto asked.

''That's right.'' Tsunade said.

* * *

 **Flashback before the Kage summit**

''So Tsunade, you think he'll be able to handle fucking two Kage?'' Mei asked.

''Well, considering that he has endless stamina I'm sure he'll have no problem keeping up with us.'' Tsunade answered giggling.

''I can't wait to have some of that cock of his. The other girls who he has been get fucked so hard and good that you're literally put in an orgasmic and ecstasy-induced state and you'll barely be walking after from what I hear and I've seen it too with Samui and Yugito.''

''Wait, Naruto already impregnated those two?!'' Tsunade asked visibly shocked.

''Yes, yes he did. I watched the whole thing too with Kurotsuchi, Temari, Karui, and Mabui. He's good.'' Mei inquired.

''He sure is. So you want to get fucked unconscious first or is it going to be me?''

''Me first, let's see how well he does when I'm through with him.''

''I just sure hope you know what you're getting yourself into Mei.''

 **Flashback end**

* * *

''Sweet, I wonder how the child of the Fourth Hokage's son, Fifth Hokage and Fifth Mizukage will turn out.'' Naruto said with his trademark grin plastering his face.

''Just fuck me and you'll find out in nine months.'' Tsunade said before Naruto shoved her on her back and positioned himself over her.

''Alright baa-chan, don't complain when I fuck you unconscious.'' Naruto chuckled as he positioned his cock at her entrance.

''Shut up and stick that beast in.'' Ordered Tsunade.

Naruto then gently inserted the head of his cock into her vagina and it was tight as all hell! ''Damn baa-chan, decades of no pussy pounding sure made your pussy like a vice-grip!" Naruto grunted as he tried to work more of his cock into her.

''Dear god...so good Naruto.'' Tsunade moaned as more of his cock went inside of her walls. The feeling of this brat's cock was just so fucking good!

 _''God...Dan never stretched me out like this before...sorry love.''_

After several minutes of carefully inserting himself he finally got all 17-inches in. ''Finally.'' Naruto said before gently pulling out and thrusting back in at an agonizingly slow pace not wanting to hurt the older woman.

''Dammit Naruto just fuck me long and hard! I'm already wet enough from watching you fuck Mei! You better not hold back or I'll demote you back to Genin!" Tsunade yelled.

''Hey, I'm just being gentle because you're a baa-chan!" Naruto shot back before he began pounding into the older woman.

''Urgh, oh baa-chan! You're tight dammit!'' Naruto groaned as he continued pounding into her mercilessly. ''You like this young cock? You like getting fucked by younger guys? Mei does but do you?!'' As Naruto kept slamming her he swore he felt her pussy walls clench around his cock at random.

''Oh motherfucking Kami! You're so fucking good at this Naruto! I don't care just fuck my MILF pussy as hard as you fucking can!" Tsunade cried out as Naruto complied with her wish and used the Kyuubi's chakra to power up his thrusts.

Tsunade had never felt this much joy in years! She loved Dan with all her heart and really missed the days when they fucked but compared to Naruto, Dan was great but Naruto was fucking amazing!

''Oh god..I'm cumming!" Tsunade cried out as she began squirting for the first time in over thirty years. The pleasure was so great that she was reduced to a fucked stupid mess.

Naruto grinned as he managed to make the older woman cum so quickly. Halting his thrusting he then pulled Tsunade up and laid on his back so that she was riding him.

''Let's see how you like getting fucked like a cowgirl.'' Naruto quipped before thrusting back into her again at mach two speed.

''Oh god! I swear every time you thrust you bang against my uterus! Oh shit!" Tsunade grunted through gritted teeth as she was pounded into submission.

As she was pounded into Tsunade happened to peek downwards and was amazed at what she was seeing! Like with Mei her normally flat stomach had developed a massive bulge outlined like a cock.

''Dear God! So fucking good!''

Naruto was so entranced at how good Tsunade's pussy felt around his cock that she easily earned second place on his ''Tightest and Best feeling pussy'' list. His continued pounding of the Sannin continued on for a few more minutes before the pleasure he was feeling made him lose track of time.

For over five hours his merciless and powerful pounding of Tsunade's pussy made his orgasm build up and due to the tightness of her pussy he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold out any longer.

''Urgh, here it comes! Take young cum! Get pregnant!" Naruto grunted before thrusting one last time and just like Mei his cock penetrated her cervix making the head rest inside her uterus and soon enough the womb was filled with massive amounts of cum.

''So...much...cum...'' Tsunade whimpered before she fell over and passed out in orgasmic bliss.

Naruto however just kept cumming and cumming until Tsunade's flat belly became engorged making her look four months pregnant.

''Whoo! Finally, I thought I was going to cum forever. Baa-chan? BAA-CHAN?!'' Looking at the Sannin Naruto couldn't help but break out laughing at the two fuck drunk Kages resting on the bed with their hands on their bellies. ''Heh heh, two Kage fucked into orgasmic oblivion. I wonder who's next.'' Naruto said before going to lay down between the two fucked drunk MILFs.

 **-Kumogakure Central Park-**

''What?! What do you mean you're breaking up with me?!'' An angry and heartbroken Shikamaru Nara asked his now ex-girlfriend Temari Sabaku.

''I said I'm breaking up with you. You're lazy, boring, uncharming and have no sex-drive. I thought I loved you but honestly you're a drag. Bye.'' Temari said before walking off.

''Hey! Come back here!" Shikamaru's words fell on deaf ears as he watched Temari walk off and turn a corner. ''What a drag...''

 **-Temari's hotel room-**

The door to Temari's hotel room opens and in walks our favorite sand sibling. Walking over to the bed she dives onto it and sighs in happiness.

 _''Finally, I don't have to deal with that lazy dragged bastard anymore.''_ She thought to herself before reaching into her wallet. She reaches into the wallet and pulls out a picture of our favorite blonde Naruto Uzumaki given to her by Kurotsuchi herself. ''I can't wait to have you Naruto.'' Temari said biting her lip.

She continues to look at the picture for a few minutes before she felt herself getting very moist. She then reaches a hand down her pants and begins to furiously finger herself his picture. ''Oh Naruto..~''


	12. A desert flower blooms

**Chapter twelve: A desert flower blooms**

 **-Gaara's hotel room-**

''I really want him Gaara, I hope you understand.'' Said a nervous Temari as she explained to her brother Gaara her newfound feelings for Naruto.

''I love Naruto as a brother and I will always be grateful for all he's done for me. Also, the thought of having him as a brother-in-law is fucking awesome.'' Gaara spoke in his usual stoic voice.

''Even if I end up being part of his harem?'' Said Temari.

''I don't mind, as long as you aren't with the lazy Shikamaru guy who said being with you is a drag when in reality he's a fucking drag.''

''Thanks Gaara!'' Temari hugged her brother before heading out of the room to find the blonde teen.

''Naruto you lucky bastard.'' Gaara said before sitting on the chair in the room to read a nude magazine titled ''Konoha Babes.''

''Oh ho, fuck yeah.'' Gaara said as he flips through the pages.

 **-Naruto's hotel room-**

After another night of intense pussy pounding we see the sleeping forms of Naruto with his arms wrapped around the waists of Kurotsuchi and Zombina. Their quiet morning would be interrupted when there was a loud knock on the door.

The sheer volume of the knocking instantly awoke Kurotsuchi and grumbling in annoyance she gets up and puts on her panties which were on the floor and takes Naruto's t-shirt and puts it on. Walking over to the door she opens it.

''What?!'' She shouted in anger.

''Is, is Naruto here?'' The now revealed Temari asked.

''Oh...is it...?'' Kurotsuchi said with a perverted grin.

''Y-yeah, I broke up with that lazy asshole.'' Said Temari with a hint of happiness in her voice.

''Alright then, I'll go get him.'' Kurotsuchi then walked back into the room and gently woke Naruto up.

''Erm, five more minutes.'' Said a sleepy Naruto as he gently brushes Kurotsuchi's hand away.

''Naru-kun, wake up it's Temari, she really wants to see you!" Kurotsuchi whispered loudly.

''Erm, fine I'm getting up.'' Naruto said groggily. He slowly gets out of Zombina's grip and takes a fresh shirt and pants and goes to shower for a bit.

Nodding, Kurotsuchi then walks back towards the door and told Temari to wait a few minutes since Naruto is showering.

 _20 minutes later._

After showering and putting on axe deodorant Naruto says good-bye to Kurotsuchi and Zombina before making his way out of the door. Closing it he comes face to face with Temari.

''So what's up Temari?'' Naruto asked.

''It's...um...it's, would you like to go out on a date? The annual Kumo festival is in a few hours so I was wondering if you would like to go?'' Temari asked with a visible blush.

''Huh? Why me? Aren't you seeing Shikamaru?'' Naruto asked confused.

''To hell with that lazy bitch ass monkey fuck. I want you now come on!" Temari then grabbed Naruto by the hand and dragged him through the streets of Kumo.

Meanwhile we see Kurotsuchi giggling evilly to herself. ''Oh boy, that Temari doesn't know what's gonna hit her.''

 **-Kumo town square, many hours later-**

''Yay! I won!" Temari said pumping her hands victoriously into the air as she just won a game that revolved around throwing darts at a bull's-eye, the man running the stand hands her her prize which was a Shukaku plushie which she thought was very cute. ''So what should we do next Naruto?''

''No idea, there's plenty of things to do. Let me think...Oh hey! Let's go into that house of mirrors!" Said Naruto pointing at said place.

''Sure!" Temari said as she dragged Naruto up to said building.

The two of them run off and spent over thirty-minutes, twenty of those was getting lost while the other ten was trying to find their way out of the house and thank god Naruto managed to find it because he was starting to get hungry and he was just about to attempt to eat the children who were in there much to Temari's amusement.

''Okay, I'm never going into a mirror house again.'' Quipped an annoyed Naruto as he and Temari are seen walking through the town square.

Since it was around seven in the evening they decided to take a leisurely walk at the Kumo's central park to end the night nice and calm.

''This park is really nice, I wouldn't have expected this from Kumo ya know?'' Naruto said facing the Suna Jonin.

''Tell me about it, Suna's sand gets repetitive and the parks are nice and all, have you ever been to the oasis in the middle of the village?'' Temari asked.

''Yeah, pretty nice Temari, but this place is really nice in it's own way. By the way, what happened between you and Shikamaru?''

''Oh, I broke up with him yesterday.'' Temari said scratching the back of her head.

''What? Why?'' Naruto was now very curious.

''I've tried to have sex with him on many occasions but he complains and says it's a drag every time. He never tried to show any affection. Talk about boring, he's a fucking drag and I bet he has a one millimeter long penis.'' Explained Temari.

Naruto couldn't resist laughing his ass off at what the sand sibling was saying. ''Oh man! No words more true than that have ever been spoken about that guy! Imagine him as Hokage and Konoha is being attacked he would be like..''

Naruto then makes the Shikamaru face. ''What a drag...''

The two of them laugh at Naruto's joke.

''I bet he has as micro-penis anyway.'' Temari got out between laughs earning more laughter from Naruto.

''Oh man my sides!'' Naruto got out between laughs.

The two of them then make their way out of the park and then head back to Temari's hotel room and they stop in front of her door.

''Naruto, I had a great time today, thanks.'' Temari said with a loving smile.

''I'm glad you did Temari, let's go out again sometime.'' Naruto then turned to walk away only feel Temari place her hand on his shoulder. ''Temari?'' Naruto was then turned around forcefully and taken by surprise when the blonde sand sibling planted her lips on his in a passionate-filled kiss.

 **[Let the lemon begin!]**

The passion felt from the kiss made the two of them moan into each other's mouth savoring the others taste and in a matter of seconds it escalated into a heated makeout session as the two blondes' tongues wrestled furiously in a battle for dominance. After several minutes of tongue wrestling Temari's tongue eventually pinned Naruto's against the room of his mouth rendering it immobile.

The two then break their kiss with Naruto pouting cutely at yet another defeat. ''I always lose in tongue wrestling!"

Temari giggled at her fellow blonde's antics and proceeded to unlock to door to her room. ''Inside, bed, now.'' Instructed the Suna Jonin.

''O-okay.'' A now nervous Naruto said as he was dragged into the room with Temari closing the door shut with a minor wind jutsu.

Temari then used a wind jutsu to shove Naruto to the bed making the blonde male land on his back and before he could get up Temari was already straddling his hips and kissing him once more on the lips. Naruto decided to ask the Suna Jonin why she was so eager.

''Damn, what's gotten into you Temari?''

''Naruto, I watched you obliterate Yugito and Samui and put them into orgasmic oblivion, I've heard a great deal about your sex skills from Zombina and Kurotsuchi and when us ladies get together all they ever talk about is how amazing you are in bed. Now like I said earlier I've tried to have sex with Shikamaru on numerous occasions but he keeps complaining that sex is a drag.'' Explained Temari.

Naruto then looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a sly grin. ''Soooo...let me get this straight. You broke up with him because he has no sex-drive and is a lazy bitch as monkey fuck, and the other reason is that you have feelings for me am I correct?'' Naruto asked earning a nod from the sand sibling.

''That's right, I'm also dying to know what it's like to be on the receiving end of you because when Kurotsuchi and Zombina talk about you they seem to be lost in space.'' Temari said with an embarrassed blush.

''Well then, if you want to get down and dirty I'd be happy to oblige.'' Naruto then reached under Temari's black kimono and reached up and began to finger her clit through her panties earning a moan from the sand sibling.

''Mm, Naruto..'' Temari had fingered herself endlessly to Naruto's picture before but when he was fingering her it felt a thousand times better and the initial touch made her shiver. Naruto then flipped them over so that he was on top and lifted up her kimono so that he could see her panties and she was wearing emerald lace panties.

''Hot.'' Naruto then pulled them off with Temari assisting him by lifting her legs up and tossing them aside before diving headfirst into her waiting pussy.

The feeling of Naruto's tongue ravaging her virgin pussy made her scream out in pleasure as she had never felt anything like this before.

''Oh yes, Naruto!'' Cried out Temari as Naruto furiously licked her clit while his left index finger and thumb to spread her folds apart while using his right index to fingerbang her at a fast pace.

''Yes yes yes! Naruto you're so good!" Temari then placed her hands on Naruto's head forcing his face deeper into her vagina making the blonde grin in amusement. Naruto then placed his mouth over his clit while still maintaining his finger banging and began to suck on the node with great force that Temari began to squeal in pleasure.

 _''Dear God, him sucking my clit is making me wetter and wetter...I don't think I can hold off any longer...''_ Temari thought to herself as her cheeks began to turn red.

 _''Damn, her pussy tastes amazing!"_ Naruto thought as he continued to suck on the Suna Jonin's clitoris.

After about ten minutes of his combined finger banging and clit sucking Temari couldn't hold off any longer as she felt a pressure build within her belly. ''Naruto...I...I can't..'' Temari couldn't finish her sentence as she opened her mouth and screamed in pleasure as she fired a powerful jet of female juices straight down Naruto's throat making the blonde moan from the amount of juices she was sending down his throat.

Her orgasm would cease and she, like many women before her was left a heavily breathing and flustered mess. ''That...that was awesome Naruto.'' Temari said as she sat up and pushed Naruto onto his back. ''Let me return the favor hm?''

''Alright Temari-hime, but first we should get rid of this pesky kimono of yours.'' Naruto said with a husky voice as he began to take off Temari's kimono while she began to undress him. At the same time she began to undo the ties that bounded her hair into their signature four ponytails allowing Naruto to see her hair flow naturally.

''Damn, you look ten times more beautiful when your hair isn't tied in those ponytails.'' Naruto whistled.

''Thanks, Shikamaru never complimented my looks or anything except complain about how everything is such a drag.'' Temari said with a hint of disgust in her voice before looking down at his exposed meat scepter. _''Damn, that's seriously the biggest cock in the world.''_

Temari then grabbed the cock and her soft fingers wrapping around it with her soft palm touching the shaft made Naruto flinch in pleasure.

''Shit..'' Naruto whispered before Temari began to gently pump his cock.

Temari giggled seeing Naruto's reaction and was glad he was enjoying her hand job and decided to take it up a notch and lowered her head and gently licked the head and giving it a loving kiss.

''T-Temari..'' Naruto moaned out in pleasure and he yelped when he felt Temari's warm mouth engulf it getting nearly four inches in.

 _''Wow...his cock tastes so fucking good...I can't wait to taste his cum.''_ Temari thought with a blush as she continued to bob her head up and down at a moderate pace.

''Holy shit Temari...you're a natural.'' Naruto got out between pants as the desert flower increased her efforts as she began to fondle and play with his massive testicles.

Temari, getting even more hornier hearing the words her fellow blonde was saying then brought both her hands into play and with the combined efforts of the hands and her mouth working his cock Naruto began thrusting forwards in an effort to help Temari.

The sounds of spit and slobber plus the combined moaning of both blondes pushed them to the edge and soon Naruto felt that all too familiar feeling within his scrotum becoming stronger. He then felt his sperm build up in the scrotum and made it's way up his shaft and then...

''Temari I'm cumming!" Naruto screamed in bliss as he gave one powerful thrust into Temari's mouth and to the desert flower's surprise she was greeted by a massive load of cum that shot out of his cock at such a velocity that her cheeks instantly puffed up and every inch of her orifice was filled with the delicious white cream.

 _''So good..''_ Temari thought before Naruto's orgasm died down and he pulled out.

The blonde Konoha Jonin watched Temari swirl the cum in her mouth for a moment before swallowing it all in one big gulp and sighing in content. ''Wow Naruto, the other girls were right, your cum tastes so damn good I can eat it all day every day.'' Said the Suna kunoichi.

''I know Temari-hime, I get that a lot.'' Naruto said jokingly.

Looking down Temari saw that his huge cock was still hard and she was just dying to have that beast destroy her. However she had a fun idea that she hoped Naruto would like. Performing a series of hand seals she then casts a wind jutsu that spirals around them and lifts them up into the air catching Naruto by surprise as they were both now hovering several feet into the air almost touching the ceiling.

''Temari? What's going on?'' Asked Naruto in confusion.

''I want to dance with you in the air Naruto, would you accept?'' Temari said seductively.

''Oh, I see what you want and of course I accept.'' Naruto said smiling as he lays on his back...well in mid-air.

''Great, I'll lead Naruto.'' Temari then used the wind jutsu to gently push her towards Naruto and hovered above him for a minute. With a simple hand seal the wind jutsu slams her down on his cock taking all 17-inches in her virgin cunt. The intense feeling of being filled to the brim and Naruto claiming her virginity made her scream in absolute pleasure.

''Temari-hime are you okay?!'' Naruto shouted worried that he may have hurt his desert flower.

''Y-yeah, it's just your cock just claimed my virginity is all...fuck you're so damn big..'' Temari said.

''Are you sure it's not too big? We can stop if you want.'' Naruto said.

''N-no, it's fine. P-please, pound me Naruto.'' Temari pleaded.

''As you wish Temari-hime.'' Naruto then grabbed both her hips and began to thrust into her at a merciless pace making the Suna Jonin scream in pleasure as she was ravaged by the massive dick.

 _''F-fuck..every thrust is slamming against my uterus...god I love you...''_ Thought Temari as she began moaning uncontrollably.

''F-fuck, you're so tight Temari, I'm gonna have to fix that.'' Naruto said through gritted teeth as he began to pick up the pace to neat superhuman levels just like the girls before him.

''Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Temari squealed as she was demolished by her fellow blonde. He was thrusting so powerfully and fast that she thought his cock was pummeling and pushing her intestines aside! ''Oh fuck Naruto, fuck fuck...f-faster!"

Without a word Naruto then flipped their bodies over to where he was now on top.

''Naruto? Why did you stop?'' Temari asked in confusion only for Naruto to put them in a leg-glider position and before she could say anymore he thrusted back into her and began another onslaught of intense pussy pounding.

''OH FUCK!'' Temari yelped as the new position allowed Naruto to pummel the depths of her pussy that he hadn't reached yet. She swore he was going to split her body in two from how fast and how large he was.

''Goddamn, so fucking tight!" Naruto thought as he continued thrusting into the Suna Jonin's cunt. ''Oh fuck, Temari-hime I fucking love your cunt!'' Naruto then moved a hand and inserted two fingers into Temari's anus and began to fingerbang her there.

''Shit!" Temari yelled as she felt the fingers inching their way into her asshole until her anus was touching the hilt of the digits.

The merciless pussy slamming Naruto was giving Temari lasted for about two hours before the sand sibling's unbearably tight cunt became too much for the blonde studded bastard. ''Shit, Temari-hime, here it comes!" Naruto panted picking up the pace and the force this time was so powerful that the sounds of their pelvises slamming against one another could be heard all across the shinobi world.

 **-Kurotsuchi and Naruto's hotel room-**

Kurotsuchi is seem humming to herself while she was cooking when she swore she heard something out the door.

''Hm? What's that?'' The Iwa woman then walked over to the door and opened it, peeking through the doorway she looks around the hallway and spots nothing. ''Huh, must be my imagination.'' She was about to close the door when she heard a familiar voice from WAY down the hallway.

''Yes! Yes!''

Recognizing the voice as Temari's Kurotsuchi couldn't help but chuckle evilly as the sounds of her moans were accompanied by the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh which echoed throughout the hallway. Just then several other doors in the hall opened and out walked Genma, Kakashi, Lady Tsunade and Mei who happened to be in the same room and several shinobi from the other four nations.

''What the shit is that noise?!'' Kakashi asked.

''Yes! Naruto oh fuck!" Temari's voice echoed throughout the hallway followed by the sounds of flesh colliding.

''Just Naruto fucking Temari's brains out Kakashi.'' Kurotsuchi said with a smirk.

Everyone else shrugged their shoulders before making their way back into their rooms as Mei and Tsunade were giggling evilly. Kakashi then passed out with a massive nose bleed.

''Naruto...claimed Temari..'' Kakashi said as his body twitches.

''As usual for him to pass out.'' Kurotsuchi said before walking back into her room.

 **-Back with Naruto and Temari-**

Naruto, feeling his orgasm approach flipped positions so that Temari was riding him cowgirl style and he continued his merciless pummeling until he couldn't hold it in anymore.

''Shit, here it comes!'' Naruto then delivered one powerful and final thrust that Temari's head was sent crashing through the ceiling much to her delight as Naruto shot ten gallons of sperm into vagina, the sperm then traveled up to her cervix piercing through it before settling in her uterus where her egg cell awaited to fuse with his sperm.

''So...good...'' Temari moaned before passing out. (Her head is still crashed through the ceiling.)

''Ah, that was awesome!" Exclaimed Naruto as the wind jutsu that was allowing them to hover above the bed dispelled.

The both of them fall on the bed and Naruto, seeing that Temari was unconscious gently slid her off his cock, a massive downpour of cum leaking out of her and placed her next to him. Wrapping his arm around her waist he gives her one more kiss on the forehead before he falls asleep beside his desert flower.

 _30 minutes later._

Two figures were seen walking down the hallway and walked up to Temari's door, with a spare key one of the figures opened the door and walked in and saw a sight they would never expected to see in a trillion years.

''T-Temari!?'' The now revealed Kankuro said in pure shock at the sight of a nude Naruto and Temari sleeping together, their bodies covered in sweat.

''Ah, Naruto you've landed our sister as well. I expected nothing less from my best friend.'' Gaara said almost praising the blonde.

''W-when did..they get together!?'' Kankuro asked.

''None of your business Kankuro, now come. Let's leave them be.'' Gaara said walking out.

Kankuro however was still standing there with his mouth wide open and it took Gaara's sand to wrap around his leg to drag his ass out of the room. Gaara's sand then closes the door leaving the two blondes to sleep peacefully.

 **-Hotel room two doors down from Kurotsuchi's-**

The camera then shifts to a particular door in the hotel. The silence would be filled with the sounds of a few females moaning and the females would be revealed as Hana Inuzuka, Mabui, Karui who were currently fingering their pussies violently to the movie _''Princess Gale and the Yellow Flash''_ which was playing on their Samsung HD TV.

''Fuck...fuck...Naruto...'' The girls continued to finger themselves in peace as an image of Naruto fucking Koyuki senseless was on screen.


	13. Taming a bitch in heat

**-Hana Inuzuka's hotel room-**

*Knock knock*

The sound of someone's loud and obnoxious knocking on her door woke her up, groaning in annoyance Hana Inuzuka slowly gets up and walks over to the door. Opening it she rubs her eyes for a moment before opening them and was greeted to the face of Kurotsuchi, one of Naruto's women from his harem.

''Kurotsuchi? Why are you here so early?'' Asked the Inuzuka heiress.

Kurotsuchi raised her eyebrows at Hana's question. ''Early? It's like four in the evening so I should be asking you why are you sleeping in so late?''

Hana then remembered why she had slept in, she spent the whole previous day and night fingering her pussy to Naruto and Koyuki's film 'Princess Gale & the Yellow Flash.'

''Oh...um..well...it's..it's just that..'' Hana's embarrassment prevented her from articulating a proper sentence and instead was stuttering to the max.

Just then the TV in her room turned on by itself, looking over Hana's shoulder Kurotsuchi saw the porn flick playing on the TV and saw her blonde stud mercilessly screwing Koyuki into submission. Chuckling into her gloved hand Kurotsuchi then let herself into the Inuzuka's room.

Flustered and embarrassed Hana quickly scrambled to her DVD player and took the film out putting it into it's cover. ''Um, it's not what you think!" Said the Inuzuka woman.

''Hehe, don't worry about it Hana, I'm not mad, in fact, there is a reason why I came here to see you.'' Kurotsuchi said.

''Really? What would the reason be?'' Hana asked with an eyebrow raised.

''Well, since you had Naruto and Koyuki's flick in your DVD I'll assume you were wildly finger banging yourself to it weren't you?'' Inquired the Iwa woman.

Hana, despite the massive embarrassment she was feeling nodded in response.

''Then here's the reason why I came here. I wanted to see if you're interested in helping Naruto rebuild his mother and father's clans.''

''W-what do you mean?'' Hana questioned. She had a feeling about what it was, she, like all females who knew the blonde always had a thing for him.

''Join me and the countless other women in his harem Hana, I'm already three weeks pregnant from him and Tayuya is the farthest along. I'm sure Naruto would love to have the Inuzuka heiress bear his child.'' Kurotsuchi said.

''Are you sure? Naruto has never shown an interest in me at all..'' Admitted Hana. Yes, Naruto was sixteen years old going on seventeen and Hana herself had recently turned twenty-three. She thought it would've been wrong to fuck someone around her brother's age. ''I'm older than him.'' Hana said shyly.

Kurotsuchi giggled at the Inuzuka's shyness. ''So what? I'm a year older and you want to know something? He's already impregnated Shizune, Lady Tsunade and Mei the Mizukage. Tsunade is like what? Fifty or so while Mei and Shizune are around the same age which is about thirty-one. He wouldn't mind screwing you senseless Hana.''

Hana then smiled, ''Really? Where is he? I should go shower and find him!"

''He's out exploring Kumo right now, said he'll be back around five which is in an hour so just drop by our room then okay?'' Said Kurotsuchi.

Hana simply nods before the two women bid each other farewell. Closing the door to her room Hana quickly runs over to her suitcase and grabs a fresh shirt, shorts and panties before heading into the shower.

 _''I can't wait to have him fuck me like a bitch in heat.''_ Hana thought with a perverted grin before turning the shower on.

 **-Naruto & Kurotsuchi's hotel room-**

''Okay Naru-kun, I'm going into town with Zombina, Karui, Mabui and Temari! Have fun...spending the night by yourself.'' Kurotsuchi said with a wink as she closes the door to her room.

Naruto was left scratching his head in confusion. It's only the end of day three of the Kage summit yet, Kurotsuchi has been going into town at night with the other ladies leaving him alone. ''I wonder...''

Then, there was a knock at the door.

''Coming!" Naruto rushes over to the door and opens it to be greeted by Hana who was holding a grocery bag.

''Hey Naruto!" Greeted the Inuzuka heiress.

''Oh, hey Hana! What brings you here?'' Asked the blonde curiously.

''Well, Kurotsuchi said that you'd be alone this evening so I decided to come around and keep you company, that's if you don't mind?'' Explained Hana.

Naruto had a feeling of what Hana came to see him for, deciding not to bring it up he motions for Hana to come in. Hana then walks into the small kitchen and sets the bag down. Reaching into it she takes out several cooking ingredients and neatly places them on the counter.

''So what brings you here Hana? How come you didn't go out with the other ladies? Better yet, aren't you suppose to be back at the Inuzuka compound?'' Asked Naruto.

Hana turned around to look at the blonde and simply shook her head. ''Not really, firstly is that Kurotsuchi wanted me to come here and spend the evening with you since she and the other ladies would be gone all night doing Kami knows what. Second is that Kiba is taking care of clan business so I'm out here helping out with the summit.'' She explained with a smile.

Shrugging, Naruto then eyes the cooking ingredients Hana had set on the counter. ''You're gonna cook for me Hana?''

''Mhm, since you are stuck in your hotel room I decided that you would like something to eat. Go ahead and take a seat Naruto, dinner won't take long.'' Hana said.

Shrugging, Naruto then walks over to the small desk in where the beds were and sat down.

 _One hour later._

''Ah, that hit the spot! You make some seriously good beef ramen Hana.'' Naruto said rubbing his full tummy.

''You really liked it? Well, I guess I should cook more often for you Naruto if you'd like.'' Hana said with a smile.

The two of them then wash the dishes and conversate for another ten minutes before Hana, remembering that she was well, since she is an Inuzuka she would be in heat similar to hounds on a monthly basis. Today was that time of month too..and she wanted Naruto..to help...with the heat..

 **[Let the lemon begin!]**

''Naruto.''

Hearing his name being called, Naruto looked up and in a split-second Hana had pounced on Naruto with enough force to knock him out of the chair and onto the floor. With the blonde pinned on the floor Hana then moved her head forward and began to lick Naruto all over his face.

''Oh God! Hana stop that tickles!" Naruto got out between laughs. His words fell on deaf ears as Hana continued to lick him until his face was covered in saliva.

Halting her licking she looks Naruto in the eye and what the blonde saw reminded him of Akamaru when the white dog was horny as hell and desperately seeked a female dog to mate with.

''Naruto, you know what it means when a dog is in heat right?'' Asked Hana.

''Yeah, it's when they get really fucking horny that they'll hump any living thing that comes along. I've seen it with Akamaru, poor bastard never got a piece.'' Answered the blonde.

''Well then, you should know that since Inuzuka specialize in ninja hounds the females in the clan go in heat once a month and for me Naruto, tonight is the night I'm finally going to find the right mate. That mate being you.'' Hana said before she picks him up by his collar and throws onto the bed.

''Oh really Hana? Have you always had an eye for me?'' Naruto asked with a grin as he takes his clothes off.

''Yes, I've always had a thing for you. I'm sure you hear that a lot but I really do.'' Hana explained as she takes her clothes off as well.

Discarding her panties Hana looks at Naruto and watched him as he took his pants off and what she saw made her drool. His cock, despite seeing it in Princess Gale and the Yellow Flash looked much larger than it did on screen! Thanks to her super-enhanced sense of smell Hana's nose picked up the manly scent the emanated from it and the scent made her drool like a spigot.

Naruto grinned at his bitch's reaction and motioned for her to come to him. ''Come on Hana-chan, be a good bitch and slobber all over my cock.''

With her newest master's approval she pounced onto the bed and positioned herself besides Naruto's massive cock and took in the sight of the glorious organ. ''Holy fuck Naruto, it's even bigger than when I watched your movie with Koyuki.''

''You watched the movie? Pretty awesome isn't it?'' Naruto said with a smug grin.

''Yes I did, out of all the porn I've masturbated to yours and Koyuki's is easily the best, the hottest and the most intense one I've ever seen.'' Hana said before looking at his cock. ''Hm, it's pretty flaccid right now, I wonder how long and thick it really is when it's hard.''

Naruto looked at his cock as well and noticed that it was indeed flaccid. Knowing that he can't properly fuck a woman unless it was rock hard he took a moment to look at Hana's sexy body. She had a nice, curvy figure and massive D-cup sized breasts. Her belly was very toned and even from the front he could tell she had a nice, plump ass. Not to mention her pussy seemed to already be moistened just from the mere sight of his massive meat.

After admiring Hana's body for a few seconds Naruto's cock instantly stood at the position of attention all hard and ready. Seeing this Hana pounced on the cock and began to furiously lick it from the testicles up the shaft all the way to the glans penis.

The sudden feeling of being licked in such a way made Naruto yelp in pleasure. _''Holy shit, I've never had my cock licked like that before!"_

As she continued to voraciously lick his lovely cock Hana then heard Naruto moan in bliss and she smiled knowing that he was enjoying her tongue job. She then decided to bring her titties into play and engulfed his cock in the valley of her breasts and pressed them together with so much force that instead of moaning Naruto cried out in pleasure.

 _''Son of a bitch! Her tits feel so amazing!"_ Thought the blonde.

Hana, seeing the scrunched up reaction plastering Naruto's face began to move up and down at a moderate pace. Moaning in pure bliss Naruto tried his hardest as to not scream out loud from how soft and pliable Hana's boobies felt wrapped around his cock.

Naruto was now left a moaning like a zombie titty-fucked mess, seeing this Hana decided to bring her lovely tongue into play. Reaching her head downwards she then began to lick the tip of his cock like a mad dog and thanks to the sensitivity of the glans penis Naruto, thanks to the combined effort of Hana's boob-job and her tongue felt his eye roll into the back of his head giving him a titty-fucked and tongue-fucked silly look.

Her onslaught continued on for twenty minutes before Naruto felt the familiar sensation of his orgasm approaching.

''Urgh, Hana I'm about to cum!" Declared the blonde.

Hana then felt his cock twitch sporadically in her boobs and on her tongue respectively she picked up the pace of her double pleasuring of Naruto and soon enough, he grabbed her by her hair and held her in place.

''Oh shit, here it comes!"

Hana was then greeted with a massive load of cum shooting out of his urethra and in since her tongue was enveloped around the tip the cum pooled covered her entire slimy appendage making her once pink tongue turn completely white as the seed itself. Hell, thanks to her smell she had a strong whiff of the lovely smelling sperm and she moaned at the combined taste and smell of it.

With his orgasm complete he let go of Hana and allowed the Inuzuka heiress to relish and taste his seed.

Hana, like many before her took a moment to swirl the cum around her mouth like it was mouthwash before swallowing it whole. ''Wow Naruto, that tasted and smelled so good!"

''I'm glad you liked it Hana-chan.'' Naruto then looked at her crotch and saw that her pussy was slightly red with arousal and crazy wet.

Hana noticed where Naruto was looking and saw the miserable and needy state her pussy was in and blushed. ''Um, would you like to take care of that Naruto?''

Naruto didn't even give an answer as he took Hana and put her on her hands and knees so that they were in the doggy-style (go figure) position.

''Virgin?'' Naruto asked.

''No, I did my first time when I was nineteen, is it bad that I'm not a virgin?'' Hana asked nervously.

''Nope.'' Naruto then grabbed Hana's plump ass and pulled her back and immediately impaled the Inuzuka woman with all seventeen inches of his massive spear getting all the way through her nether lips, vaginal walls, cervix and finally, her uterus in one go!

Hana howled in pleasure as she felt the entire ramrod impale her in such a swift move that she almost cried out how much she was being stretched. ''H-Holy shit Naruto it feels like someone is shoving an arm that's hard as a rock up my pussy!"

Naruto mere let out a small laugh. Grabbing both her hands he pulled his entire meat out of her and as the tip came out he pulled Hana backwards with the help of her hands and impaled her again.

''Oh fuck! So fucking big! Fuck me like a bitch in heat Naruto! I don't fucking care!'' Hana demanded.

''As you wish Hana, hope you're ready to get knocked up in the process too naughty bitch.'' Naruto then began to power slam Hana so hard that she tried to moan but guess what? She couldn't because with each power thrust Naruto delivered he actually would knock the air out of her lungs.

Five minutes later the sounds of a pelvis slamming against a plump ass echoed throughout the room as Naruto continued his merciless and violent assault on poor Hana's pussy that she began panting like a dog with her tongue hanging out. She had sex a few times but had never felt this good and this much pleasure in her life. She demanded Naruto to fuck her senseless like a bitch in heat and boy was he doing just that.

 _''Dear Kami, with his endless amounts of stamina and those power thrusts of his who knows how long I'll last.''_ Hana thought as she continued to pant like an overly excited dog.

Naruto, noticing that the bed wasn't creaking from his current thrusts performed a hand seal and in an instant Kurama's chakra flared around him and in no time flat the power and force of his thrusting became powered up by one-hundred percent.

''Holy fucking mother of Kami!'' Hana screamed out as she felt his thrusts begin to pummel her even harder than before. With the power of his thrusts now Hana felt like he wasn't only just fucking her like a bitch in heat. He was fucking her so hard that he would probably leave in imprint of his entire cock in her vagina marking her as his bitch and only his!

If there was one thing going through her head at the moment it was that ever since Konoha's founding people said the Inuzuka were animals. Yeah right! Naruto is such an animal when it came to sex!

''Urgh, you're so tight Hana I don't think I can last much longer!" Naruto declared as he let go of her hands and reached forward to grab her hair and gave it a hard tug to help assist in getting his cock back in every time he withdrew.

''Y-you'd better fucking shoot that cum inside my womb! M-mark me as..ah! Your bitch!" Hana barked before she was quickly reduced to a whimpering mess that was reminiscent of a sad dog as he thrusted into her heated pussy mercilessly.

An hour of intense, doggy-style pussy pounding would pass before Hana felt the most powerful orgasm she ever had hit her as hard as Naruto was pounding into her and with a mixture of a hound like growl and howl she came so hard that her squirting looked like the water from a water hose hitting Naruto and got the entire bed wet as well as the walls of the room.

It was thanks to her crazy orgasm that Naruto felt his own approaching. Picking up the pace so that he became a literal blur he continued to pound into Hana before he felt his cock beginning to twitch.

''Here it comes Hana, get ready to be marked as my bitch forever!'' Declared the blonde before he gave one final thrust so that his glans penis rested in her uterus.

Hana growled and howled in ecstasy as she felt Naruto's cum shoot into her and pooled on the inside of her uterus. ''Oh my god! That feels so good!"

A minute would pass before Naruto felt his cumming cease. Pulling out of Hana he looked at her ass for a second and saw her cheeks completely red as a result of slamming his pelvis into them for the past hour and he smirked at such a sight.

He went to check up on Hana and found her unconscious, she had passed out just before Naruto pulled out with her tongue hanging out of her mouth like a dog while panting very slowly.

Naruto simply chuckled in amusement. ''Another one inseminated, soon I will have a big family!'' Naruto said to himself before going to lay down beside the unconscious woman. ''I wonder if I marked her a little too much? I mean, I did leave an imprint of my cock in her pussy, inseminated her and left her asscheeks red from my slamming. Oh well, doesn't matter, she's marked regardless and my bitch forever!''

Naruto checked the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was almost ten. Since Kurotsuchi would spend the night in town with the other girls he decided to go to sleep. Closing his eyes it would only take our favorite blonde bastard thirty seconds to completely fall asleep.

However, Naruto failed to noticed a camera had been secretly placed in the corner of his room near the ceiling. We see the camera zoom in on the blonde before zooming back out.

 **-Outside of Naruto's window-**

At the same time, we see a few figures huddled together in the bushes outside below Naruto's window in the bushes. Since their room was on the second floor the revealed Kurotsuchi had placed a camera in the room so that she would be able to record all the fuck sessions Naruto would have that wasn't with her and watch it later.

Beside her were Karui, Mabui, Pakura, and the other Suna kunoichi Matsuri watching Naruto through a Toshiba laptop.

''Wow, I thought the stories were bullshit but holy motherfucking shit! He's packing!'' Pakura whistled in amusement.

''See? Told you my boyfriend is hung.'' Kurotsuchi said. Turns out she wasn't really spending the night in town with the other kunoichi.

''I want my turn!'' Karui said cutely, ''I want to be his first dark-skinned kunoichi and I bet our child will look beautiful.''

''No way, our child will look the best!" Matsuri protested, ''As much as I love Gaara he's so emotionless and bland that I don't even want to try to have sex with him. Looks like I'm single once again.''

Mabui didn't have anything to say, she was so entranced by how beastly Naruto was at sex she didn't even noticed Kurotsuchi waving her hand in front of her.

''Hello? Earth to Mabui.'' Said the Iwa woman.

''Huh? What?'' Mabui said as she was snapped out of her daze.

''You're all gonna draw straws on who gets to fuck and get pregnant by my boyfriend next.'' Kurotsuchi said producing said straws.

Each kunoichi reached for a straw, looking at Kurotsuchi she nods and they all pulled out their own straws.

''And the lucky lady next is...'''

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	14. Satisfying another sexually frustrated S

**A/N:** Hey everyone it's the Rice Man here back with another chapter of Naruto's Lemon Adventures! Sorry for such a long wait but I've been busy with work and making that money. For those who have been waiting for the next girl your wait has come to an end as we now watch Naruto destroy one of the lovely ladies from the previous chapter. This chapter might be a bit short compare to the other sex marathons we've had but that's because my main focus is on my Naruto/Kurotsuchi story called ''When wind meets earth'' which you guys should totally check out. Fear not though that doesn't mean this will never be updated again. Enjoy!

XXXXXX

 **Chapter fourteen: Satisfying another sexually frustrated Suna girl**

Each kunoichi reached for a straw, looking at Kurotsuchi she nods and they all pulled out their own straws.

''And the lucky lady next is...''

Matsuri, Mabui, Karui and Pakura held their straws high so that Kurotsuchi could see.

''Matsuri! You're next in line!'' Declared the Iwa woman.

''Yes! I get to be fucked into a coma by Naruto!" The seventeen year old Suna Chunin exclaimed in pure happiness.

''Goddammit! I wanted Naruto next!" Pouted a jealous Karui.

''Same here, I've always wanted to try fucking a Konoha man.'' Pakura threw in her two cents.

Mabui simply shrugged her shoulders. ''Oh well ladies, there's always next time, I mean he does have immortal stamina.''

Karui and Pakura all made sounds of agreement. Kurotsuchi then walks up to Matsuri and pats her back.

''I sure hope you know what you're getting yourself into Matsuri, I mean look at how short and petite you are compared to the other women I've seen him with.'' Said the Iwa Jonin.

Matsuri took a minute to look over her petite figure and sighed in a way that showed she was both nervous and was ready to get ravaged by the blonde. ''You're right, but you know what I don't care I just want to experience sex and I won't be tackling him alone, I know another person who wants Naruto.''

''Oh? Who would the other lucky lady be if I may ask?'' Asked Kurotsuchi.

''You'll find out after he fucks both of us to death and impregnates us.'' Matsuri said before all the kunoichi head back into the hotel.

 **-Yukata's hotel room-**

''Hold on I'm coming!'' A very irritated and tired Yukata groaned as she makes her way towards her room door. Opening it she is greeted by the face of her teammate Matsuri and best friends Matsuri.

''Hi Yukata! I've got good news!'' The brown-haired Chunin greeted.

''Oh, hi Matsuri, what brings you here tonight? It's kinda late you know.'' Yukata questioned.

''I know, but I have some good news! Remember how you told me one of your fantasies is to have a threesome with a hot Konoha guy?'' Matsuri asked.

Yukata blushed but quickly shook her head to get herself focused on what Matsuri was saying. ''Yeah...wait, don't tell me you have a Konoha guy who wants to do that.''

Matsuri then giggled perversely before moving closer so that her mouth was close to Yukata's ear. ''We're gonna have a threesome with...Naruto Uzumaki the hottest guy from Konoha!"

''WHAT?! You're serious?! It's about damn time Matsuri!'' Yukata squealed excitedly. ''Wait a minute, I thought you and Gaara were together?''

Matsuri gave out a small snort and shook her head. ''Well yeah, we were but I decided to break up with him. I mean I love the guy but he's too emotionless sometimes coupled with the face that he's so busy being the Kazekage we never have time together so I'm moving on to Naruto.''

Yukata tilted her head like a curious baby. ''Well then..how are you going to get Naruto into bed with us?''

Matsuri placed her finger on her chin and gave that a minute's worth of thought before shrugging. ''No idea Yukata, why not just ask him to give us a good fuck?''

''Actually..you know what? I think I've got a good idea.''

''Oh do you now? Spill it.'' Matsuri and Yukata then discussed how their sex session with our favorite blonde spiky-haired bastard will go as they giggled pervertedly and evilly to themselves.

 **-Naruto's hotel room, that night-**

''Ah, what a good day today!"A very naked Naruto sighed in pure happiness as he laid down on his bed. Today was day four of the Kage summit and he had recently screwed Zombina, Kurotsuchi, Samui, Temari, Yugito, Tsunade, Hana, and Mei Terumi into what he hopes will be a week long coma and to prove that the said women are seen laying all over the floor of his hotel room completely knocked out from the intense pussy-pounding the blonde had given them hours prior.

Each woman was naked, some had were still laying on their backs with their legs spread while some were in a face-down, ass up position and all had massive loads of cum slowly spilling out all of their orifices.

''Man, no matter how many times I cum I seem to build up an even larger supply of it. I don't know why they asked me to give them all a massive shadow clone gangbang, I'm perfectly capable of satisfying them all on my own.'' Boasted the blonde.

He turned himself on his side and looked at the comatose women on his floor and chuckled. Just then there was a knock on the door.

''Who is it?''

''...''

Getting no answer, Naruto gets off his bed and grabs his pants. Putting them on he then walks over to the door. He grabs the handle and turns it pulling the door open and was greeted to a sight that was so lovely that his penis became very hard and the force of which the erection occurred was powerful enough to rip right through his pants sending it flying off of him and into the hallway.

''Hello Naruto.'' A very naked Matsuri and Yukata greeted seductively as they fondled their breasts. The sight of Naruto's perfect body and his large penis made them instantly wet.

''How you pretty ladies doing.'' The now very horny Naruto greeted as me marveled at the two girls' fully developed figures, their lovely curves and their c-cup sized tits. ''Say Matsuri, aren't you Gaara's girlfriend?''

Matsuri moved forward and planted her hands on his abs before giving him a small peck on his neck. Yukata walked behind Naruto and wrapped her arms around his marvelous body and reached downwards and grabbed his cock.

''She was Naruto, she was but Gaara is so emotionless sometimes and he has never accepted Matsuri's sexual advances.'' Explained Yukata as she slowly began to pump Naruto's hardened glory.

''So Naruto, I've heard a lot about your sexual prowess from the other ladies you've fucked so I decided to break up with Gaara, come here with Yukata and make you ours.'' Matsuri purred into Naruto's ear as she assisted Yukata in pumping the blonde's cock.

''Ugh...'' Naruto almost moaned out loud in pleasure at how soft the two girls' hands are.

''Naruto, do you mind pleasuring the two of us? Me and Yukata always had a thing for you since we first saw you at the Chunin exams.'' Matsuri said as she and Yukata pushed Naruto back into the room while Yukata kicks the door shut.

As the three of them headed to the bed Matsuri and Yukata almost gasped in surprise at the mere sight of all the fucked into a coma women that were laying all over Naruto's floor.

''Holy crap Naruto you fucked all these girls into a coma and impregnated all of them?'' Yukata asked in shock.

''Oh yeah, I'm a fucking sex machine and I think you girls are gonna be in the same state.'' Naruto said sadistically. ''First and foremost, do you ladies have any fantasies?'' He asked making Matsuri blush.

''Oh hehe, well um...'' Matsuri's shyness got the best of her so Yukata decided to speak for her best friend.

''Matsuri always tells me that her biggest fantasy is a shadow clone gangbang.'' Said the black-haired girl.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but immediately closed it and sported a wicked grin on his face. ''Oh is that so Matsuri?''

Matsuri nodded. ''Y-yeah, sometimes I dream about you fucking me into a coma with your shadow clones.''

Naruto then looked at Yukata with his eyebrow raised. ''What's your biggest fantasy?''

Yukata blushed. ''G-getting pregnant with your child...'' She admitted shyly. Ever since she saw Naruto at the Chunin exams a few years ago she knew that he will be the one to inseminate her.

 **[Let the lemon begin!]**

Naruto chuckled lightly before performing a hand seal. ''Well if that's the case I think you both are gonna have your fantasies come true. Shadow clone jutsu!"

Then about five more Naruto's appeared before the two Suna kunoichi and both of them were feeling quite giddy at what was to come.

''Three Naruto's for the both of you. Let's get this marathon started.'' Naruto said with an evil grin as his clones all licked their lips and cracked their knuckles.

The Matsuri tackled the real Naruto onto his back and gave him a really hard kiss on the lips while Yukata went to her three clones and began to jerk two of them off with her hands while the third one stood in front of her and she opened her mouth taking in said clone's massive cock making him groan.

 _''So tasty.''_ Yukata thought in pleasure as she felt one of the clone's she was jacking off begin to grab her breasts and tweak and twist them while the other one reached downward and began to finger her clitoris. The third one she was sucking off grabbed a handful of her hair and violently fucked her cute little face.

Back to Naruto and Matsuri, the real Naruto looked at the two of his clones and nodded signaling to them to begin their assault on the young Suna Chunin. One positioned himself behind Matsuri while the other knelt down in front of the girl and without a word began to furiously thrust his huge cock into her mouth while the real Naruto was rubbing his shaft against Matsuri's clit.

Matsuri nearly gagged at how forceful the clone was being with her and fought back her irritating gag reflex and managed to take all of the clone's dick in one go. Literally the entire shaft was in her esophagus and the glans penis was pushing into her stomach and the speed of which the clone was thrusting into her mouth made his balls slap against her chin making an audible noise.

 _''God Naruto's amazing. Kurotsuchi wasn't lying he's a sex god.''_ Matsuri thought as she continued to get face fucked by the clone in front of her.

Back to Yukata and her own orgy the clones all continued to ravage her young, innocent body as the three clones increased their efforts.

''Damn man, she has such a nice mouth.'' The clone who was being sucked off said.

''You think her mouth is good? We're in heaven!" One of the clones Yukata was jacking off gloated.

''Tell me about it.'' The third one said.

The three of them increased their thrusting power by ten-fold to a point where Yukata's body was rocking with each thrust. When one clone thrusted the one next to him would do and vice-versa.

Eventually the efforts of Yukata's hand and blowjobs combined with the power the clones were thrusting into her hands and mouth respectively paid off as the three of them felt their orgasms nearing.

Moving back to Matsuri and Naruto the three blondes here continued to wreck the young Chunin. In the midst of the clone who was getting sucked off from the girl the real Naruto and the other clone decided to get straight to the fucking and each of them forcefully shove their massive pricks into Matsuri's vagina and anus with such force Matsuri practically screamed despite her mouth being stuffed by the clone in front of her.

''Goddamn boss, she's so tiny and her ass is a fucking vice-grip!'' Said the clone who was giving Matsuri anal.

''Her pussy is so fucking tight, I think I pushed in a little too hard because I broke her hymen without feeling it.'' Naruto said as he nodded to the clone and signaled to him to begin his assault.

The third clone saw this and did the same as well and soon enough Matsuri was screaming her heart out as the three blondes pounded into her with raw power that she thought she was gonna faint from how much pleasure she felt from this.

 _''Oh shit...the power in his thrusts...''_ Matsuri blankly thought as the three blondes pounded into her.

The three Naruto's found a rhythm where the real one would withdraw his cock from her pussy and the clones would thrust in and well, yeah you guys get the idea.

Next to them the continued onslaught on Yukata she continued to pleasure the three blondes with her hands and mouth. Soon enough she felt each of their cocks twitching sporadically and she knew they were about to cum.

''Urgh, damn you guys you ready to blow?'' One of the clones asked his brethren.

''F-fuck...'' The second groaned.

''Ugh.'' The third said as the gave one more shove and Yukata finally had what she desired as the three clones exploded.

''We're cumming!" The three blonde moaned.

With the two clones she was pleasuring with her hands she positioned their cocks in front of her face and let their semen rain down upon her like a white waterfall while the third one, being the one she was sucking off exploded a large amount of the cum right down her gullet and into her stomach.

 _''So good...white is my favorite color now...''_ Yukata thought in bliss as the three blondes' cumming began to cease.

Before she could even get out of her euphoric bliss she instantly found herself on all fours with one clone positioned behind her, one in front of her and the other positioned underneath her and without warning the three of them shoved their cocks into her ass, pussy and mouth with power that the bed rocked violently from the impact.

Yukata was feeling so much pleasure at having all three orifices stuffed that she didn't feel her hymen break.

''Alright boys, let's fuck this Suna girl into a coma.'' The blonde underneath her said.

''Hell yeah.'' The other two replied and just like Matsuri next to her, she began to feel the three blondes thrust into her orifices with such a perfect rhythm the entire bed was creaking from both the girls as they were ruthlessly pummeled by the blonde sex gods.

The two friends looked at each other and saw that the other had a dazed look in her eyes and the two winked at each other as they were continuously pounded. The position they were both in added to the pleasure. Since they had three Naruto's each the one pounding into their asses had was grabbing their forearm and pulling the arm back preventing each girl from falling forward while their ass was up at the same time making sexy arches appear on their backs.

As the crazy sex continued the camera in the corner of the room zoomed in on the intense slam-fest.

After about twenty-minutes of intense pounding the real Naruto decided to bring Kurama's chakra into play. Performing a hand seal the fox's chakra began to flare all around him and he performed another hand seal so that the clones would be enveloped in the chakra as well and the result made the girls scrunch their faces up in pleasure and squeal (albeit with dicks in their mouths).

''Holy shit boss, thanks for the boost!" One of the clones said.

''Oh now we're really gonna screw these two into a coma.'' Gloated another.

''Get to work everyone.'' The real Naruto ordered.

What the second clone said was true. Thanks to the Kyuubi's chakra all the blondes' thrusts began to increase in incredible power and the two girls thought that one of those thrusts from the blondes fucking them would knock them out.

 _''H-holy fucking kami..''_ Matsuri thought as she began to feel her consciousness fading away.

 _''S-so...powerful. I think our pussies and asses are gonna be sore for a while after this.''_ Yukata, who was in the same state as Matsuri thought.

The two of them couldn't see it, but they swore that the blondes that were fucking their mouths and pussies were fucking them so hard that they imagined that they would see an bulge where their stomachs and throats were.

It was thanks to the added stamina and power of the Kyuubi's chakra that the sex continued well over nine hours as the camera shows the window and the orange, dusk sky soon turns into night.

''Boss, I think I'm about to cum again.'' A clone fucking Yukata said as he increased his thrusts.

''S-shit, me too man I can't hold off anymore...her ass, so tight.'' Another one with Yukata said.

''F-fuck, her pussy f-feels likes it's coiling around my dick..'' The real Naruto said as he looks to his clones and nodded. ''Time to finish this.''

On cue, all the Narutos pulled out of their respective girl and hole and gave one powerful, very powerful thrust that the now comatose Matsuri and Yukata's bodies rocked violently like ragdolls in the wind.

''I'M CUMMING.'' All the blondes said as they filled up the girls' orifices to the max that each hole was leaking out massive amounts of sperm. Both girls looked like they were five months pregnant (In addition to their noses both having had cum shoot out of it from how much it was).

With the clones dispelling, Naruto sighed in satisfaction and gently pushed Matsuri off of him and looked at the two fuck drunk kunoichi.

''Niiice, two more Suna girls impregnated with my children. The way I fucked them I think they'll be confined to wheelchairs for a week!'' Naruto then picked the two girls up and gently placed them on the bed before laying beside each of them. _''Wonder who's next.''_

 **-Outside of Naruto's window-**

Moving out to the area where Naruto's window is we see Kariu, Mabui and Pakura watching the furious orgy between the three lovers and were all violently fingering their pussies at such a scene.

''God...I want his dick in me now..'' Karui moaned.

''I know...I can't wait any longer I need him.'' Pakura said as she began to squirt.

Mabui didn't say anything as she bit her lip and fingered herself to her own orgasm as she and Karui both began to squirt wetting the bushes they were hiding in.

 **-Somewhere up in heaven, same time-**

''Well Naruto, you sure know to fuck.'' A very happy and grinning Minato said as he and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki admired the sex show their son was putting on for them.

''I'll say, he got his dick size from you Minato only bigger.'' Kushina snickered.

''Hey now Kushina, my foot long schlong made you scream my name for hours.'' Minato retorted making the red-head blush.

''Y-yeah..that's true.'' The now blushing Kushina said.

Just then another figure appeared next to them.

''You guys's son is such a sex-freak.'' Mikoto Uchiha said as she sat down to join her friends.

''Hey Miko-chan.'' Minato and Kushina greeted.

''Hi guys, how's it going?''

''Oh you know, just watching our son fuck the ever living daylights out of every woman in the shinobi world.'' Kushina said.

''Is there anyway we can have him go into his mindscape and...never mind.'' Mikoto had a wicked idea but decided not to tell her two friends, especially Kushina.

Minato and Kushina saw the Uchiha woman blush. ''Mikoto what's up?''

''It's...it's nothing you guys.'' Replied Mikoto.

''Liar, tell us what's wrong.'' Minato demanded.

Mikoto sighed and knew there would be no way of getting the couple's attention away from what she was going to say. ''I want to have sex with Naruto.''

Minato and Kushina's eyebrows singed off, Minato was about to faint but Kushina then sported a wicked grin on her face.

''You...want to do what?'' Minato asked still visibly shocked.

Kushina and Mikoto giggled at Minato's shocked state.

''Minato, I think Mikoto said she wants to have sex with Naruto.'' Kushina said.

''That's right, Fugaku's dick is literally a millimeter long, I want a real man with a real cock Minato. I mean, yes we've had threesomes before but I want to see how your son compares to you.'' Mikoto said while blushing.

''I-I...'' Minato then fainted leaving the two MILFs giggling their asses off.

''So Mikoto, threesome with my Naruto it is?'' Kushina quipped.

''I look forward to it Kushina.'' Mikoto said and the two MILFs sat down on the couch to discuss how to get their plan into action while Minato was on the ground, knocked out and speaking gibberish.


	15. The Red Hot Habanero & the Uchiha MILF

**A/N:** So one guy asked me where did Hinata go, all I will say is that she will not make an appearance at all in this story because NaruHina is completely overrated and it's one of my least favorite pairings. No disrespect to hardcore NaruHina shippers but this pairing is just too much. In regards to Ino however, oh she'll come eventually, just you wait. Sakura however, I've decided to include her in the harem since she should've ended up with Naruto, not Hinata. Ayame nee-chan will also get her chance at Naruto's extra thick ramen as well..

* * *

 **Chapter fifteen: The Red Hot Habanero & the Uchiha MILF**

 **-Minato and Kushina's room, somewhere up in heaven-**

''So, are you ready to get this plan underway Mikoto?'' Asked Kushina as she reads over a piece of paper which had a list of how they'll fuck Naruto and be impregnated by him alongside the Uchiha MILF.

''Definitely, I miss sex and while I did enjoy having Minato pound my pussy, I want to see what Naruto's much larger cock can do with me.'' Mikoto said while she smiled pervertedly.

Just then, the door to the room opened and in walked Minato, Konoha's Yellow Flash. ''And what are you two ladies up to hm?'' The former fourth Hokage questioned.

''Oh just planning out how me and Mikoto talking about what positions to try with sochi.'' Kushina said in the most innocent voice she could put up while waving her hand.

Minato placed a finger on his chin and gave that idea some thought. Sure he thought it was really weird for a mother to want to fuck her son, but then again he thought it would be interesting to see how is son compares to him. They didn't call him the Yellow Flash for nothing.

''Then come with us to see the Shinigami. I have no idea why he's in charge of heaven but whatever.'' Kushina said before she, Mikoto and Minato left the room to find the Shinigami.

''Are you sure he'd let us be brought back to life? The guy's such an asshole.'' Mikoto whispered into Kushina's ear.

''Hey, I'm sure he wouldn't mind reuniting us with Naruto, I know he remembers him from when we died Minato. We'll just explain to him the situation and he'd accept it.'' Said the habanero.

The three of them then walk up to a door that said ''Shinigami's office'' written on it. Minato raised his hand and knocked on the door three times.

''Come in.'' A somewhat demonic voice spoke from the other side.

Opening the door, Kushina, Minato and Mikoto entered the office of the Shinigami and there he was just sitting at his desk reading a porn magazine called ''Babes of the shinobi world''.

Putting his magazine down, the death god looked up and spotted the three adults walking up to this desk.

''Oi, what do you three horny bastards want?'' Asked the Shinigami, obviously annoyed.

Kushina casually walked up to the desk and sat on it. ''We just have one simple request to ask of you Shinigami.''

''And what would that be?'' The death god just knew where this was going. For the past years he had overheard the Red Hot Habanero, the Yellow Flash and Mikoto Uchiha fucking relentlessly in their dorm room and he was about to go insane hearing that for such a long time.

The three adults looked at each other briefly and nodded and it would be Minato who would go to explain the reason.

''Well Shinigami, we've had a great time in heaven these past sixteen, almost seventeen years but it's quite boring so we'd like if you can let us go back to the land of the living please.'' The former fourth Hokage said.

''Yeah, I mean I miss being alive and actually being able to eat real food unlike the jail food that's served up here, plus there's also a shortage in chairs.'' Mikoto added.

Shinigami then turned to look at Kushina with a raised eyebrow. ''And what about you Kushina? What reason can you add with the other two?''

Kushina smirked pervertedly and with the most evilly perverted grin she could muster she placed an arm around Mikoto's shoulders. ''The number one reason we want you to bring us all back to life is so that me and Mikoto can have sex with my son Naruto and get pregnant from him.''

Minato, despite having rejected such an idea before nodded in agreement and a naughty smirk on his face. The Shinigami however, had the most disgusted look plastering his face.

''You can't be serious...'' The death god said. He remembered the night when he was called on by Minato to seal the Kyuubi's Yin half inside the blonde Hokage. He remembered seeing Naruto as well. ''You guys are some sick fucks..''

Minato, Kushina and Mikoto all bursted out laughing at the Shinigami's reaction. ''So what? You know it's common in clans for members to fuck each other like horny rabbits.'' Said Kushina.

''That's right, did you know that Itachi and Shisui were gay lovers?'' Mikoto giggled.

That was the last straw for the Shinigami, taking out three pieces of paper he takes out a pen and signs his name under it. Handing the three adults the paper it's revealed to be release forms allowing them to return to the living.

''Take this to the reception on that cloud over there and get the hell out of my heaven you sick assholes.'' Growled the Shinigami.

''God you're such a prick, what's wrong with getting pregnant with your son's child? That shit's legal in the Shinobi world ya know?'' Kushina said before she, Minato and Mikoto exited the room.

''Yeah, we're sorry that you're such a fugly mug but don't be a dick.'' Minato snorted.

After exiting the Shinigami's office the three of them went to pack their bags and after doing so they headed out to the main exit of heaven and handed the receptionist who was revealed to be Hiruzen Sarutobi, the former third Hokage.

''Ah, hello there Minato, Kushina, Mikoto. What brings you to the exit?'' Asked the older man.

''We're here to give you our release forms and allow us to return to the living.'' Minato said as he handed his paper to the old man followed by the other two.

''What?! Shinigami is allowing you to return to the living? What did you say to him to get him to do that?'' The now exasperated old man asked.

Mikoto stepped up and decided to be flat out honest with Hiruzen. ''Kushina and I want to get fucked into unconsciousness by Naruto and impregnated by him.''

Hiruzen's eyebrows then singed off. ''I'm sorry can you repeat that?''

''You heard her Lord Hiruzen, Mikoto and I want to get our brains fucked into overdrive and get impregnated by Naruto.'' The red-headed woman elaborated for the third.

Hiruzen could only stare at the two MILFs in pure shock as he turned to look at Minato. ''And what are you going to do?''

Minato crossed his arms and nodded in a rapid manner, a finger on his chin. ''I'm going to give Naruto advice on how to get Kushina and Mikoto to squirt the entire time they're fucking.''

That did it, Hiruzen then fainted and fell over behind the desk with a loud thud.

''Huh, for a pervert I thought he would've handled it better. Oh well let's just leave our forms here and head back to being alive again ya know!" Exclaimed Kushina in excitement as they placed their release forms on Hiruzen's desk and proceeded to head out the door, bags in hand.

Opening the door, the three of them descended the stairway and headed down back into the world of the living.

''So which girl did you enjoy watching Naruto fuck the most Kushina?'' Minato asked in curiosity.

''Honestly, I liked watching him and Kurotsuchi go at it. So much love and emotion every time they fuck and how hard Naruto fucks her is just hot. I mean think about it, would their child have blue or pink eyes?'' Kushina responded before looking at Mikoto, ''What about you Mikoto?''

''Hm, if I had to choose one, I liked watching him fuck the shit out of that Fuu girl and Yugito. Imagine how the child of the Jinchuuriki will look.'' The Uchiha MILF said.

The two women then give Minato a look making the blonde man blush. ''Uh..well..''

''Oh come on Minato, just say it no need to be embarrassed.'' Kushina cooed as she poked Minato in the chest.

''Alright alright, I personally liked watching him fuck Konan and Mei. Honestly had I not met you Kushina I would've fucked them both.'' Admitted the blonde Hokage.

''See? That wasn't so bad wasn't it? And I bet Konan and Mei would've loved to fuck you, remember when you met Mei during the third shinobi war?'' Kushina asked.

''Yeah, I was kinda horny the entire time we were fighting because she's so fucking sexy.'' Minato shamely said.

Kushina and Mikoto giggled at Minato admitting that Mei got him horny during the last war. ''Well, we all know I'm the prettier one ya know.'' Kushina said as the three adults continued their descent down to the land of the living.

 **-Namikaze compound, two days after the Kage summit-**

''Woah, this was my mom and dad's house?'' Naruto gasped in surprise at the sheer size of the compound. Joining him were Tayuya, Yugao, Shizune, Kurenai, Karin, Zombina aka Bina-chan, Koyuki (these woman in particular were now sporting baby bumps except Zombina because she was well..a zombie), Kurotsuchi (Who was now three weeks pregnant), Fuu, Konan, Samui, Yugito, Mei, Temari, Hana, Matsuri, and finally, Yukata.

''It's so big.'' Tayuya said in awe.

''Tell me about it, it's even better than the Uchiha compound.'' Yugao said in agreement.

''Yep, that's right Naruto, I promised to give you the Namikaze compound if you fucked me hard and good. You didn't disappoint dear so here you go.'' Tsunade said tossing the blonde the key.

Catching the key, Naruto looks at it for a second before looking back at the busty, blonde Hokage. ''Thanks baa-chan!''

Naruto calling her that made a tic mark form on her head and she quickly gave him a finger flick, albeit she only did it with minimal energy so he wasn't sent flying.

''Ow!'' Naruto cried out in pain.

''Call me kaa-san from now on.'' Tsunade purred into his ear before turning away. ''Well I'm headed back to the office ladies, have fun with your new home!" With that, Tsunade got the hell out of there and went to resume her Hokage paperwork.

Left alone with his harem Naruto looks at all the women who smile at him lovingly.

''So, are you going to unlike the door for us Naruto-kun?'' Kurotsuchi asked.

''Yeah, you're not going to let all your girlfriends stand out here in the hot summer heat are you?'' Koyuki teased.

''Yeah Naruto-kun, let's all go inside and have an orgy.'' Fuu said and all the girl giggled pervertedly making the blonde blush.

''Ack, um...let me check the inside first!" Naruto said as he quickly unlocked the door and entered leaving the women outside.

''He's such a cutie when he blushes like that.'' Konan said.

''Tell me about it, notice that when he fucks any of us he absolutely doesn't hold back but when we get all flirty with him he loses it and almost faints.'' Spoke Shizune as she rubs her belly.

Kurotsuchi looked down and began rubbing her belly, a blush visible on her face. ''I just can't wait to have his child.'' She said dreamily.

All the other women did the same as Kurotsuchi and all sighed in satisfaction. ''Same here.'' They all said in unison.

 **-Inside the Namikaze compound-**

''Phew, I almost had the biggest boner of my life, as if my dick isn't already big enough when flaccid.'' Naruto said to himself until he heard someone clear their throat.

''Hello Naruto.'' A womanly voice said getting the blonde's attention.

Looking up, Naruto saw two beautiful woman sitting on the living room couch, butt naked and rubbing their nipples with their fingers. Despite the boner that instantly formed from the sight, Naruto quickly pointed a finger at both the women.

''Who the heck are you and why are you in my house?'' The blonde demanded to know who these strangers are.

The red-headed woman got up from the couch and walked up to Naruto swaying her hips a little much to the blonde teen's delight.

''Naruto, I've always wanted to meet you.'' Kushina said.

''Uh, how the heck do you know my name? I don't even know you.'' Naruto said, despite the annoyance of these two strangers in his new house he still liked the sight of these two naked women. ''Where did you come from anyway?''

''Oh, that's right, you don't know yet and I assume Lord Hiruzen or Lady Tsunade never told you huh? Why don't you guess who I am?'' Kushina said placing her hands on her hips. However, she noticed that Naruto was just staring at her naked form making her blush slightly. Not having any of this, Kushina then bonked Naruto on the head very hard much to Mikoto's delight.

''Ow!'' Cried out the blonde.

''It's not polite to stare ya know!' Especially at your mom!" Kushina screamed.

Naruto began to rub his aching head, until he noticed what Kushina had said. He stops rubbing his head and looks up at the woman. ''Wait, did you just say...''

''You heard me Naruto, I'm your mother.'' Kushina declared proudly.

 _''Holy crap! She's Kushina Uzumaki the Crimson Wind of Konoha! She's so fucking hot...wait, but she's my mom! Bad Naruto!''_ Naruto thought, drool spilling out of his mouth.

 _''God Naruto, you're so much hotter than Minato. I wonder how our child will look like.''_ Kushina thought with a blush.

Noticing the two Uzumakis staring at each other, Mikoto decided to get up from the couch and join the two. ''Hello Naruto, I haven't seen you since you were seven dear.'' Said the Uchiha mom. Her voice getting the attention of the blonde teen.

''Wait a minute...aren't you...'' Naruto squinted his eyes and upon noticing who is was, he almost got a super mega boner. ''Sasuke's mom!"

''Mhm, that's right Naruto, it's been a while.'' Mikoto said with a warm smile.

Naruto was lost, how the hell were these two alive? Naruto was told that his mother died when she was born during the Kyuubi's attack and he remembered when ANBU were investigating and had put the Uchiha compound on lockdown when Itachi murdered the clan. ''B-but..mom...auntie Mikoto..how are you alive..?'' Naruto, who was now confused as to how they were standing before him right now asked.

The two naked MILFs giggled at the blonde's question.

''Do you want to answer the boy's question Kushina?'' Mikoto asked.

''Of course Mikoto, well Naruto, to answer your question it's real simple. A few days ago me, Mikoto and your father had a talk with the Shinigami and asked him to allow us to come back to the land of the living.''

The blonde teen grabbed his mom and auntie Mikoto in a tight embrace and the two women smiled softly at his embrace. It made them feel so safe and secure more so than Minato's.

''I've always wanted to meet you mom..ya know? I've missed you too, auntie Mikoto.'' Naruto said, trying his hardest to fight back tears.

''Hehe, you just said ya know, there's no doubt you're my son.'' Kushina cooed into his ear.

''I've missed you too Naruto. I always thought of you as the son I always wanted.'' Mikoto purred.

The three of them stayed in that embrace for several minutes before a knock was heard interrupting the moment.

''Naruto-kun? What's taking so long?'' A voice called out, Naruto immediately recognized it as Tayuya's.

''That wouldn't happen to be one of your girlfriends huh Naruto?'' Kushina asked.

''Oh shit, I must've kept them waiting outside, be right back!" Naruto then ran at the door and opened it just enough for his head to pop out.

''Hey ladies!'' The blonde said with his signature grin.

''What's taking so long loverboy? Are you preparing yourself for a 24-hour sex marathon with all of us or are you too chicken to fuck us all at the same time?'' Kurotsuchi said teasingly while giving him a wink.

''Uh...um...the place is really dirty! I'll have to tidy up first!" Naruto said.

''That's fine Naruto-kun, we'll be happy to help.'' Kurenai said earning sounds of agreement from the other ladies.

''No no! You're all pregnant and I don't want the stressful nature of cleaning a house this big to...put a lot of stress on you! Go ahead and spend the afternoon in town while I get this place cleaned up okay! See ya later!" Naruto insisted before closing the door.

All the ladies stood there with sweatdrops on their heads.

''What's gotten into you Naruto-kun?'' Yugao asked.

''No idea, but he seemed really nervous about something.'' Temari said.

''Well, he did have a point about us being stressed out cleaning a place this big. Why not just let him use his shadow clones to help him and we'll all come back later?'' Insisted Koyuki.

''Sounds like a plan to me, there's lots of things I want to do that a full blown pregnant girl can do.'' Karin said rubbing her belly.

The ladies all left the Namikaze compound and headed into town to do whatever it is pregnant women do.

 **-Back with Naruto, Kushina and Mikoto-**

''Phew, glad I got them to go out into town.'' Naruto said before locking the door and turning his attention to the two MILFs. ''Anyway, I have so many questions I want to ask you mom!" He said looking at Kushina.

Kushina smiled tenderly at her son. ''You can ask me anything Naruto. And I mean _anything_.'' She said putting emphasis on the word anything.

''That's right Naruto, you can do the same for me too.'' Mikoto said with a wink.

Clasping his hands together he then began to ask his questions. ''Alright, first off, why are you two naked? I mean shit, I love your figures and massive boobies..wait...I just said I liked your boobs mom...'' Naruto almost slapped himself in the face for saying such a vile thing.

Kushina and Mikoto giggled at the boy before they both walked up to him and grabbed his crotch. Seeing what his mother was doing almost made Naruto's eyes fly out of their sockets.

 **[Let the lemon begin!]**

''M-mom?!''

Kushina then licked Naruto's earlobe before giving it a light nibble. ''I've told you one reason how we are back to being part of the living, but now, the reason I wanted to be brought back to life is to have my tight MILF pussy pounded by my own son sochi. Just the thought of that makes your mom so horny.'' Kushina purred in a very seductive manner into her son's ear making him shiver with pleasure.

''And I've always been curious to how you compare to your father. Minato is so good in bed I would be screaming his name for hours but let's see what you can do to this Uchiha mom Naruto. Sometimes when I would stop by at your house to check up on you I would catch you beating your dick and moaning my name. You are such a naughty boy.'' Mikoto said before licking his earlobe like Kushina had done.

''Urgh, mom..oba-chan..'' Naruto groaned as the two MILFs massaged his massive ding dong. ''Ugh...god..'' Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He already knew why Kushina ad Mikoto asked the Shinigami to allow her to come back to life. Although their sweet little talk and meeting was great, Naruto's monstrous sexual side took over and he picked up both ladies by their waists and carried them up to the bedroom.

After making his way with the two MILFs in his arms to the bedroom, Naruto practically kicked the door off it's hinges and literally threw both MILFs onto the bed much to their surprise. When the two MILFs landed they both let out an ''oomf''.

''Nice throw Naruto.'' Kushina said as she recovered from her landing.

''Now how about you throw yourself on top of the both of us and start fucking us honey?'' Mikoto said beckoning the boy over with her finger.

''Oh man, I've always loved pounding MILFs since I did baa-chan and Mei.'' Naruto said before he rips his clothes off leaving himself in his natural naked state. ''Wait, I have one more question before we begin.''

''Hm? What would that be Naruto?'' Kushina asked.

''Well, you are alive again, but how old are you guys technically?'' The blonde asked.

Kushina and Mikoto both looked at each other and shrugged. They didn't really know the answer themselves. ''No idea sochi, but I was twenty-four when you were born so..technically I would be forty now. Is that too old?'' Kushina answered.

''And I would be forty-four now. Too old?'' Mikoto said.

Naruto smiled and shook his head. ''Not to worry mom, oba-chan, I like it.'' The blonde said.

''Then come and get our MILF pussies naughty boy.'' Mikoto beckoned him over.

Naruto was about to leap onto the bed with the MILFs until someone walked through the door.

''You guys start yet?'' Minato asked as he entered the room.

''Minato, you're just in time.'' Kushina said.

''About time Minato-kun.'' Mikoto quipped.

''Huh? Who are...wait a minute..'' Naruto looked at Minato with a shocked expression on his face. He looked Minato up and down before setting his gaze on his father's spiky, blonde hair. ''D-dad?''

''Yep, that's right Naruto. It seems you have my hair but you have your mom's face. You've grown into quite a man I must say.'' Minato said putting his hand on his son's shoulder.

Before Naruto could say anything, Kushina called out to Naruto getting his attention. ''Naruto, your dad wants to see how well you can pleasure me and Mikoto and see which spiky, blonde haired hunk is the true sex machine.'' Kushina said.

''Yeah, given that I sealed the Kyuubi in you there's no doubt you'd have endless stamina.'' Minato said.

Naruto's eye twitched in anger at what Minato just said. ''Wait, you're the one who sealed this fox into me?''

Minato, sensing his son's anger held his hands up in defense. ''Uh, well. Um you see Naruto.''

The former fourth Hokage was unable to finish his explanation until a thought bubble appeared above Naruto's head. Inside the thought bubble was Kurama.

 **''Kit, your dad sealed me into you. What a dick ya know? Who seals the most powerful Bijuu inside their own infant son?''** Kurama said giving Minato the most evil smile ever and snickered an evil snicker.

The thought bubble then disappeared. Minato was now sweating profusely and was fearful of what his son would do.

''Naruto?'' Minato asked.

Just then, Minato was met with a powerful punch that sent him flying through the window and he was sent careening into . (How Sakura punched Naruto in the first episode of shippuden.)

''What a dad ya know!'' The blonde said, fist clenched and smoking.

The silly interaction between Naruto and Minato left the two MILFs laughing their asses off and after a few minutes they managed to stop.

''Naruto, aren't you forgetting something?'' Kushina said.

Looking back at the two MILFs Naruto saw that they both were spreading their pussy lips for him showing that they were wet and ready for pounding.

''Come on Naruto, fuck our needy MILF pussies and you'll be the happiest boy in the world.'' Mikoto said.

Licking his lips at the glorious sight Naruto casually walked over to the bed. ''So who wants to get pregnant first?''

Kushina and Mikoto looked at each other with perverted smiles.

''Why don't you go first Miko-chan? Let's see how you fair against my son.'' Kushina said.

''I thought you'd never ask.'' Mikoto said before wiggling her finger at Naruto. ''Come get me Naruto.''

Kushina moved aside to enjoy the show and watched as Naruto leaped onto the bed atop Mikoto and the two immediately engaged in a slobbery, heated and messy makeout session.

Mikoto and Naruto's tongues rubbed roughly against each other making the two moan loudly into each other's mouths. Naruto then reached and took Mikoto's massive D-cup sized titties and began to squeeze and fondle them.

''Oh god, Naruto.'' Mikoto moaned as Naruto increased the pressure of his squeezing. As much as she liked having her tits played with Mikoto just wanted to get fucked by Naruto and she wanted to bear his child. ''Naruto..please, put it in me.'' She begged.

''As you wish oba-chan.'' Naruto said grabbing his big freaking penis. Guiding it into her entrance he gently pushed it in and to his amazement, she was tight as all hell. ''Damn oba-chan, you're so damn tight.'' Naruto said through gritted teeth.

''Shit..'' Mikoto said in slight pain. Despite the slight pain from having her pussy stretched unlike it's ever been before, she wasn't having any of that slow insertion. ''Naruto, stop being so slow shove that fucking cock up my pussy! Stick it up my pussy immediately!'' Demanded the Uchiha MILF.

Shrugging, Naruto grabbed Mikoto's hips and gave one almighty shove that he practically got all 17-inches of his meat scepter into the needy Uchiha MILF.

''HOLY KAMI ALMIGHTY!'' Mikoto screamed out in sheer pleasure.

Without warning, Naruto began to pound into Mikoto's pussy at such a merciless pace that even Kushina, who was masturbating to the entire scene was shaking herself from how powerful his thrusts were.

The sounds of Mikoto, Naruto, Kushina moaning combined with very loud sounds of skin colliding. (Imagine the sound your hands make when you clap them together) filled the air and Naruto pounded away into Mikoto.

''FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!'' Mikoto cried out as she just couldn't contain the pleasure the 17-inch dick was giving her. ''Fuck me Naruto! Fuck me like the naughty MILF I am!" Mikoto tried her best to move her hips in sync with Naruto's but wasn't able to match the power of his hips and decided to grab onto the sheets to try to hold herself in place as best as she could.

''Mmm, so hot.'' Kushina said as she continued to finger herself.

As Naruto continued his pounding and after a half hour he flipped her over so that she was on all fours. Before she could say anything Naruto had thrusted back into her and resumed the onslaught.

 _''Oh god...he's so powerful...so much better than Minato..''_ She thought with her teeth gritted before an idea struck her. _''Sh-sh..fuck! Ah! Sh-sh-sharinga-sh-sharingan!"_

Naruto then noticed that Mikoto's began to thrust again but this time, it was just as powerful as his own. ''Ugh..fuck...oba-chan?''

Naruto looked at Mikoto and watched her as she slowly turned her head so he could look back at him and saw her sharingan was activated. She licked her lips, bit them and blew a kiss at him while maintaining an innocent looking face.

 _''Fuck that's hot.''_ The blonde bastard figured out that she was matching his thrusts with her sharingan and if that's the game she wanted to play, then Naruto had an idea of his own. He performed a hand seal and the Kyuubi's chakra began to flow all around him much to Kushina's surprise.

 _''Oh, you naughty boy.''_ Thought the red-headed MILF.

Mikoto then noticed that the power of his thrusts and with her copying it thanks to her sharingan, the power combined felt one-thousand times better.

''FUCK! AH!'' Mikoto literally screamed out. ''Ah, I'm cumming!''

''Ugh, so am I oba-chan.'' Naruto groaned.

After a few more of them both thrusting back against each other Naruto and Mikoto both let out loud moans of ecstasy as they both came. Mikoto let out a moan as she squirted a fire hydrant's worth of pussy juices while Naruto shoved his cock allowing it to penetrate her cervix and unleash his cum into her uterus.

Her womb overflowed with baby-making sperm, Mikoto passed out from the pleasure. Withdrawing his cock from her puss he gently set her down before setting his sights on Kushina who had just came herself from her solo.

 **[Let the second lemon begin!]**

''Ready for your turn mom?'' Asked the blonde.

''I'd love to be your cock sleeve sochi.'' Kushina purred as she seductively crawled over to him.

She then pushed him on his back and straddled him, eager to get pounded by her own son. ''No playing games sochi, show mommy what you can do.'' She said as she grabbed his cock and literally impaled her pussy with it. The feeling of being filled with the largest cock in all of the shinobi world made her scream. She felt like she was split in two.

''Mom are you okay?!'' Naruto asked, worried for his mother's well being.

''Yeah, it's been a while since Minato fucked me so it'll hurt.'' Kushina then gyrated her hips for a bit before she felt the pain being replaced with pleasure. ''Ugh, damn you're so big, so much bigger than your dad.''

Taking her son's hands and placing it on her hips Kushina nodded and Naruto then began to mercilessly thrust up into her pussy like he did with Mikoto.

''FUCK! That's right sochi! Fuck mommy's tight pussy!'' Kushina moaned out loud.

''Ugh, mommy you're so tight..'' Naruto increased his upwards thrusts with such power that Kushina would fly off his dick and when Naruto pulled back, she would be impaled again and when he thrusted up again, she would fly off of it..well you get the idea.

The way Naruto was thrusting also made Kushina flail around like a rag doll.

 _''Holy fuck almighty...Minato has never fucked me like this before...I love you..Naruto...I can't wait to give birth to our child..''_ Kushina thought as the pleasure began to slowly take over her mind.

They stayed in the cowgirl position for two hours before Naruto decided to switch positions. He withdraws himself from his cock sleeve of a mom and turned her around so that they were now in the reverse cowgirl position.

''Oh, sochi I like this position. So let's see if you can...scratch that. You'll do so much better than your dad.'' Kushina said as Naruto before Naruto pulled onto her hair making her fall backwards so that her back was pressed up against his chest. Realizing the position they were in Kushina smirked.

''I haven't tried this with the other ladies in the harem so I decided to try it out with mommy.'' Naruto cooed into her ear and the two locked lips.

The blonde teen then resumed his onslaught of thrusts and the two decided to keep their lips locked for the remainder of the sex.

''Mmmmm!" Kushina moaned into their kiss as they continued to make love. They continued their pounding for an addtional four hours until Naruto felt his climax approaching.

''Ugh, mommy I'm about to cum..'' Naruto panted out.

''Me..t-too. Cum inside mommy's pussy sochi..please..I want to have a baby with you..'' Kushina panted out.

''B-but...wouldn't t-the baby be born with defects?'' Naruto said as he continued his thrusts. ''Ugh, I'm cumming..''

Naruto was about to pull out but then..

''Adamantine Sealing Chains!"

Before he could even think about pulling out, Naruto felt the fuinjutsu wrap all around himself and Kushina holding them in place. Naruto had already reached his orgasm when the chains appeared and he grunted in pleasure when he spurted lots of cum into his mommy's pussy. The sperm flying through her cervix and into her womb inseminating her.

''Ugh, fuck...so good.'' Naruto grunted before the chains dispelled and he pulled out of her. Wiping the sweat off his forehead Naruto took a good look at the two unconscious MILFs laying before him and smiled in satisfaction. ''Two more MILFs in the harem.''

He then looked at both their pussies and smirked in delight at seeing the sperm that didn't make it into their wombs slowly leak out. ''Gotta fix that.'' Naruto said as he scooped up the excess sperm and proceeded to pour them back into their pussies.

''Well, that tired me out really good, night mom, auntie Mikoto.'' He then laid in between the MILFs and fell into a deep sleep. "Looks like Konoha has a new Yellow Flash..."

As the blonde began to snore he failed to notice one thing...a camera positioned outside the window of the room.

Outside the window we see Kurotsuchi on her Toshiba laptop and huddled around her were every other lady that were also part of the harem.

''No way, Kushina is alive!" Shizune exclaimed in excitement.

''Wow, I never knew Naruto's mom would be so hot.'' Samui said with a nod.

''No wonder he's so handsome, he has his dad's hair and her face. Perfect combination for the perfect stud.'' Mei inquired.

The girls then decided to replay the whole session that was recorded on Kurotsuchi's camera before heading into the house to join the worn out lovers in bed.

 **-Kirigakure, Mizukage's office-**

''Sigh, I can't believe Mei-sama left to be with that blonde boy.'' Ao said in disappointment. ''I was about to propose to her and maybe finally get to bang her.''

''Oh shut up Ao, she never liked you in the first place.'' Ameyuri Ringo said, annoyed at the man's constant complaints. ''Now if you'll excuse me, I have a blonde stud to fuck and a child to bear.'' The woman then picked up her bags and before she made her way towards the door she walked up to Ao. ''Give me this.''

''Agh! Ameyuri what are you doing?! Aaaaagh!" Ao cried out in pain.

''I'll find that Hyuga you took this Byakugan from and return it to them. You fucking disgusting man taking human trophies. Where's your honor?'' Ameyuri then left leaving the man clutching his right eye socket in pain.

 **-Kumogakure, Raikage's office-**

''It's sad to see you go Mabui, but I understand your love for Naruto.'' A, the fourth Raikage said as he hands Mabui her transfer papers.

''I'm very sorry for doing this Raikage-sama, please don't resent me.'' The dark-skinned woman said.

''No no, it's okay because I've grown fond of Naruto. I hope you and Karui are happy.'' A gave her a warm smile.

''Thank you Raikage-sama.'' Mabui then bowed before the Raikage and left his office and into the hallway where Karui was waiting.

''We all set to go?'' The red-headed dark girl asked.

''Yeah, let's get going because we have a blonde stud that needs to impregnate us.'' Mabui said and the two Kumo ladies departed for Konoha.

 **-Otogakure, Kin Tsuchi's house-**

 _''...And so, I hope to see you soon best friend and I hope you enjoy your new life in Konoha if you do consider so we can all be a big, happy family. Love your BFF, Tayuya.''_ Kin Tsuchi had received a letter in the mail and had read it to herself. She was happy to see that it was from her best friend Tayuya whom she had not seen in months.

''Damn, I hope she really isn't kidding about that orange boy packing. I always thought he was cute.'' Kin said to herself before she began to pack her bags and prepared to move to Konoha.

 **-Sunagakure, Kazekage's office-**

''So it's okay for me to go Gaara-sama?'' Pakura asked her Kazekage.

''Yes, I would love to be the uncle of all of Naruto's children sensei. Go on, the papers are signed and you're free to go sensei.'' The young Kazekage said.

''Thank you!'' Pakura hugged her Kazekage before taking her bag and dashed straight for Konoha.

''Naruto Uzumaki, here I come!"

 **-Nadeshiko Village-**

 _With that explained I hope you come and join our family Shizuka, ho_ _pe to see you soon!_

 _-Fifth Hokage (and expecting mother) Tsunade Senju_

Shizuka, the current leader of Nadeshiko village had received a letter from Tsunade informing her of the CRA and Naruto. For the longest time she had always wanted to be a mother and this was her chance. Without hesitation she packed her things and left the village in the care of Tokiwa.

 **-Heaven, reception desk-**

"Did Minato and Kushina sensei leave yet?" Rin Nohara asked the former third.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Hiruzen replied only for Rin to throw her release form at him.

"Shut up and take this I'm going to join them!" With that, Rin headed off to get a piece of Naruto.

 **-Sky Pillar, Hoenn Region-**

The scene shifts to a large, towering pillar in the middle of the sea and standing on top of it was a woman with her hair cut into a bob-cut style with a short ponytail in the back said. She was wearing a black tank-top with crescent moon symbols where her breasts would be and shorts. Her most noticeable feature being her tanned skin and a small fang on the right side of her upper set of teeth. ''I feel..something powerful..it's as if the desire to go into another universe and fuck the hottest guy and have his child there is calling out to me...is this my final mission after saving the world from the asteroid? Is this the final duty of me? Zinnia the lorekeeper and last of the Draconids?''

''I wonder...'' The woman then looked into the sky as a little pink critter with a spherical body, eyes shaped like plus signs and a wide, open mouth climbed onto her. The creature was a Pokemon called Whismur named Aster.

''Mum?'' The Whismur said.

Looking at her little Pokemon, the woman pets it. ''Looks like we're going to another universe Aster.''

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, I hoped you perverts enjoyed the latest installment of Naruto's Lemon Adventures. Boy did I have a nosebleed while writing this sex marathon! I hope you all are looking forward to the ladies mentioned in the end and our new guest. I always wanted to include her in here and I hope you all look forward to our new guest! I know there are lots of questions regarding the appearance of other ladies but don't worry! They'll make their appearances! My last message to everyone is one thing, I DO NOT like when people only follow me just to read this fantastic smut and don't care about my other Naruto fics. **When wind meets earth** and **Naruto: Pink eyes meets blue** need love and support too. Please, follow and fave me and enjoy my ability to write good stories with good plots, action and etc. not just the sex please. This is Rice Man and I hope you all have a good night and don't forget to fave, follow, review and PM me if you like to have a good chat about Naruto or anime in general!


	16. Naruto and the Lorekeeper

**Chapter sixteen: Naruto and the Lorekeeper**

 **-Outer wall of the Namikaze estate-**

It's been over a week since Minato, Kushina, and Mikoto have returned back to the land of the living due to the Shinigami's generosity and after explaining everything to the blonde stud and his harem the three older shinobi have taken up residence with Naruto and his lovely harem.

After forgiving his father for sealing the Kyuubi in him Naruto decided to have Minato be the security guard of the estate during the nights. Now the scene shifts to Minato in the room where monitors for the cameras all over the estates were but the Yellow Flash was trying his best not to fall asleep.

''Ugh, damn, we need to hire more guards so I can have some more free time. The only time I'm free is during the day and I wish I can just rest the nights away..'' Muttered the tired Yellow Flash. His eyes begin to droop and the man was trying his hardest to fight sleep but sleep had won the fight and he slumps forward onto the counter and begins snoring.

Just as he falls asleep however he just barely missed a figure hopping through the front wall of the estate.

The figure is revealed to be a woman in her early twenties and she had black hair cut into a bob style and wore a black tank-top with crescent moon symbols where her boobs would be. The most noticeable trait on her was that she had a single fang on her upper canine. This woman was Zinnia, Lorekeeper of the Draconid people from the Hoenn region. How she ended up in the Naruto universe from the Pokemon universe is something even I don't know the answer to but let's see what the Lorekeeper is up to.

After hopping the wall, she sneaks her way through most of the estate until she eventually makes her way to the main residence of the estate where Naruto and his harem were slumbering.

''Hm, I wonder if that's where the guy I will fuck in this universe is sleeping.'' Said the Lorekeeper as she uses a pick to pick the lock to the residence. The door creaks open slowly and she makes her way into the building. Quietly making her way through the building she freezes in place when she hears someone making their way into the kitchen. Hiding inside the food cabinet she listens intently and hears grumbling in a male's voice. Opening the door slowly, she peeks out and spots a spiky, blonde-haired figure opening the fridge.

 _''Hm, I wonder if that's the stud I'll be fucking. It is my new mission after all since the meteor.''_ The girl thought to herself as she watches Naruto pour himself a glass of milk.

After taking a sip from his cup Naruto places the carton of milk back into the fridge but unknown to him, Zinnia was creeping her way towards the blonde Jonin and before he knew it, he felt something leap onto him and she bit into his neck.

''What the?! Ack!" Naruto cried out but the bite from Zinnia knocked him out and his unconscious body falls over to the floor.

''Well, I sure hope he doesn't mind me biting his neck. He tastes pretty good too.'' Zinnia then scooped up the unconscious Naruto and leaped out of the kitchen window taking the blonde Jinchuuriki to who the hell knows where.

And thanks to Minato falling asleep while watching the security cameras he failed to notice his son being abducted by the mysterious Draconid woman and the camera captures footage of the girl hopping the wall with his son in hand, well slung over her shoulder.

 **-A few hours later, unknown cave somewhere in fire country-**

The screen begins all black but a few seconds later, it is shown from Naruto's perspective as the blonde Jinchuuriki begins to awaken from whatever the hell had put him to sleep. Slowly getting up he rubs his aching neck where Zinnia has previously bitten into him.

''Aw man, what the heck happened? I went downstairs to get myself a glass of milk and the next thing I know someone or something pounces on me and bite my neck.'' Groaned the blonde. Shaking his head he looks around to find himself in a cave lit by a fire not too far from where he was sitting. ''Where the heck am I?''

 ***Pokemon OR/AS OST: Zinnia's theme begins playing***

Just then, a figure entered the cave and is revealed to be Zinnia carrying what appears to be a slain warthog and a bloodied kunai knife in hand. Spotting the awakened blonde Zinnia smiles at him. ''You sleep well didn't you? You looked pretty darn sexy when you sleep. Sorry about the whole knocking you out thing.''

''Um who are you and why did you knock me out and basically kidnap me?'' Asked the confused Naruto.

Zinnia let out a small chuckle before setting the warthog down and begins to gut it. ''There's so many answers to both your questions so I'm gonna simplify it for you blondie. Firstly, my name is Zinnia and I am a Lorekeeper and the remaining member of an ancient race of people called Draconids.''

''Draconids? Never heard of them before. Are you from another country or something?'' Asked the blonde.

''I guess you can say that. Though I would say I'm from another universe and somehow I ended up in yours. But I'm not in any hurry to get home, oh no. I'm here for one reason and one reason only.'' Said the black-haired woman.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the strange girl. ''Oh yeah? What would that reason be?''

Giggling into her hand, Zinnia just gave the blonde a mischievous smile. ''I won't tell you just yet...actually, I'll be willing to tell you if you beat me in a spar that is. See, despite being new to this world I've already learned to basics of being a shinobi. I've already mastered fire release as well as kunai and shurikenjutsu.'' Said the girl.

''A spar? Then what are we waiting for let's do this!" The blonde Jonin said as he gets up only for Zinnia to pull him back down.

''Not so fast Casanova, first let's have a nice midnight snack so we don't fight with empty stomachs. Can't fight without a proper meal and fuel right?'' Zinnia teased.

Naruto groaned, he really wanted to fight this girl to see what she is made of but nonetheless, he gave in. ''Fine fine, but right after we finish eating we're fighting.''

The two then share a lovely meal of warthog in silence and Naruto decided to break it.

''So, what universe are you from? I mean, are you like an alien or something?'' The blonde asked.

The blonde's silly question made the girl giggle. ''No silly, I'm the sole surviving member of a race called the Draconids. We're like a tribe I guess you can say.''

Shrugging, Naruto decided to continue eating his piece of warthog. ''By the way, where did you get this pig? I've seen pigs before but I've never seen one like this.''

''Oh, I found it hanging out with some big cat with a red mane and a small meerkat thing. I tried to get the other two but the warthog was slow so that's how I got it.'' Zinnia answered.

The two would then chow down on the warthog and make conversation.

 _-45 minutes later-_

''Alright, we've eaten the warthog so let's fight!'' The blonde said getting up.

''Fine, I said we'd fight and I'm a lady of my word.'' Zinnia said getting up as well.

She then lead the blonde out of the cave and the two young adults walked through the forest for a bit before coming to a small clearing.

''So, any rules lady?'' Asked the blonde getting into his fighting position.

Zinnia placed a finger on her chin and went into thought before giving the blonde his answer. ''Hm, there are no rules. Anything goes.''

 ***Pokemon OR/AS OST: Zinnia's battle theme begins playing***

''Alright then, bring it on!" Naruto then lunged at the girl and swung his fist at her but to his surprise, the girl caught his fist as fast as he charged her. ''What the hell?''

What happened next completely caught Naruto off guard as Zinnia then formed her a fist and to his amazement, her fist became engulfed by fire which was something he had never seen before.

''Impressive speed, but are you prepared for my fire punch?'' Zinnia gloated before decking the blonde across the face with her flamed fist.

''Ugh!'' Cried out the blonde in pain as he was sent flying backwards from the force of the hit. Sitting up, he rubs his sore cheeks. ''What the hell technique was that?! I've seen many fire jutsu but nothing like that.''

''Let's just say I invented it and I'm the only one who can use it.'' Zinnia said before performing a series of hand seals. ''Are you prepared for this next attack?''

''Fire style: Fire Spin!"

Zinnia then spews a steady stream of fire from her mouth and the flames encircle Naruto trapping the Jinchuuriki in a fire prison of sorts.

''Oh, hot hot hot hot!" Naruto shouted.

 _''Wow, for a rookie at this ninja thing I'm doing pretty good.''_ Zinnia thought before her smirk vanished. Naruto then vanished. _''What the heck?''_

Then, Zinnia felt a presence behind her and looking up, she saw the blonde had somehow escaped the fire spin vortex.

''Take this lady, RASENGAN!" Naruto said as he plunges the rasengan at Zinnia and makes contact with her.

A loud boom would reverberate around the woods and after the jutsu dissipates, Naruto looks at the ground where Zinnia once was but notices that instead of seeing an unconscious Zinnia like he had hoped, he saw a little smiley plush toy in her place.

 _''What the hell? Did she use some kind of substitution jutsu or something?''_ Naruto thought in confusion before feeling the cold steel edge of a kunai at his throat.

''You know, that move you used looked pretty cool I admit, but now I got you right where I want you blondie.'' Zinnia gloated.

Naruto groaned in annoyance at the girl's skill. Who knew someone who just learned the ways of being a ninja would outsmart him so easily, someone with experience.

''You're pretty good Zinnia.'' Naruto complimented. He then shoots his head back and headbutts the girl in the mouth knocking her back.

''Ack!'' Zinnia cried out as she rubbed her mouth and saw that she was bleeding slightly from the hit. ''Damn, you have a hard head.''

''Tell me something I don't know girl. Now let's keep going!" Naruto then performed a shadow clone jutsu creating at least five replicas of himself. Smirking in amusement, Zinnia shook her head.

''Blondie, don't think you're the only one who can do that.'' Zinnia then performed a hand seal and just like Naruto, exact replicas of herself appeared. Each with a kunai in hand.

''You can do the shadow clone jutsu too?'' Naruto asked.

''Well, call it more like a double team to raise my evasiveness. Now come on!'' Zinnia and her clones then charged at the blondes and the blondes mount a charge of their own and both sides meet in the middle of the clearing throwing kicks and punches back and forth.

 _''Fire style: Fire Dragon!"_ Zinnia spewed a flame dragon in the shape of a Salamence from her mouth and effectively destroyed the Naruto clones.

Out of annoyance, Naruto performed a rasenshuriken and easily destroyed the Zinnia replicas.

 _-1 hour later-_

The two young adults would continue fighting for an additional hour and both were caught in a stalemate. Both sweaty, covered in dirt and holding kunais in their hands.

''I gotta hand it to you Zinnia, for someone starting out as a shinobi you've been one of the hardest fights I've ever had.'' Naruto said.

''Thanks, compared to battles I've had in my world you're the toughest opponent I've had.'' Zinnia quipped. ''Damn, he's even harder than Brendan and that was a Pokemon battle.''

Naruto and Zinnia would charge each other for the umteenth time that hour and both meet in a clash of steel. They try to shove the other away to try and gain the edge but since they were pooped from the fighting they both collapsed on their knees.

''Oh man, I've never been this tired in a spar before.'' Naruto panted.

''Same, want to call it quits?'' Zinnia suggested. Even though she enjoyed sparring with Naruto she had other plans for the blonde bastard.

''No way! Naruto Uzumaki never quits!" Shouted the blonde only for him to fall over tired. ''Okay, let's head back to the cave and rest.''

''Yeah sure, why not?'' Said the girl.

Naruto helps the Draconid girl up but something in the sky caught their attention. A shooting star.

 ***Pokemon OR/AS OST: The Lament of Falling Stars begins playing***

''A shooting star, now that's a rare sight around here.'' Naruto said before looking at the girl and noticed she was staring intently into the sky. ''Zinnia? What's wrong?''

Zinnia just looked at the blonde male before looking back up into the sky. "It's just that, ever since I was a little girl, I have always turned my eyes up to the sky. When I was so full of uncertainty that I felt my heart might be crushed by it... When I was so grief-stricken and alone I thought my heart might break of it... I turned and looked up there... so that my tears would never, ever fall. What about you? Have you ever had to do something like that?"

Her words made Naruto gasp in his mind. Looking at the sky along with her, he gave her question some deep thought. ''You know what? Yeah, I have.''

''Right..I used to watch the stars like this all the time...together with my best friend Aster. We were always together. In good times and in bad. I loved her. I loved her with everything I had!'' Zinnia declared with a smile, but she quickly frowned, ''But...I still lost her... Hahaha...I want to see her... I want to be with her again... My sweet Aster..." Zinnia then looked at the blonde and saw that he had a very sympathetic look on his face.

''Well, I don't know much about you since we met, I can say this. I'm sure this Aster is up there watching over you every day and I don't think she'd ever want to see you this sad. Yeah we just met and all, but I've grown quite fond of you already Zinnia.'' Naruto admitted, a small blush plastering his face.

Zinnia blushed, she didn't expect the blonde to grow fond of her so fast but she accepted it. "Ahaha! You're just too honest!'' She said.

The of them would continue to admire the beauty of the night sky before Zinnia had an idea. ''Hey blondie.''

''Yeah?''

''Let's head back to the cave, I'm gonna show you the real reason I came to your world.'' Zinnia said with a perverted grin.

''Alrighty, let's go.'' Naruto and the Draconid girl then made their way back towards the cave.

 **-Cave from earlier-**

 **[Let the lemon begin!]**

As soon as the two entered the cave, Naruto was caught completely off guard as Zinnia spun him so that they were face to face and she quickly planted her lips on his in a passionate kiss.

Now normally, Naruto would be shocked at such a feat, but he couldn't deny that Zinnia was sexy as fuck so he returned the kiss. The two would stumble in their heated make out session until Naruto's back hit the wall. They then quickly ascended into a heated duel with their tongues and since Zinnia had never been with a guy before her inexperienced tongue struggled to match Naruto's.

The two would suck on each other's tongue before breaking the kiss and looked at each other smiling.

''What's gotten into you Zinnia? Do you normally do this to guys you just met?'' The blonde asked teasingly.

''Well, I've wanted to do this with some guy in my world since I met him in his hometown but he loves another girl named May. So...after me and him destroyed a meteor headed for our world I felt that my duty was complete but something came into my head that told me I should come to this world and fuck the hottest guy and bear his child. And so here I am now, making out with you...I'm the last of the Draconids so maybe you'd also like to help me..'' Zinnia said blushing.

Naruto needed no more, he then locked his lips with hers once more and the two engaged in another slobbery war. Zinnia felt herself getting wet as she felt Naruto rip her cape off her and proceeded to lift her tank-top off. She raised her hands up to let the blonde remove her top easier and after doing so he tosses it somewhere in the cave.

The Draconid girl then spun the blonde around again and shoved him to the floor so that she can straddle him.

''Damn, you're eager for some cock.'' Naruto growled.

''You know it, I'm eager to begin restoring my race.'' Zinnia said before she hastily grabbed Naruto's shorts and practically ripped them off and threw them somewhere in the cave.

Now, Zinnia had never seen a cock before but when she laid eyes on Naruto's prized penis her pussy became wet quite instantly. ''Damn, how do you walk around swinging a log like that blondie?'' Asked the girl.

''I'm the Kami's gift that's why.'' Naruto said.

''I can't wait to have that thing unload lots of cum in my virgin pussy.'' Zinnia then proceeds to take her shorts and panties as well as her boots off and throws them somewhere leaving her in her natural naked state. Naruto admired how fit she was. She had C-cup sized boobs, her stomach was well-toned and her legs were shapely.

''Zinnia you have an amazing body.'' Naruto complimented as he takes his white t-shirt off leaving him like his new lover in his own natural naked state.

''And you aren't bad either Naruto.'' Zinnia said and the two kissed passionately before Zinnia grabbed his massive prick.

Naruto noticed the energetic demeanor he saw Zinnia sport now turn into a look of slight nervousness.

''Something wrong Zinnia?'' Naruto asked, obviously concerned.

''Yeah I'm fine, just shy about having this massive schlong impaling me.'' Zinnia said. She then steeled herself and gently lowered herself on his cock and she felt her hymen slowly being broken and she let out a loud moan of pain and pleasure as his cock made it's way deeper into her body. With her hymen completely gone, she tried her best not to scream from the amount of pleasure she was feeling despite Naruto not thrusting yet.

''F-fuck...you can start thrusting now Naruto.'' Zinnia said in a slight whimper.

''Okay Zinnia, I'm sorry if it hurts but I promise it'll feel much better.'' Naruto then grabbed her lovely waist and began to thrust up slowly into his lover and the girl moaned loudly at how filled she was from her new lover's massive prick. She felt like her organs were being shoved aside but if that really did happen she couldn't give two fucks because she wanted to be fucked, hard.

''F-faster Naruto! Harder!" Zinnia cried out and she was met with a series of more powerful thrusts from the blonde.

The force he was putting into his thrusting was so powerful that each time his pulled back out his ass hitting the cave floor caused many earthquakes.

''Naruto! Use agility please!"

''Oh, so you want me to fuck you unconscious?'' Naruto said and he began to pick up the pace and Zinnia began thrashing around from how fast and hard Naruto was fucking her now.

The lewd sounds of their flesh colliding filled the air in the cave as well as Zinnia's moans and screams of pleasure.

Zinnia continued to ride the blonde Jinchuuriki and felt her orgasm approaching. Just when she was about to go over the edge she felt Naruto stop and pull out of her.

''Hey! Why'd you stop Naruto? I was about to cum!'' She whined.

''I know, I was about to cum too but I want to change things a bit.'' Said the blonde.

Zinnia tilted her head like a curious child. ''How do you plan on doing that?''

''Get on all fours.'' Ordered the blonde.

Zinnia smiled at the kinky thought of being fucked from behind and complied with the blonde. Getting on all fours, she then lightly shook her ass. ''You mean like this?'' She said innocently.

''Oh yeah, just like that.'' Naruto rubbed his hands together and spreaded her legs out to get a clear view of her pussy. He noticed, like all the girls before Zinnia that her vaginal opening had returned to it's normal tightness and taking his cock, he practically speared himself inside of the Draconid girl causing her to let out a loud scream of pleasure as she was stretched out once more. Before she could prepare herself for the onslaught to come she felt Naruto begin another series of all powerful thrusts that every time he pushed into her her body would jerk violently forward from the impact.

''Ah!" Screamed the girl as she was mercilessly pounded into.

Naruto then leaned forward so that his muscular chest was rested against her sexy back and he used one hand to grab her left boob and began to squeeze and fondle it adding more pleasure for his lover. Naruto began to tweak and twist them roughly. That combined with his powerful thrusts made Zinnia a panting mess as she couldn't moan or scream anymore from how good she was feeling.

Just then, a thought hit the blonde and he let go of the girl's boobies and performed a hand seal producing a clone.

''Sup boss?'' The clone asked but he instantly got a hard on seeing the real Naruto fucking the shit out of the semi-conscious Zinnia. Right there the clone knew what Naruto wanted and decided to join in on the fun. Positioning himself in front of ecstasy-filled Zinnia he grabs her by the cheeks and shoves his huge ass dick into her boisterous mouth and began rutting his hips forward to match his boss's thrusting.

''Good Kami her mouth is tight boss.'' The clone groaned at how warm and tight her lovely little mouth was. ''I swear it's the best one out of all the girls you had me help you fuck.''

The clone grabbed a hand full of Zinnia's hair and matching his own thrusts with the real Naruto, they both found the perfect rhythm in fucking the now nearly unconscious Draconid.

After fucking until dawn, the two blondes felt their orgasms approaching but by then, Zinnia was already fucked into a coma and was left flailing around like a ragdoll much to the Narutos' pleasure.

''Fuck, I'm gonna cum boss.'' The clone moaned.

''Yeah..me too...hoooooollllllyyy shiiiiit.'' Naruto groaned.

The two blondes then gave one final thrust and practically shoved their entire pricks from the shaft all the way down to the scrotum into Zinnia's pussy and mouth as well as her throat reaching all the way down into her stomach and both came simultaneously.

''Fuck!" The blondes cried out as they expelled massive loads of cum into Zinnia's womb and stomach and there was so much that her stomach practically bloated and made her look five months pregnant.

With the clone dispelling, the real Naruto wiped the sweat from his forehead and pulled out of the girl and goes to lay down beside the Draconid. Naruto chuckled to himself when he saw all the clone's cum spill out of her mouth.

''Welcome to the family Zinnia-chan.'' Naruto said stroking her cheeks affectionately.

Feeling the light from the sun slowly fill the cave, Naruto decided to head back home and introduce Zinnia to the rest of the harem.

Picking the girl up he carries her bridal-style out of the cave and headed back to Konoha.

 **-Konohagakure main gate, an hour later-**

''Man, when are we going to get out of this guard duty job? I want to get some pussy like Naruto!" Izumo complained.

''I know right? All I can do is beat my meat to porn.'' Kotetsu admitted.

The two Chunin then noticed two figures walking through the gates and their mouths fell to the floor when they noticed that it was a fully nude Naruto accompanied by a now awake Zinnia.

''What the fuck...'' The Chunin muttered in shock not at Naruto naked with some girl, but his massive battering ram of a cock.

Anyway, back to Zinnia and Naruto.

''You know, I snuck into your estate without looking around the village, but this sure is a ni-i-i-ice place, isn't it? Konohagakure no Sato! And everybody living here seems just so ni-i-i-ice, too.'' Zinnia said excitedly.

''Welcome to your new home Zinnia-chan. C'mon, let me introduce you to the other girls in the harem.'' Naruto said fondling the girl's hair.

The two of them would then walk through the streets of Konoha naked but thank Kami the villagers hadn't gotten up yet so they couldn't get in trouble for indecent exposure.

 **-Somewhere up in heaven-**

A short, petite girl with light skin, purple eyes, and black hair worn in a bob style was seen walking up to Hiruzen at the heaven reception area. Her attire consisted of a black shihakusho. Her name was Rukia Kuchiki and she had heard much about Naruto from when Minato and Kushina were living next door in heaven. On her back was a backpack since she decided to head to the land of the living to get some dick from Naruto.

Noticing a shadow looming over him, Hiruzen Sarutobi looks up and spots the petite girl. ''Oh, hello Rukia, what can I do for you?''

''I'm heading to the Namikaze estate and bearing Naruto's child." Said the girl.

''Huh? But aren't you dating Ichigo? Also, how is Naruto going to see you? I mean, I can see you since I'm dead and all but..''

''Just let me do this, I mean Rin left for the same reasons right? I love Ichigo very much but his size isn't very impressive. Besides, there are some hollows that are prowling unseen to the citizens of Konoha.'' Rukia then walked out of the doorway and descended down the stairs to the living.

 **-Tsunade's office-**

After finishing her paperwork for the day Tsunade was seen looking over a list of women who had currently been impregnated by Naruto.

''Hm, since Naruto is okay with having his father's name as well and with Minato and Kushina alive again, I wonder which girl will like to be a Namikaze and which ones would like to be an Uzumaki? I know Kurotsuchi has forgiven Minato and has told me she has no problem being Kurotsuchi Namikaze. Hm..Fuu Uzumaki? Tayuya Uzumaki? Konan Namikaze? Those seem to work.'' Tsunade said before rubbing her belly. ''And I can't wait until you come out, when I'm farther along Minato will assume his old position.''

She then takes out a clipboard with a paper containing the names of women who have just arrived in the village to be with Naruto.

 _''We've got Karui, Mabui, Kin and all the others that had just got here.''_ Tsunade thought, _''Naruto needs to hurry up and get those chocolate pussies and give them babies now hehehehehe.''_

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeah I know Rukia married Renji but in this story she's with Ichigo, or was. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter's fuck-a-thon. I've always wanted to include Zinnia because I think she is the best girl from OR/AS as well as include Rukia since I ship her with Ichigo really hard. I also plan on having Orihime as well as Ms. Smith from Monster Musume. If there are any specific girls from other animes you want to see Naruto plow please let me know in either a PM or review. I don't really have much else to say except to review, fave and follow people! I'm almost at 1,000 faves and follows. This is PFC Rice Man and I hope you have a good night!


	17. Anko Loves Her Snakes

**A/N:** What is up readers? It's the legendary Rice Man here back with another sex marathon for Naruto's Lemon Adventures! Judging by the title of it the lucky lady getting her puss plowed in this chapter is everyone''s favorite Tokubetsu Jonin and Konoha's Snake Mistress Anko Mitarashi! No more waiting, let's get straight to the lemon and read Anko's experience fucking the second Yellow Flash! People thought that Anko would be the dominant one when she showed up? Well guess again...Yugao learned not to be dominant when she had her turn...

* * *

 **Chapter seventeen: Anko Loves Her Snakes**

 **-Dango Shop-**

''So Anko, have you had any guy you're like really interested in?'' Kurenai asked her best friend as they both enjoyed a lovely lunch at Anko's favorite eatery, the village's famous little dango shop.

''Yeah, we've never seen you date anyone before, I mean, I had Hayate before he died but now I have Naruto as my lover and so does Kurenai after she broke up with Asuma.'' Yugao said.

The purple-haired Jonin continued to gleefully chomp on her order of dumplings before she gave her friends an answer. ''Well, I've had my share of good fucks, but lately Naruto has been getting my attention too but I don't know how I feel about sharing him with a lot of other women.''

Kurenai and Yugao looked at each other and giggled.

''Well for us, we don't mind that we are in a harem because we all genuinely love the blonde and I know he loves us all equally too so there's no need to worry Anko, he'll give us all equal love and attention.'' Said the red-eyed beauty.

''Yeah, Tayuya is the farthest along with her pregnancy so she's been really moody lately which is why he hasn't fucked her lately, not that we're surprised.'' Yugao said.

Anko placed a finger on her chin and thought about it. She had been very horny lately and since she was nearing thirty like her colleagues she always wanted to have a kid, then she remembered when she listened intently to the night when Naruto fucked the ever living daylights out of that Akatsuki kunoichi Konan and got her pregnant.

''How...how far along are you two?'' The Snake Mistress asked.

Kurenai and Yugao lifted up their shirts and showed their best friend and the purple-haired woman saw that they had visible baby bumps.

''We're not that far behind from Tayuya.'' Kurenai said getting a nod from Yugao.

''Now that I think about it I wouldn't mind having that blonde Gaki fuck me, he is the son of Minato and that man was so fucking hot and his mother is beautiful too. Those two made quite a handsome kid and since I'm regarded as one of the most beautiful women in Konoha I wonder how me and Naruto's child will look like.'' Inquired the Snake Mistress.

''Oh trust us Anko, I know you've fucked Kakashi a few times but Naruto won't disappoint you at all.'' Kurenai said with a blush.

Yugao sighed in happiness. ''He's so attentive, such a good fuck...Hayate wasn't that great, but Naruto is just..amazing.''

Anko noticed her two best friends were in a dreamy state, lost in lala land as they remembered the times Naruto had fucked them into oblivion and the purple-haired woman waved her hand in front of their faces.

''Hello? Earth to Kurenai and Yugao, you guys there?''

''Huh? What?''

''You guys were saying Naruto is a good fuck, how good of a fuck is he? What's his size?'' Asked Anko.

The other two women just giggled to themselves. ''Why don't you find the blonde and experience it yourself Anko? We bet you won't be able to walk right for a week.'' Kurenai said.

Anko pouted. ''Oh c'mon! You're both spoilsports! So where is he right now?''

''He should be at home just relaxing, the other girls went out to spend some time together.'' Yugao said.

Now that she knew where the blonde Gaki was the purple-haired woman took off before her friends could say anything else leaving them in the dust.

 **-Namikaze Estate, Naruto's room-**

After an intense day of training with his dad, Naruto was seen taking a good afternoon's rest on his rather large bed that Minato had made for him to accommodate all the woman that were in his harem. Naruto had wanted to save all the other room in the houses for each child of the girls so he can have all of them cuddling up on him when they slept at night.

Since Minato was reinstated as Hokage he was currently in the office while Kushina and Mikoto were with the other girls in the harem effectively leaving Naruto to have the day to himself at the estate and since no one was watching the security cameras Anko was able to sneak into the estate and found her way to the door of Naruto's room.

The Snake Mistress opened the door quietly and peeked her head into the crack and saw that Naruto was simply laying down on his bed wide awake and staring at his ceiling in solitude.

Sensing the presence, Naruto looked up and saw Anko peeking through the doorway. ''Oh hey Anko, how's it going?''

Anko opened the door wider and let herself in. Closing the door behind her she locked the door shut and turned her gaze at the blonde. ''So Naruto, how's your harem? Would you like another lady? I know you have Yugao and Kurenai and they've told me many good things about you so I got a little curious myself.'' The woman said taking off her trench coat leaving her in her mesh shirt.

 **[Let the lemon begin!]**

Naruto was too busy gazing at her rather large bra covered bust that was clearly visible through the mesh shirt and he got an instant boner from the sight of the massive tits. His boner would be amplified ten fold when he saw Anko begin to strip down to her natural naked form and when she removed her mesh shirt and her bra allowing her super d-cup breasts free he swore his growing erection was going to tear straight through his pants. Anko noticed his reaction and smiled at him before placing her hands on the hem of her orange skirt and removed it in one fell swoop taking her panties with her and Naruto got a clear view of her cleanly shaven pussy.

The Snake Mistress then walked over to the bed and got on it and began to crawl seductively towards her prey and the way she was doing it made Naruto shiver in delight. Anko eyed the aching boner in his pants and she felt her pussy get a little warm.

''Naruto, I've always thought you were quite handsome and I'm assuming you don't know but Kakashi and I meet up regularly for dates and we fucked a few times last week but that cyclops bores the shit out of me. So Gaki, I want you to show me how different you are from the other guys I've fucked got it?'' The woman then removed Naruto's pants in a swift motion which instantly freed his massive dick.

The Snake Mistress practically drooled at the massive 17-inch cock, marveling it's length and thickness and she couldn't wait to have that wreck her pussy up. The mere sight of it made her pussy instantaneously drip her feminine juices like a spigot.

''Damn Gaki, you're packing.''

Anko was amazed, she was told that the Gaki was packing from her two best friends but she didn't expect such a glorious specimen of man meat right before her eyes. Yes, she had had sex with Kakashi a few times before but the cyclops had a 1-inch cock but this magnificent stud was packing a 17-incher and Anko couldn't wait to have that split her cunt in two and ruin it for any other man.

''Holy fuck Naruto, I didn't think you had such a beast of a cock.'' Anko said as she gently caresses it with her fingers and the touch made the dick twitch.

''I know, I get that a lot.'' Said the blonde.

Anko then licked her lips to prepare to give Naruto the best blowjob he had ever gotten. ''Alright Gaki, prepare for the sloppiest and slurpiest of blowjobs.''

The purple-haired Snake Mistress then stuck her tongue out of her mouth and Naruto was amazed at how long it was. No wonder she was called the Snake Mistress! That or she was a snake summoner but who cares. The next thing that happened made the blonde's eyes almost fly out of his eye sockets because Anko effortlessly wrapped her naturally long tongue around his ballsack, then snaked it's way up the bottom portion of his shaft, it circled around the entire length before stopping on his tip and the warm feeling of Anko's tongue wrapped around literally all his genitalia made Naruto groan loudly in pleasure and the response made Anko smile.

She then reached for his cock tip and place her index fingers on them and began to perform her special blowjob on the blonde. The portion of her tongue wrapped around his balls would pull back making it feel like they were being sucked while the portion of her tongue wrapped around his entire dick stroked it roughly and the soon enough pre-cum began to seep out of Naruto's dick hole and she used her index fingers to smother his glans penis with the male substance.

The combined feeling of her ball tugging, her dick stroking, and her massaging of his glans penis coated with both her saliva and his pre-cum made Naruto's eyes roll to the back of his skull and he had a stupid look on his face. He tried his best to suppress his moans but his iron will couldn't take it and he began to moan loudly in sheer bliss.

Anko was happy he was enjoying her special blowjob and decided to add more pleasure for her Gaki by opening her already opened maw much wider than a normal person could. She practically unhinged them and even though she was an experienced cock sucker (with Kakashi's micro dick) she had a much difficulty engulfing the massive prick into her septic maw. Now with the added feeling of Anko's warm and lovely feeling mouth Naruto was almost losing his sanity. None of the other girls can suck him off and pleasure his sack so expertly!

After a few minutes of struggling Anko managed to gulp down the erected dick and since he was so thick and long she felt it reach the entrance into her stomach! She moaned at the feeling of such a great cock being engulfed by her expert mouth and she let out a prolonged moan to stimulate him and began to bob her head at a rapid pace eager to taste his baby making cum.

She increased the efforts of her cock sucking awesomeness and usually Naruto would last a while before spewing his sperm down a woman's throat but Anko was handling his meat so well he couldn't hold back as he felt the pleasurable feeling of his orgasm fast approaching.

Anko knew this too as she felt his cock twitch in her maw and throat as he let out a light moan and had the signature male ''cum'' face plastered on him. She continued her effort for about another five minutes before Naruto grabbed her by her hair with one hand grabbing her signature spiky ponytail and with all his might, he shoved her head down and thrusted up into her mouth to make sure he filled her stomach with so much cum it would practically replace her stomach acids.

''Ugh.'' Was all the blonde groaned out as he fired his powerful cum straight down her gullet and Anko was disappointed as she couldn't taste the cum as it traveled straight down her esophagus but the next thing that happened took even her by surprise as he came so much the excess cum poured out of her throat and mouth leaking out in between her lips and his shaft. She moaned in glee as she got what she wanted and she waited for Naruto to cease his spurting and when he did she unrolled her tongue off his ballsack and shaft to let him withdraw his magnificent dick out.

She then gurgled the cum that was left in her mouth like mouthwash before swallowing it and noticing that a good amount spilled onto the bed she bent down and licked it all up savoring it's deliciousness.

Anko had tasted Kakashi's cum before but it tasted so sour and bitter she never ate his again, but now she was addicted to the taste of Naruto's and the only thing left was to get plowed into oblivion by her Gaki.

''Damn Naruto your cum tastes so fucking great! Now, the only thing left to do is for you to have a crack at my pussy and just so you know, I've always wanted to be a mom so be a good Gaki and get me pregnant will you?'' Anko said but she placed her hands behind her back to prepare the surprise she had for him.

Naruto smirked at the crazy snake lady. ''Another woman to the harem. God I love my life. Okay Anko, get ready because I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you'll be confined to a wheelchair for months on end.''

The blonde, spiky-haired bastard was about to grab Anko and throw her into doggy style but the Snake Mistress caught him off guard when she unleashed several snakes on him completely tying him up with his arms on the headboard and his legs tied from the ankles.

''What the fuck?! Hey Anko let me out of these restraints!" Pleaded the blonde.

''There we go, now I'm gonna be the one in charge Gaki.''

Anko then crawled over so that she was on top of him and grabbed his huge cock and raised it so that the tip was gently touching her opening. She teased herself a bit by gently massaging her clit and labia majora before sinking down on the prick and she almost squealed in pleasure as even the tip of his cock was so big it was stretching her out already. She bit her lip to surprise her moans as she lowered herself more onto the blonde's dong.

Despite knowing Anko wasn't a virgin Naruto still moaned at how tight her cunt was and after about a minute the Snake Mistress had successfully taken the long and thick cock into her pussy and she was panting heavily from the crazy stretching it was causing to her pussy.

 _''Sh-shit...his cock is so good, I need it now!''_ Anko thought to herself as she began to grind against his groin at a rapid pace, desperately wanting to fuck that cock.

Naruto groaned through his clenched teeth as Anko rode him expertly and the way she was grinding against him felt so fucking good he wish he could thrust up with her but the snake restraints prevented him from doing so.

Anko let out loud screams of ecstasy as she continued to grind that massive prick and eventually she felt tired thrusting her hips forward on his groin so the Tokubetsu Jonin leaned forward so that she was resting against Naruto where their faces were in front of each others and she kissed him on the lips. The next thing that she did was this, now that they were in the reverse missionary position Anko lifted herself as much as she could off his cock before sitting herself down back on his cock and each time she did this the sound of the friction of his cock rubbing against her pussy walls made audible sloshing noises thanks to how wet she had gotten combined with the sounds of their flesh colliding filled the air as well as them moaning into their kiss.

Anko continued getting up and sitting down on his cock and eventually Naruto grew tired of not being able to do anything so with as much strength he could gather he managed to pull his hands free from the fake snakes Anko had used to tie up him catching her by surprise as he grabbed her hips so that she couldn't impale herself on his dick.

''Naruto what are you doing?'' Anko asked when she noticed she wasn't able to move her hips.

''Now now Anko, you know playing the dominant one in this is not a smart move if you're fucking me. Trust me you can ask Yugao.'' The blonde then pulled the snake restraints off his ankles and thanks to him holding onto Anko's hips to prevent her from getting any movement herself the blonde decided to take care of that for her.

''Get ready for this, I'll show you how hard I can fuck. Now I hope you enjoy the show.''

The blonde then placed a hand on the back of her head so she can rest against his chest in the reverse missionary position. Anko was about to say something but the younger Jonin lifted her hips upward so that his whole cock was unsheathed from her pussy save for the tip of it at the entrance. He then slammed Anko back down with so much force the sounds of their groins colliding echoed throughout the Namikaze estate.

Anko let out a loud scream mixed with moans of pleasure as the blonde then began a powerful, thunderous series of thrusts into her pussy that her asscheeks jiggled roughly from how hard he was fucking her.

 _''Holy shit holy shit holy shiiiiit!"_ Anko screamed in her head. She was unable to moan as the thrusts were enough to knock the air out of her lungs so she only clenched her teeth to suppress any screams she might let out. It was official, she was falling in love with Naruto's amazing dick and she couldn't wait until he unloaded into her and impregnate her.

Naruto continued to fuck his Snake Mistress in that position for about an hour and it was then he decided to switch positions. Anko regained her bearings and watched as Naruto positioned her on her on all fours and taking what was left of the snake restraints she used on his he tied her hands up and placed them against the small of her back. Getting off from the bed he walks over to where her skirt was and reaches into it to take her panties out and he loved the sexy purple color of it. He gives it a big sniff and licks the area where her pussy would've rubbed against the cloth and went back onto the bed.

''Like I said Anko, never try to be dominant over me so this is your punishment. Open wide.'' He said and since she couldn't do anything about it anymore Anko complied and opened her septic maw and Naruto turned it inside out before carefully placing it in her mouth so that she could taste her own pussy scent on them.

He then positioned himself directly behind her sexy, plump ass and forced her face into the pillow and then took his dick and placed it at her wet orifice. Since she tried to get him all tied up and submit to her, the blonde grinned evilly as he placed his tip against her pussy before grabbing her hips and before Anko could react the blonde teenager gave an almighty pull that caused the older woman to be impaled instantly with all seventeen inches of his cock and she let out a very loud squeal of pleasure but it was barely audible thanks to her face resting against the pillow and her mouth being stuffed with her panties.

Naruto then proceeded to pound the daylights out of Anko by thrusting into her cunt at such a merciless pace the sounds of his balls impacting her clit sounded across the estate and the large bed was creaking very loudly from it. The extra stimulation of her clit from her balls caused Anko to unleash spurts of her pussy juices getting Naruto's genitals wet as well as spilling some on the bed.

Anko couldn't believe such power the Gaki was putting into his thrusts. She muffled out squeals and moans as she was fucked into oblivion by her beloved Gaki.

The relentless fucking would continue well for an additional three hours before Anko felt his cock twitch in her.

''Ugh...here I come Anko, take it, take all this cum.'' Naruto said through gritted teeth and he delivered one more powerful thrust.

Naruto let out breaths of pleasure as he felt his cum jet out of his dick and filled Anko's fertile womb to the very brim and the woman in return moaned managed to spit her panties out of her mouth and moaned as loud as she could as his cum filled her up and the hot feeling of it resting in her womb made her smile as she knew she was impregnated.

Now with her womb filled with his sperm the excess white cream that couldn't fit in it began to steadily pour through her tunnel before seeping out between his shaft and her folds.

Naruto's orgasm didn't stop there as he spurted an additional cup's worth of sperm creating a puddle underneath them and when his orgasm subsided he then pulled out and went to lay beside Anko saw that she had passed out from their orgasm with a blushing face and a smile.

''Looks like even Konoha's Snake Mistress submits to me. Damn that was a good fuck.'' Naruto said giving Anko a loving kiss before falling asleep next to her.

 **-Konoha Shopping District, same time-**

''So who should go next now that Mabui, Karui, Ameyuri, Pakura, and that Rin girl who came back from heaven have come to Konoha?'' Tayuya asked her friends as they walks through the district to buy clothes for their unborn fetuses.

''Hm, Ameyuri looks like she can make Naruto shiver in fear with those teeth of hers. Plus, I don't think he's fucked anyone from Kiri yet?'' Karin said.

Kurotsuchi who was accompanying the two redheads gave it some thought. ''I got it, he can have a crack at Mabui and Karui so he can finally get those two chocolate beauties pregnant.''

''That sounds like a great idea, you can record it secretly too so we can watch after.'' Tayuya said picking up baby shoes.

Karin picked out a onesie. ''So what are you guys going to name your kids?''

''If I have a girl, Konomi, if a boy, I'll name him Ken.'' Kurotsuchi said. She lifted up her shirt and gently rubbed her baby bump.

''I haven't decided yet but I'm hoping I get a girl, I guess I'll name her Kushina!'' Karin said jokingly and the three ladies laughed as they continued to check out baby stuff.

* * *

 **A/N:** So there you have it folks, hope you enjoyed the lemon even if it wasn't long like others I wanted to get this one out of the way so I can focus on my other stories. Remember this isn't meant to be serious at all this fic is supposed to be adult humor and if you can't take that then too bad. I hope you all have a great night and one last message, since I've reached one-thousand faves and follows a while ago please accept this chapter as a Christmas gift and a thank you, sorry for the delay so I hope this makes up for it. Thank you everyone and tell me who you want to see get fucked next. How does **Milla Maxwell** from Tales of Xillia sounds? Do you want to see her used ''linked'' artes and ''direct'' tether with Naruto? Do you want to have a talk with me about this fic or my other ones? See ya :).

Message to a former reader of mine who uses the first Hokage's name as his username (you know who you are): **BYE FELICIA!**


	18. Chocolate Love

**WARNING:** This story contains extreme sexual content and very explicit sexual humor. If you cannot stomach such things then this story may not be right for you. Read at your own discretion.

* * *

 **Chapter eighteen: Chocolate Love**

It has been several weeks since she and Mabui have seen the blonde stud muffin at the Kage summit and they were very eager to get a taste of his wondrous giant prick.

''You sure he's home? We've been knocking for several hours Karui.'' Mabui said.

''I swear if that handsome blonde bastard doesn't open up I'm gonna beat the ever yellow fuck out of him again!" Karui yelled with her fists clenched.

Mabui held her friend backwards to restrain her from barging through the door and laying another smackdown on the poor blonde.

''Don't be so hasty Karui, we just need to be patient I'm sure he's just sleeping.'' Said the older woman.

''Sleeping my ass! It's like four in the afternoon! Who would sleep in this late and if he's gonna do any sleeping it's sleeping with us!"

Just then the door to Naruto's part of the estate opened up and the two black-skinned women were greeted to the sight of Minato.

''What's with all the ruckus? Can't the original Yellow Flash get some sleep around here?'' The former fourth Hokage groaned in annoyace.

He rubbed his eyes for a moment before noticing the Kumo kunoichi. ''Oh, a pair of Kumo kunoichi, how may I help you?''

''We're here to get slammed into a coma by your sexy stud of a son now move it and go do Hokage stuff!"

Karui pushed Minato out of the way and dragged Mabui behind her and headed upstairs to Naruto's bedroom much to a shocked and surprised Minato.

''I really need to find some pussy since Naruto got Kushina and Mikoto pregnant. No pussy will be as good as theirs.'' Minato said with a shrug before heading over to the Hokage office for the day's work. As much as he was proud of his son for landing two hot MILFs he was still aching to get back into a healthy sex life. That was until a thought crossed his mind. _''Hm, I recall meeting that Tsunami lady from waves as a teenager. Maybe she'd like some of this Yellow Flash?_

 **-Naruto's bedroom-**

''Here's his bedroom, now let's go get our blonde.'' Karui said turning the doorknob to the room.

The two chocolate skinned women stood there for a moment before they hear someone walking to the door. The sound of the footsteps got them both excited as they hoped it was the blonde who's cock they desperately been wanting to plow their cunts. Since they came for the incredible sex they've been hearing so much about and knowing Naruto was coming to open the door to two kunoichi began to undress themselves until they were stripped down to their natural naked state and stood there.

The door knob turned and slowly the door opened to reveal Naruto, who had a sex marathon with the rest of his harem earlier was standing before them naked as well. Karui and Mabui marveled at his sexy, muscular body and his massive cock immediately made their pussies drip.

 _''Damn! It's even better in person!"_ Karui thought in amazement.

 _''That dick, is easily the tastiest and biggest looking thing I've ever seen. Naruto is truly blessed.''_ Mabui thought rubbing her thighs together.

''Oh shit, aren't you ladies from Kumo like Samui and Yugito?'' Naruto asked.

The girls couldn't think of words to say as they were busy marveling over Naruto's hot body and the blonde took note that they were naked as well. Karui was thin, but she was curvy and had b-cup sized tits while Mabui was thick and her breasts were huge fucking jugs, about a double d size like Kurenai, Tsunade and Mei's.

''Well hello there you beautiful chocolate ladies what brings you to my estate?'' Naruto said placing a hand on his crotch and squeezing it.

The ladies took notice of this and thought that the sight before them was hot as hell. Reaching out with their hands they placed them on his muscular chest and pushed him into the room before following suit. Mabui turned to lock the door behind them as Karui planted her lips against the blonde's and even though he was caught off guard by the kiss she wrapped his arms around Karui's petite waist and returned her kiss with just as much lust.

Mabui then joined in on the fray when she grabbed the blonde from behind and with the aid of Karui the two dark-skinned kunoichi tosses the blonde onto his huge bed and they noticed that the other women in the harem were knocked out.

''Woah, so that's how many women you have in your harem now?'' Karui questioned.

''Oh yeah, now you two are gonna be in it in when I'm through fucking the two of you.'' Naruto said before reaching up and grabs a boob from each woman making the two moan in pleasure.

Mabui straddled Naruto's neck so that her wet pussy was dangling mere inches from his hungry mouth while Karui decided to play with his cock and balls. Naruto didn't waste any time to begin his vicious assault on Mabui's juicy pussy and the feeling of being licked there made the busty dark woman moan as she had never been touched there before.

''Oh fuck, that feels so fucking Naruto..'' she moaned.

Karui wrapped both her hands around Naruto's abnormally large shaft and began to lick it starting from his balls. She not only licked his testicles she also opened her mouth to engulf the massive spheres and the warm feeling of Karui's mouth made Naruto groan while he was performing cunnilingus on Mabui. The sounds of his groaning provided extra stimulation for Mabui's clit and she let out a slight squeal from the lovely feeling.

 _''Damn, seriously does this guy have the biggest balls and dick of any human being on this planet?''_ Karui thought as she continued to engulf and suck on his balls. _''Fuck it, who fucking cares his balls taste fucking great! I can get a meal just sucking his skin."_

Karui tried her best to stroke his enormously thick shaft with her little hands while she sucked his balls off and the feeling of this made Naruto increase his efforts in pleasuring Mabui's lovely pussy.

''Oh fuck Naruto!" Mabui moaned in bliss.

Feeling unsatisfied with just sucking his balls Karui called out to her colleague and hearing her name Mabui turned to see her younger friend motioning for her to come join her in pleasuring Naruto's rod.

''Hang on Naruto, I want to help Karui with something.'' Mabui said as she lifted herself off of him.

''Sure, do what you gotta do Mabui-chan.'' said the blonde.

Crawling over to Karui the two chocolate kunoichi position themselves on both sides of the massive rod and wrapped both their hands around it and the feeling of having four warm little hands on his shaft made Naruto hiss in joy.

''This cock is way too fucking big for one kunoichi to handle, let's give this guy double trouble of a blowjob.'' Karui quipped.

Needing no more invitations Mabui and Karui both began to stroke the bottom half of his dick while they moved their faces closer and once they were within an inch of the dick they opened their mouths and began to lick the top half of the cock voraciously and viciously up and down a slow pace.

 _''Oh damn, never had the other girls do this double blowjob before. Feels so fucking good!''_ Naruto thought as he felt his mind go into overdrive.

Mabui and Karui then began to increase the speed and pace of their hand/tonguejob of Naruto's prick and soon enough the blonde bastard began to moan loudly. So loud that a few of the unconscious and fuck drunk women from the harem stir from the noise.

Mabui then decided to up the ante and releasing her grip on his shaft she pulled away and squeezed her breasts together and maneuvered them close to the shaft and creating space between her boob valley she wrapped her jugs around the cock and this sent new waves of pleasure coursing through Naruto's body.

 _''Nice one Mabui, my tits aren't big enough for that.''_ Karui thought with a grin.

Naruto swore he was going fucking insane! He had never thought about doing something like this with the other girls in his harem and the crazy but lovely feeling was too much for even his experienced cock and iron will can handle and soon he began to feel the cum building up in his scrotum. Both women felt his cock began to twitch uncontrollably and knew what was coming. They both picked up the pace and after a few more minutes of stimulation Naruto let out a groan as he finally came and the two kunoichi were caught off guard from how powerful his spurts of cum were.

The power of the cum flying out of his urethra came out in huge spurts that sent the cum flying into the air before landing on their faces. looked up slightly and opened their mouths so that they can catch the incoming cum in their mouths and the blonde bastard's loads were incredible the cumming lasted for a good ten minutes before he used up this round's worth of cum and he was left a panting mess.

Mabui and Karui didn't even bother to swallow the gallon's worth of cum they each had in their mouths as they relished in the amazing taste of it.

 _''His cum is so tasty, tastes a bit like..ramen and..it's kinda sweet.''_ Karui thought as she swirled the sperm in her mouth.

 _''Wait..it tastes like ramen combined with..has he been eating all these girls so much that the taste of their pussy juices affected the taste of his sperm and now it tastes like that?! That's kinda hot..''_ Mabui thought in pleasure.

''Damn! That was some orgasm!'' Naruto quipped and before he knew it he was being straddled by Karui who had a look of pure lust in her eyes.

''Your cock and cum taste so fucking good, now let's get to the real fun blondie.'' the kunoichi said.

Naruto grabbed her small waist and lifted her up slightly so that her pussy was positioned over his still erected dick and the tip was ever so slightly touching her orifice making her shiver in delight and without uttering a single word Naruto forced Karui downward onto his cock and he literally speared straight through her hymen making her howl in pain mixed with pleasure and immediately she was stuffed with all seventeen inches of dick in her petite body. An outline of his meat scepter formed on her stomach and the sight proved quite of a turn on for Mabui.

The older dark woman laid back to relax and waited for her turn while she watched the sexual onslaught that would follow in mere seconds on poor Karui. Karui had her teeth clenched in pain as she tried to get used to having such amounts of cock meat shoved up her virgin cunt.

''Holy..fuck, it feels like someone shoving an arm up my pussy!'' Karui groaned.

''Well you wanted my dick and now you're gonna get it.'' Naruto said before he began to pound relentlessly into Karui's poor cunt no longer making her a virgin.

Karui screamed in pure ecstasy as she didn't expect the sex to be this good nor did she expect to be stretched out this much when she thought about having sex for the first time. This guy's cock was really going to reshapen her pussy. Reacting on instinct Karui gyrated her hips as fast as she could to match his overpoweringly strong thrusts and that only added more pleasure to her and she began to moan almost psychotically like a bitch in heat as she was mercilessly pummeled into by the massive meat spear.

Her red hair and her arms were sent helplessly flailing around due to Naruto's insane thrusts and Mabui absolutely loved the sight of watching Naruto's dick withdraw and reenter Karui's pussy, we're talking about his cock outline in her tone belly. The blonde pounded Karui in the cowgirl position before the girl wanted to try something knew so as he was thrusting into her she tapped him on his muscular chest and that got him to halt it onslaught.

''Hm? What is it Karui-chan?''

Karui then goes to lay on her side and lifted her leg up exposing her moist pussy for Naruto and knew what she wanted.

''Let's try a new position you fucking stud.'' Karui said motioning for him to come to her.

The blonde rubbed his hands and licked his lips before positioning himself by taking Karui's leg and placing it on his shoulder to support it while he took his cock and positioned it at her orifice and proceeded to shove all 17 inches of his scepter into her needy pussy making her shriek in pleasure. Naruto thrusted his massive spear into Karui's petite body with such force it looked like she was undulating like a water bed in motion.

''Holy fuck it feels like your cock is rearranging my organs!" Karui cried out. Her face scrunched up in both pain and pleasure.

''Oh? Little Karui wants to have her organs rearranged?'' Naruto quipped before picking up the pace and Mabui began to finger her clit to match Naruto's insanely fast thrusting and she moaned as she began to fist herself.

''FUCK!'' Karui screamed as she was left helpless from the super intense fucking she was receiving from the blonde.

Everytime Naruto thrusted into her he made sure to apply inhuman amounts of force into them so that he can literally rearrange her organs but yet, still so that he can penetrate through her cervix when the time came for him to cum. Her super tight virgin cunt proved too much for him and soon enough he began to feel a familiar feeling of an orgasm building up in his scrotum.

'Oh fuck, here it cums!" Naruto cried out as he came and dumped a crazy load of the baby making sperm into Karui's hungry womb turning the interior of the female organ as white as his spooge.

Karui's face had a lewd expression on it as she relished in the hot feeling of her womb being filled with Naruto's cum and she damn near fainted when she orgasmed alongside him spraying her pussy juices all over his cock drenching it and whatever missed the cock drenched the bed beneath them. Her head falling onto the pillow, almost as if she really did pass out Naruto withdrew his cock from her body and whistled at the sight of it as it was covered from shaft to tip in his cum that couldn't fit in her womb.

'Damn, I sure came more than I usually do.''

Mabui had squirted as she watched them fuck and now with her masturbation session over she got on all fours and crawled over to Naruto and wrapped her arms around him pressing her huge jugs against his back so much that they flattened.

''Karui looks like she's completely out of it Naruto, how about you show me a good time hm?'' Mabui purred into the blonde's ear.

Naruto flipped Mabui around and forced her into the doggystyle position and placed his hands on her lovely asscheeks he spreads them out so that her wet vaginal opening was exposed before his almighty rod and he places the head at her entrace and rubs it against her folds making her twitch at the pleasurable feeling and she blushed.

''Come on Naruto, don't tease me like that.'' the dark-skinned beauty whimpered.

Naruto didn't say anything as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her full force and impaled her immediately onto his scepter and she let out a loud scream of pleasure as she was full to the brim with that battering ram of a cock. The tip of the head piercing through the whole that was her cervix and poked the interior of her womb making her groan slightly.

''Oh fuck! I've had some dicks in my life but never been so full before! So fucking big Naruto so fucking big!"

The blonde Jonin began to pound into her pussy with such force and ruthless efficiency that Mabui was a bit nervous that his cock would be shoved straight through her body and would protrude out of her mouth. She felt Naruto grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her arms back so that she was left completely defenseless as he continued to fuck the ever living daylights out of her and she could only scream, not moan, scream in pure bliss as she relished in the feeling of the 17-inch dick being plowed into her pussy.

 _''For someone who isn't a virgin she's tight as fuck!"_ Naruto thought with his teeth clenched.

She was so tight that Naruto was actually struggling a bit to pound her smoothly but after a few minutes of fucking he managed to reshape her pussy enough so that his cock would slide in and out of her pussy easily.

''Good god you horse dicked motherfucker fuck this chocolate pussy!" Mabui screamed.

Naruto looked downward and saw a sight he really liked, her ass slapping heavy against his waist and each time her ass struck it it would jiggle wildly and after 30 minutes of fucking her doggystyle he decided he wanted to change things up a bit. Withdrawing his cock Mabui moaned at the feeling of the organ leaving her body and it seemed to go on forever until the entire shaft was out and Naruto forced her face into the pillow before she could assess the situation and laid himself onto her backside and wrapped his arms around her neck, almost like he was putting her in a chokehold but he wasn't really doing it.

Mabui realized the compromising position he put her in and giggled to herself.

''Oh Naruto I didn't know you wanted to dominate me that badly.'' She said but she then moaned and screamed as she felt Naruto's huge cock reenter her pussy and he began to ruthlessly pound her once more so hard that the entire bed was shaking and she swore the springs were going to give out. Her entire body rocked with each power thrust the blonde was inflicting on her and the sounds of their flesh colliding, Mabui's screaming and Naruto's groaning were enough to awaken the other ladies in the harem that they were actually watching the show before them while they wildly fingered themselves.

 _''That's it sochi, show that girl who's boss.''_ Kushina thought to herself and she fisted both her holes.

''Oh fuck oh fuck!" Mabui cried as she was left hopelessly pinned to the bed. Her screams being muffled from her face being forced into the pillow.

After a half hour of merciless fucking Naruto felt his balls tense up and knew another massive load of cum was going to spurt out of his dick. Thrusting a few more times he let out a growl as he came into Mabui's pussy. The speed and power of his ejaculation filling up her womb in almost an instant and her walls and womb were painted completely white with his seed and she relished in the hot feeling of the spooge in her lower caverns. The orgasm did not subside for another 20 minutes and after he ceased to cum Naruto withdrew his meat scepter from her pussy and flipped her over and almost burst out laughing.

Mabui looked like she was 9 months pregnant from the amount of spooge dumped into her.

''Damn Naruto-kun, you came full force in her.'' Mikoto said as she wrapped her arms around his body, joined shortly by the other women in the harem.

''Mm, about time you scored with some chocolate pussy Naru-kun I've been dying to see how your children with them will look like.'' Yugito quipped.

''I'll say, looks like he scored with all the Kumo women.'' Temari said.

A moment later Mabui stirred awake and slowly opening her eyes she saw a grinning Naruto hovering over her face.

''Hello Naruto-kun.'' She said.

''Ready for round two?'' The blonde said.

Mabui blushed as she knew that she had passed out during her orgasm and with the amount of pleasure she felt from the dick being in her she was a bit apprehensive about going a second round with the blonde bastard.

''I don't know Naruto, you filled my womb and pussy to the very brim with that lovely cum I don't want to risk popping like a water balloon.'' Mabui said before being flipped over by Naruto making her yelp.

He spread open her asscheeks once more and placed the tip of his cock against her anus and she shivered in delight at the feeling knowing what was to come.

''I know Mabui-chan, but I'm gonna pound this delicious looking asshole of yours you won't be able to walk for a whole year.'' declared the blonde.

Naruto shoved the bulbous head of his dick into her anus and that was enough to make Mabui howl in pleasure at the feeling since his glans penis was thick as all hell much like the rest of his shaft. He clenched his teeth as if he was in pain since her asshole was so fucking tight he was having second guesses on if he wanted to shove the rod of a cock into her ass.

''Fuck.'' Naruto grunted.

He turned to the other ladies in the harem. ''You ladies mind helping me with this?''

Temari, Kurotsuchi, Karin, Kurenai and Kushina nodded and crawling so that they were in front of Mabui they all placed their hands on her shoulders and her head and with one almighty push combined with Naruto pulling Mabui back they pushed the dark skinned beauty enough that she became stuffed with all 17 inches of his cock and she screamed incredibly loud at this due to immense pleasure.

Mabui swore his cock was going to reshape not only her ass tunnels, but her entire fucking body and the pleasure was so spine tingling that she thought he would fuck her so bad that his cock would shove her spine out and replace it.

''Ohhhhh fuuuuuuck!"

Naruto began to pound into her so powerfully that the entire bed began to rock like a mad bull and the other women who were watching struggled to maintain their balance on the bed. That's how fucking strong his thrusts were. Kushina saw the helpless state Mabui was in and decided to jump in on the action and positions herself in a way that her pussy was in front of Mabui's face and the Kumo woman took notice of this and began to eat Kushina's pussy out and the site proved to be quite hot for the blonde fucker.

The other women decided to go lesbian for a moment and they all began to have a lesbian orgy while watching the sexy sight before them. Naruto turned his head when he heard the sounds of his other wives moaning and the sight made his cock hardened to unheard of hardness that he swore it felt like it was made of steel. The sight of the lesbian orgy proved too much and he just couldn't contain his orgasm and in one big thrust finished Mabui off and came into her ass and in an instant the gallon's worth of cum became too much to contain in Mabui's tight little ass that excess amounts of it spilled out of her anus and created a huge mess on the bed.

He still came for five minutes and the other women took notice of this and rushed over to and scooped up whatever cum spilled onto the bed and drank it not wanting their blonde's precious cream to go to waste. Hell, Naruto smirked at such a sight and once he felt his cumming ceased he puled out of Mabui's ass with an audible pop and laid down next to the fuck drunk Kumo woman who had passed out once more.

''Man, my life couldn't get any better.'' quipped the blonde.

After scooping up the cum that spilled onto the bed the other women joined Naruto and surrounded him on the bed and placed their arms on his chest, groin and dick and soon they all fell asleep. Mabui and Karui mumbling in their sleep.

''Fuck...Naruto..''

 **-Hokage's office-**

''Oh fuck..that was amazing Hokage-sama.'' Tsunami panted as she fell onto Minato's chest.

Ever since Kushina and Mikoto had been claimed by his son Minato knew that the two MILFs will never want his foot long schlong ever again so the Hokage decided to invite an old friend from Wave country to fuck, being the daughter of a former client when his son went to Wave.

''Even in my 30's I still fucking got it!" Minato declared until Tsunami got off his chest and began to dress up. ''Tsunami where are you going?''

''To fuck your son, I want to see how much Naruto has grown and if the rumors are true and I want to bear his child. Thanks for the fuck Hokage-sama but I am getting off my pills when I see him!" Tsunami said before taking off for the Namikaze estate leaving the blonde Hokage naked and alone in his office.

''Man that's so unfair!" Minato shouted with a pout.

The door to his office swung open and in ran Kakashi and Ebisu.

''Lord Hokage we heard yelling!''

''Mmhmm, it is I, the great Ebisu at your service Lord Hokage!" the weak Jonin said while spinning like a ballerina before coming to a complete halt.

The two men then froze in shock when they saw their Hokage naked, cock still erected from fucking Tsunami and they threw up and Minato could only watch in amusement as the sight proved to be very comedic for him. Ebisu then walked over to the door and opens it slightly and places his head in the doorway. He then slams the door shut on his head knocking himself unconscious.

Kakashi was still puking and somehow, the vomit flew straight through his mask and onto the floor and he would continue to do so for half an hour before stopping. Wiping his mask he looks at the Hokage who had taken the time to put his clothes back on.

''Want to go to Iron country and get some samurai pussy?'' Minato asked.


	19. NaDICKshiko

**A/N:** After almost two weeks of observing the votes the lucky (or unlucky) woman to get her lights screwed out by Naruto this time around is the busty kunoichi from Nadeshiko village, Shizuka! It was really neck and neck for a few days between her and Rin but today, Shizuka wins the voting (plus the fact that we've reached one million views!) So think of this chapter as a thank you as well!

* * *

 **Chapter nineteen: NaDICKshiko**

''Hm, where could the Namikaze estate be? I need to find that handsome blonde boy so I can finally get rid of all this pent up sexual frustration.'' Shizuka said as she ventured through Konoha, wondering where she could find the Namikaze estate.

After receiving the letter written and delivered to her by Lady Tsunade after the busty Sannin was impregnated by the blonde teen Shizuka thought it would be a good idea to fuck and possibly marry the blonde since she was so desperate for a husband. The thought of sharing Naruto with many other women did not bother her the slightest since she thought a one-hundred some would be kind of hot.

Since she had never been to Konoha before she decided to ask a local for directions after searching for the estate for about an hour now. Looking ahead she noticed a few foreign kunoichi in the upcoming marketplace.

 _''Hey, isn't that the Tsuchikage's granddaughter and the Jinchuuriki of Nibi?''_ Shizuka thought as she walked over to Kurotsuchi and Yugito.

''So what are you gonna name a boy if you have one?'' Kurotsuchi asked as she went through some baby stuff with the former Kumo woman.

''I haven't an idea, I do wonder though if our child will have chakra from both my bijou and Naruto-kun's.'' Yugito answered.

''I ditto that, your kid and Fuu's are totally gonna be overpowered with all that tailed-beast chakra.''

Kurotsuchi then noticed Shizuka walking up to them as if she was lost so being the nice (sometimes) kunoichi that she was she called out to the Nadeshiko kunoichi.

''Hey there, you seem lost.''

''I am actually, I'm Shizuka from Nadeshiko, I received a letter from Lady Tsunade about Naruto being in the CRA and I was hoping if you ladies could tell me where he is?'' The busty Nadeshiko woman asked.

Kurotsuchi and Yugito instantly knew what the reason for the Nadeshiko woman before them came to Kohoha for and knew that Lady Tsunade had managed to reach out to other places to bring their blonde lover more wives to fuck. Despite not being lesbians the two of them found Shizuka hot as fuck and since Naruto was also quite handsome they knew that she and their lover would make a gorgeous baby.

''Damn you're quite hot, I'm Yugito and this is Kurotsuchi, we're part of Naruto's harem.'' The blonde woman said.

''Wait, aren't you Shizuka, the leader of Nadeshiko village near Kiri?'' Kurotsuchi asked, now recognizing the busty woman.

''Mhm, the letter from Lady Tsunade pretty much told me to come here and get pregnant by Naruto. Where is he I've always wanted to be married to a hot guy.'' Shizuka said.

Kurotsuchi and Yugito looked at each other with perverted smiles plastered on their faces.

''If you're looking for our boyfriend he isn't home, he went to the third training field to do some solo training. I think he wouldn't mind of he fucked you right in the middle of the field. Though I'm sure he'll erect, _erect_ a barrier to prevent any prying eyes from watching.'' Kurotsuchi explained.

''Oh that's right, Konoha is known worldwide for having plenty of perverts, I wouldn't mind if someone was watching us.'' Shizuka said winking. ''So where is the third training field? I need him to put a baby in me.''

After getting directions from the two ladies Shizuka went on her merry way to find the desired Naruto and get fucked into oblivion by him. Kurotsuchi and Yugito watched as Shizuka disappeared into the crowd with perverted grins on their faces.

''Did you see how big her tits are?'' Yugito quesioned.

''I know, I have only c-cups, that girl has like triple d-cups and I swear they're as large as Lady Tsunade's!'' Kurotsuchi exclaimed.

 **-Third Training Field-**

''Rasengan!" Naruto cried out as he plowed a shadow clone directly in the face with his father's jutsu.

The clone disappears in a cloud of smoke and the blonde wipes the sweat off his forehead as he had now concluded today's training.

''Oh man, I think I trained for seven hours straight! That's the longest I've ever done. Well, time to get home and fuck my harem.'' A sweaty and shirtless Naruto quipped.

The blonde went to scoop up his shirt when he sensed a presence make it's way into the field. Looking over his shoulder he saw Shizuka standing near a tree topless and when he saw her bare breasts his eyes literally flew right out of his sockets.

 _''Holy shit, those are some nice jugs. I want to stick my dick in between those!"_ Thought the blonde.

''Hey Naruto.'' Shizuka said as she grabs her left tit and gives it a light squeeze before winking at him and blowing him a kiss.

As usual, the blonde's cock began to stiffen rapidly at the such a hot sight it literally ripped through his pants with a loud tear and the sight of the dick she heard so much about made Shizuka quite literally cream herself as her pussy began to drip instantly seeing the rod.

 _''Tsunade-sama did mention his huge cock, I remember guys back home don't have anything past an inch. Damn I want to play hide the kunai with him, wait, it's too big to be a kunai, more like a huge, thick scroll that I can't wait to have in my needy, virgin cunt._ _''_ Shizuka thought to herself.

She was in a trance like state as she stared at his cock that she didn't notice Naruto had already made his way over to her and had forced her to her knees right in front of his meat scepter.

''You're Shizuka right? baa-chan mentioned that you'd be coming and showed me a picture of you. You're really attractive I must say and the first thing I want to see if that lovely face of yours is a good blowjob face.'' Said the blonde as he began to slowly stroke his dick trying to entice Shizuka.

His voice snapped her out of her trance and seeing the blonde stroke his meat made her even more horny as her pussy began to spill more juices and her nipples hardened. The scent of the cock almost making her dizzy but in a good way.

''What's wrong Shizuka? Never seen a cock before?'' Naruto questioned.

''Actually, not really. Being the leader of Nadeshiko I never had time to have sex or see dicks. But my oh my you have a royal penis your highness and I wish to make it cum then clean it all up after.'' Shizuka said in a sultry tone.

She then reached with both hands and wrapped her fingers around the mammoth girth and Naruto moaned at her soft touch. She then began to jack him off as best as she could before she took the bulbous head into her mouth and that made the blonde shiver in pleasure at the warm feeling of her orifice.

 _''Oh fuck, she has a really nice feeling mouth.''_ Naruto thought.

Even though his mammoth cock was incredibly thick Shizuka did everything she could to get more of it deeper into her mouth and reaching with her hands and getting a tight grip in Naruto's ass she then pushed and got several more inches of the cock into her mouth making her moan in delight. She had eaten plenty of great food in her life but Shizuka never expected a dick to taste this good. It tasted so good she wanted to try deep throating him.

When he felt himself jerk forward Naruto instantly knew what she wanted so he pushed her away causing his cock to slide out of her mouth and she landed on her back on the grass.

''Naruto what was that for?'' Shizuka questioned curiously. ''I was really enjoying that delicious cock!"

''I can tell but you're gonna love this.'' Naruto quipped before he hovered his crotch over Shizuka's face and gave a powerful thrust and the Nadeshiko leader went wide-eyed when that one thrust allowed Naruto to instantaneously slam his entire battering ram of a cock into her mouth, down her throat and all the way into her stomach and the sheer size of it formed a cock-shaped bulge in her neck.

Shizuka savored the taste of his cock and tried to fight back her gag reflex as Naruto power fucked her lovely mouth and she moaned as he thrusted into her mouth. To her, it tasted like heaven and she knew now that she was in Konoha she can taste his cock for the rest of her life whenever she wanted to.

''Fuuuuuck, you have such a nice mouth Shizuka I can fuck it all day!'' Naruto said with his teeth clenched trying to hold back from cumming as Shizuka's mouth felt amazing.

The sheer power Naruto was putting into his thrusts and how deep it reached into her body caused Shizuka to tear up not in pain, but in pure bliss as she never felt this good before. Needing more pleasure she reached down with both her hands and began to viciously finger herself and began moaning as she did so giving the blonde more stimulation.

 _''Son of a bitch she's motor-boating me!"_ Naruto thought as he picked up the pace in which he was fucking her mouth.

Once again the blonde halted his thrusts and withdrew his cock from her mouth much to her displeasure as she had nearly fingered herself to a powerful orgasm.

''Why did you take your penis out of my mouth again?'' A confused Shizuka questioned.

''While I was fucking your mouth I noticed your huge tits bouncing about so I decided to do this.'' Naruto then straddled Shizuka's toned stomach and positioned his huge fucking cock in between her breasts and right away he began to power fuck her titties.

Shizuka noticed that every time he thrusted forward over a foot of his cock would be shoved into her mouth while also traversing her boob valley and the feeling of these two things sent new waves of pleasure coursing through her body.

 _''Holy shit, I've never felt this good before in my life! I can only wonder how I'll feel when he splits my pussy in two.''_ Shizuka thought.

Naruto was on the same boat as he too was lost in pure pleasure. Why he hadn't done this, a titty fuck and oral with the other ladies in his harem was beyond him! Now that he was doing it with Shizuka he couldn't want to try it out with the other women to see who will give him the best pleasure.

''Holy shit Shizuka, your tits are so fucking huge I swear it's swallowing my cock!" The blonde grunted, biting the inside of his mouth trying to hold off dumping his load right then and there.

Shizuka savored the taste of his cock and realized the taste of her supple skin was sticking to his cock as well so she got double, scratch that she got quadruple pleasured from the titty fuck, her giving him oral and the latter.

 _''I never knew my own tits tasted this good. Like the saying goes; you truly learn something new every day.''_ Shizuka thought as she began to stimulate his cock with her vocal cords.

The pleasure proved even too much for Naruto's iron will to handle and soon enough he felt that all too familiar feeling of his ballsack tightening up ready to ejaculate. Feeling his sack do this Shizuka increased the volume of her vocal stimulation and squeezed her tits together which applied more pressure on his cock.

That was the breaking point for the blonde bastard.

''Shit, I can't take it anymore! This just feels too good! Here it cums! Take it, drink all this thick ball cream!" Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto damn near growled as he ejaculated a powerful spurt of semen into Shizuka's eager mouth and the sheer power of his spasms instantly filled her stomach so much that his ball cream backed up coming out of her throat and nose. Her mouth turned into a reservoir of cum and she went wide-eyed at the amount of it.

 _''Is it even possible for a man to cum this much!? The amount is unreal!"_ Shizuka thought in mixed shock and amusement.

After blasting a gallon's worth of cum into Shizuka's mouth Naruto's orgasm finally tapered off and he withdrew his still hard cock out of her mouth. The amount pumped into Shizuka caused her cheeks to bloat and the blonde watched as she slushed the cum around in her mouth and gurgled it like mouthwash.

 _''His cum tastes so good, I bet it'll be much better if it was in my womb.''_ Shizuka thought as she swallowed all the cum she let out a loud burp. ''Excuse me.''

Smirking to himself, the blonde put Shizuka on her hands and knees and positioned himself behind her and eyed her extremely wet pussy with a feral look in his eyes. ''Hope you're ready to get fucked into the next generation Shizuka because I don't give a fuck if you're a virgin or not, I'm gonna fuck you until your pussy gets is so sore you'll be bed-ridden for months.''

Grabbing her waist Naruto didn't feel like taking his time to slide his erected mammoth girth into Shizuka's pussy and instead opted for straight up shoving it right into her petite body. He placed one hand on her shoulder but first he wanted to make sure it'll go in so he placed the tip of his meat scepter right into her pussy about an inch in and Shizuka let out a moan of shivering delight at the feeling as his cockhead was enormous in it's own right she already felt it stretching her outer lips.

Even with just the head gently touching her pussy Naruto can already tell she was fucking tight as all hell and couldn't wait to stretch it passed it's limits. So once again, placing one hand on her shoulder and one grabbing onto her waist he gave an almighty pull while thrusting his hips at the same time and simultaneously impaled say, five inches of his battering ram into her making Shizuka scream in pleasure and pain, well, mostly pain since she was a virgin.

''Ah! Naruto-kun please be gentle!" Shizuka cried out, her eyes shut and teeth clenched from being stretched.

''Nope.'' Was all Naruto said before repeating his previous action.

The blonde continued to work inch after inch after inch of his 17-inch prick and after getting it all in Shizuka's pain from losing her virginity to such a huge dick began to turn into pleasure as she became better adjusted to the massive schlong. Her body began to quiver as she started to cum incredibly hard it drenched the grass below their bodies that it looked like dew in the morning.

 _''Damn, we haven't even started yet and she's already came, well, time to make her scream and cum more.''_ The blonde thought with his trademark grin plastered on his face.

Without warning he began to power fuck Shizuka at a merciless pace, the sounds of their flesh impacting sounding throughout the training ground it literally could wake up the whole village if they fucked at night.

Never did Shizuka foresee herself losing her virginity to such a gifted man and she was glad Tsunade had sent her that letter a few weeks ago. The blonde stud pounding into her was of the highest order and she was glad he was fucking her with such efficiency she felt like she'd be torn completely in half but she didn't care. Naruto enormous dick was giving her too much pleasure she became lost in it and began to moan loudly for all to hear with the occasional squeal here and there.

Naruto had to seriously bite his own lips due to how tight she was to keep himself from dumping his balls into her womb right then and there so he thought it would be better to try a different position even though he liked watching Shizuka's asscheeks jiggled hard with each power thrust. Halting his thrusting he withdrew his dick from her now stretched orifice much to her chagrin.

''Hey why did you stop? I was enjoying that royal penis!" Shizuka pouted.

Naruto looked around the training field and saw the very same wooden stand that he was tied to when he was a Genin and that made him sport an evil smirk on his face.

''Rest your back against that wooden stand Shizuka.'' Naruto instructed with a finger pointed in the direction of the stand.

''What for?''

''Trust me, I know you'll love this.''

Doing what she was told, Shizuka got up and walked over to the stand and leaned back against it. Naruto walked over himself and positioned his arms behind her knees and lifted her up in such a way that the position they were in was a missionary position except he was standing and she was pinned helplessly against the wooden stand and she liked how compromised she felt from this position.

''Missionary hm? I hear it's the best position to impregnate a woman.'' Shizuka inquired before letting out a yelp in surprise.

''Yep, and I'm gonna fuck this tight pussy so bad you'll be ruined for all other men!" Naruto exclaimed as he practically shoved his dick back into her pussy.

Without warning he began to power fuck Shizuka once more with so much power that the stand began to rock violently from his thrusts it was like he was going to knock it right out of the ground from it's foundation.

''Oh fuck! You're so fucking big it's unreal! Fuck my pussy Naruto!'' Shizuka screamed, wrapping her arms around the stand to maintain her balance but Naruto's thrusting was just so overwhelming.

She closed her eyes shut and began to moan through clenched teeth as she began to cum over and over and over again. The amount she was squirting was enough to fill two gallons of water and the power of her squirts would've been enough to out-speed Might Guy it he did taijutsu with it. When she opened her eyes she saw something she never thought was even possible, his cock formed a huge bulge in her toned, flat belly.

 _''What the hell! Is that even possible? Naruto's penis really is of the highest royalty.''_ She thought in mixed shock and bliss.

The intense pounding would continue on well into the night and by that time Shizuka had already passed out from coming about a few hundred times while Naruto hadn't cum once as he had been using his great stamina to hold back his orgasms but now he was feeling a bit tired so he decided to finish it all off by thrusting his hips at such a velocity it was like a storm was blowing through the area due to the winds he was creating. Talk about the Yellow Flash.

''Ugh, fuck Shizuka I know you're passed out but fuck, here it cums!" Naruto exclaimed.

He roared a mighty roar as he halted his thrusts with such force the stand fell over out of the ground and Shizuka's womb became flooded in an instant from his baby making ball cream. Naruto was caught off guard when Shizuka began to moan in such bliss from the hot feeling that had filled her womb (being his cream) and he continued to cum for ten straight minutes before her womb started backing up the excess semen spilled out of her like a spigot spilling water.

''Wow, my own orgasm was enough to wake her up.'' Naruto thought before looking down on his cock. ''Clean this up Shizuka.''

Slowly opening her eyes Shizuka had heard Naruto's command and looked up to see his cock drenched in both his excess cum that couldn't rest in her fertile womb and her pussy juices. Doing what she was told she took a good five minutes to suck his cock clean of the love juices and semen. Once she was done she licked her lips.

''The royal penis is clean your highness.'' She said with a smile.

''Now that you've been impregnated, let's go to your new home.'' Naruto said scooping her up and the two of them left the training field in their natural naked states.

As they left a camera on a stand slowly emerged from the nearby brush and it's revealed that Kurotsuchi and Yugito had been watching the whole thing. Their pants soaking wet from watching the intense fuck fest.

''Damn, Naruto-kun never ceases to amaze me with that amazing dick.'' Kurotsuchi said while rubbing her thighs against each other.

''I know, you should've seen us fucking the first time we both went Jinchuuriki mode it was great!'' Yugito said lightly touching her clit.

The two ladies then left the training field to meet Naruto at home to hopefully get into another orgy and sex marathon with their blonde lover.

 **-Karin's room, Namikaze estate-**

Karin was seen in her room at the estate reading the history of Konohagakure since she was bored. Though rubbing her now visible baby bump took the boredom away.

Taking a sip from her cup of soda she damn near spat it out when she read something in the book.

 _''Hold on a second..Uzumaki are known to have red hair...have access to chakra chains...and Naruto is an Uzumaki from his mother Kushina..did I just fuck my cousin?! Am I really an Uzumaki?!''_ Karin thought in disbelief. _''Wait..the other clans in Konoha practice incest and they're all pure, hm, that's actually kinda hot..I want another baby with my cousin when I give birth to this one..''_

Feeling herself get turned on from the thought Karin began to finger herself as she looked forward to bearing her cousin's second child when their first one was birthed.

Tayuya walked in and caught Karin in the act but merely laughed it off so she joined her fellow redhead.

 _''Hope blondie doesn't mind giving me another kid too.''_

 **-Tetsu no Kuni-**

''We finally made it! Land of Iron!" Minato exclaimed happily.

''Mhm, we've finally arrived after such a long trip! I have earned a time of relaxation if I say so myself from training my team!" Ebisu said adjusting his glasses.

After Tsunami had left him to fuck his son the fourth Hokage had decided to take a few days off with his personal bodyguards Kakashi and Ebisu in the land of iron. Their goal; to score with some delicious samurai pussy.

''I say, I've never been here before Minato-sensei, it looks really nice!'' Kakashi said looking at the nearby village through binoculars.

''It's a really nice country, c'mon guys, let's show these samurai women what a real katana looks like.''

''Hell yeah!''

Both Minato and Kakashi discarded their clothes and stood tall and proud in their natural naked states.

''We did not plan for that, I have seen enough naked men in one week.'' Ebisu muttered under his breath.

''Huh? What did you say Ebisu?'' Minato asked while turning around.

Thanks to his own impressive cock size of a foot long when he turned around his flaccid cock flew upward and uppercutted Ebisu knocking the weak Jonin out cold and sends his glasses flying several meters away. Even though he unintentionally knocked out one of his own shinobi Minato shrugged before he and Kakashi leaped elegantly down the hill ready to score with many samurai women.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you folks enjoyed this lemon, now that Shizuka has had her turn it's time to get back to voting to see which of the remaining three ladies will get their shot with Naruto next! Usually I decided on who to have Naruto fuck next but now it's fan driven by you guys so don't miss the chance to vote for your favorite lady for the next chapter. This is PFC Rice Man signing off!


	20. Another Medic Bites the Cock

**A/N:** And once again, the lucky lady to win the voting for this chapter is everyone's favorite brown-haired medic, Rin Nohara! As always, keep those votes coming because if you want your fave lady to get fucked next you're gonna have to vote to make a difference. For some reason the lemon for proofreading I was listening to Queen's ''Another One Bites the Dust'' and found it to be very hysterical.

* * *

Chapter 20: Another Medic Bites the Cock

 **-Konoha General Hospital-**

''R-Rin?! Is that you?'' Tsunade asked as she took in the appearance of someone she thought was killed during the last shinobi war. Rin looked very similar to when she was alive the first time except she had grown her hair out a few inches and had some delicious looking boobs that she wouldn't mind sucking on herself.

''Yes, it's Rin Lady Tsunade and I've returned from the dead courtesy of the Shinigami. I came back around the same time Minato, Mikoto and Kushina-sensei arrived here. Where can I find Naruto? I've been watching his fuckfests with the other three and I must say just thinking of that guy makes me more wet than when me and Kakashi were on the same team.'' The brown-haired medic explained.

''Wait, you've been observing him restoring his parents' clans since the beginning? You watched him fuck me and the Mizukage?!" Tsunade questioned incredulously.

''Oh yes, your boobs are easily the greatest in all the land and I really want to see for myself if Naruto's cock is the greatest of them all.'' Rin answered.

''He's currently out of town on a mission, he's being a bodyguard for some farmer who is heading back to their home in Tea country so you'll have to wait until he gets back sadly.''

Rin inwardly sighed in disappointment because since she returned from heaven alongside the older shinobi she's been aching to try her very first cock and the thought of that cock being the son of her sensei just turned her on even more. So she decided it would be best to wait for the blonde fucker to return and then she can get pregnant with his child.

''Aw, okay then. When he returns can you tell him someone wants to perform a check up on him?'' Rin said with a wink.

Tsunade was reminded of that day when Shizune performed the check up on Naruto when he first fucked the medic-nin and she couldn't wait to have another medic bite the dust with Naruto. She nodded.

''Of course, you can use the isolated room at the very end of the hallway on the first floor. I had that bridge builder asshole convert it to a room used for sex only, in this case if Naruto wants to fuck a woman he can slam her in there. Here's the keys and I recommend using a sound suppression barrier.''

''Got it, thanks Tsunade-sama!'' Rin said as she grabbed the nurse outfit Tsunade provided as well and ran toward the room all the way at the end of the hallway in the dark corner no one ever went to.

Grinning perversely to herself the blonde, busty Sannin continued reading the newspaper as she went about her job for the day as the hospital receptionist since the original one was on leave for Kami knows what.

 **-Several hours later-**

''Whoo! Finally another mission complete! Too easy with how pathetic the bandits on the road to Tea country are.'' Naruto yawned as he made his way into the hospital and walked over to the counter to greet his favorite baa-chan. ''Hey baa-chan! How's the baby coming along?''

Tsunade smiled at the younger blonde and rubbed her stomach.

''Almost a month in, can't wait until I get a baby bump.'' Tsunade said as she kissed her younger lover. ''How are the other ladies doing? Shizuka finally show up?''

''Yeah, she was a really good fuck, I tell ya baa-chan her pussy was so tight I thought the circulation to my cock was gonna get cut off and you'd have to remove it!''

The chuckle that the Sannin let out told Naruto she'd love to be the one to remove his cock should it suffer from such a fate and the thought of her using his severed dick as a live sex toy made him shiver a bit in fear.

''That's nice to hear Naruto, now do you remember what has to happen when you return from a mission that takes you a few days to complete?'' Asked the Sannin.

The younger blonde nodded.

''Yeah, we have to get a quick check up right? Is Shizune-chan gonna give me another one?''

''No, she's become a bit moody if you remember from her pregnancy so I have someone else taking over for her just for you. You can find her in the room way in the back in the very dark corner, the one no one is allowed to use anymore because I made it off limits. She should be waiting for you right now.''

''Great! Later baa-chan!"

Naruto and Tsunade waved each other goodbye and the younger blonde ran down the hallway to get his checkup over with. A

Now that he was in front of the door he slowly placed his hand on the knob and before he turned it some very perverted thoughts were going through his mind.

 _''I wonder who baa-chan got to do the checkup on me! Hope she's fuckable.''_ The blonde thought as he turned the knob and opened the door in one quick movement.

What he saw next gave his cock a very necessary reason to get an instantaneous hard on and his cock became hard at such a speed it shot through his pants and had enough force to throw the pants and boxers off of his body. The sight that caused this reaction was Rin laying on her back on the examination bed furiously fingering her moist pussy to a picture of Naruto that was given to her by Tsunade and she was moaning to her heart's content at how good it felt.

 _''Who is that hottie?!"_ Naruto thought as he subsequently made his way over to the masturbating form.

Rin was too into her masturbation session to even notice Naruto had already made his way into the room but who was she to blame? She had masturbated her virgin cunt to pictures of Kakashi when she was alive the first time and comparing this to what she was doing now with Naruto's picture felt a trillion times better than what she experienced with Kakashi's pictures.

Naruto decided to let his presence be known by placing a hand on hers and held it in place so that she couldn't finger herself and she groaned in annoyance wondering who dared to interrupt her but her anger subsided when she saw that it was that blonde stud Naruto who she had been watching impregnate all those women in heaven alongside his parents and Mikoto.

''Naruto you're back! I've been waiting for you so I can give you a real checkup.'' Rin said happily as she hopped off the table.

''Who are you if I may ask? I've never seen you around before.'' The blonde questioned.

''My name is Rin Nohara and I'm a former classmate of Kakashi's, Kurenai's and Shizune's. I'm another medic but I died really young and I came back to life thanks to the Shinigami about the same time your parents and Sasuke's mom came back for the sole purpose of bearing your child.'' Rin explained.

''Oh I see! Kakashi-sensei has told me a lot about you and how you used to cream yourself just by looking at him.''

Naruto slowly moved his view downward and took in her petite and curvy form. For someone who died at the age of 13 or so she had a nice rack and her toned belly through her open nurse shirt was sexy as fuck. Wait, she died at thirteen so that meant she would be that age now unless..

''How old are you? There's no way a girl at thirteen would have a body like yours so care to explain?''

''Oh yeah, the Shinigami did some weird jutsu shit that aged me a few years so I can be an eighteen year old so I can have kids, I told him I always wanted to be a mom so I guess he decided to be nice for once.''

Rin was explaining this all while she was taking in Naruto's battering girth and holy fucking shit was she turned on even more just by seeing it in person.

 _''That's a huge fucking cock! The first cock I'm gonna examine as a medic-nin is gonna be this one and I am glad!"_ Rin thought with a minor blush plastered on her face.

The blonde shrugged and sat on the examination table and beckoned Rin over to him to perform said checkup.

''Tsunade baa-chan said someone else that wasn't Shizune was gonna check me, care to do the honors?''

Rin inched her way closer to the mammoth cock and took in the lovely scent of Naruto's immense man meat and she was glad her virginity was going to be claimed by the largest cock in all the land. A cock that she had been watching spew cum into countless women before her was now going to hose down her fertile womb and get her pregnant. She didn't want to admit it to Naruto but she always wanted to be a mom and the child would be her's and Kakashi's but too bad for the silver-haired fucker Naruto was gonna be the one to do it.

Rin smiled sweetly at the blonde bastard and took the huge cock in both her hands and began to jack him off with great skill.

 _''Wow she is good! I bet she got some tips from kaa-chan.''_ Naruto thought as he moaned from her touch.

Rin pumped the erection at a much faster rate earning louder moans from her new partner and she then opened her mouth as wide as she could and began to engulf the dick into her little mouth and she was entranced by the taste of it. Despite having never sucked dick before Rin was doing her best to take all 17 inches in and she was doing a very good job at not only that, but providing stimulation for the blonde by working the underside of the shaft with her tongue while sucking and jacking it off all at once and the blonde damn near lost his mind like he did with the other women who were able to multi-task.

The brown-haired medic put in the best effort she could do to accept more of his abnormal length but her throat was too tight and her mouth was so small Naruto decided to give her a little hand. So placing both hands on her head he grabbed a handful of her hair and with an almighty downward push combined with a super powerful thrust he managed to skewer her throat with all 17 inches of his elephant-sized cock and Rin moaned out loud from the feeling and Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his skull as the tightness of her throat was almost unbearable.

''Okay, Rin has the tightest throat of them all!''

With the combined efforts of her deepthroating, her jacking hand and his thrusting into her mouth was just too good for both of them to take in and Naruto just couldn't handle it and he felt like he was already ready to cum and compared to the previous loads he had fired into the other ladies this one felt like the biggest load ever judging from the boiling feeling in his nutsack.

''Fuuuuck Rin why does your throat have to be so tight?! Fuck I can't take it much longer I'm trying my best to hold back my load but fuck it, take it! Drink all this white miso soup!"

With a roar Naruto thrusted one final time causing Rin to gag slightly from the impact and she felt the cum soaring through his shaft before spewing out of his cockhead at such velocities it made a loud splashing noise as it filled her mouth. Firstly, the cum sprayed down her throat and the sheer amount of it filled her stomach to capacity almost immediately before filling her mouth. What couldn't fit in her mouth quickly caused a back up and escaped through her lips and the taste of such a lovely substance made her close her eyes in bliss and she bit down gently on his cock not wanting him to pull out until he finished dumping his loads.

 _''Huh, I didn't think cum would taste this great!"_

Naruto came into her stomach and mouth for a good five minutes before it finally stopped and pulling his cock out of Rin's mouth what couldn't fit in her spilled out like a spigot, the sound of the semen hitting the floor reminiscent of water hitting the floor leaving a massive puddle.

''No! I won't let it go to waste!" Rin shouted as she began to scoop up the excess cum on the floor with her hands and drank it making sure it didn't go to waste.

Naruto chuckled to himself at the amusing sight and waited for her to finish drinking the cum before grabbing her and placing her on the table where she was leaning on it and her ass was sticking out at him. Ripping her nurse skirt off he tossed it somewhere in the room exposing her sexy rump of an ass and her very moist pussy which was leaking out it's love juices at an alarming rate.

''Virgin?'' He asked.

''Yeah, and don't be gentle either I've been wanting this dick since I started watching you from above with your parents and aunt. As a medic-nin I won't conclude this checkup until you fuck my very hard the hospital is rocked to it's foundation and you blast so much cum there's a one-hundred percent chance of pregnancy happening.'' Rin said sternly.

Naruto was a bit shocked since Rin only stood at about five-feet in height and he was nearing six-feet that such a petite girl like Rin wanted a prick as big as his to stretch her pussy out so bad was definitely a huge turn on for him and he couldn't wait to literally split Rin in two.

Needing no more temptation the blonde, spiky-haired bastard grabbed her small waist and gently pushed his cock head into her moist cunt and being so small Rin moaned at the feeling of the tip penetrating her vaginal opening and split her hymen in two. Naruto began to work more of his cock in after taking her virginity and every time an inch was pushed into the medic Rin damn near screamed in pure ecstasy and the way her screams sounded made Naruto wonder if she was in terrible pain or great pleasure. Nonetheless, he continued working his cock into her small stature of a body.

 _''Oh my fucking shit! Is this cock pushing all my organs out of the way?! Is it going to protrude out my mouth?!''_ Rin thought in pure bliss.

Rin felt something strange but pleasurable in her gut and looking down she almost screamed in surprise when she saw an outline of the massive cock in her belly. She felt Naruto pull his cock out of her pussy and instead of gently putting it back in he pulled her down and shot his hips forward at maximum speed and she was instantly impaled on the battering ram and this time instead of moaning, she screamed and squealed in absolute pleasure at being stuffed again.

''Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!" Rin got out between pants.

Naruto had his signature grin plastered on his face and knew this girl, despite being confident and wanting his cock she really couldn't handle the mammoth girth but he didn't care because this is what she wants and the woman's needs are always important to him. Without uttering a word he began to power fuck his newest cunt at such speeds the exam table was shaking violently and Rin's face was scrunched up in what he hoped was pleasure. Her teeth were clenched and she was biting into a pillow she got from who knows where while gripping the edges of the bed with such force her knuckles might as well turn white.

 _''Oh my fucking god..it hurts so good!"_ Rin thought as she felt Naruto pick up his pace to even faster speeds.

The blonde's grin only increased when he looked down and saw that Rin's plump little ass started to turn red from how powerful his impacts were and he felt his testicles slap hard against her clit making her moan even louder than ever before and in just a few short minutes the stimulation of her node became too much for Rin to handle and she began to have a very powerful orgasm despite being her first real one that didn't involve masturbating. Taking her mouth of the pillow she gave an ear piercing squeal as she came powerfully and squirted like a fire hose. Her precious feminine liquid covering Naruto's big dick and there was a enough to probably fill a cooking pot.

In all honesty, Rin felt so much pain and pleasure from how good the fucking was with the blonde she began to cry tears of joy as she was being fucked. That was until she felt Naruto cease his thrusting and she groaned in displeasure when he pulled out.

''Hey why the heck did you pull out Naruto?'' She questioned.

That was until she saw two more Narutos appear right beside the real one and she knew what was coming. With three mammoth girths that big would she even survive getting fucked by three hot blonde guys?!

''You mentioned that you wanted to be fucked really hard so I thought it would be awesome to get my clones involved. Get her boys.'' Naruto ordered.

The two clones licked their lips and grabbed the girl and pinned her to the bed as the real Naruto sat on the edge of the table and placed Rin on his lap. The first clone stood behind Rin and positioned his cock tip against her anus while the second one stood on the table and grabbed a handful of her hair and positioned her mouth near his dick.

''You asked for a fucking, now you're gonna get it. Let's do this boys.'' Naruto said as he penetrated her pussy once more.

''You got it boss.'' The two clones said in unison as they pushed their cocks in their respective orifices.

Rin screamed at the top of her lungs when she felt the clone behind her push his cock into her tight little asshole but the sounds were muffled due to the clone in front of her stuffing her mouth full. Nevertheless, she enjoyed the feeling as it simply felt too good so she closed her eyes and relished in the pleasure the blonde sex gods were giving to her. By now the exam table was on the verge of breaking from the impact the blondes were giving in every thrust they did to the medic and under Naruto's command they did just that and increased the speeds they were thrusting at and the table rocked so violently it actually broke and left a small crater in the floor and the almost artistic look of their rhythm would make a good scene in another porn film if Naruto ever starred in another one. Every time the real Naruto withdrew his cock the clones would thrust theirs in and vice-versa.

They continued to fuck the girl making her go through nearly a hundred orgasms before she began to feel tired. The amount of times she had squirted were enough to fill a pool because that's what the room began to look like, a bit of an exaggeration. Poor Rin thought her whole body structure was being reorganized having three big ass dicks in her body but as long as Naruto got her pregnant she didn't care. As the clone who giving her a mouthful of cock was pushing and pulling his erection in her Rin sucked on it as to entice him to cum while with the other two Narutos she tensed her pussy and ass muscles to try and get them to cum faster and with how tight she already was in the first place the three blonde gods of fucking knew it wouldn't be long until they came.

''Oh man, she's tensing her muscles up to try and get us to cum faster and it's working.'' The real Naruto quipped.

''I know, I don't think I can last much longer with how tight her ass is!" The first clone grunted.

''Her mouth isn't doing my justice either.'' The second clone groaned.

They increased their efforts to such speeds they swore the hospital began to shake to it's very foundation and they kept at it for a good twenty minutes before they felt that sensation of the orgasm fast approaching and this time they couldn't restrain themselves.

''I'm cumming!" All three blondes shouted.

Giving one last thrust and making it as powerful as they could the three blondes' cocks reached to the very depths of Rin's body with the real Naruto's cock head piercing clean through her cervix and resting in the fertile womb they all came at the same time. The clone giving Rin anal filled her ass up with nearly a gallon's worth of cum while the clone being blown by the girl filled her stomach to capacity. As for the real Naruto, he turned the entirety of Rin's womb completely white with his baby making cum to the point it became completely filled with the spooge it looked like a pitcher full of milk.

After their cumming had ceased the clones dispelled and the real Nauto was left a panting mess with Rin resting on his chest. Rin was able to regain her consciousness and she had a massive blush on her forehead. Looking up at Naruto she smiled.

''I can't wait to be a mom.'' She said joyfully as she rubbed her tummy, the warm feeling inside her womb was all she needed to know she had been perfectly inseminated by her first lover.

''I wonder who's eyes our kid will have?''

Rin then felt something hard as steel poke against her thigh and she almost gasped in shock seeing that his cock was still hard.

''Hold on, you're cock is still hard after emptying all that cum inside me?! How many rounds can you go?'' She asked incredulously.

Naruto placed a finger on his chin and gave that stipulation a quick thought.

''I can go all night if you want but I don't want to render you crippled yet so I think I would like to cover your cute face with a thick layer of cum.''

''Okay, give me a face mask of cum so I can lick it all up Naruto-kun.'' Rin said in a sultry tone that was completely unnatural of her.

The blonde got up and stood before Rin and the medic began to jack him off while also blowing him and with their combined efforts he came again and a massive load of cum splattered all over her face completely covering it save for her eyes and she began to use a finger to take the cum off her face and ingested it all in a matter of seconds and she burped.

''Delicious. I can't wait to have your cum for breakfast, lunch and dinner.''

After that little session the two fuck drunk teenagers left the room and walked back toward the Namikaze estate..naked and the public was very shocked at the sight.

Unknown to them, a masked figure with an orange mask was eyeing the new couple from an alleyway but this person seemed to be very shocked at what he had just seen. Taking off his mask it is revealed to be Obito Uchiha with a massive nosebleed and the expression on his face was a mixed of confusion and shock.

 _''R-Rin is alive and she's fucking Naruto?! What the fuck is going on! Fuck this, I'm abandoning Madara's plan, I need to get laid maybe that's why I'm so evil now. Also, who has a dick that fucking huge?!''_

Tossing his mask aside Obito kamuied the hell out of there back to his old room at the Uchiha compound to change into normal clothes and find some civilian women to fuck.

 **-Tetsu no Kuni-**

''Whoo! This is a fucking party bitches!" Minato shouted as he continued to plow a samurai woman from behind.

''Hell yeah! This is much better than fucking kunoichi pussy!" Kakashi screamed, the sound in his voice signifying that he was drunk.

''Lord Hokage you are too hammered! You as well Kakashi my dear friend.'' Ebisu said. Being the weakest Jonin out of Konoha and having no sex drive he was reduced to jerking himself off to a picture of a samurai woman given to him by Minato.

The weak Jonin stroked himself to orgasm and passed out the second he came much to Minato and Kakashi's amusement.

Around Minato there was at least thirty unconscious samurai women he had plowed just minutes prior and if there was one thing Ebisu thought would come out of this situation if was improved relations between the samurai and shinobi class.

 **-Nami no Kuni-**

''My daughter has finally grown up! I hope you are happy living with Naruto because I couldn't think of a better man for you!" Tazuna exclaimed as he gave her daughter a hug.

''Take good care of Inari father, and Inari, be a good boy!"

Tsunami picked up her bag and ran toward Konoha to finally get a piece of the blonde male leaving her son and father behind. Being the little cry baby that he is and always will be Inari began to cry an ocean's worth of tears watching his mother leave.

''Waaaah! I miss mommy!"

Tazuna looked at the boy with a sweatdrop.

''Fucking whiner baby.''

 **-Karin's Room, Namikaze estate-**

 _''Seriously, the thought of getting pregnant from my cousin is such a turn on..it would be even better if Naruto was actually my brother. I can't wait until this one is born so he can cum inside me again and give me another baby, now that's what you call family bonding.''_ Karin thought as she rubbed her baby bump.

Ever since Karin had found out she was really an Uzumaki and was definitely Naruto's cousin in some way the redhead had been having some insane masturbation fantasies since that night. Once again, the thought of such a fetish made her pussy feel warm and slowly turn wet so she rubber herself to another orgasm, eagerly awaiting to make a second baby with the blonde stud. Unknown to her, Kushina had been thinking the same thing and the thought of being pregnant by her own son made her have some serious fantasies.


End file.
